One-Shots, Bloopers y muchas cosas mas
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Este espacio tiene como fin poder sacar a la luz esos escritos ocasionales salidos de mi retorcida mente, desde AU, Crossovers en su mayoría con fairy tail pero también subiré otras cosas, muchísimas cosas, contenido no apto para una audiencia inmadura, sensible o que sea aferrada al canon original.
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shots y Bloopers**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes, mangas, series o cualquier cosa en los fics que tenga copyright o como sea que se escriba, solo el oc o cosas de ese tipo me pertenecen**

 **Sere breve en esta nota, eh decidido crear este espacio a manera de controlar mi creatividad excesiva de cosas que me llegan en algunos momentos de inspiracion y no puedo contenerme a escribir, aquí subire algunos bloopers que eh subido en otras historias que nunca conclui o sencillamente no me moleste en publicar o capitulos especiales tipo one-shot incluyendo mi mas reciente obra "Encuentro con el pasado."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Yo se que muchos escritores en fanfiction comprendan mi situacion, muchas veces puedo perder la inspiracion por periodos de tiempo demasiado largos pero tengo mis moentos en que me llega un ataque de inspiracion y escribo lo primero que llega a mi mente, les confesare que el 90% de mis retos fueron historias que originalmente serian escritas por mi, de cada una llegue a escribir d apitulos que no me anime a publicar ya sea porque perdi el interes o porque no me gusto como iban quedando, muchas de estas historias o fragmentos sin sentido dieron origen a muchas de mis ideas actuales, mientras escribo el cuarto capitulo de "Amanecer de los reyes" les dejo esta serie de fragmentos de cosas que planeaba escribir para mis historias peroque al final cambie de opinion, fragmentos de fics que nunca publique o simplemente cosas que escribi carentes de sentido.**

 **Cosiderenlo un regalo por mi larga ausencia, nada de lo que leeran tiene sentido alguno, llamenlo una formade pasar el rato, como si fueran bloopers, muchos fueron hechos apuro copiar y pegar de mis archivos de word de los proyectos que jamas termine con un nivel minimo de edicion.**

 **Disfrutenlo**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kuroi no Chikara**

Naruto esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre la barra del mar de mala muerte la hora en que sería recibido por el doctor, era una escena muy inusual ver a un niño de 8 años en un lugar lleno de prostitutas, bandidos, simples ebrios y malvivientes, sin embargo a las personas en el bar poco o nada parecía importarles, a pesar de no exteriorizarlo naruto se encontraba muy nervioso, no era para menos, después de todo estaba a punto de someterse a lo que sin duda seria la operación que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Realmente nunca se imagino a si mismo tener que llegar a estos extremos, la cirugía plástica no era algo que fuera atractivo ante sus ojos, pero ahora realmente parecía ser su única opción, su parecido con sus padres y hermanos era demasiado como para ser ignorado, ya estaba en el libro bingo de kumo, iwa tenia su mirada puesta en el, konoha mas específicamente danzo tenían su mirada en el, suna por el mero hecho de ser aliados de konoha también lo tenía presente, kiri aun no era un problema ya que por sus problemas internos aun no se involucraba demasiado en asuntos exteriores pero algún día lo serian y eso no le gustaba, además estaban los pueblos menores y demás facciones que sin duda tendrían ganas de experimentar con él o usarlo como moneda de cambio con las grandes naciones, además odiaba parecerse a sus padres, ver el color de cabello de su padre y el rostro de su madre todos los días en el espejo solo avivaba mas su rabia contra ellos.

La operación no era nada barata, de hecho era por lo menos el triple de caro de lo que normalmente seria pero tampoco podía quejarse, no teniendo en cuenta quien sería el "Artista" tras el procedimiento, **Hakase no Shi** , una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse como alguna clase de fan boy, después de todo la historia del hakase no shi era una leyenda dentro del mundo ninja, mejor dicho dentro del mundo medico, un joven de 25 años, oriundo de un pueblo desconocido, poco o nada se sabe de su pasado, solo se sabe que a la tierna edad de 8 años ya tenía los poderes suficientes para ser considerado un ninja de nivel chunin, a esa misma edad se unió a un pueblo menor shinobi solo para robar sus secretos médicos, años más tarde se convertiría en un criminal internacional en el libro bingo como una amenaza rango S, ¿Los cargos?, ser el ladrón tras los más grandes secretos médicos de las 5 grandes naciones ninja y haber desarrollado métodos médicos considerados prohibidos, los rumores dicen que es el único medico superior a tsunade senju, con grandes secretos médicos a su disposición e investigaciones propias que solo podrían ser concebidas por un genio de la medicina.

Poco o nada se sabe del hombre más que por rumores, unos dicen que a diferencia de todos los ninjas médicos el hombre no depende de sus técnicas medicas para pelear, otros dicen que es el médico de muchas figuras de alto poder cercanas a los daimyos, algunos murmuran que es el dueño de un sinnúmero de hospitales en todo el continente, legales y clandestinos, hay quienes dicen que usa métodos esotéricos en sus curaciones e incluso quienes dicen que no es más que un chisme de los medios de comunicación para tener de que hablar, pero una cosa es segura, es muy bien conocido por ser el médico de muchos de los criminales de alto nivel más peligrosos de todas las naciones, es el médico del bajo mundo más caro, el más confidencial y sobre todo, garantiza resultados positivos el 98% de las veces.

Naturalmente no es alguien fácil de contactar ya que se mueve constantemente para despistar a los que van tras la generosa recompensa que tiene su cabeza pero afortunadamente naruto fue capaz de hacerlo, para él era la única persona a quien se atrevería a confiar este trabajo, el Hakase no shi era muy conocido por ser alguien MUY confidencial y confiable, así tu cabeza valiera el triple de lo que ganaría con la operación él nunca entregaba a sus clientes.

—El doctor te espera niño…— gruño una prostituta del bar llamando la atención de naruto, la mujer vestía demasiado provocativa, únicamente lo que naruto identifico como unas bragas de dulce, nada más ni nada menos, sus pezones tenían dos perforaciones, dicha mujer no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo que un niño la estuviera viéndola desnuda, a pesar de no poder ver su cara podía ver claramente la mirada del chico, una mirada que ha visto la muerte innumerables veces y que ha pasado por momentos muy duros, la mirada de un asesino, en ese tipo de bares habían llegado incluso a acostarse con niños de 11 años así que estaba acostumbrada.

Naruto asintió y entro por una clase de puerta trasera, dicha puerta lo guiaba directamente por unas escaleras hacia a otra puerta que si no se equivocaba lo llevaría al segundo piso, entro por dicha puerta y al instante vio que el segundo piso era muy diferente a la planta baja, todo estaba pintado de blanco, perfectamente limpio y esterilizado, podía ver muebles llenos de medicamentos, un refrigerador, muchos muebles mas pero lo que más destacaba era un escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba el famoso Hakase no shi, parecía ser un hombre entrado en los 25 años, de piel blanca, pelo blanquezco verdoso algo largo y rebelde, ojos color cafés cubiertos por lentes y vestía la típica ropa de los doctores.

—Cuando mis heraldos me informaron quien era mi cliente pense que se trataba de una broma pero ahora veo que es verdad, el tan buscado hijo del yondaime hokage ha recurrido a mis servicios— murmuro el peliverde mirando de forma inexpresiva a naruto.

—Asi que tu eres el tan afamado Hakase no Shi, con toda franqueza me imaginaba una cosa muy distinta— respondio naruto mirando con aburrimiento al hombre.

—Dime algo niño, ¿Cómo alguien en tu situacion viene tan confiado a este lugar con alguien perfectamente desconocido para el?, ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a noquearte y entregarte a alguna nacion shinobi?, la recompenza que ofrecen por ti konoha o kumo es enorme, lo suficiente para vivir sin preocupaciones— pregunto el medico entrecerrando los ojos.

—No vendria a este lugar si no me hubiera tomado el tiempo para investigarte, yo se muy bien quien eres y como has llegado hasta donde estas, no podrias acercarte ni a dos pasos de las fronteras de los 5 grandes paises sin tener a todos los escuadrones anbu buscandose para matarte o capturarte, ademas tu eputacion como medico confiable y confidencial te ha vuelto famoso en el bajo mundo— la respuesta de naruto saco una sonrisa enomrme en el peliverde que amenazaba partir su rostro.

—Tienes mi atencion moco, permiteme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Ryuzaki, el mas grande medico de todos los tiempos, el artifice de los procedimientos que en ningun lugar encontraras, transplantes de cabeza, cirugias plasticas y la mas popular de todas, implante de kekkei genkai— la presentacion escalofriante del hombre puso algo nervioso a naruto.

— _Espero saber en que me estoy metiendo_ —

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto termino de retirar las vendas de su rostro y no hace falta decir que estaba totalmente perplejo ante lo que veía, sus marcas de bigotes que habían sido un rasgo característico suyo habían desaparecido totalmente, no quedaba rastro alguno de que siquiera hubieran existido, su piel antes bronceada ahora era blanca, totalmente blanca como la nieve, su rostro, su rostro era muy diferente de cómo era antes de la operación, su cara antes redonda y algo gorda ahora era más delgada, fina, con rasgos afilados, una barbilla mas afilada, nariz pequeña e incluso sus ojos lucían mas afilados, estos antes azules ahora eran de un color rojo muy parecido al de kurenai, lo que más resaltaba eran unas costuras que atravesaban su ojo derecho en una clase de línea, su piel estaba cocida, finalmente pero no menos importante su cabello antes rubio dorado ahora era negro, totalmente negro de punta como antes pero lucia más largo, prácticamente hasta los omoplatos.

No podía creerlo, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, todo había salido como él quería, no podía negarlo, estaba muy complacido con los resultados, solo una cosa cruzo por su mente.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto naruto mirando fijamente a Ryusaki que lucía evidentemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Debo confesar que es uno de los trabajos más difíciles que eh hecho en mi carrera ya que era la primera vez que sometía un cuerpo humano a tantos procedimientos, de no ser por esa curación tuya habrías muerto, tal como te lo explique antes de la operación, use un jutsu prohibido para destruir toda tu piel y parte de la carne para con otro jutsu reconstruirla y moldearla para modificar tu apariencia, de esa forma blanquee la totalidad de tu piel y cambie tu rostro, use otro jutsu prohibido para modificar un poco tus genes y cambiar el color de tu cabello, ya que tu cuerpo se recuperaba a un nivel eficiente de los daños de los jutsus aproveche para usar otro en tus ojos e implantar un lente de contacto fundiéndolo con tus ojos cambiando de esa forma su color, lo más fácil fue cambiar tus huellas dactilares con un jutsu mas sencillo y finalmente modifique un poco tu adn con un ultimo jutsu prohibido para que el cambio fuera permanente, si decides tener descendencia ellos heredaran tus rasgos actuales y básicamente será más difícil que los relacionen con los namikaze— explico el doctor con evidente orgullo en su voz por todo el procedimiento, cualquier otro paciente habría muerto por lo arriesgado de los procedimientos además de la cantidad pero el chico frente a él fue la excepción gracias a esa regeneración suya.

Naruto solo pudo asentir ante la explicación dada por ryusaki, ahora entendía porque dicho hombre era reverenciado como el mejor medico vivo en la actualidad, sencillamente dudaba que la propia tsunade fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto, claro que fue capaz de mantenerse en una apariencia de 35 o 40 años pero al final de cuenta todo era una ilusión, solamente una ilusión, su nuevo rostro, sus nuevos ojos, su nueva piel, todo era real.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— pregunto naruto seriamente a ryusaki mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo.

—4 semanas— respondió el hombre dejando petrificado al ahora pelinegro.

— ¿NANII?, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?—

—Te induje a un coma temporal ya que necesitaba que tu cuerpo asimilara todos los cambios sin riesgo alguno de una infección, si te mantenías despierto moviéndote todo el tiempo solo habrías estropeado los resultados— dijo ryusaki sin mostrar interés alguno mientras naruto a regañadientes asentía, fue entonces cuando naruto noto un extraño sello en su pecho.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú me pagaste para hacer que nadie fuera capaz de conectarte con los namikaze ni con konoha, ese sello se encarga de cumplir esa función— explico ryusaki dejando más curioso a naruto. —Altere tu ADN ligeramente durante las operaciones pero aun así tu ADN sigue siendo el mismo que el de los namikaze, si resultas heridos en una batalla por manos de un ninja de konoha o sencillamente se hacen con saliva o un cabello tuyo no tardaran en darse cuenta de que poseen la misma genética, la función del sello es sencillamente lo que yo llamo "Parchar" tu ADN, el sello básicamente engaña a los estudios de laboratorio que se hacen normalmente en las aldeas o en los hospitales, no importa cuánto lo estudien, cualquier muestra de ADN que obtengan de ti no coincidirá con la de tu familia, funciona en un 99%— explico ryusaki sorprendiendo al niño.

— ¿99%?— pregunto naruto curioso ya que quería saber cuál era el otro 1% de posibilidad de que lo descubrieran con pruebas de ADN.

—En caso de que te maten y se lleven tu cadáver para analizarlo el sello ya no surte efecto ya que tu prácticamente ya estás muerto y el sello no tiene energía de la cual alimentarse— explico ryusaki antes de poner una expresión seria. —Te voy a dar un concejo, busca otra forma de pelear y trata de pensar en un nombre falso que sea tu identidad a partir de ahora, de nada servirá toda la cirugía si andas por ahí absorbiendo la vida de otros que es precisamente por lo que ya eres conocido y presentándote con tu nombre—

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto miraba con ojos calculadores las criaturas amorfas que comenzaban a formarse en los grandes recipientes de su laboratorio sin dejar de bombear grandes cantidades de su magia oscura y pequeñas dosis de su magia de luz, la mayoria de las criaturas parecian ser monstruos bebe con un desarrollo casi completo, el sonido de las computadoras marcando los datos y de los recipientes burbujeando era lo unico que resonaba en el lugar.

— ¿Otra vez con tus experimentos?, estas jugando un juego muy peligroso mocoso, hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces, jugar a ser dios puede ser un juego muy peligroso y a ti te gusta jugar demasiado— gruño una voz rasposa mientras por el hombro de naruto se deslizaba un dragon chino de color rojo y con barba de chivo version chibi.

Naruto solo rodo los ojos algo fastidiado recordando las tantas veces que habia escuchado semejantes tonterias por parte del viejo dragon.

—Creeme que a estas alturas poco o nada me interesan las consecuencias viejo, para lograr mis objetivos necesitare toda la ayuda posible para garantizar una victoria absoluta sobre las grandes naciones, ademas no se de que te quejas, ¿Acaso has olvidado que tu y el resto de tu especie renacieron mas poderosos que nunca gracias a mi poder?, no veo nada de malo en ello, tu especie siente, respira, tienen libre albedrio y no se convirtieron en monstruos aun cuando nacieron de un pecado contra la naturaleza, deberias confiar mas en mi sabes— gruño naruto sin dejar de mirar como sus "Creaciones" seguian encubandose, el viejo dragon guardo silencio por unos momentos ya que sinceramente el chico tenia toda la razon.

—Solo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de todo esto en un futuro— gruño el dragon soltando un cansado suspiro.

—La moneda ha sido hechada, solo nos queda esperar que caiga del lado que nosotros queremos mi viejo amigo escamoso— respondio naruto encogiendose en hombros, la sonrisa del joven se amplio enormemente cuando uno de los tubos comenzaba a quebrarse del cual salio lo que parecia ser un cachorrito, pero no cualquier cachorrito, era un perrito de 3 cabezas emitiendo un aura salida del mismisimo aberno. —Miralo que adorable…— exclamo naruto con voz cantarina tomando en brazos al cachorro cuyas cabezas comenzaban a lamerle el rostro. —Debo pensar en un nombre para ti….cuando era niño pense que el dia en que tuviera un perro le llamaria Firulais…..pero creo que eso no va contigo— las cabezas hciceron una mueca de desagrado en señal de que no les gusto ese nombre. —Mmmmmm veamos…lo tengo….a partir de ahora eres cerberus….ahaha si sera cerberus…..seras conocido como el perro guardian del infierno hahahaha— naruto rio al ver como el perro movia la cola y sus tres cabezas asentian con la cabeza en señal de que les gusto el nombre.

— _No cabe duda…..te has vuelto jodidamente loco_ — penso el viejo dragon viendo con una gota tras su cabeza como naruto comenzaba a buscar tres collares para su nueva mascota la cual le mordia la parte inferior de sus pantalones.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Zenpō ni idō**

—Naruto Namikaze, quedas expulsado de Konoha Gakuen, recoge tus cosas de tu casillero mientras yo entrego tus papeles a tus padres— sentencio el director sarutobi de forma fría pero se podía notar el dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

Minato y Kushina se alarmaron visiblemente ante las palabras de hiruzen y se pusieron de pie rápidamente en señal de protesta mientras naruto lucia inusualmente despreocupado, después de todo había golpeado al más grande bravucón en konoha gakuen, la expulsión no le quitaba esa satisfacción que aun podía sentir claramente en sus puños.

—Director Sarutobi por favor reconsidere, usted no puede expulsar a naruto, se que actuó mal pero el está arrepentido, ¿No es así Naruto?— trato de razonar kushina dándole una mirada mordaz a su hijo menor pero este se mantuvo cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Verdad que estas arrepentido Naruto?— exigió minato apoyando a su esposa pero naruto en un acto de rebeldía negó con la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento de nada, esa bola de cebo se merecía todo lo que le hice, joder s ese tipo debieron haberlo expulsado hace mucho tiempo— gruño naruto con un ceño fruncido en su rostro ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de sus padres que hubieran dicho algo de no ser por el hecho de que hiruzen intervino.

—Mejor ve a recoger tus cosas naruto, no compliques más las cosas— gruño hiruzen mientras naruto solo se encogía en hombros.

—Como quieras viejo— dijo naruto con su actitud despreocupada saliendo de la oficina dejándola en un silencio letal.

—Por favor Director Sarutobi aun podemos arreglar esto, se que naruto no es perfecto pero en los dos años que lleva aquí ha hecho cosas peores que esto y nunca había pasado de un castigo, no podríamos arreglar las cosas de otra forma— pidió minato a sarutobi que solo pudo negar con la cabeza ante la estupidez del hombre.

—Voy a ser muy directo con ustedes dos, tanto como amigo tanto como director, expulso a Naruto no por la gravedad de sus acciones, sinceramente yo ya me resigne a que ese rasgo suyo de meterse en peleas es algo que no cambiara con los años, solamente estoy poniendo la integridad de este instituto primero, la asociación de padres teme que naruto sea una mala influencia para sus hijos, ellos están cuestionando incluso su capacidad para ser padres y han pedido no solo la expulsión de naruto sino que también la de Menma, Kasumi, Arashi, Akane y Mito— los ojos de ambos padres se abrieron con horror ante eso. —Sin embargo varios de los hijos de los miembros de la asociación son buenos amigos de sus hijos por lo que algunos de ellos abogaron por ustedes, sus hijos están entre los mejores estudiantes del instituto, son la clase de estudiantes que ponen a nuestro colegio entre los mejores del mundo solo superado por unos pocos asi que es por ello que no serán expulsados, sin embargo naruto no es el mismo caso, hasta hace tan solo un año fue por mucho el estudiante mas inteligente de su generacion, posiblemente mucho mas que muchos de generaciones anteriores pero parece ser que se harto de muchas cosas y se descarrilo totalmente, tal y como tú has dicho minato, ha hecho cosas mucho peores de las que logre salvarlo, pudimos tolerar que escape del plantel, pudimos tolerar sus pesadas bromas, pudimos tolerar sus constantes ausencias en clase e incluso las anteriores peleas que afortunadamente no llegaron a mas que un par de empujones pero para la asociación de padres esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso así que me dieron dos opciones, o se va naruto o se van sus hijos, para mí la elección fue más que obvia— las palabras frías del director dejaron derrotados y con la boca abierta a ambos padres porque desgraciadamente sabían que era la pura verdad.

Hiruzen saco un cerillo de la bola de su traje y encendió su pipa dejando que el humo inunde sus pulmones en un intento por calmarse, de la gaveta de su escritorio saco un folder tan gordo que no tiene nada que envidiarle a una biblia.

—Esto es los documentos oficiales de naruto, originales y copias, también están todos los reportes que ha tenido por cosas que ha hecho, también viene su carta de buena conducta sellada y firmada, es todo lo que puedo hacer por el— dijo sarutobi entregando el folder a minato.

(No sé cómo sea la educación ni los tramites en otros países pero al menos aquí en mexico cuando sales de secundaria o de primaria te dan una hoja de buena conducta que a veces te piden para escribirte en otra escuela y muchas veces amenazan con no dártela si te portas mal, por lo menos así fue en las escuelas que yo asistí)

—Se lo agradecemos mucho Director Sarutobi— dijo kushina de forma seria haciendo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta con su marido.

Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con su hijo más pequeño, este tenía su mochila llena cargando en su espalda y varias cosas guardadas en una bolsa, tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro cosa que no les agradaba para nada a minato y kushina.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?— pregunto naruto con voz monótona muy inusual en un niño de 8 años.

—Vámonos— gruño minato con voz muerta saliendo de la oficina junto a su esposa.

—Buena suerte naruto— dijo hiruzen algo cabizbajo mirando como el niño estaba de espaldas.

—Nos vemos luego viejo— respondió naruto levantando su brazo en señal de despedida antes de que la puerta se cerro de un portazo.

Una vez solo sarutobi le dio una gran calada a su pipa y de entre las sombras salió iruka con una expresión ilegible.

— ¿Porque no les comento nada Sarutobi-sama?, ellos tienen que saber lo mal que esta naruto— dijo iruka mirando seriamente al director que solo negó con tristeza.

—Conozco bien a ese par de idiotas iruka-kun y tenlo por seguro que ahorita están enojados pero para esta noche habrán olvidado todo y un día como cualquier otro veremos a naruto vagando por las calles aprendiendo conductas peores que las que ya tenía— dijo hiruzen triste y molesto ante la situación.

—Sarutobi-sama. ¿Acaso está pensando dejar las cosas así?, no pudimos evitar su expulsión y si dejamos que las cosas sigan como hasta ahorita tendremos que ver como ese pobre niño incomprendido destruye su vida— rugió iruka muy enojado.

—Yo nunca dije eso— grito sarutobi igual de desafiante que el profesor más joven, guardaron silencio por unos momentos antes de finalmente calmarse.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos?— pregunto iruka mirando con curiosidad al director.

Este no respondió a la pregunta, en su lugar tomo el teléfono en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar una serie de números, podía escucharse el tono de marcar antes de que una voz resonara al otro lado de la línea.

— **Presidencia Akatsuki Corp, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?** —

—Habla Hiruzen Sarutobi, Director de Konoha Gakuen, necesito que me comunique con Madara Uchiha— hablo sarutobi con voz gélida mientras que los ojos de iruka se abrían como platos ante la mención de ese nombre.

— **Permítame un segundo** —

Hiruzen espero pacientemente por lo que parecieron ser horas ignorando la mirada interrogante de iruka.

— **Vaya, vaya, jamás espere que volvería a recibir una llamada tuya viejo mono, ¿A qué debo el honor?** — la voz en la línea era áspera, gutural y cargada de burla pero a su vez llena de curiosidad.

—No es momento para bromas madara, tenemos que hablar de un asunto serio— dijo sarutobi con voz gélida.

— **Dime qué demonios es tan importante como para atreverte a hablarme de esa forma saru** — exigió madara esta vez con una voz más gélida y seria.

—No es algo que podamos hablar por teléfono, tenemos que veros personalmente—

— **Sabes que soy alguien ocupado y no tengo tiempo para viajar hasta konoha, tengo negocios que atender** —

—No es algo que pueda esperar—

— **Corta el rollo y dime qué demonios pasa** —

—Se trata de tu familia, de tu yerno, de tus nietos, de tu familia— exclamo hiruzen irritado, el silencio reino en la línea por lo que parecieron ser horas y el director comenzaba a temer que madara le hubiera colgado pero suspiro aliviado cuando escucho una respuesta.

— **Llego en unos días, mas te vale que sea algo importante de lo contrario desearas estar muerto junto a tus estúpidos maestros, hashirama-baka y tobirama-baka** — respondió madara con voz amenazante.

—Te estar esperando— respondió sarutobi colgando el teléfono y soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. — _Espero saber en qué me estoy metiendo_ — pensó hiruzen mirando por su ventana hacia el patio del colegio, más específicamente las estatuas de los fundadores de la escuela.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Namikaze Minato no es para nada un hombre fácil de intimidar, aunque no lo parezca el mundo de los negocios no es un lugar para los débiles de carácter, minato es un hombre que a diferencia de sus antepasados senju que poseían una visión idealista posee una visión más empresarial, se había reunido en innumerables ocasiones con personas tan frías, pomposas e insoportables que habrían humillado a cualquier otro que no fuera el pero sin embargo había una cosa en la vida que jamás dejaría de ponerlo muy nervioso.

Su suegro, Madara Uchiha, el único sujeto que a pesar de haber dejado la familia uchiha y fundar sus propias corporaciones poseía una fortuna muy superior a la suya, dicho hombre actualmente estaba frente a la puerta de su mansión con uno de sus tantos autos detrás suyo, vestía un traje ejecutivo negro con una corbata azul, nunca dejaría de impresionarlo lo bien conservado que estaba el hombre a pesar de su avanzada edad, su cabello aun no perdía su color negro totalmente, de hecho las pocas canas que poseía se las teñía con tinte negro, su rostro tenía pocas y muy escasas arrugas a pesar de que ya era un hombre de unos 90 años, incluso su caminar y estructura física lo hacían parecer un hombre maduro y no un anciano, también llevaba consigo un portafolio que adiferencia de lo normal que es totalmente negro este tiene adornos de nubes rojas según él para romper un poco la rutina.

—Otou-san…..¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto kushina siendo la primera en salir del shock mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su padre a lo cual el hombre correspondió mas por formalidad que nada, la relación entre ambos no siempre fue muy buena que digamos.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos kushina, el tiempo te ha sentado bien, te pareces mucho a tu madre a tu edad— murmuro madara con voz áspera y una mirada inexpresiva.

—Suegro, esto es una agradable sorpresa— dijo minato con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de madara que solo asintió secamente apretando con demasiada fuerza la mano de minato.

—Es Madara-sama para ti namikaze— gruño madara soltando la mano del hombre más joven que solo atino a sobársela mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

Kushina le dio una mirada de muerte a su padre por sus acciones pero este no se mostro en lo mas mínimo intimidado, queriendo calmar la tensión minato invito a pasar a la sala a madara, el matrimonio estaba sentado en un sofá doble y en el otro lado justo enfrente de una pequeña mesa madara estaba sentado de igual forma sin quitar su mueca inexpresiva.

Una de las sirvientas llevo café y las galletas para los namikaze y el viejo uchiha.

— ¿Te molesta si fumo?— sin esperar respuesta de parte de su hija madara saco de su saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos poniendo uno de estos en su boca, usando su mechero prendió el tubo de nicotina con el humo inundando los pulmones del hombre y la sala en el proceso ganando un ceño fruncido de su hija.

—Otou-sama te eh dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que fumes, es mal ejemplo para los niños y malo para tu salud, ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?— kushina gruño aun mas cuando vio la sonrisa burlona que le dedico su padre lo cual indicaba que no la tomaba enserio.

—Tengo 90 años y llevo fumando desde los 13 kushina, no sé de qué estoy hecho pero tenlo por seguro de que no me voy a morir por fumar, soy un anciano y tengo derecho a fumar lo que quiera cuando se me de la jodida gana, en cuanto a esos niños mimados de tus mocosos no veo cual sea el problema, que aprendan de una vez del mundo de los hombres para que cuando sean mayores no se los coman vivos los otros tiburones del mundo— las palabras de madara enfurecieron en gran medida a kushina pero sabía que era inútil discutir con el hombre testarudo que es su padre, solo suspiro resignada y tomando una bocanada de aire para calmarse.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al punto de su visita madara-sama?, yo no creo que el motivo de su visita haya sido fumar un cigarrillo en nuestra casa ni mucho menos iniciar una polémica sobre su edad con mi esposa— pregunto minato a su suegro que sonreía victoriosamente ante kushina mientras esta era contenida por la sirvienta para no lanzársele a los golpes a madara.

—Al grano como siempre minato-chan, me recuerdas mucho a tu tío abuelo, Tobirama, ese maldito idiota siempre quería ir directo al grano de las cosas—

De pronto todo atisbo de burla fue remplazado por la seriedad pura en el rostro de madara, cosa que de nuevo puso al matrimonio nerviosos.

— ¿Cómo están los niños?— pregunto madara seriamente, ambos padres se mostraron evidentemente confundidos pero ya sea por orgullo o arrogancia respondieron.

—Oh van de maravilla, Akane-chan y Mito-chan entraron al último año de primaria, mito es la líder del equipo de las porristas y akane es la presidenta de su clase, kasumi-chan recién entro a la primaria pero lo está haciendo bastante bien, dicen que es una superdotada— exclamo kushina con una enorme sonrisa.

—Arashi también lo está haciendo excelente, es el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela y menma está empezando a ser un gran estudiante, es el mejor de su clase junto a sasuke— minato sonaba igual muy orgulloso como su esposa pero jamás notaron la mirada de muerte que madara les daba.

— ¿Y naruto?— ambos padres se tensaron evidentemente ante esa pregunta, sinceramente los tomo con la guardia baja ya que ya habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que naruto fue expulsado de konoha gakuen y no se habían tomado el tiempo para conseguir otra escuela ya que entre los negocios, reuniones y juntas escolares de sus otros hijos no se habían podido dar un tiempo.

—El está bien…..muy bien…..— murmuro minato algo nervioso.

—Si claro…..esta yéndole muy bien…tocando su guitarra como siempre…..— murmuro kushina igual de nerviosa que su marido, aunque esto último no era un secreto ya que en más de una ocasión había recibido quejas de sus vecinos porque naruto tenia la costumbre de ensayar con su instrumento estridente con el amplificador a muy alto volumen o en su defecto tener el estéreo de la misma forma.

—Iré directo al grano, ya estoy enterado que naruto fue expulsado de la escuela y que de hecho lleva 4 meses sin estudiar, el único consuelo que evito que me diera un infarto es saber que está haciendo cosas de hombres y no anda por ahí de junior como sus hermanos— gruño madara entre molesto y orgulloso ya que estaba enterado de las cosas que hacia su nieto durante su tiempo libre, jugar futbol, ensayar con su guitarra, pasar un rato en la biblioteca, solo como un pequeño ocio pasar el rato en los videojuegos, tener un pequeño trabajo para no depender al 100% de su padre en lo financiero, le demostraba que no era un inútil ni mucho menos alguien que abusaba de su posición económica.

Ambos padres se tensaron y molestaron por las palabras del viejo uchiha.

—Escucha Otou-sama si vienes a criticar nuestra paternidad como es tu costumbre yo creo que no tiene sentido que continuemos con esta conversación— gruño kushina de forma tajante pero para su sorpresa su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Hace años que dejo de tener sentido discutir sobre eso con ustedes, no vengo a cuestionar su paternidad, todo lo contrario, estoy aquí para ofrecer soluciones— ahora ambos padres eran genuinamente curiosos sobre las intenciones de madara, habían aprendido con los años que el hombre no era alguien de palabras, era alguien de acciones, cuando dijo que crearía una compañía que superara a las industrias senju y uchiha todo mundo lo creyó un loco y años después akatsuki se convirtió en una compañía líder a nivel mundial humillando a todos los que lo llamaron loco.

— ¿Qué clase de soluciones propone suegro?— pregunto minato entrecerrando los ojos.

Madara no respondió, solamente abrió su portafolio y comenzó a buscar algo, de el portafolio saco un folleto que entrego a ambos padres.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail**

 **Educando delincuentes desde hace 115 años.**

 **No garantizamos mejorar su comportamiento pero garantizamos que tendrá los mejores estudios en las mejores instalaciones aunque muramos en el intento.**

 **El mejor internado y la mejor opción para tus hijos.**

Ambos padres no pudieron evitar sudar ligeramente ante dicho anuncio pero no podían evitar ver con gran fascinación las fotos del internado, parecían ser 4 edificios distintos pero con instalaciones colosales, tenían campos de futbol, alberca, auditorios y demás cosas, en pocas palabras el instituto era el equivalente a 4 institutos konoha pero notaron que de hecho los 4 edificios distintos eran primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

— ¿Acaso pretendes que enviemos a naruto aquí?, esto debe de ser muy caro, además eh escuchado rumores de esa escuela, está plagada de delincuentes y locos, quieres enviar a un delincuente en potencia y volverlo peor—.murmuro kushina mirando en shock las fotos el internado y ganando una mirada molesta de madara por el termino despectivo usado hacia su propio hijo.

—Agradecemos sus intenciones madara-sama pero creo que kushina tiene razón, además vea lo lejos que está este lugar, tenemos demasiado trabajo como para poder ir a reuniones y demás cosas, también están los rumores que dice kushina, no creo que esta escuela sea lo mejor para naruto— dijo minato igual de preocupado pero ambos quedaron confundidos cuando madara sonrió.

—Créeme que sabía muy bien que dirían algo como eso así que vine preparado…— de su portafolio saco una especie de grafico que entrego a los namikaze y sobra decir que no pudieron evitar palidecer ante lo que veían, era una especie de grafico comparativo donde el instituto fairy tail era comparado con otros institutos como suna, konoha, kiri, iwa y kumo y sobra decir que lo que vieron les hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

En el grafico en términos de indisciplina sin duda konoha y kiri eran extremadamente bajos y de hecho casi inexistentes, iwa, kumo y suna eran solo un poco elevados, nada tan malo como para preocuparse pero sin embargo el nivel de indisciplina en fairy tail era muy elevado, demasiado para gusto de ellos pero ese hecho poco o nada les importo una vez que vieron el nivel académico de dicho instituto, su nivel era más grande que el de konoha, eso era un hecho pero también tenía el más alto índice de deportes, artes y demás cosas.

—Todo esto luce muy bien otou-sama pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo, nosotros no podríamos ir hasta esa ciudad para inscribir a naruto ni mucho menos seriamos capaces de asistirá a las juntas— kushina ahora realmente quería mandar a naruto a esa escuela no solo porque sería lo mejor para su educación sino por el hecho de que con naruto lejos sus amistades no tendrían motivos para hablar mal de ellos y naruto de cierta forma estaría en su ambiente donde dar rienda suelta a su rebeldía pero lamentablemente no se podía.

—Yo puedo solucionar eso…— murmuro madara sacando otro papel de su portafolio, se los mostros a minato y kushina los cuales abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Querido madara-kun quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue increíble, fuiste todo un semental cuando me llevaste a tu…. — madara le arrebato la hoja al namikaze rubio que leía en voz alta.

—Lo siento error mío…. — kushina le dio una mirada de muerte a su padre que rebuscaba entre sus cosas el documento correcto, ambos padres leyeron el documento para si mismos y sobra decir que abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUE CHINGADOS? COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE TONTERIA TEBANE— rugio la mujer pelirroja mirando con rabia a su padre siendo sostenida una vez más por su sirvienta para no lanzarsele a los golpes al viejo uchiha.

—Mi esposa tiene razon madara-sama, esto es una locura, como pudo pensar siquiera que le dariamos la custodia de nuestro hijo— exclamo minato poniendose de pie y mirando con frialdad a madara pero este no se mostro intimidado en lo mas minimo.

—Un hijo al que practicamente descuidaron de forma casi criminal, un hijo al que poco o nada hicieron para disciplinar cuando fue hechado de la escuela hace ya 4 meses, al mismo hijo al que han descuidado a favor de sus hermanos supuestamente mas talentoso cuando el fue el mejor de su clase, el mismo hijo al que no se han tomado la molestia de conseguirle una escuela y lleva 4 meses haciendo quien sabe con quien sabe quien— las duras palabras del hombre calaron duro en ambos padres que se quedaron en silencio letal por lo que parecieron ser horas.

—Aceptamos su propuesta madara-sama— murmuro minato con voz temblorosa antes de con todo su pesar firmar el documento al igual que su esposa.

—Perfecto, conozco a muchos notarios asi que puedo acelerar el proceso, vendre esta noche a hablar con naruto, me retiro— dijo madara antes de guardar los papeles en su portafolio e irse en su lujoso auto dejando a ambos padres con mucho en que pensar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Minato y Kushina no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco intimidados al ver por primera vez el tan famoso instituto fairy tail, francamente ahora comenzaban a entender porque madara había sido tan insistente en que naruto estudiara aquí incluso llegando tan lejos como para pagar la colegiatura de golpe cosa que con la fortuna que poseyó en vida el viejo uchiha y que en un par de años será de naruto eran cacahuates en comparación de la riqueza que posee.

Debían reconocer a regañadientes que este lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a la escuela rival que tanto amaba, Konoha Gakuen, de hecho había muchos aspectos en los que lo superaba.

El edificio de enfrente era enorme y muy bien cuidado lo cual demostraba que se le daba un mantenimiento constante, en la parte trasera se podía apreciar que poseía un patio enorme, posiblemente más grande que el de konoha gakuen, su auditorio y su gimnasio eran más grande, su cafetería bien podría pasar por un restaurante, su piscina y campo eran del mismo tamaño que el konoha gakuen, el infierno incluso tenían un salón de música, un laboratorio y la cereza sobre el pastel un edificio de pisos para los estudiantes del extranjero con el fin de que pudieran alojarse.

Ahora comprendían porque este lugar valía una fortuna y porque su director que era amigo del padre de kushina, Makarov Dreyar, era asquerosamente rico y que la mayoría de los egresados de este lugar tenían éxito en la vida, a pesar de la pésima reputación casi penitenciaria del lugar.

—No sé cómo nos metimos en esto Minato-kun, tal vez debimos asistir más seguido a las reuniones de esta escuela, tan siquiera en konoha somos amigos de la mayoría de los padres….aquí somos prácticamente unos desconocidos, lo peor de todo tendremos que lidiar con unos posibles millonarios con un palo en el culo nada que ver con nuestros amigos— kushina no podía dejar de gruñir de frustración y sin querer se mordió la lengua mientras despotricaba cosas sin sentido.

—Lo entiendo kushi-chan pero tenemos que dar una buena impresión, estoy seguro que los rumores penitenciarios del instituto no son tan malos, tenlo por seguro que de serlo mi suegro nunca habría inscrito a naruto aquí— las palabras de su marido llenaron de valor suficiente a kushina.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, habían decidido usar ropa formal para la reunión escolar, estaban acostumbrados a ello en las reuniones de konoha gakuen, además iban a conocer a personas importantes del mundo asi que tenían que dar una buena impresión, kushina vestía un pantalón y un saco negros de vestir, blusa blanca de cuello y zapatos de tacón negros, minato vestía un traje ejecutivo negro, zapatos negros y corbata roja, asintieron el uno al otro antes de entrar al temido instituto fairy tail.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nada preparo al matrimonio namikaze para la visión recibida, ellos esperaban un salón repleto de tipos con cara de pocos amigos trajeados y con un palo en el culo, pero la visión fue justo lo contrario, los padres de los estudiantes actuaban como cualquier otra persona y conversaban animadamente entre ellos, todos esparcidos y hablando sin preocupaciones en lugar de esperar pacientemente sentados en las mesas como normalmente seria, sin embargo algunos destacaban sobre otros ya que el matrimonio namikaze los reconoció por revistas o por el mundo ejecutivo.

Uno de ellos era un hombre muy alto, tal vez de la altura de jiraiya, tenía una abundante cabellera rozada intensa que casi igualaba un tono rojizo con un estilo de punta más salvaje que el de minato, el hombre parecía estar cerca de los 40 años pero estaba muy bien conservado, tenía una musculatura que cualquier joven de 20 años envidiaría, su piel era algo bronceada, su rostro era libre y cualquier imperfección, tenía unos curiosos ojos amarillos de forma casi reptil y una barbilla de chivo que le daba un aspecto atractivo, el hombre viste con una sencilla chaqueta café, jeans de mezclilla negros y unos zapatos.

Junto al hombre se encontraba sentada una mujer aparentemente joven pero que tenía unos 40 años, solo podía ser descrita como hermosa, tiene una piel blanca que nada envidiaba a la de kushina, una figura digna de una modelo, ojos negros y cabello azul largo atado en una cola de caballo, la mujer vestía una chaqueta ajustada azul marino con peluche en el gorro, jeans ajustados azules y botines azules de tacón alto.

Estas dos personas son el matrimonio Dragneel-Marvel formado por Igneel Dragneel y Grandeeney Marvel, esta pareja son conocidos por ser gigantes del mundo empresarial a pesar de parecer otra cosa, por un lado igneel, un hombre salido de la nada que tiene el enorme merito de haber hecho su fortuna por sí mismo a diferencia de la mayoría de los millonarios que heredaron sus fortunas hechas por generaciones por sus antepasados, la historia de igneel con grandeeney es casi sacada de un libro romántico, la mujer desciende de ni más ni menos que de una de las familias más ricas, antiguas y poderosas de la ciudad, de hecho hay evidencia histórica de que en algún momento fue una familia noble.

Esto naturalmente esto fue un impedimento muy grande para el matrimonio que en su momento solo fueron un par de jóvenes enamorados llenos de esperanzas y sueños, los padres de grandeeney consideraban a igneel alguien indigno de su preciosa hija y negaban cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ambos, pero el dragneel nunca se rindió, siguió estudiando, esforzándose y trabajando sin parar hasta convertirse en un gigante empresarial en la industria automotriz, entretenimiento, tecnología y muchos más ramos al punto que su fortuna supero a la de los marvel.

Naturalmente fue un shock total para la pareja namikaze ver a un par tan reconocido en el mundo actuar tan tranquilamente como dos personas cualesquiera.

Pero no eran los únicos que destacaban, en otra mesa estaba otro gigante del mundo empresarial, era un hombre igual extremadamente alto, menos robusto que igneel pero igual bastante musculoso, su cabello negro y largo con forma ligeramente espigada estremeció a los namikaze ya que era demasiado similar al del difunto madara pero el del hombre era peinado totalmente hacia atrás, tenía la piel algo bronceada y ojos rojos con una forma algo reptil y finalmente rastros de barba a medio rasurar que le dan un toque interesante, el hombre viste una sencilla playera negra, jeans azules y zapatos de bota cafés. Este hombre es Metalicana Redfox, al igual que igneel un gigante del mundo empresarial aunque su negocio principal es la construcción y trabajar con metales, también es reconocido por haber hecho toda su fortuna por sí mismo y no haber dependido de nadie, bueno excepto de sus amigos de la infancia.

También estaba una figura muy reconocida pero más en el mundo académico, era una mujer de unos 40 años pero igual muy bien conservada, su estatura era algo corta, pelo azul rizado, figura pequeña, piel blanca y ojos negros, la mujer viste sencillamente una blusa de colores de manga corta, jeans de mezclilla azules y sandalias. Esta mujer es mejor conocida como Yuri Mcgarden, una de las escritoras más importantes en el mundo entero si no es que la más importante, dueña de la editorial líder y con la mayoría de sus libros entre los más vendidos del mundo yuri solo puede ser descrita como una persona muy culta.

Otro par de figuras altamente reconocidas eran una pareja formada por dos cabezas rojas, el primero era un hombre alto, de piel bronceado, un par de tatuajes que lo hacían lucir algo intimidante, ojos marrones y pelo largo rojo atado en una cola de caballo, la mujer era prácticamente un clon de kushina pero para molestia de la namikaze esta lucia más joven y acuerpada además de tener un rostro menos redondo y mas con una forma de corazón, el hombre viste únicamente unos zapatos negros, pantalón estilo militar y una playera blanca ajustada, la mujer viste un par de jeans ajustados azules, botas negras de tacon, blusa blanca de botones ajustada y una pañoleta roja atada a su cuello. Este par son Kenshin y Haruka Scarlet, dos personas muy conocidas en el mundo por distintas razones, Kenshin es conocido por ser el dueño de una empresa de seguridad privada, una línea de restaurantes y además de ser dueño de una importante compañía de publicidad mientras que haruka es célebremente conocida por ser una retirada campeona de kendo, cosa que por supuesto kenshin maldice cada vez que la mujer tiene un mal dia y se desquita con él.

También había otra pareja que destacaba tanto como el matrimonio scarlet y es el matrimonio Strauss que está formado por Juliet y Ryoga Strauss, un matrimonio muy conocido en el mundo empresarial e igual lucían muy tranquilos.

Por si fuera poco había muchas personas más que destacaban al mismo nivel que los antes mencionados, el matrimonio Fullbuster formado por Silver y Mika fullbuster, su hermana la famosa entrenadora de hookey y retirada campeona olímpica Ur Milkovich, Gildarts Clive el temible y legendario maestro de química y padre soltero, el matrimonio heartfilia que parecía el más normal si obviábamos el hecho de que el hombre estaba siendo contenido por su esposa para no lanzarse a los golpes con igneel.

Todo el grupo formado por los antes mencionados estaban en un pequeño círculo conversando animadamente cuando todas sus miradas y las de los otros padres se posaron en ellos cosa que los puso nerviosos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El heredero de la luna de sangre**

 **(Lo que pudo haber sido el remolino de fairy tail, este fragmento ya es muy viejo y creo que ya va siendo hora de que salga a la luz)**

Toda konoha estaba aterrada ante la situación, de los ninjas que se encontraban en la aldea solo quedaban unos cuantos conscientes, entre ellos los 15 de konoha, los jefes de clan, el yondaime, kushina, tsunade, jiraiya y algunos jounin, todos muy heridos pero manteniéndose de pie, rodeando el edificio usado para interrogatorios donde vieron que el misterioso ser que literalmente había derrotado a konoha el solo entro, los civiles estaban oculto y una gran cantidad de edificios estaban destrozados o encendidos en llamas azules, algunos inconscientemente recordaron el ataque del kyuubi pero esta vez estaban siendo atacados por un ser humano.

De repente el edificio estallo en llamas azules y solo unos pocos notaron el borrón de velocidad que se elevo al cielo, miraron hacia arriba y vieron algo que dejo en shock puro a todos los que estaban ahí, en el cielo se elevaba el mismo hombre que los había atacado hace unos momentos pero era diferente de cierta forma, su cabello se había vuelto mucho mas largo y había cambiado a un color negro, sus ojos ahora eran purpuras con anillos, en la frente tenia un tercer ojo carmesí que era una combinación entre sus ojos anillados y el sharingan, su cuerpo era rodeado por unas auras negras, blancas y azules, tenia unas extrañas alas negras con plumas saliendo de su espalda, dos cuernos salían de su cabeza, su chaqueta habia desaparecido dejando ver un collar de 6 magatamas rojos, llevaba a la mujer pelirroja que habían capturado hace unos días en brazos inconsciente.

Los mayores quedaron completamente atemorizados ante la visión, habían visto una silueta muy similar al hombre frente a ellos que había atacado a su aldea, pero les parecía simplemente inaudito lo que estaban viendo, esto desmentía las afirmaciones de que rikudou y el rinnegan eran mitos, estaban frente a un hombre muy hábil en todas las artes shinobi, uso unas técnicas desconocidas con rayos blancos con negro, uso unas flamas azules superiores a cualquier katon ninjutsu conocido, poseía una técnica espacio tiempo superior, derroto a dos de los 3 legendarios sannin, a uzumaki kushina una kunoichi nivel kage y peor que eso al poderoso yondaime hokage.

El hombre comenzó a incrementar su poder provocando que la tierra comience a temblar violentamente, la aldea literalmente se vio rodeada por una barrera circular de fuego azul, podían ver hebras de chakra y otra energía flotando en el aire, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, los vientos rugían, los truenos tronaban con violencia y comenzó a llover con fuerza, las llamas no se apagaban a pesar de la lluvia.

"No puede ser" murmuro minato cayendo de rodillas producto de la inmensa presión que este sujeto generaba.

"El rinnegan" murmuro jiraiya en el mismo estado que su estudiante, nunca pensó ver esos ojos una vez mas.

"¿Rinnegan?" pregunto rock lee confundido.

"Son lo que se puede llamar los ojos de un dios" respondió tsunade con voz temblorosa tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veian.

"Como dije antes ustedes cometieron un error terrible" murmuro el hombre hablando por primera vez, dándoles una mirada gélida con sus 3 ojos estremeciendo a todos los presentes. "Ustedes no solo capturaron a una inocente, sino que por si fuera poco capturaron a MI MUJER" grito lo ultima con una mirada muy enojada sin dejar de elevar su poder dejando a todos muy aterrados.

" _Su mujer_ " pensaron todos ahora entendiendo lo que esta persona buscaba, ahora entendían que la habían cagado a lo grande, siendo que en el momento vieron a la mujer cubierta de sangre muy agotada, usando técnicas extrañas en medio de los cadáveres de bandidos y ninjas reaccionaron como cualquier aldea ninja lo haría, capturarla, interrogarla y obligarla a que les de sus técnicas, ese error les habia costado muy caro.

"Debería borrar este lugar del mapa pero solo porque puedo ver que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerle nada seré generoso y los perdonare" dijo el hombre con voz fría mientras una puerta demoniaca aparecía detrás de él y comenzaba a abrirse, estiro uno de sus dedos formando una esfera de energía blanca. "Solo los medio matare" murmuro antes de disparar el rayo de energía provocando una enorme explosión, el chico solo tomo a su mujer y entro a la puerta desapareciendo y dejando una gran destrucción en la aldea mas poderosa del continente.

 **Con naruto**

Naruto apareció en uno de los escondites que perteneció antes a su abuelo, estaba lejos de la civilización asi que estarían a salvo, desactivo su forma demonio mientras dejaba en un sofá a erza, daba gracias al cielo que no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer nada con ella de lo contrario habría hundido konoha hasta los cimientos y hubiera tomado a los sobrevivientes para obligarlos a trabajos forzados, en momentos como este se arrepentía de hacer caso a los caprichos de su novia, el confiaba en su fuerza y de hecho el trabajo fue muy capaz de completarlo ella sola, simplemente los ninjas la encontraron en el momento, lugar y estado equivocado, de otra forma no la habrían capturado.

Se dedico a limpiar sus heridas y después de unos momentos despertó, se tallo los ojos despejando su somnolencia.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto erza confundida.

Naruto solo se limito a abrazarla con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, erza algo sorprendida correspondió al abrazo.

"No vuelvas asustarme de esta forma, no podría vivir sin ti" murmuro naruto soltando un par de lagrima, los ojos de erza se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

"Te lo prometo mi amor" murmuro erza mientras ambos se quedaban en un cómodo silencio disfrutando del contacto mutuo. "¿Cómo me sacaste?" pregunto erza inocentemente mientras naruto se ponía algo nervioso.

"Sin necesidad de entrar en detalles solo digamos que aunque tuvimos algunos desacuerdos pero yo creo que konoha comprendió su error y nunca, nunca de los nunca volverán a tocarte ni con el pensamiento" respondió naruto mientras erza asintió no preguntando mas.

"En ese caso ya que completamos el trabajo regresemos a casa" dijo erza mientras naruto asentía.

" _Si a casa de donde nunca debimos haber salido_ " pensó naruto esto último esperando que konoha no sean tan estúpidos como para buscarlo, si volvían a siquiera pensar en dañarlo a él o a su gremio precioso esta vez haría lo que su abuelo, el nueve colas, orochimaru e iwagakure no pudieron, el si destruiría la aldea de la hoja.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konoha no sato**

 **4 dias después**

En konoha las cosas no estaban para nada bien, después del ataque la mayoría de los ninjas necesitaron ayuda médica ya que el atacante misterioso habia dejado en pésimo estado a casi todos los ninjas, muchos posiblemente no volverían a ser ninjas, minato tuvo que calmar lo mejor posible a las personas para tratar de recuperarse, ahora se efectuaba una reunión en el consejo para decidir cómo lidiar con esta situación, solo el consejo shinobi y los ancianos estaban presentes, por primera vez desde que fue nombrado hokage minato se puso los pantalones para excluir al concejo civil de esta reunión, no podía darse el lujo de que ellos cometieran una estupidez.

"Esto es inaudito, pensar que la aldea más poderosa fue derrotada por un solo hombre que no parecía tener más de 17 años, es simplemente humillante" chillo koharu muy enojada mientras todo el concejo no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo, con el tiempo después de haber sobrevivido a 3 guerras ninja, al ataque del kyuubi y a una invasión comandada por orochimaru usando a suna y a oto les había hecho pensar que eran invencibles, hoy habían aprendido por las malas que había alguien más invencible.

"Sin embargo nos enfrentamos a alguien que poseía el rinnegan, un doujutsu que hasta donde sabíamos era solo un mito, peor aún usaba técnicas extrañas y tenía un tercer ojo rinnegan-sharingan, francamente fue un milagro que sobreviviéramos" murmuro esta vez homura mientras muchos no podían dejar de estar de acuerdo.

"Pero como puede existir alguien con los ojos del rikudou, se supone que no es mas que un mito, un cuento de hadas" exclamo tsume no queriendo creer que existía alguien como semejantes poderes.

Fue cuando notaron que jiraiya y minato lucían muy incómodos.

"¿Algo que tengan que decirnos jiraiya, minato?" cuestiono a danzou a los dos invocadores de sapos, muchos le dieron miradas de enojo a danzou por la falta del respeto al hokage pero danzou los ignoro.

"Creo que es el momento jiraiya-sensei" dijo minato mirando muy seriamente a jiraiya.

"Estoy de acuerdo gaki" dijo jiraiya de la misma forma que su alumno.

"¿De que están hablando hokage-sama?" pregunto inoichi al ver a ambos hombres en un ambiente tan serio.

"El rinnegan no es un mito, es más que real, yo mismo lo vi durante la segunda guerra ninja" dijo jiraiya trayendo un silencio letal en toda la sala.

"Problemático" murmuro shikaku describiendo perfectamente la situación.

"¿Lo viste dices? ¿Donde?" danzou exigió algo molesto ya que si decía que lo vio durante la segunda guerra ninja entonces el debió saberlo desde hace mucho.

"Fue en un pueblo cercano a amegakure, durante la segunda guerra después del enfrentamiento con hanzou regresábamos a konoha, durante el trayecto conocimos a 3 huérfanos llamados yahiko, konan y nagato, orochimaru quiso matarles según el para ahorrarles el sufrimiento" gruño jiraiya lo ultimo con evidente sarcasmo mientras todos escuchaban atentamente la historia. "Decidí cuidar de ellos por un tiempo hasta que pudieran hacerlo por si mismos, pero al poco tiempo un ninja quiso robarles a nagato y yahiko, nunca supe bien lo que paso pero cuando llegue a la escena junto con konan yahiko estaba asustado, el ninja muerto y nagato ya tenia el rinnegan, en ese entonces no conocía a minato, yo pensé que ese chico era el niño de la profecía de los sapos, tome a los 3 bajo mi guía durante los siguientes 3 años, progresaron enormemente, yahiko podía usar el elemento agua y konan desarrollo una técnica que le permitía transformarse en papel, pero el progreso de nagato fue prodigioso, estoy seguro que unos años mas y habría igualado a minato, su rinnegan le dio dominio de los 5 elementos además de una rara técnica que le permitía repeler los ataques, pasados los 3 años yo me marche para que pudieran cuidar de si mismos" relato jiraiya mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos.

"¿Y porque no lo trajiste contigo a konoha jiraiya?" pregunto homura algo molesto ya que él creía que ese poder debió ser traído a konoha en el momento pero jiraiya no lo hizo.

"Ellos tenían su tierra a quien serle fieles, ¿Algún problema viejo?" pregunto jiraiya lanzando su instinto asesino a los viejos que sabiamente decidieron no preguntar mas.

"¿Está queriendo decir que ese muchacho que nos ataco era su estudiante jiraiya-sama?" pregunto shibi pero jiraiya negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

"De ninguna forma, ese chico era mucho mas joven y no se parecía en nada a nagato, además aunque nagato era poderoso nunca estuvo ni cerca de tener niveles de poder tan inhumanos como ese chico, además lamentablemente según me informaron mis fuentes nagato murió ya hace mucho" explico jiraiya lo ultimo con tristeza.

El silencio incomodo que se formo fue roto por danzou que tenia una mirada de locura y ambición.

"En ese caso debemos encontrar y capturar al mocoso, el tiene el potencial y poder para ser el arma definitiva de konoha, con su poder en nuestras manos konoha será invencible" exclamo danzou con una enferma sonrisa antes de caer de rodillas producto de los instintos asesinos combinados de todo el concejo, incluso homura y koharu lo veían como su fuera un idiota.

"ESTAS JODIDAMENTE LOCO TEBANE" exclamo kushina mirando con rabia a danzou.

"ERES UN MALDITO IMCEBIL DANZOU" grito también tsunade.

"Problemático y pensar que eres un concejal" murmuro shikaku con los brazos cruzados.

"Es un estúpido" dijo chouza devorando unas galletas.

"Maldito enfermo mental" gruño inocihi mirando con indiferencia al líder de la raíz.

"Tuerto estúpido" se unió a los insultos hiashi.

"Viejo decrepito imbécil" dijo fugaku mirando fríamente a danzou.

"Tus palabras son simplemente ilógicas shimura" dijo shibi estoicamente.

"Deberíamos haberte matado hace mucho danzou, tus pendejadas solo perjudican a konoha" dijo tsume gruñendo.

"Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos" dijo koharu inexpresiva.

" _Lástima que no estás vivo para ver esto sensei_ " pensó jiraiya viendo como todos insultaban y humillaban a danzou.

Danzou estaba en shock y ardiendo de rabia mientras escuchaba los insultos del concejo, incluso homura y koharu estaban en su contra.

"Eres un reverendo idiota danzou, ese hombre no solo derroto a toda nuestra elite sino que causo una destrucción que costara millones arreglar, mato a varios ninjas y civiles, todo eso solo para sacar a una mujer que capturamos y con la que tu sugeriste experimentar, ¿Crees que somos estúpidos como para tratar de capturar a alguien asi? Si le provocamos la próxima vez si nos destruirá" gruño el yondaime mientras todos asentían de acuerdo con el hokage.

"Sin embargo danzou tiene algo de razón, sería demasiado peligroso dejar a ese chico vagar solo libremente, si otros pueblos le reclutan entonces tendríamos un enemigo imparable" dijo homura mientras que algunos querían protestar pero era una verdad innegable, cuando la existencia de alguien tan poderoso fuera descubierta por otras aldeas harian hasta lo imposible para reclutar al chico y el hecho de que konoha no estaba en los mejores términos con las otras grandes naciones ninjas no ayudaba en nada.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Esta escena nunca tuvo titulo, fue algo que escribi en un momento de inspiracion cuando de dieron ganas de ver nuevamente la pelea entre pein y jiraiya, disfrutenlo.**

Dos años, dos terribles años que han asolado a konoha no sato con un sinfín de desgracias y problemas, todos lo sabían pero nadie tenía el valor para reconocerlo, konoha se estaba hundiendo, hundiéndose lentamente en el pozo profundo de mentiras, traiciones y ambición que ellos mismos cavaron, particularmente el 10 de octubre que hasta hace dos años era normalmente un día de fiesta ahora es lo que se puede llamar el día más amargo en la historia de la aldea, nadie sale, nadie trabaja, nadie celebra, todo queda en brutal silencio, un silencio tenso y triste.

Solo una persona trabaja este día, desde la mansión Namikaze que está muy cerca de la torre hokage, más específicamente en un estudio improvisado se encuentra el yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, firmando papel tras papel en un intento inútil de olvidar todos sus problemas, hay que destacar que sobre su escritorio tiene una gran botella de sake todo en el vago intento de no pensar en las culpas que no lo han dejado vivir en el último par de años.

Su casa al igual que la aldea se encuentra en un silencio tenso, como el último 10 de octubre y como el aniversario del destierro de naruto, sus hijos se encierran en sus habitaciones a llorar en silencio, su esposa se encierra igual en su habitación a beber hasta quedar inconsciente mientras Mito de ahora 4 años pasa el día con tsunade para no tener que presenciar los momentos más oscuros de su familia, en cuanto a él, se encierra en el estudio en un intento de pasar el tiempo pero él sabe bien que es imposible.

No importa cuánto lo intente, no importa cuánto lo evite, al final del día los recuerdos de sus acciones llegan a su mente con el fin de provocarle terribles pesadillas durante toda la noche, la peor de todas fue la de hace un par de semanas donde puede ver a un naruto de 5 años totalmente mutilado con una sonrisa enferma gritándole con voz demoniaca " **Tu me mataste** ".

—Soy una mierda…..soy peor que la mierda— murmuro minato dando un gran trago a su sake soltando unas lagrimas traicioneras.

—Estamos de acuerdo, eres peor que la mierda…..tu y esa perra malnacida son peor que la mierda— gruño una voz, una voz que él conocía demasiado bien, una voz que antes se refería a su persona con orgullo y elogios y ahora solo lo mencionaba con rencor y desprecio.

—Ha pasado un tiempo….jiraiya-sensei— murmuro minato sonriendo amargamente levantando la mirada para encarar a su antiguo mentor, tan alto como la vida misma y fuerte como un roble, a pesar del último par de años difíciles aun se mantenía fuerte, todo para el bien futuro.

—No quiero andarme con rollos así que seré breve, me largo de la aldea minato, solo por la memoria del sandaime es que sigo siendo ninja de este pueblo pero no tengo intención de pisar esta aldea de traidores en mucho tiempo, te lo digo desde ahorita para no tener que enfrentar a esas momias del concejo ni los intentos de danzo por detenerme— gruño jiraiya mirando seriamente al yondaime, este no se sorprendió por esto, de hecho ya se lo esperaba.

—Sigues ostentando el rango de sannin lo que te da privilegios con el daimyo así que no puedo hacer mucho por detenerte pero sabes, mito-chan te ve como un abuelo, ¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando note que no estás?—

—Ella tiene a tsunade y a sus hermanos que son un mejor ejemplo que yo así que estoy seguro de que estará bien, es hermana de naruto después de todo así se que estará bien—

— ¿A dónde iras?— pregunto minato mirando seriamente al sapo sabio pero con dolor al saber que no lo vería en muchos años.

—A un viaje de investigación, akatsuki aun sigue libre y sin que ninguna otra aldea se atreva a enfrentarlos, es hora de que cumpla mi destino de una vez por todas y reunir toda la información que pueda para enfrentarlos— respondió jiraiya inconscientemente recordando la profecía de los sapos.

Minato se tenso visiblemente ante la mención de los akatsuki y solo pudo preguntar una cosa.

— ¿Has averiguado algo sobre naruto?— solo pudo quedar algo perturbado al ver que jiraiya soltaba una risa.

—Tú no quieres volver a ver a naruto y naruto no quiere ser encontrado minato, te diré que no sé donde esta pero si se algo, el volverá, volverá con un poder inimaginable pero no con los objetivos que yo pensaba ni con los objetivos que piensa esta aldea…..— jiraiya guardo un silencio extraño por un par de minutos y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana hacia el monte hokage. —Volverá con el único fin de dejar claras las cosas y proteger aquello que más ama…..— minato no entendía el porqué de las palabras de jiraiya, carecían totalmente de sentido.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que volverá?— jiraiya volteo para encarar a minato y por primera vez en muchos años sonrió sinceramente mostrando su rostro infundido por las marcas del modo sabio.

—Porque lo eh visto minato, eh visto más allá de lo que puedes aspirar a ver…..eh visto el final y la paz— jiraiya comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la clara intención de salir pero le dio unas últimas palabras a minato que lo perseguirían por muchos años. —Akatsuki causara grandes tragedias pero no es el verdadero enemigo ha existido muchos tiempo antes en este mundo, siglos antes del propio shodaime, la batalla contra akatsuki será dentro de 4 años así que prepárate— jiraiya salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás dejando al yondaime hokage con el rostro desencajado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ryu Otsutsuki**

 **(Aun estoy en duelo sobre esta escena, no se si escribirla en un futuro o no ya que pienso que tenia aun mas potencial)**

 **}** Era un dia soleado en la aldea de konoha, los civiles hacían sus actividades cotidianas, los ninjas se preparaban para un dia mas de trabajo y los niños se preparaban para ir a la academia, en resumen parecía un dia perfecto.

En la torre hokage vemos a un Minato Namikaze de 51 años de edad peleando contra su poderoso némesis, el papeleo, su apariencia no habia cambiado mucho mas que por algunas partes de su cabello eran canosas y sus manos y algunas partes de su rostro alguna vez joven algo mas arrugadas, solto un pesado suspiro mientras tomaba una pausa para mirar a su pueblo precioso, muchas cosas han pasado desde que regreso a konoha y no podía evitar seguirlas recordando con algo de amargura.

Entre los sucesos mas importantes que ocurrieron a su llegada fue el juicio de Sasuke Uchiha por su intento de deserción, el personalmente quería encarcelarlo de por vida o ejecutarlo pero el consejo civil contrato a los abogados mas prominentes de la aldea para defender a sasuke, la excusa fue que su sello maldito nublaba su juicio y a regañadientes tuvo que dejarlo libre pero el y jiraiya fueron capaces de colocar un sello explosivo en su corazón, el mensaje era claro: **Haces algo contra konoha y te mueres antes de si quiera lograrlo**.

Después de eso todo paso con normalidad dentro de la aldea, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Tenten se hicieron chunin mientras Neji, Sasuke, Menma, y Kasumi se hicieron jounin, también entro al equipo 7 un chico llamado Sai como el sustituto de naruto, sabia muy bien que era hombre de danzou y personalmente no lo quería entre sus ninjas pero danzou uso todo su poder político para lograrlo.

Su estado no habia sido el mejor ya que konoha habia perdido muchos aliados con el destierro de naruto sobre el cual el consejo no dejaba de fastidiarlo para encontrarlo, pero los verdaderos dolores de cabeza empezaron 5 años después cuando la poderosa organización Akatsuki reapareció para seguir con el objetivo de capturar a los bijuu.

Uno de los sucesos mas importantes fue el secuestro del Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara a manos de Deidara y Sasori, ex ninjas de iwa y suna respectivamente, minato rápidamente envió a dos equipos con la esperanza de salvar a gaara y poder reanudar la alianza con suna pero todo se fue a la mierda ya que cuando llegaron descubrieron que gaara ya habia sido salvado por un hombre misterioso sobre el cual incluso hoy en dia gaara mantiene su identidad en secreto.

Otro suceso importante fue la batalla que tuvieron el equipo de kakashi y sus hijos junto a yamato contra orochimaru en el puente del cielo y la tierra. En situaciones normales un equipo de 5 jounin, un ninja de RAIZ y una medico no habría tenido problemas contra un solo ninja pero orochimaru no era uno de los legendarios sannin por nada y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos fueron derrotados.

Sasuke en situaciones normales habría ido con orochimaru aprovechando que el estaba ahí pero su miedo a la muerte superaba su sed de poder y venganza.

Después de ese suceso poco tiempo después tuvieron que enfrentar a otro enemigo casi tan temible como el anterior, los inmortales Hidan y Kakuzu, mientras buscaban jinchurikis los dos miembros de akatsuki asesinaron al que fue uno de los 12 ninjas guardianes, Chiriku, naturalmente minato ordeno ir en busca de ambos hombres y enfrentarlos pero los subestimo en gran medida y de no ser porque los demás jounin llegaron en su rescate habrían sido asesinados.

Poco tiempo después el mismo y sus hijos trataron de mejorar el rasengan con chakra elemental para los acontecimientos futuros, a pesar de que lograron crear un rasengan de viento solo podían usarlo en modo sennin y esto limitadamente ya que a pesar de que ambos jovenes tenían el chakra del kyuubi en su cuerpo este iba desapareciendo con el tiempo y no tenían los mismos poderes de curación que tenia naruto.

A pesar de estas dificultadas la técnica resultante era tan poderosa que superaba casi a una técnica de rango S con la cual mataron a kakuzu mientras shikamaru derroto a hidan.

Paso el tiempo entre misiones para detener a akatsuki pero al final estos ya tenían a una gran cantidad de bijuu en su poder y solo faltaba el Hachibi y el Kyuubi.

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando durante la batalla entre itachi y sasuke aparecieron dos personas inesperadas, Orochimaru y el enmascarado que ataco konoha.

Orochimaru quería aprovechar el estado de debilidad de sasuke para tomar su cuerpo pero no lo logro ya que aunque itachi estaba al borde de la muerte fue lo suficientemente poderoso para asesinarlo definitivamente pero ambos cuerpos quedaron destruidos, esto enfureció en gran medida a sasuke ya que no solo no pudo matar a itachi sino que ya no podría obtener el ems y tendría que sellarlo si no quería quedar ciego.

Tobi por otro lado quería asesinar a sasuke para deshacerse de amenazas potenciales, en otro momento el lo abria reclutado pero era demasiado inestable para su gusto.

Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor un dia regreso jiraiya malherido diciendo que habia peleado con uno de los lideres de akatsuki y que este tenia el rinnegan. (Igual que en el canon)

Afortunadamente habia sobrevivido pero el precio habia sido su brazo ahora tenia que usar una prótesis.

(Los demás acontecimientos son como en el canon pero sin naruto, es mucho recordarlos asi que no los narrare)

Poco después de eso ocurrió una reunión de los 5 kages convocada por el raikage para decidir que hacer con akatsuki ya que su hermano habia sido capturado por tobi, pero la reunión fue interrumpida por la aparición de tobi declarando ser el líder de akatsuki y presionándolos para cooperar con su plan ojo de la luna que consistía básicamente en fusionar a los bijuu para revivir a una bestia ancestral que vivio en los tiempos de rikudou, sellarla en si mismo y sumir al mundo en un tsukuyomi infinito.

Aun recordaba esa reunión puesto que se habia enterado de una revelación increíble.

 **Flashback**

"Asi que después de todo tu estabas detrás de eso tobi" gruño minato con odio mientras tobi solo reia.

"A si es yondaime, tengo que admitir que me sorprendí un poco cuando llego la noticia de que estabas vivo, pero aun asi eso no cambia las cosas, pueden elegir entre colaborar con mi plan y darme al hachibi o de lo contrario ocurrirá un derramamiento de sangre" amenazo tobi con voz gélida.

"¿Hachibi? Acaso no capturaste a bee" pregunto A con una expresión comica.

"Estuve cerca de capturarlo pero se remplazo con un tentáculo y escapo, ese jinchuriki es un excelente shinobi, no se podía esperar menos de tu hermano raikage" elogio tobi con algo de diversión.

"¿Y que paso con el kyuubi?" pregunto minato seriamente pero interiormente preocupado porque hayan capturado a su hijo.

"Hahahaha con que preocupado por tu hijo abandonado eh minato-chan" pregunto tobi ganando una mirada gélida del hokage. "Te dire algo fue tu peor error dejar a ese chico para entrenar a los otros dos, nunca me imagine que tuviera tal poder, logro mas en lo que fue desterrado que lo que tu en toda tu vida" dijo tobi con diversión.

"¿De que demonios habla este tipo?" pregunto onoki algo irritado.

Tobi no respondió solamente desabotono un poco su manto de akatsuki y bajo un poco su camisa, todos quedaron horrorizados al ver varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo de tobi, casi todas en partes vitales, las mas espeluznantes eran una en el corazón en forma de garra y la otra pasaba de su hombro a su cadera.

"Mi plan original era capturar desde el kyuubi y al final al ichibi pero tuve que re calcular mis planes ya que cuando lo encontré y decidí capturarlo yo mismo me encontré con algo que no esperaba" dijo tobi ganando la atención de todos en especial de minato y de sus escoltas, kakashi y jiraiya.

"¿Qué le hiciste a naruto?" pregunto jiraiya con voz furiosa.

"Yo…. Hacerle a el…por el contrario lo que me hizo a mi, incluso sin usar el poder del kyuubi casi me asesina y yo solo pude rasguñarlo gracias a mi sharingan" respondió tobi dejando helados a todos. "Pensar que ese bebe al que casi mato hace 19 años se convertiría en una de las personas mas fuertes en existir, es una pena que nagato descubriera donde esta el muy imbécil fue a capturarlo después de su pelea con jiraiya, posiblemente ya este muerto" dijo tobi con voz siniestra.

 **Fin del flashback**

Despues de eso se dio declarada la cuarta gran guerra ninja y a pesar de que las 4 grandes naciones no se llevaban muy bien hicieron una alianza para detener a akatsuki, fue por mucho una de las guerras mas sangrientas que pudieran haber ocurrido.

No solo habían tenido que enfrentar a un poderoso ejercito de clones de Zetsu sino que también a los edo-tensei traídos por kabuto pero al final habían podido vencer.

La batalla entre los kages y Bee contra tobi fue legendaria, habían sido capaces de romper su mascara revelando con tristeza que tobi era su antiguo estudiante, Obito Uchiha, al final óbito fue derrotado aunque los kages casi mueren en el proceso y bee casi es literalmente devorado por el gedou mazou, aun recordaba las ultimas palabras de óbito.

 **Flashback**

"Parece ser que al final fui derrotado….. es una pena que por lo que tanto luche fue en vano" susurro óbito apenas vivo. "Te has ganado el derecho de recibir la información sobre donde esta tu hijo…..sensei…aunque no estoy seguro de que el quiera verte" dijo óbito escupiendo un poco de sangre.

"Donde esta mi hijo obito" pregunto suplicante kushina que estaba junto a minato.

"Fi…..fiii…fiore…ky….ahhhh…..kyuubi" eran los murmullos inentendibles de óbito al borde de la muerte mientras la alianza shinobi lo veían muy confundidos.

La respiración de óbito se volvió mas violenta antes de quedar hecho polvo.

 **Fin del flashback**

Esas palabras lo habían dejado perturbado y no le dieron las respuestas que buscaba pero no pudo hacer mucho, las naciones habían quedado muy débiles durante la guerra y aunque habían hecho un trato de no agresión entre ellos no significaba que estuvieran a salvo, las naciones pequeñas agredían abiertamente a las 5 grandes naciones con la esperanza de convertirse en una gran nación, mientras algunos nuke-nin habían intentado ataques contra sus aldeas de origen en busca de venganza.

Las cosas fueron mas difíciles para konoha ya que aunque los renegados mas poderosos que eran itachi y orochimaru ya estaban muertos aun tenían muchos enemigos en el continente y el hecho de que tenían muy pocas alianzas no ayudaba en absoluto, de las 5 grandes naciones konoha era la que lo pasaba peor al punto de que tuvo que cancelar la búsqueda de su hijo durante un tiempo hasta hace 1 año que la reinicio.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la nueva generación de ninjas y sus cambios en los últimos años que fueron ascendidos a jounin todos.

El equipo 7 no habia cambiando mucho, Kakashi era un calco de su padre con mascara, Sakura habia crecido bastante pero seguía siendo una inmadura que solo pensaba en sasuke, Sai tampoco habia cambiado mucho, Sasuke se veía mas adulto y se parecía un poco mas a su padre pero su personalidad era la misma insoportable.

El equipo Kurenai tampoco habia cambiado mucho, Shino era un calco de su padre shibi, Kiba solo se veía mas adulto, Hinata habia crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer pero aun tenia algunos problemas de timidez.

El trio Ino-Shika-Cho eran prácticamente iguales a sus padres excepto por ino siendo mujer.

Sus hijos Menma y Kasumi eran de los que habían cambiado mas, Su hijo ahora tenia el pelo mas largo atado en una cola de caballo que casi lo hacia parecer piña, su hija ahora usaba el pelo corto pero ambos se veian mas adultos.

El equipo de neji eran los mismos pero en versiones mas adultas, de hecho lee mas de una ocasión habia sido confundido con Gai.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su sensei el cual increíblemente no habia cambiado en los últimos años.

"Disfrutando el papeleo eh gaki"pregunto jiraiya con una sonrisa ganando un suspiro de minato.

"Jiraiya-sensei ya tengo 51 años, no crees que suena un poco raro que me sigas llamando gaki" pregunto minato con una mueca.

"Sigo siendo mucho mayor que tu asi que puedo seguir llamándote asi" respondió jiraiya antes de que su semblante se volvió serio y algo triste. "Quiero que reúnas a los novatos excepto a sai, también a menma, kasumi y kushina, no llames a sai, ya se que el equipo gai esta fuera de konoha asi que le comunicaremos lo que tengo que decir después, Tsunade-hime y shizune fueron a tanzaku gai un tiempo asi que también les comunicaremos despues" ordeno jiraiya ganando una mirada confusa de minato.

"¿Qué esta pasando jiraiya-sensei? ¿Por qué quieres a tantas personas reunidas?" pregunto minato algo preocupado.

Jiraiya no respondió solo comenzó a revisar la oficina en busca de espías, cámaras o micrófonos, al no encontrar nada solamente miro a minato con una mirada sombría.

"Minato eh encontrado información vital sobre naruto pero debemos manejar esto con el mayor secreto posible" dijo jiraiya con un semblante sombrío haciendo una mueca, incluso hoy en dia muchas personas en la aldea odiaban a naruto.

Minato miro con esperanza a su sensei y rápidamente envió a un anbu a buscar a las personas solicitadas, estaba tan emocionado que no noto la lagrima traicionera que cruzo por el rostro de jiraiya.

 **Minutos después**

Tal como lo solicito minato en la sala de reuniones de la torre hokage estaban Menma Namikaze, Kasumi Namikaze, Ksuhina Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga estaban reunidos todos con interés en saber porque los necesitaban a todos ellos.

"¿Qué sucede minato-kun?" pregunto kushina algo preocupada al ver a minato tan alegre y a jiraiya tan serio, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

"Jiraiya-sensei encontró información sobre naruto" dijo minato soltando la bomba y trayendo un silencio letal entre todos.

"Hablas en serio…de verdad…..han encontrado a mi sochi" pregunto kushina con esperanza y lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Encontraron a mi hermano" pregunto abruptamente kasumi mientras jiraiya asentía con una mirada en blanco.

Las reacciones variaron, la mayoría de los novatos incluida ino que habia madurado en los últimos años tenían expresiones de alegría y tenían la esperanza de ver a su antiguo amigo después de años, sakura tenia una mirada de furia y apretaba los puños, sasuke…bueno el…

"Y eso que importa, no necesitamos a ese dobe" dijo sasuke con una mirada aburrida.

"Ese dobe te dio una paliza y te trajo de vuelta si no lo recuerdas, además ese dobe también fue el que se dice que casi mata al óbito que casi te mata a ti" dijo kiba tajantemente mientras sasuke lo miraba con enojo pero no dijo nada.

"Problemático…" dijo shikamaru describiendo perfectamente la situación.

"¿Qué información tiene jiraiya-sama?" pregunto shino llegando al grano.

"Lo que voy a decir no puede salir de esta habitación, no quiero que nadie interrumpa hasta que termine de hablar pase lo que pase, si los enemigos de naruto dentro del pueblo se enteran de esto el resultado no será muy bueno" dijo jiraiya dejando algo preocupados a todos por su actitud inusualmente seria pero asintieron.

"Las ultimas palabras de óbito resultaron ser la clave para encontrar a naruto, según parece después de su destierro naruto dejo el continente y fue a earth-land, el continente de los magos a un país neutral llamado fiore" dijo jiraiya mientras todos prestaban mucha atención. "En fiore las cosas son muy diferentes a las naciones elementales, sus leyes son mas estrictas y a la vez mas relajadas, su gobierno es una monarquía, mientras el rey controla al país los magos se dividen en distintos gremios que reciben misiones a cambio de dinero, estos son controlados por el concejo mágico, hay dos tipos de gremios, los gremios legítimos que actúan por la ley y hacen trabajos permitidos y los gremios oscuros, asesinatos, robo, trafico de drogas, secuestros, son básicamente lo mas parecido a los pueblos ocultos, estos gremios oscuros son enemigos del reino y del concejo" explico jiraiya mientras todos escuchaban con suma atención, no todos los días podían escuchar información sobre un continente del cual no sabían nada.

"El presidente del consejo mágico es un hombre llamado Ryoku Fujimoto, los rumores sobre el hombre que es incluso mas viejo de lo que era sarutobi-sensei posiblemente sea el igual de los fundadores de nuestra aldea Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama" dijo jiraiya en un tono sombrío.

Todo quedo en un terrible silencio y tensión asfixiante muchos quisieron negarse a creerlo pero la mirada gélida del super pervertido decía que no bromeaba, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que jiraiya decidió continuar.

"Lo que decía óbito sobre naruto era cierto, naruto fue muy poderoso, fue llamado por muchos el dios dragon, muchos lo gremios oscuros lo odiaron con pasión mientras que muchos lo llamaron héroe, fue comparado muchas veces con el presidente y fue conocido como una de las personas mas poderosas de todas, incluso fue capaz de aprender la magia de los magos" dijo jiraiya con voz melancólica mientras todos quedaban en shock.

Sasuke apretó los puños con furia los puños al escuchar lo poderoso que era naruto, sakura solo se imaginaba a un naruto niño siendo derrotado por su sasuke-kun, los demás estaban en shock al escuchar sobre naruto pero solo shikamaru noto que jiraiya hablaba en pasado con tristeza, eso lo puso nervioso.

"En algún punto se unió a un gremio llamado fairy tail, lo que fue en su momento el gremio mas poderoso del país, por los rumores que escuche en su mejor momento tuvo 6 magos clase S y era dirigido por uno de los diez magos santos, un grupo de magos reconocidos como los mas fuertes, algunos de ellos tenían el nivel de un ninja clase SS, de los 6 magos clase S 3 de ellos se decía que eran tan poderosos como santos incluyendo a naruto" explico jiraiya dejando a todos con la sangre helada.

El nivel de un ninja clase S era considerado el nivel kage, lo que todos los jovenes ninja querían llegar a ser, pero en su momento existió un grupo de ninjas cuyo nivel superaba al de un clase S, eran los clase SS, pero las guerras se hicieron menos violentas que en la guerra de clanes y este tipo de ninja fue reducido, hoy en dia el único ninja con este nivel era el yondaime hokage en las naciones elementales, pensar que existía una organización con 3 ninjas clase SS sin contar al propio líder que eran también un SS les aterraba.

"Lamentablemente muchas cosas sucedieron 1 año antes de la guerra ninja, perdieron a 2 de sus magos clase S y recientemente habían tenido una guerra con otro gremio comandado por otro mago santo, y según los rumores que escuche naruto habia enfermado del corazón meses antes dejándolo en un estado de debilidad temporal, paso una tragedia" dijo jiraiya rompiendo su actitud fría y soltando unas lagrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió sensei?" pregunto minato teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Hace 7 años el gremio hizo un examen para nombrar a algunos magos a clase S en una isla de la que mis contactos no me hablaron mucho, no se sabe muy bien lo que paso pero la isla estallo y se cree que los magos del gremio que estaban ahí están muertos o desaparecidos, naruto posiblemente esta muerto" dijo jiraiya rompiendo a llorar mientras todos caían en un ambiente opresivo.

Kushina gritaba desconsolada siendo abrazada por su esposo mientras gritaba la misma frase repetidas veces.

"Lo siento sochi lo siento mucho"

Menma y kasumi estaban destrozados y se unieron al abrazo con sus padres, minato también lloraba pero trataba de controlarse.

Una ola de tristeza azoto a los novatos, hinata lloraba a mares mientras era contenida por kiba, shino se mantenía estoico pero un par de lagrimas salian por la parte de debajo de sus lentes, sakura y sasuke miraban sin emoción alguna.

Después de unos momentos todos se calmaron y jiraiya decidió ir a lo mas importante.

"Hay algo mas" dijo jiraiya sacando a todos de su trance.

"¿Qué cosa jiraiya-sama?" pregunto chouji secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Jiraiya se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos ya que lo que diría a continuación dejaría a todos en shock, el mismo aun no creía lo que habia averiguado, nunca le cruzo por la cabeza que alguien tan denso y ciego como su ahijado que durante todo el tiempo que lo conoció no tuvo ojos para ninguna chica mas que el esperpento de haruno se haya casado con semejante mujeron.

"Naruto tuvo un hijo" soltó la bomba jiraiya dejando a todos en shock.

"No entendí lo que dijiste jiraiya-sama podrías repetírnoslo" pregunto shikamaru pensando que habia escuchado mal.

"Lo que escucharon naruto tuvo un hijo el cual esta vivo" dijo jiraiya dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"NANII" gritaron los namikaze, los novatos e increíblemente sasuke.

"QUE NARUTO-BAKA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" grito el alma en pena de color rosa con incredulidad, se habia mantenido callada durante toda la conversación pero después de escuchar eso no pudo mas, le costaba creer que alguna mujer en su sano juicio se acostaría con el perdedor, peor aún darle un hijo.

"ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE SOY ABUELA, COMO DIABLOS PASO ESO DATEBANE" grito kushina muy alterada.

"Kushi-chan cálmate estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación" dijo el yondaime tratando de contener a su mujer.

El corazón de hinata se rompió en pedazos al escuchar eso, si naruto tuvo un hijo significaba que habia encontrado a otra mujer.

"Naruto-kun…" murmuro hinata con tristeza entre llantos.

Menma y kasumi estaban demasiado conmocionados como para hablar, primero se enteraban que su hermano perdido estaba muerto y luego que tenían un sobrino, eran demasiadas emociones para un dia.

"Problemático…podría explicarnos por favor jiraiya-sama" pidió shikamaru siendo la voz de la razón entre todos junto con shino.

Jiraiya soltó un pesado suspiro antes de contestar.

"La información que tengo de mis fuentes sobre las habilidades de naruto y su vida personas es muy limitada ya que casi no tengo contactos en otras tierras mas que hace unos meses que logre sacar información, pero una de mis escasas fuentes me dijo que naruto se junto con una maga del gremio al que se unió y tuvieron un hijo hace 10 años" respondió el sannin con una mirada seria ya habiéndose calmado.

"¿Hace 10 años? Pero solo era en ese entonces un niño de 16 años, como diablos un niño de 16 años puede ser padre" pregunto minato algo irritado.

"No me preguntes que pensaba el gaki en ese momento pero conseguí esto" dijo jiraiya sacando una revista muy extraña que decía sorcerer.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto ino algo curiosa.

"Es una revista muy popular en fiore, el ejemplar es de hace 7 años, es de magos y gremios famosos, una revista sobre magia y chicas muy guapas" respondió jiraiya lo ultimo con una risita pervertida. "Lean la pagina 15" dijo mientras kushina asentía y todos miraban genuinamente curioso.

Llegaron a la pagina indicada y vieron una foto que enterneció a algunos, vieron a un naruto de 19 años y sin marcas de bigotes, muy guapo en palabras de algunas, su vestimenta consistía en una sencilla playera blanca con un símbolo raro amarillo estampado, pantalones negros y unos tenis de bota negros, tenia el collar que le dio tsunade en su cuello, junto a el estaba una mujer muy joven de no mas de 19 años, algunos de los hombres se quedaron embobados con su excelente figura mientras hinata solo fruncia el ceño después de haberse secado las lagrimas, tenia pelo largo color rojo, ojos marrones y tenia un símbolo como en la playera de naruto en el brazo, su vestimenta era una falda azul, botas a las rodillas, blusa blanca sin mangas y una pañoleta azul en el cuello, la tercera figura dejo en shock a todos, era un pequeño de no mas de 3 años, era prácticamente un chibi naruto pero con pelo rojo, el pequeño usaba una peculiar pijama de zorro y era abrazado por ambos padres que sonreían a la cámara, mientras detrás de ellos se podía ver una escena algo cómica, un hombre joven de pelo negro semi desnudo golpeando en el rostro a un hombre muy alto y musculoso de pelo blanco en picos y una cicatriz en el rostro, a su lado se podía ver un chico de pelo rosa escupiendo fuego y golpeándose el pecho como si fuera un gorila.

Las reacciones fueron muy diferentes entre cada uno de los presentes, Jiraiya sonreía con nostalgia al ver que a pesar de el infierno que tuvo que pasar su ahijado por lo menos conoció el amor, Menma, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kasumi se preguntaban con que clase de locos habia ido a parar naruto, Ino se preguntaba como diablos el naruto escuálido y enano era ahora un kami hecho en la tierra, también devoraba con la mirada a los hombres musculosos tras de la familia, Minato y Kushina miraban con interés a su nieto y a su nuera, Sakura se preguntaba como diablos una mujer como esa se fue a fijar en el **dobe** , Kiba solo maldecía al suertudo de naruto, Hinata miraba a erza con algo de resentimiento y tristeza, Sasuke bueno el….

" _Ese tipo de pelo rosa esta escupiendo fuego sin sellos, como diablos puede hacer eso, ese poder debe pertenecer al clan uchiha_ " pensaba el uchiha con celos.

"¿Quién es esa mujer?" pregunto hinata con una mirada oscura mientras los padres de naruto suspiraban con tristeza, sabían que hinata llevaba años enamorada de él pero su hijo idiota nunca lo noto y ahora se enteraba que estaba muerto, tuvo una pareja y un hijo por si fuera poco. (No piensen que me cae mal hinata, al contrario muchos de los fics que tengo en mis favoritos son de naruhina, si hiashi no hubiera sido tan pendejo pienso que hubiera sido uno de los personajes mas fuertes entre los novatos pero si somos realistas muchas personas reaccionarían mal si se enteran que su amor platónico al que llevan años de no ver tuvo otra mujer)

Jiraiya mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

"Esa mujer fue una maga clase S de ese gremio y considerada la mujer mas fuerte de este, sus habilidades con las espadas son legendarias incluso hoy en dia en esas tierras, también fue famosa por el uso de armaduras usando una magia parecida al fuijutsu llamada reequipo, permite al usuario crear una dimensión mágica y guardar objetos" explico jiraiya dejando a todos impresionados.

Minato se sobo las sienes con irritación evidente en su rostro, ahora entendía porque su sensei estaba tan raro cuando llego, le dolia la muerte de su hijo ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse con el, aunque dudaba que hubiera servido de algo ya que lo que hicieron era sencillamente difícil de perdonar, dejaron a su hijo vivir un infierno a manos del pueblo que el juro proteger, pero ahora tenia un problema mas que afrontar, no podía dejar que esta información fuera a caer en manos de los ancianos ni del consejo civil, cuando se enteraron que naruto era hijo suyo lucharon con uñas y dientes para hacer contratos matrimoniales con naruto alegando que seria fiel a konoha, ingenuamente pensó que era buena idea pero su esposa lo saco de su pendejes mostrándole las verdaderas intenciones de los civiles, poner a naruto bajo su pulgar para obtener mas poder en la aldea, los ancianos sugirieron capturarlo y lavarle el cerebro para hacerlo el arma definitiva del pueblo y de no ser porque ostentaban demasiado poder político los habría matado el mismo, pero ahora naruto estaba muerto pero su nombre se convirtió en leyenda en otras tierras, si se enteraban que naruto habia tenido un hijo, peor que también era hijo de una maga muy poderosa harían hasta lo imposible para capturarlo y convertirlo en su juguete personal.

"¿Qué paso con nuestro nieto jiraiya-sama?" pregunto kushina con una mirada triste, estaba destrozada por la muerte de su hijo y quería saber que pasó con su ultimo legado.

"No lo se…" respondió jiraiya con una mirada en blanco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? Se supone que tu tienes contactos en todos lados" gruño menma algo irritado.

"Earth-land y las naciones elementales no conviven muchos, de hecho la convivencia entre ambos lugares es casi inexistente, la mayoría de la información que tengo eran rumores o información que me dieron dos contactos que obtuve en tabernas, pero la información del hijo del gaki es casi inexistente" dijo jiraiya seriamente.

"¿A que se refiere con eso?" pregunto ino algo curiosa.

"El gaki tenia amigos poderosos pero también muchos enemigos poderosos, de hecho cuando el desapareció algunos iniciaron el rumor de que su hijo también habia muerto para evitar futuras venganzas en su contra, solo se supo que estaba vivo hasta hace un año cuando se convirtió en mago, francamente no pude averiguar mucho sobre el" respondió jiraiya mientras todos asentían.

"Esta ah sido demasiada información por un dia, necesito pensar como voy a proceder, todos pueden retirarse cualquiera que revele a quien sea incluso sus familias lo que hablamos aquí será ejecutado entendido" dijo minato con voz gélida viendo mas específicamente a sakura que ya habia pensado en avisarle a su madre y al consejo civil pero al ver la mirada de muerte que le daba el hokage decidió no hacerlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto Namikaze: El hombre que quiso ser dios**

Mientras sus clones ayudaban a satsuki y sasuke a acomodar las cosas dentro del apartamento naruto iba en camino al campo de entrenamiento del equipo comandado por Maito Gai, el rival de kakashi, era el momento de negociar con la rama secundaria del clan hyuga, que mejor forma de hacerlo a través de su prodigio, se movio entre las sombras y vio algo muy interesante, rock lee y tenten respirando pesadamente y algo derrotados mientras neji respiraba con dificultad en el centro de un pequeño cráter, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, sin duda neji seria un poderoso aliado, solo tenia que romper esa actitud molesta de que el destino era todo, el destino no es mas que la excusa de los débiles.

"Porque sigues adelante, que no te das cuenta de que no puedes desafiar a tu destino, la elite siempre será la elite, los perdedores siempre serán perdedores" dijo neji friamente mirando a lee.

"Eso no es cierto, te demostrare que el trabajo duro vence al talento natural" gruño lee tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Ya es suficiente lee, neji es un genio y tu lo sabes" dijo tenten con la esperanza de convencer a lee.

De repente lee y tenten quedaron profundamente dormidos dejando a neji solo y confundido, activo su byakugan y vio que el aire estaba lleno de chakra.

El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo llamo su atención.

"Bravo, bravo, sin duda estas a la altura de tu reputación hyuga-san" dijo naruto saliendo de entre las sombras con una sonrisa, neji lo reconoció al instante como el hijo del yondaime.

"Asi que tu eres Namikaze Naruto, el novato del año de la generación de genin, ¿Qué haces aquí y que les hiciste a mis compañeros?" gruño neji poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"Relájate solo use un jutsu de sueño para ponerlos a dormir, quería hablar contigo" dijo naruto tranquilamente pero neji aun no se fiaba. "Dime algo neji si te dijera que puedo abrir tu jaula que me dirías" pregunto naruto con algo de diversión ganado una mirada gélida de neji.

"No bromees con eso namikaze, es imposible lograrlo, estoy marcado por ese destino maldito, si solo viniste a jugar bromas de mal gusto será mejor que te largues de aqui" gruño neji pero naruto no se inmuto y solo saco de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser la caja de un anillo.

"No deberías ser tan maleducado con los que tratan de hacer negocios contigo neji-chan" dijo naruto algo divertido.

Neji perdió toda la paciencia que tenia y se preparo para atacar.

" **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** " grito neji mientras se lanzaba contra naruto.

"Dos palmas"

"Cuatro palmas"

"Ocho palmas"

"Dieciséis palmas"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas"

Grito neji dando los golpes finales a naruto el cual cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre.

"Incluso tu no puedes escapar a tu destino, si no pudiste detener esto mucho menos romper el sello del pájaro" dijo neji fríamente antes de sentir como si su cuerpo fuera cortado por todos lados, cayó de rodillas y vio con algo de miedo como cortes y sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, miro a naruto pero este se rompió como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

"Te dire algo interesante neji, mi destino dictaba que yo seria un beil patético, nada mas que una mera sombra de mis hermanos, solo el hijo perdedor del yondaime hokage y su esposa, pero hace mucho aprendí que el destino no es mas que la lógica de los perdedores, la excusa de los débiles, los triunfadores ven y hacen el mundo como ellos creen que debería de ser, no como es, yo quise ser un triunfador y obtuve poder mas alla de lo humano" dijo naruto apareciendo frente a neji con kyoka suigetsu en mano y sin rasguño alguno.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No pude ver ninguna ilusión con mi byakugan? ¿Qué demonios pasa aqui?" grito neji sintiendo algo que nunca habia sentido antes, el miedo, la presencia que emitía naruto era extraña, podía sentir algo cálido y tranquilo, pero también era frio y aplastante.

"Este es mi kekkei genkai uzumaki, el cual se creía extinto, kyoka suigetsu tiene el poder de controlar los sentidos de quien la ve, el oído, el gusto, la vista, el tacto y el olfato, una vez vista el efecto es permanente, toda la aldea estaba bajo su control" explico naruto ante la mirada de pánico de neji, entendía bien las implicaciones de ese tipo de poder. "En cuanto a lo que quiero como dije antes es ayudarte, esta cosa es el hogyoku, tiene poder mas allá de lo imaginable, con ella puedo destruir el sello del pájaro sin problemas" dijo naruto mientras neji lo miraba con esperanza.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" pregunto neji algo emocionado ante la perspectiva de ser libre.

"Puedo hacerlo pero a cambio necesitare de tu ayuda" explico naruto mientras neji se ponía de pie con esfuerzo y se inclinaba ante naruto.

"Si puedes quitarme esta maldición te seguiré por toda la eternidad namikaze-sama" dijo neji humildemente.

"No es necesario que te inclines ante mi, lo único que pido es que cuando llegue el momento tu y tu clan me sigan" dijo naruto antes de activar la hogyoku provocando un brillo en toda la zona.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito neji mientras sentía un dolor en la frente, el brillo duro unos momentos antes de que finalmente se detuvo.

"Ahora mira los resultados neji" dijo naruto mientras lanzaba un kunai a neji, rápidamente se quito la banda ninja y lo que vio en el reflejo del kunai lo dejo en shock.

El sello habia desaparecido, su frente estaba descubierta, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras por primera vez en años se sentía completamente libre.

"Gracias…..de verdad gracias….naruto-sama" murmuro neji por lo bajo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

"Mi objetivo es cambiar este mundo maldito, tu clan es uno de los primeros pasos para eso, en una semana sasuke vendrá por ti y por los demás miembros de la rama para retirar el sello de ellos" explico naruto antes de sacar de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete. "Bienvenido a Shingetsu neji, no te preocupes por tus compañeros despertaran en una hora" termino de decir naruto antes de irse con shunpo.

Neji literalmente desgarro el paquete que le entrego naruto para encontrarse un abrigo similar al que tenia puesto el namikaze, una tarjeta con un codigo de barras y colores vividos y finalmente un collar con el simbolo de Shingetsu hecho de plata, en ese momento guardo su tarjeta y abrigo en su mochila, coloco el medallon en su cuello mirando hacia el cielo.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que acabo de venderle mi alma al diablo….literalmente" gruño neji mas para si mismo antes de caminar hacia sus compañeros de equipo que comenzaban a despertar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Uzu no kuni es un país medianamente pequeño casi del tamaño de una isla gigante en medio del mar rodeado de remolinos que sirven como defensa natural, en medio de la isla se encuentra Uzushiogakure no sato, la tierra en la cual habitaba el clan uzumaki. El clan uzumaki fue uno de los clanes mas fuertes en existir, dotado con una gran energía espiritual, una gran fuerza de vida y un talento sin precedentes para el **fuinjutsu** , además su kekkei genkai zanpakuto o hollow en algunos casos hizo a los pocos que lo poseyeron en algunas de las personas mas temidas del mundo,la aldea de los uzumaki podía considerarse casi la sexta gran nación shinobi, la tierra de uzushiogakure no sato gano un enorme poder en el mundo en lo tecnológico, político, territorial y económico, en los últimos años su riqueza llego a ser tal que era mas grande que la de los 5 daimyos de las tierras del fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo, sus influencias en otros países eran tales que de no ser por su nobleza y sentido de la justicia pudieron llevar a mucha gente a la pobreza, compraron muchas tierras que les permitieron extender su territorio, hicieron muchos tratos con científicos y países en otros continentes cuya tecnología era mucho mejor que la de las naciones elementales, todo esto y mas era el clan uzumaki.

Lamentablemente su poder fue lo que los llevo a su derrota, irónicamente su caída fue la que causo que konoha se convirtiera en la nación mas poderosa, bajo el mando de los Shodaime, Nidaime y Sandaime hokages cuyos ideales eran los mas pacíficos y que preferían evitar la guerra konoha no era tan militarista como las demás naciones, compensaban la cantidad con la calidad, cuando la alianza temporal formada por iwa, kumo y kiri cuyos ejércitos eran en ese momento mas grandes que los de konoha y enviaron cada nación el 65% de su poder militar, ataco la aldea de los uzumaki estos lucharon hasta el final usando todo su poder dando como un resultado casi irreal, el clan uzumaki hizo lo imposible y derroto a todos y cada uno de los invasores muriendo en el proceso no sin antes sellar su isla con un poderoso fuijutsu que impedía a cualquier persona con motivos deshonestos y que no fuera un uzumaki entrar.

Ahora años después de la terrible tragedia un uzumaki vuelve a pisar estas tierras, vemos a naruto caminando por el bosque y algunas montañas con sus dos zanpakuto guardadas en las muñecas siempre listas para la batalla, no podía dejar de fascinarse por el hermoso paisajes que lo rodeaba, después de haber salido de konoha y llegar a las fronteras del país del fuego tomo un barco con el dinero que le dio hiruzen y después de 4 dias de viaje finalmente habia llegado, la barrera no fue problema algún puesto que era un uzumaki pudo entrar sin problemas pero habia tenido que caminar mucho, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en como proceder en el futuro.

Reconstruir una nación no seria fácil, si encontraba la fortuna del país lo primero que tendría que hacer seria invertirla con ayuda de sarutobi y sus contactos, también tendría que reunir seguidores para su causa, tenia la lista de ex miembros de **Shingetsu** (Luna nueva, me gusta mas como suena que ojo de tormenta, en japonés no suena tan bien como shingetsu) que su jiji le habia dado, era un buen inicio, tenia a satsuki, sasuke y su clon reclutando seguidores dentro de konoha.

Le habían informado de algunos potenciales que le agradaban, el prodigio del clan hyuga en la rama secundaria Neji Hyuga, según sasuke tenia cierta obsesión por el destino producto del trauma que le provoco que los ancianos del clan mataran a su padre para evitar la perdida del byakugan en el incidente con kumo, si encontraba la forma de romper el sello del pájaro enjaulado era seguro que se ganaría su cooperación y la de la rama secundaria, también estaba Tenten Higurashi, su padre fue en su momento uno de los hombres mas ricos del pueblo y se dedicaba a la forja y venta de armas ninja hasta que según los rumores fue asesinado por el concejo civil al negarse a cooperar con ellos en sus negocios sucios, eran solo dos pero valían la pena, la mayoría de los aldeanos y ninjas creían ciegamente en konoha y si el yondaime les ordenaba que se lanzaran del segundo piso lo harían sin dudar, habia otros pocos pero esos dos eran los que mas le interesaban.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando llego a lo que posiblemente fue el ultimo campo de batalla de su clan, desde lo alto de una formación rocosa se veía toda una enorme zona de lo que antes fue un frondoso bosque ahora era literalmente un desierto de destrucción y huesos, algunos cadáveres tenían puestos los uniformes de iwa, kumo y kiri mientras que otros llevaban uniformes modificados de los jounin de konoha con la diferencia de que también usaron unos abrigos de piel largos blancos con el kanji 値 (Valor) estampado en la espalda.

Apretó los puños con rabia al ver lo que habia causado konoha, no podía ni siquiera odiar a las tres naciones causantes de esto tomando en cuenta de que sus lideres solo eran títeres de danzou, hizo una pequeña oración y después de prometer que le daría un terrible tortura a danzou antes de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente sigui caminando hacia lo que según el antiguo mapa que consiguió estaba la tierra de los uzumaki.

Después de una hora de caminar a un paso tranquilo llego a la ciudad, nada lo preparo para lo que encontró, era la ciudad mas grande, imponente y hermosa que habia visto en su vida, era totalmente a cualquier edificación que hubiera visto en su vida.

(Imagínense la ciudad de crocus en fairy tail ya que es la que mas me ah gustado de las que eh visto pero no la describire)

Lo que mas llamo su atención era el hecho de que esta parecía intacta a la creencia popular que decía que quedo destruida, los puntos hicieron conexión en su mente, posiblemente su clan descubrió momentos antes el ataque y todo el clan se movilizo a hacer frente a la amenaza, nunca lograron pasar de ellos.

Rápidamente creo a un grupo de clones para que exploraran la ciudad mientras el se dirigía al castillo usando el shunpo, finalmente llego y después de maravillarse con la increíble construcción entro al castillo.

Paso un gran rato explorando hasta que finalmente llego a lo que posiblemente fue la oficina del líder del clan encontró las llaves del sótano, camino hacia el sótano y después de usar las llaves bajo por unas largas escaleras, finalmente llego a 3 grandes puertas, tuvo que soltar un pesado suspiro y decidió abrir la primera.

Lo que encontró desafiaba sus sueños mas salvajes, era por mucho la biblioteca mas grande que haya visto en su vida, eran dos largos pasillos con varios libreros ocupando el espacio y eran dos pisos que era lo peor de todo, años de conocimientos reunidos en un solo lugar, miro con interés algunas secciones que llamaban su atención artes ninja, Zanpakuto, Kido, hollow, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure.

Curioso se acerco a la sección que decía iwagakure y sus ojos se abrieron en grandes proporciones, los libros y pergaminos tenían información y técnicas secretas de la aldea, incluso tenían el secreto del jinton del tsuchikage, se preguntaba como consiguieron poner sus manos en semejante conocimiento.

Vio que al fondo de la biblioteca habia otra puerta y después de abrirla una vez mas tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no impresionarse, el lugar estaba repleto de armas algunas de las cuales nunca habia visto, eran suficientes para ir a una guerra.

Queriendo evitar mas sorpresas salió de ese lugar para entrar a la segunda puerta y una vez mas abrió los ojos y la boca a proporciones cómicas, la habitación era mas grande que la de la biblioteca y estaba repleta de dinero, joyas y objetos de gran valor, se desmayo por unos minutos antes de volver en si, habia escuchado que la riqueza del clan era casi inimaginable pero esto era ridículo.

Finalmente llego a la ultima habitación y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de animarse a entrar a la habitación, quedo decepcionado cuando solo vio una plataforma que sostenía una caja de cristal que contenía lo que parecía ser una canica muy brillante en opinión de el.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" murmuro para si mismo antes de escuchar un par de jadeos en su cabeza.

" **Eso es….** " Murmuro ryujin jakka inusualmente en shock.

" **La hogyoku** " susurro esta vez kyoka suigetsu.

"Esa canica es la hogyoku" pregunto naruto algo escéptico.

" **No subestimes el poder de la hogyoku naruto-kun, su poder es tal que el clan la uso para crear varias zanpakuto, a pesar de no ser tan poderosas como nosotros eran muy fuertes, también según tengo entendido la usaron innumerables veces mejorar su tecnología, en manos equivocadas podría provocar terribles males en el mundo** " dijo kyoka con un ceño fruncido que la hacia parecer adorable en opinión de naruto.

Naruto se acerco a la esfera y la tomo entre sus manos antes de sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho, sentía el dolor más horrible que haya sentido en su vida, sus gritos de dolor resonaron por el sótano antes de caer inconsciente.

 **FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**

 **Se que muchos se habran quedado con ganas de leer mas jeje pero tengo demasiado material de este tipo y me tomaria demasiado tiempo subirlo todo, tal vez en un futuro suba una segunda parte pero por mientras sean pacientes, subire el proximo capitulo de Amanecer de los reyes entre esta noche o mañana por la tarde, dejen sus comentarios, se los agradeceria mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito 2**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Para los que leyeron "Errores tan grande que bien podrian tener éxito 1" estoy seguro de que saben de que trata esto y para los que no les dare una explicacion breve.**

 **Lo que leeran a continuacion carece de todo sentido, el mejor ejemplo que puedo usar para describirlo es que son como los Bloopers de las series de television pero a su vez algo distintos o refritos como lo quieran llamar, son fragmentos de algunos fics que yo escribi en momentos de inspiracion tan fuertes que solo encendia la computadora y no paraba de escribir lo primero que llegaba a mi mente, muchas de estas cosas no pasaron de 6 o en algunos casos mas capitulos antes de que deje de escribirlos por distintos motivos, perdida de inspiracion, dejaron de gustarme, me quede sin ideas o sencillamente los proyectos eran demasiado largos para mi gusto.**

 **El punto es que en compensacion por mi larga ausencia anteriormente subi los fragmentos de fics que inicie y nunca conclui a forma de bloopers como compensacion, fue puro copiar y pegar de viejos archivos de word a un nuevo documento, sin embargo el problema es que tengo demasiados trabajos de este tipo sin contar mis proyectos actuales, tanto que para que vean un poco mas de este tipo de trabajos me veo forzado a realizar una segunda parte ya que si lo hiciera todo en un capitulo seria muy de hueva para algunos usuarios leerlo todo en un solo capitulo.**

 **Les dire que yo normalmente tengo una carpeta que tiene mas carpetas dentro de otras carpetas donde finalmente organizo cada uno de mis proyectos, muchas veces borre trabajos como los que antes menciones que escribi en un ataque de creatividad porque yo pense que jamas volveria a tocar dichos documentos, si tambien tuviera que incluir esos proyectos no duden que de esto saldria hasta una cuarta parte, de hecho si no mal recuerdo escribi 6 capitulos de un fic llamado "Revolucion Demoniaca" al que podriamos llamar el fic padre de "Amanecer de los reyes" pero desgraciadamente lo borre.**

 **En fin sin mas que decir disfruten de estos fragmentos, si sigo con estos ataques de inspiracion no duden en que tendremos tercera, cuarta y tal vez una quinta parte, si algun autor quiere tomar alguna idea de mis apuntes sin sentido sea mas que bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Namikaze Boss**

 **(Un fic del que hable mucho y jamas escribi mas que un par de fragmentos jeje, espero que los disfruten, es un escrito ya muy viejo por lo que notaran que hay muchas cosas que difieren del canon y que mi forma de escribir aun no es tan buena)**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha con una expresion algo nostalgica tratando de asimilar su situacion, despues de tantos años estaba de regreso en la aldea, se fue como uno de los tantos huerfanos que dejo el ataque del kyuubi ya hace más de 20 años que tenian que robar para poder comer lo minimo para mantenerse con fida y ahora regresaba como una de las personas mas ricas del mundo posiblemente tanto o mas que un daimyo, podia notar la mirada sorpresiva que le daban la mayoria de los aldeanos ya que sus ropas inevitablemente llamaban la atencion, despues de todo el uso de traje es muy poco comun en el continente shinobi, sumandole el hecho de que las telas parecen ser muy finas y su abrigo lleno de condecoraciones sobre la cadena que lo sujeta no era de sorprenderse que muchas de las miradas estuvieran sobre el.

Eso le molestaba.

Habia hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para eludir a sus guardaespaldas que lo unico que les falta es querer seguirlo hasta el baño o cuando esta en la cama con alguna mujer solo para que la gente chismosa arruine sus momentos de tranquilidad, no le molestaba la lealtad que le tenian sus guardias, todo lo contrario pero aveces sencillamente le gustaria ir a algun lugar sin llamar demasiado la atencion.

Algo resignado siguio su camino hasta finalmente llegar al lugar que tanto habia buscado, era muy diferente a como lo recordaba pero aun emitia el ambiente calido y agradable que tenia en su niñez, ese sabor que habia soñado tanto y que jamas penso que volveria a probar, habia contratado a los mejores chefs del mundo con la remota esperanza de poder emular ese anciado sabor pero siempre terminaba fracasando logrando un gran sabor pero no ese sabor que tanto añoraba, finalmente despues de tantos años estaba en el Ichiraku Ramen.

Sin embargo pudo notar al instante que el local habia cambiado enormemente en los 17 años que estubo ausente, el restaurante que el recordaba era pequeño, apenas el espacio justo para unos 5 clientes, la barra, una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás y un baño para las necesidades basicas, este edificio era muy diferente al ichiraku que el recordaba, el edificio era evidentemente mas grande, con unas 10 mesas para unas 4 personas cada una, la barrra ahora mas grande con espacio para unas 10 personas, el mueble en el lado opuesto de esta es evidentemente mas grande al punto en que hay una interesante selección de bebidas y una puerta con el letrero de cocina, ademas ahora hay 3 baños para hombres, mujeres y empleados respectivamente, un cuarto de limpieza y una oficina pequeña.

" _Veo que al viejo teuchi lo ha tratado muy bien la vida_ " penso naruto contento por aquel hombre que en su momento fue tan amable con los huerfanos de la aldea dandoles algo de comida cada vez que podia, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que de hecho no habia gente en el restaurante ya que eran las primeras horas de la mañana.

Pudo divisar al instante a teuchi que estaba de espaldas, una sonrisa astuta adorno el rostro del jefe de la mafia mientras pensaba en la reaccion que tendria el cocinero despues de tantos años de no verlo, con ese pensamiento se acerco hacia la barra haciendo aproposito algo de ruido mientras se sentaba.

"Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen que puedo servirle" pregunto teuchi sin mirar al cliente.

"8 tazones de miso ramen y algo de sake" respondio naruto algo divertido al ver teuchi se tensaba visiblemente ya que no conocia a nadie que pididera tantas copas de ramen, tal vez solo los akimichi pero ellos solo venian en fines de semana ya que son dueños de varios de los restaurantes de konoha, el solo conocia una persona que pedia semejantes cantidades de comida, algo tembloroso volteo para encarar al cliente y todo el color de su rostro fue succionado.

"No puede ser…" susurro teuchi soltando el cuchillo que tenia en la mano al ver quien era su cliente, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules eran algo que jamas olvidaria y no por ser las caracteristicas de su hokage sino que tambien por ser las mismas caracteristicas de quien fue su mejor cliente.

"¿Qué te ocurre viejo?, acaso viste un fantasma, duele bastante que reacciones asi despues de años de no vernos" dijo naruto sin dejar de sonreir al ver como lentamente teuchi se recuperaba del shock.

"¿Naruto eres tu?" pregunto teuchi algo incredulo, le costaba creer que el mismo niño que habia desaparecido hace mas de 17 años que vestia con playeras rotas y pantalones raspados fuera el mismo hombre bien vestido y aparentemente bastante refinado que estaba ante el.

"Claro que soy yo viejo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna por las reacciones de teuchi.

"Naruto muchacho pero mirate como has crecido….¿Que has hecho estos ultimos años?, tan solo mirate, estas hecho todo un hombre" exclamo teuchi pasandose del otro lado de la barra dandole un abrazo paternal al chico.

"Jeje veo que a ti te ha tratado muy bien la vida…..tan solo mira este lugar…es muy diferente de lo que yo recordaba" murmuro naruto mirando el local de un lado a otro.

"Lo se…fue unos años despues de que te fuiste…..gane cierto concurso de cocina donde gane una pequeña fortuna de dinero…..lo primero que hice fue mudarme del barrio rojo a una zona mas concurrida y abri este nuevo local pero no hablemos de mi, esto lo tenemos que celebrar" teuchi dio un salto hacia la barra y de su mueble saco una botella de sake de servirle una copa de ramen a naruto. "Un brindis por tu regreso" dijo teuchi sirviendole algo de sake al chico y una copa el mismo.

"Gracias" murmuro naruto tomando la copa y chocandola con la de teuchi antes de beberlo y comenzar a comer.

"¿Por cierto?, que ha sido de ti estos años, cuando te fuiste solo dejaste una carta de despedida sin muchas explicaciones, ademas veo por tu ropa que no te ha ido nada mal" pregunto teuchi iniciando conversacion ya que le intrigaban esos detalles notando que las ropas de naruto definitivamente no debian ser nada baratas.

"Solo digamos que eh viajado por el mundo estos ultimos años, podria decirse que me dedico al comercio" murmuro naruto lo ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero no podia decirse que estaba mintiendo.

Naruto paso la proxima hora hablando amenamente con teuchi hasta que el local comenzo a recibir clientes, teuchi se dedico a atender a los clientes mientras naruto comia y bebia sin ninguna preocupacion.

Sin nada mejor que hacer comenzo a leer el periodico y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al leer el artículo principal.

" **Cayo una de las redes criminales mas peligrosas de Kaze no kuni, el clan Yakuza conocido como Kuroi Suna que durante años se ha dedicado principalmente al trafico de esclavos secuestrando a innumerables personas en especial mujeres por las aldeas menores de Kaze no kuni en ocasiones sobornando a los ninjas de menor rango para poder actuar con impunidad, hace dos noches un peloton formado por unos 50 shinobis de suna comandados personalmente por el Godaime Kazekage partieron hacia la ubicación recien descubierta de la mansion de los lideres de el clan Kuroi Suna con el fin de eliminarlos de una vez por todas, cuando llegaron encontraron la mencionada mansion totalmente destruida y con los cadaveres de los lideres y otros 40 sicarios muchos de ellos ex shinobis, el jefe de esta mafia mismo fue encontrado clavado pecho arriba al piso con varios tubos de acero con signos de tortura en su cuerpo y con la marca del clan Namikaze quemada en el pecho ademas de haber visto a un grupo formado por 6 personas encapuchadas huyendo de la escena, algunos de los ninjas pudieron ver que uno de los abrigos tenia la marca de dicho clan, se inicio una persecucion en contra de estas personas pero escaparon y se cree que se dirigen a Hi no kuni, en los ultimos dias se han arrestado a mas de 20 shinobi personas de alto rango en la corte del Daimyo del viento por haber protegido y colaborado con el clan Kuroi Suna, se ha destruido una enorme bodega cargada de drogas y ademas se han clausurado 2 burdeles en Kaze no Kuni que compraban mujeres al clan con el fin de explotarlas sexualmente, se informa que el daimyo ha dado ordenes explicitas de aumentar la presencia de fuerzas militares en los poblados de menor recurso ya que es el lugar preferido de los mafiosos y los altos mandos aun temen que el clan Namikaze trate de hacerse cargo de los antiguos territorios del clan Kuroi Suna, entre las ordenes tambien se ha iniciado una investigacion hacia el misterioso lider de esta mafia ya que a pesar de ser uno de los clanes Yakuza mas antiguos y poderosos con mas de 100 años de haber sido fundado nunca se ha sabido quienes la manejan ni como se maneja la sucesion de lideres** "

Naruto no pudo evitar dar un silbido de impresión ante lo que leia, sin duda las noticias viajaban rapido entre konoha y suna ya que todo eso tenia tan solo 3 dias de ocurrido, hubiera seguido leyendo de no ser porque el sonido de la campana de la puerta llamo su atencion, se asomo ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo con la intencion de ver quien habia entrado y no pudo evitar palidecer ligeramente al ver quienes eran.

Eran unos equipos de ninjas de konoha, reconocio a muchos de ellos por el libro bingo y de sus muy vagos recuerdos de la aldea cuando entro a la academia ninja antes de abandonarla ya que no le gustaba seguir ordenes, eran el equipo 7 formado por Senju Menma, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruna Sakura, el equipo 8 formado por Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba, el equipo 10 formado por Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, el equipo 9 formado por Hyuga Neji, Tenten Higurashi y Rock Lee, finalmente el equipo 11 formado por Senju Kasumi y Sai.

Todos estos sujetos no eran algo que preocupara a naruto, el era el jefe del clan mafioso mas poderoso y sanguinario del mundo por el amor de kami, habia enfrentado cosas muchisimo peores que ver un numero de simples chunin con algunos jounin en un espacio tan pequeño que pareciera que esta siendo rodeado, lo que realmente le aterro fue el tercer miembro del equipo 11 ya que el jamas olvidaria a esa persona, no importa cuanto trate de olvidarlo dificilmente podria olvidar a lo que fue uno de sus pocos amigos en konoha, Uchiha Sayuri, la hermana de sasuke y la hija del jefe del clan uchiha.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedar ligeramente perplejo al ver lo mucho que habia cambiado su amiga de la infancia con los años, la joven de ahora 23 años era por mucho la mujer mas bella que hubiera visto en su vida, tenia la piel blanca y tersa libre de imperfeciones, ojos negros, cabello negro que llegaba hasta su trasero atado en una cola alta una figura de infarto que volveria loco al hombre mas santo, su vestimenta consistia en las tipicas sandalias ninja azules, un short negro que llegaba hasta los muslos, una blusa negra ajustada que resaltaba sus firmes pechos y encima una camisa azul con el simbolo de su clan, su banda ninja estaba sujeta a su brazo y una bufanda azul que el conocia muy bien cubria la piel de su cuello.

" _Mierda…no esperaba tener que encontrarme con ella tan pronto….tengo que irme de aqui_ " penso naruto algo preocupado dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa a forma de pago de la cuenta mas la propina mirando como el grupo juntaba unas mesas para sentarse todo juntos ocupando un espacio considerable del lugar. "Es mi oportunidad" susurro para si mismo preparandose para salir discretamente por la puerta pero estaba tan distraido que accidentalmente choco con alguien tirandolo al piso.

"Oye idiota cual es tu maldita problema, ¿Quieres tener problemas con la elite o que?" exclamo la voz molesta de kiba inuzuka tirado en el piso que se habia alejado de sus compañeros con el fin de ir al baño antes de ser derribado por otra persona, molesto se dispuso a demostrarle al "Debil" que habia tenido la osadia de tirarlo lo que sucede con meterse con la elite sin saber que muchas persona por haberlo insultado de formas mas sutiles habian sido asesinadas.

"Que sucede kiba, ¿Este sujeto te esta dando problemas?" pregunto menma de forma seria acercandose al igual que los otros ninjas con la intencion de ayudar a su amigo.

Fue en ese momento que la miada de naruto se encontro con los orbes negros de sayuri la cual la miro por un par de segundos antes de soltar un jadeo.

"No puede ser" murmuro la pelinegra dando unos pasos hacia atrás confundiendo a sus amigos.

"¿Qué sucede sayuri-chan?, ¿Conoces a este tipo?" pregunto tenten mirando al hombre por primera vez notando que algo no estaba bien, algo en esta persona no le gustaba, gritaba peligro a todas luces y tenia una mirada como si indicara que ya por su mente estaba pensando en las formas mas factibles de asesinarlos.

"¿Realmente eres tu?, dime que estos ojos no me estan engañando, porfavor dime que eres tu naruto-kun" sayuri reconocio a primera vista a esta persona y una vez superado su shock camino hacia el hasta quedar frente a frente, o bueno con su rostro a la altura de su pecho ya que pudo notar que el joven habia crecido bastante, tal vez alrededor de 1.90 m, pero no importa cuants años pasen, que cambien de ropa o algo asi, ella jamas olvidaria a su mejor amigo de la infancia por el que lloro semanas cuando supo que habia desaparecido.

Naruto comenzo a sudar a mares ya que esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, si salia con vida de esta tendria que recordar nunca dar nada por hecho, pero por su mente pensaba que esto no podia ponerse peor.

"BBOOOOOSSSSSSSSS, BBOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS, ¿DONDE ESTA?" gritaron varias voces antes de ver como su guardia personal entraba por la puerta corriendo, llorando de preocupacion y armados hasta los dientes, solo una cosa paso por la mente de naruto.

" _Si salgo con vida de esto definitivamente matare yo mismo a esa bola de idiotas_ " penso naruto antes de pensar en como salir de esta situacion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Revolucion Demoniaca**

 **(Mencione muchas veces este fic que bien podriamos llamar la historia precursora de amanecer de los reyes ya que el objetivo inicial de esta historia era convertir a naruto en una clase de rey demonio de otro continente pero antes de comenzar a escribirlo comence a ver en la version anime Nurarihyon no Mago y apenas planeo leerme el manga sin embargo los primeros capitulos que eh visto hasta ahora de esta serie me han gustado bastante junto a los conceptos del mismo, tambien me tome el tiempo de ver el ova donde aparece Rihan, el padre de Rikuo y el otro ova donde aparece nurarihyon siendo jove, la verdad me ha gustado mas el tipo de Youkais de esta serie que lo que tenia planeado originalmente asi que comence a basarme un poco mas en esta serie para dicho fic, obviamente no use muchas de las hablilidades de esta serie para mi fic pero si que use algunas de las apariencias y bastantes conceptos,en mi opinion una de las mejores cosas de esta serie de anime/manga es que vuelve un poco mas a lo clasico, ya saben tipo Inuyasha, SamuraiX , Yuyu Hakusho pero con las maravillas de la animacion moderna, por cierto aquí naruto se parece a nurarihyon no tiene la cabeza alargada como este, su cabello sera asi por naturaleza y punto)**

Namikaze minato tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir un dolor de cabeza, cuando recibio un mensaje de que en cuestion de dias la aldea recibiria la visita de un representante de la corte del pais del fuego con un mensaje super secreto del mismisimo Daimyo no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso kami o alguna entidad divina le tenia alguna clase de odio, el era muy conciente de que el daimyo no habia tenido en la mejor de las estimas a konoha durante los ultimos años despues de la muerte de naruto, el hombre y toda la nobleza de Hi no Kuni se habian mostrado horrorizados cuando descubrieron que los normalmente pacificos y amables aldeanos de konoha habian crucificado, azotado, torturado y asesinado con una puñalada en la cabeza a un niño de 5 años por el simple hecho de ser un jinchuriki, durante los ultimos años el hombre se habia dedicado a castigar a konoha por sus pecados en el ambito economico y politico.

Desde cortando a la mitad la financiacion mensual que el asignaba a la aldea, multando a todo el concejo incluyendo a los jefes de clan, el concejo civil, los ancianos y a el mismo con multas bastante considerables, por si fuera poco el hombre envio a los 12 ninjas guardianes personalmente a hacer su propia investigacion y cuando se entero de que toda la poblacion civil y ninja en general con muy escasas excepciones participaba en las barbaries cometidas contra el infante duplico los impuestos a toda la poblacion llevando a konoha a una inestabilidad economica.

Naturalmente no fatlo el hombre de origen civil que enfurecido tuvo la osadia de llamar al daimyo "Hijo de puta amante del demonio" no hace falta decir que dicho hombre fue horriblemente torturado, según rumores que violado durante su estadia en la carcel antes de ser brutalmente asesinado frente a toda la aldea.

Con toda franquesa el mismo no podia culpar al daimyo por todas sus acciones durante los ultimos años pero a pesar de todo le dolia ver a su pueblo precioso sufrir de tal forma, cuando hizo pasar a su hijo recien nacido como el jinchuriki del kyuubi penso que era lo mejor para konoha, sus otros dos hijos que eran los verdaderos contenedores del bijuu crecerian libres del odio de ser jinchurikis siendo encaminados por el buen camino para ser los niños de la profecia de los sapos, la poblacion tendria en quien dar rienda suelta a sus frustraciones por las perdidas del ataque del kyuubi, danzo ni los ancianos tendrian al kyuubi en su poder para convertirlo en su arma personal y naruto no tendria que pasar por lor horrores de tener que ser el hijo del yondaime hokage siendo perseguido toda su vida por iwagakure, sabia que naruto lo pasaria mal pero nunca penso que su aldea fuera a llegar tan lejos como para asesinarlo, no habia estado bien consigo mismo desde ese dia y kushina tampoco, ni siquiera podian darse el pequeño lujo de hacer un funeral para dicho niño sin tener que revelar el secreto tras sus origenes pero habian aprendido a vivir con ello ya que konoha siempre seria lo mas importante.

Ahora no podia evitar sentirse algo nervioso por su reunion que tendria hoy con el mandatario del daimyo ya que en los ultimos años cualquier noticia que llegara de parte del alto mando del pais normalmente no era nada bueno, de hecho habia mantenido el mensaje que recibio como un alto secreto ya que si el concejo se enteraba que llegaria un mandatario tratarian de hacer algo estupido como tratar de sobornarlo o de manipular su mente usando un yamanaka lo cual seria muy riesgoso si el daimyo se llegase a enterar.

"Yondaime-sama el mandatario del daimyo ha llegado" dijo un anbu sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

"Haganlo pasar" ordeno minato con el anbu asintiendo.

Momentos despyes por las puertas entro el mandatario del lider del pais del fuego, era un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, un kimono elegante y un sombrero tipico de los nobles, el hombre ademas tenia un bigotito algo largo y llevaba en sus manos un pergamino que contenia las ordenes de su señor.

"Agradezco mucho su visita a nuestro pueblo, sientase bienvenido" dijo minato con cortesia y una mirada seria.

"Gracias hokage-dono pero mi visita sera breve ya que tengo otros mandatos de mi señor que hacer, permitame leer las ordenes de daimyo-sama aprobadas por toda la corte del fuego sin dar lugar a replica, en caso de que estas ordenes no sean cumplidas daimyo-sama reducira una vez mas el presupuesto de konoha" las palabras tajantes del mensajero estremecieron al yondaime y como ya se lo temia este mensajero no le diria nada bueno, algo resignado se preparo para escuchar la lectura de las ordenes del hombre mas rico del pais.

" **Estimado Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, voy a ir directo al grano, ya estoy al tanto de que el traidor de clase S Orochimaru el legendario sannin serpiente se burlo descaradamente tanto de usted como de konoha burlando su barrera alrededor de la aldea, matando a 3 genin de kusa y haciendose pasar por ellos para entrar en los examenes y marcar a Uchiha Sasuke con su sello maldito dejandolo a usted y a sus ninjas como una bola de incompetentes, tambien soy consciente del hecho de que orochimaru tiene ahora su propio pueblo shinobi llamado Otogakure no sato, normalmente yo no me meto en la forma en la que usted caza a los nuke-nin sin embargo debido a que lleva demasiados años tratando de cazar a este ninja y no han tenido éxito alguno me veo forzado a interferir ya que orochimaru no solo es una amenaza para konoha sino que para todo el pais del fuego, dado este razonamiento me eh visto en la necesidad de tomar decisiones mas drasticas que poco o nada me importa si lo ofenden a usted y a sus ninjas, mi decision final es que hasta que orochimaru aparezca durante los examenes chunin como tanto sus espias como los mios creen la aldea de konoha sera asistida por un grupo de elite contratado especialmente por mi, el nombre de este grupo es el clan Nura, de los cuales usted debe conocer bastante dada su creciente fama en los ultimos años, le quiero dejar muy en claro que este clan tendra mi permiso especial para entrar a la aldea y proceder como ellos crean necesario, solo responderan ante mi, no ante usted, no ante el concejo shinobi, no ante el concejo civil y no ante los ancianos, cualquier intento de perjudicarlos mientras realizan su trabajo ellos tienen mi permiso para acabar con esa persona o ninja, si mis ordenes no son acatadas no solo volvere a reducir la financiacion de la aldea otra vez a la mitad sino que tambien eras destituido de tu cargo como el hokage y todo el concejo sera encarcelado** "

" **Atentamente el Daimyo del fuego** "

"Esas son las ordenes de mi señor" termino de leer el mandatario mirando como el yondaime abria los ojos como platos y palidecia ligeramente.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿En que demonios estan pensando en la corte?, contratar un clan formado por youkais es una locura" exclamo minato evidentemente molesto ya que el daimyo basicamente estaba subestimando a sus fuerzas militares al punto de tener que recurrir a criaturas de las tinieblas como ultimo recurso y basicamente permitiendo a unos extraños entrar a su aldea sin restriccion alguna.

"¿Usted esta llamando locos al señor feudal y a su corte?" cuestiono el mensajero entrecerrando los ojos hacia el hokage el cual comenzo a temblar ligeramente dandose cuenta de su desliz olvidando que este hombre podria informar al daimyo sobre ello y este podia verlo como un acto de traicion.

"No claro que no es eso pero yo sencillamente no lo creo necesario, mis shinobi son mas que capaces de amnejar esta situacion, mis hijos mas grandes son jicnhurikis ademas estan mi sensei, mi esposa y yo mismo, contratar un clan de youkais es demasiado arriesgado, no olvide que son criaturas conocidas por ser malvados" respondio minato algo preocupado ya que conocia muy bien las historias de los youkais en especial sobre el tan famoso clan nura que era conocido por su increible poder temido por humanos y youkais ademas de tener muchos otros clanes demonio como aliados.

"Esas fueron las ordenes del daimyo y no estan en discusión, el clan nura llegara a la aldea esta noche y daimyo-sama les ha dejado su mansion que posee en la aldea a su disposicion" dijo el mandatario en tono helado que no dejaba lugar a discusión, minato solo suspiro derrotado ya que esto no le gustaba en lo mas minimo pero de todas formas asintio a regañadientes.

"Sabes que el concejo no se tomara nada bien esto verdad" cuestiono minato ya teniendo una idea de las reacciones que tendria el concejo ya que este clan nura seria practicamente intocable y eso sin duda enfureceria a danzo y al concejo civil que no les gustaba que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su control.

"Poco o nada importa pero le dare un concejo, digale al concejo que no haga intento alguna de perjudicar a ningun miembro del clan nura, Rihan-sama no es alguien al que tomar a la lijera y no serian los prmeros ni los ultimos que mata tan solo por haber ofendido a uno de los suyos" dijo el daimyo inconscientemente recordando la primera vez que vio al hombre cuyo verdadero nombre tenia prohibido pronunciar.

"¿Rihan?" pregunto minato algo nervioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre pero le provocaba un miedo inexplicable, de hecho el podria jurar que era la misma sensacion que le daba el nombre de su hijo que se volvio un nombre taboo ya que en los ultimos años cuando era mencionado se sentia una sensacion de miedo inexplicable.

"Es el actual **Sodaisho** del clan Nura, el que se dice que busca convertirse en el amo obsoluto entre los youkais, sin embargo creo que usted lo conoce mejor como **El señor del Pandemonio** " pareciera como si la temperatura de la habitacion hubiera decendido varios grados y por primera vez en muchos años una emocion poco conocida para el yondaime hokage adornaba su rostro, el terror.

"¿El señor del pandemonio?" por supuesto que minato habia escuchado de esa persona, no habia alma viva en el mundo shinobi que no hubiera escuchado las historias de dicha criatura, un youkai entre youkais, aquel que durante las noches comanda a cientos de youkais que cazan a otros de su especie, se dicen cosas buenas y malas de el pero una cosa es cierta, los pocos ninja que se han atrevido a buscar a dicho ser jamas han vuelto con vida incluso criminales de clase S temen al señor del pandemonio, ahora entendia muchas cosas ya que el clan nura tenia muy pocos años de haber aparecido y curiosamente al mismo tiempo que el señor del pandemonio.

"Exacto, es por eso que daimyo-sama contrato al clan nura ya que cree que alguien como el señor del pandemonio es muy capaz de encontrar y destruir a orochimaru, con tu permiso me retiro hokage-dono" dijo el mandatario antes de irse dejando a minato en un estado muy reflexivo.

" _De manera que el clan nura estara aquí en konoha con la bendicion del daimyo y sin ningun control de parte de nuestra aldea hacia ellos y por si fuera poco su lider es el tan temido señor del pandemonio, jamas pense decir esto pero me estoy volviendo viejo para esta mierda_ " penso minato sobandose las sienes y pensando en la acalorada reunion que tendria con el concejo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Remolino de fairy tail**

Kurenai y Asuma estaban algo confundidos, hace unos momentos habían sido llamados por un anbu que dijo que el hokage los llamaba de urgencia, entraron y fueron recibidos por una escena algo inusual, el yondaime hokage estaba rodeado de varias botellas de sake y actualmente se encontraba bailando con un cactus en su oficina con sus ropas desarregladas, cabe destacar que el cactus tenia una peluca roja que solo kami sabe de donde salio.

"Kushi-chan estas tan bella como el primer dia que te conocí" murmuro minato con dificultad soltando hipos por su estado de ebriedad y besando al cactus. "Auch" chillo al sentir las espinas clavándose en su lengua.

"¿Hokage-sama?" pregunto asuma preocupado por su líder.

"Ohhhh hip kurenai-chan, asuma-chan" murmuro minato tirando el cactus acercándose a los dos jounin y abrazándolos.

"¿Se encuentra bien yondaime-sama?" pregunto kurenai algo incomoda ante el abrazo del hokage.

"Me siento mejor que nunca hip" dijo el yondaime mientras comenzaba a besar en las mejillas a asuma.

Asuma empujo al hokage sintiéndose asqueado por el acto de minato, minato se levanto y miraba con una sonrisa a los jounin.

"Los quiero mucho" grito soltando lagrimas dramáticas y abrazando una vez mas a sus jounin.

"¿Por qué mejor no se sienta hokage-sama?" dijo asuma tratando de calmar a minato.

"Yo mejor voy por tsunade-sama" dijo kurenai apunto de salir de la oficina pero minato le lanzo una pelotita para el estrés que tenia en su escritorio la cual pego en su cabeza soltando un chillido divertido.

"NUNCA no dejare que esa mujer me siga controlando, en cuanto cumpla 18 me ire de la casa" grito el yondaime mientras trataba de caminar hacia la ventana. "YO SE QUE PUEDO HIP VOLAR"grito mientras saltaba por la ventana.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" gritaron ambos jounin mientras escuchaban al hokage caer al piso.

 **Un rato después**

Después de un rato con un minato ya sobrio y con un plato de ramen para calmar su dolor miro con una mirada seria a los jounin.

"Disculpen por ese pequeño espectáculo pero la información que recibí volvió justificable mi comportamiento" dijo minato mientras los jounin asentían. "La misión del equipo 7 y 11 comandados actualmente por kakashi y yugao se ha complicado bastante" dijo minato llamando la atención de los jounin.

"Yondaime-sama, kakashi y yugao son dos elites de la aldea comandando a algunos de los mas poderosos genin que konoha tiene que ofrecer en una misión rango C, ¿De que forma pudo haberse complicado?" pregunto asuma con el ceño fruncido.

Minato comenzó a explicar lo que kakashi le informo por un mensaje, asuma y kurenai estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que les contaba el hokage, ellos en su vida habían visto un mago, de hecho no eran de mucha mención en el continente mas que por las historias de los monstruos que viven en el mar cerca del continente de earth-land.

"¿Está seguro de esto hokage-sama?" pregunto kurenai algo preocupada.

"Estoy muy seguro, kakashi no bromearía con algo tan serio" dijo minato con frialdad.

"¿Quiere que capturemos o interroguemos a los magos?" pregunto asuma con seriedad.

"DE NINGUNA MANERA" grito minato enfurecido provocando que asuma mojara sus pantalones. "Nuestras relaciones con los otros pueblos no son las mejores, incluso suna siendo nuestro aliado se ha comportado muy cortante con nosotros, no quiero hacerme de un enemigo mas contra konoha, sobre todo con dos sujetos que tienen un poder igual o superior al mío" gruño el hokage mientras los jounin asentían.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" pregunto kurenai.

"Ayuden al equipo 7 y 11 a completar la misión, limítense a reunir información sobre los magos y nada mas, si tratan de atacarlos entonces defiéndanse y de ser necesario usen el kunai del hiraishin que tienen mis hijos para que yo aparezca ahi" ordeno minato mientras asuma y kurenai asentían.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kuroi no Chikara**

 **(Les presento otro fragmento de este fic ya que avance mucho en su momento con este fic, tanto que aun me arrepiento de no continuarlo ya que este fic fue una de mis influencias para "Una dinastia marcada por la venganza" y de hecho les confiezo que tuve en el aspecto psicologico algunas influencias de Tokyo Ghoul eh incluso le puse a la organización antagonista de este fic el mismo nombre, Aogiri, ya que me gusto como sonaba)**

Natsumi se acerco lentamente hacia su maestro y amigo algo preocupada ya que no lo habia visto en todo el dia desde que regreso de recolectar comida, llevaba todo el dia en su estudio devorando libro tras libro y escribiendo nota tras nota que eran incomprensibles para ella ya que aun su maestro no le enseñaba tantos tipos de escritura como los que el conocia, el joven nisiquiera habia parado para comer, descansar o cualquier otra cosa y eso le preocupaba.

— ¿Naruto-sama?— pidio la pequeña pelirosa algo preocupada por su amo.

— ¿Si Natsumi-chan?— pidio naruto tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de sus libros y de sus notas.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo?— pregunto natsumi asomando su rostro por el homnro de naruto, este no se vio en lo mas minimo incomodado por esta accion ya que si habia alguien con quien podia compartir sus cosas era con su aprendiz.

Natsumi miro con curiosidad algunos de los libros que tenía su amo y sus notas, tenia un libro de astrologia, otro de los signos zodiacales, algunos sobre el sellado y otro del espacio tiempo, ademas tenia otro libro negro que a juzgar por su titulo hablaba sobre los espiritus, lo reconocio al instante como uno de los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca, sus notas no podia comprenderlas del todo pero si pudo entender algunas cosas que le daban a entender que lo que su amo buscaba era abrir una clase de portal.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes natsumi-chan, lo que estoy haciendo es tratar de comprobar una teoria que lleva dias inquietandome…. — naruto hizo una pasa mientras de su tunica sacaba una clase de pergamino, natsumi tomo el pergamino y comenzo a leerlo genuinamente curiosa.

— ¿ **Milky Way**?— murmuro natsumi algo confundida por el nombre de la tecnica que estaba plasmada en el pergamino, sonaba mas como una marca de chocolate.

—Hace unos dias uno de los dragones, el del cielo para ser mas especifico creo y me mostro esa tecnica, con esa tecnica el fue caaz de reunir los dragmentos del alma de otros dragones que ya han muerto y convocar de forma temporal sus espiritus— explico naruto dejando con los ojos muy abiertos a la niña.

—Increible— exclamo natsumi sin ser capaz de contener su asombro ya que hasta ahora ella habia creido que el unico capaz de hacer cosas asi relacionadas con la vida y la muerte era su amo, pensar que un dragon seria capaz de lograr algo similar era increible, aunque tampoco era cosa del otro mundo tomando en cuenta que la magia de los dragones nacio de naruto.

—Lo se, es algo increible, despues de que me la enseño me dedique a estudiarla para ver si podria convinarla con mi **Yami no maho** o mi **Hikari no maho** ,sin embargo…. — naruto se quedo en silencio por unos momentos pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle a su joven aprendiz lo que tenia planeado hacer.

— ¿Sin embargo que naruto-sama?— pregunto natsumi algo preocupada ya que siempre que a su maestro se le metia alguna idea oscura en la cabeza normalmente terminaba creando algo tan malo que tenia que ser contenido o sellado para siempre no sin antes tener que pasar por una batalla destructiva para poder someterlo, temia que esta fuera una de esas tantas ideas.

—Mientras estudiaba esa tecnica descubri que la tecnica si se usaba de forma adecuada no solo podia controlar espiritus de dragones, tambien podia controlar a los espiritus de otros animales e incluso de humanos….— naruto esbozo una sonrisa tan siniestra que nada tendria que envidiarle al gato negro de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, esto incomodo un poco a natsumi ya que lo que no queria que pasara estaba pasando, a su maestro se le metio otra idea loca en su ya retorcida mente y naturalmente ella tendria que ayudarlo a limpiar el posible desastre que ocasionaria. —Aumentando el poder de esta magia con mi **Hikari no Maho** puedo dar una nueva forma a los restos de espiritus humanos y animales dando creacion a un nuevo espiritu mas fuerte y poderoso, sin embargo para que sean capaces de tener forma permanente necesito algo poderoso, algo que les ayude a mantener esa nueva forma sin verse forzados a desaparecer y ahí es donde entra la **Tentai Maho** , si logro recolectar un poco de la energia presente en los cielos de la misma forma que con la **Tentai Maho** no solo podre dar forma a un nuevo espiritu sino que s mis teorias no fallan este espiritu sera capaz de luchar contra otros seres vivos, sera un nuevo ser unico en su especie HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA— naruto se puso de pie mientras soltaba unas carcajadas dignas de un cientifico loco, uno tan loco que haria ver a orochimaru como la persona mas cuerda del mundo.

Natsumi veia como su amo reia de forma demente con un rostro inexpresivo, para sumarle drama a la escena una corriente de aire entro por la ventana apagando la vela que iluminaba el estudio y un rayo ilumino el cielo dando un ambiente aun mas dramatico, la pequeña solo solto un pesado suspiro dandose a vuelta apunto de salir de la habitacion.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto naruto entrecerrando su mirada hacia su aprendiz la cual sencillamente se encogio en hombros.

—¿Qué no es obvio?, voy a poner las barreras y a preparar los sellos de contencion para poder sellar a su proxima creacion en caso de que se salga de control como normalmente ocurre y usted arme un berrinche e inicie una destruccion en otros lugares— respondio natsumi de forma monotona.

— ¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY?, ¿UN IDIOTA? ESAS VECES FUERON ACCIDENTE PERO ESTA VEZ ESTOY SEGURO QUE FUNCIONARA— grito naruto con una expresion algo graciosa de molestia.

Natsumi le dio una mirada que decia claramente —interpreta mi silencio— antes de salir por la puerte ignorando olimpicamente a su amo que tenia los ojos muy abiertos con la boca hasta el suelo y literalmente hecho piedra al ser ignorado por la pelirosa.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Una dinastia marcada por la venganza**

( **Esta escena esta destinada a ser parte del fic pero como llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizarlo decidi ponerla como un spoiler** )

En lo más profundo del alma de Natsu Dragneel mejor conocido entre los humanos por el alias de **Salamander** el todopoderoso rey de las llamas conocido como Igneel hacia algo que nadie jamas esperaria, si sus congeneres dragon lo vieran posiblemente no creerian lo que sus ojos ven, el alguna vez orgulloso dragon de fuego lloraba, la enorme criatura que residia en lo mas profundo del alma de su hijo adoptivo lloraba con impotencia y tristeza mientras miraba como el mundo interno de su pequeño se venia abajo de la peor forma posible, aque lugar que hace unas horas era un cielo de tonor morados con un enorme volcan siempre humeante y lleno de rios de lava ahora era totalmente lo opuesto, el volcan habia desaparecido, el cielo ahora estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes de tormenta, llovia a montones de tal forma que parecia ser un diluvio, el propio dragon se veia seriamente afectado por el lugar, sus escamas normalmente carmesi ahora tenian tonos mas opacos, sus cuernos y sus dientes se veian agrietados y lo peor de todo era su fisico, la criatura habia adelgazado de tal forma que no estaba muy lejos de ser un fosil viviente con su piel pegandose al hueso.

— **MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, ¿PORQUE DE TODOS LOS QUE LES PUDO PASAR ESTO TUBO QUE SER A TI?, ¿QUE NO TE ENSEÑE LO QUE ES SER UN DRAGONSLAYER?, ¿PORQUE TOMASTE LA SALIDA DEL COBARDE?, ¿PORQUE? GROAAAARRRRR** — el dragon solo podia rugir de tristeza y de rabia hacia el cielo tratando de dar un rugido de dragon con la esperanza de calmar su frustracion, esto fallo miserablemente ya que de su boca solo salian unas cuants chispas que eran sofocadas por la lluvia y los vientos huracanados.

Igneel queria salir del cuerpo de natsu y tratar de hacer todo lo que pudiera con tal de salvarlo pero para su desgracia no podia, el cuerpo de su hijo habia perdido demasiada sangre y su fuerza vital estaba en lo mas bajo, su mera presencia era lo unico que aun lo mantenia con vida y si abandonaba su cuerpo moriria.

— _Aun puedes salvarlo dragon de fuego…._ — una misteriosa voz salida de la nada saco a igneel de su depresion.

No comprendia esa voz, nunca la habia escuchado pero sin embargo algo en esa voz helo la sangre del dragon de fuego, era algo mas haya de la comprension de igneel, pero esa voz fria, sin emciones, de tono gutural y sobre todo cargada de poder provoco una emocion que el dragon de fuego no habia sentido nunca incluso cuando estubo en presencia del mismisimo Zeref, el miedo, un inexplicable miedo llego hasta lo mas profundo de todo su ser mientras freneticamente buscaba el origen de dicha voz a pesar de que todo su instinto de supervivencia le pedia a gritos alejarse de el dueño de esa voz.

— ¿ **QUIEN ERES TÚ**?, **MUESTRATE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES** — exigio el poderoso dragon de fuego preparandose para luchar con las pocas fuerzas que poseia si era necesario.

— _Eres interesante dragon de fuego, incluso cuando puedes sentir el miedo natural que los seres sienten por mi presencia te atreves a tratar de enfrentarme, no cabe duda de que natsu encontro al padre ideal, en cuanto a quien soy, para no irme por las ramas solo te dire que soy algo mucho mas antiguo que tu y estoy en un lugar incluso mas profundo que tu dentro el alma de este chico_ — el dragon solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante las palabras del extraño pero no pudo pensar mucho sobre ello ya que en un parpadeo igneel estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Era por mucho el lugar más extravagante e irreal que el viejo dragon habia visto en toda su existencia, otra dimension eran las mejores formas en que podria describirlo, parecia que el lugar estaba dividido en dos zonas, la mitad era de un tono negro brumoso con tonos purpuras mientras que la otra mitad era totalmente blana con algunos tonos de dorado, en medio de esto habia un rio sobre el cual habia un puente de proporciones colosales estilo japones, sin embargo lo que mas tenia sorprendido a igneel era lo que habia del otro lado del puente.

Era un arbol, un arbol tan grande que lo hacia parecer un ser insignificante, el arbol estaba lleno de frutos, unos frutos muy extraños que parecian manzanas, algunos eran de color blanco rodeados por un resplandor dorado mientras otros eran completamente negros rodeados por un auraa morada.

Igneel no podia describir la forma en que se sentia mientras estaba en este lugar, no habia forma de describirla, una parte de este lugar gritaba maldad, oscuridad y toda clase de cosas que le decian a gritos que no debia estar ahí, pero otra parte daba un sentimiento de serenidad, de paz, de tranquilidad, parecia como si este lugar tuviera un delicado y perfecto equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, una linea tan delgada que el mas minimo acontecimiento podria romperla sin importar que lado fuera el vencedor, el dragon de fuego no pudo evitar desplegar sus alas iniciando su despegue hacia el arbol que tanto habia llamado su atencion.

— **¿Dónde diablos estoy?** — susurro igneel para si mismo mientras volaba lentamente por encima del puente.

— _Estas en un lugar profundo e inalcanzable en el alma de Natsu, este lugar que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre aparece de la misma forma_ _en todos los seres de la estirpe maldita y dura asi los primeros años hasta que la mente de el ser humano se rompe y escoge su camino, este lugar es la delgada linea entre el bien y el mal que si se rompe solo unos pocos son capaces de tomar ambos lados y volverla a unir_ — igneel entrecerro los ojos visiblemente irritado comenzando a odiar al dueño de esa voz ya que con el mero hecho de hablar le provocaba miedo.

Haciendo otro esfuerzo busco el origen de la voz hasta que finalmente lo encontro, era algo que no se esperaba.

Aparentemente era un ser humano, parecia estar en los 26 años y era inreiblemente alto, quiza de 1.93 m de estatura, tenia la piel tan palida como la de una serpiente blanca, su rostro afilado carente de cualquier imperfeccion era adornado por dos orbes azules igual de forma casi reptil bajo los cuales unos curiosos tatuajes negros con forma de lagrimas le daban una apariencia algo espeluznante, su fisico parecia ser considerablemente musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageracion, finalmente su rasgo mas curiosos era su cabello, era rubio con tintes rojizos totalmente de punta salvaje hasta los hombros, su vestimenta consiste en unos apntalones negros, botas negras y una chaqueta negra, encima de la chaqueta llevaba un abrigo negro con llamas de color fuego lamiendo la parte inferios y las mangas, ademas sobre el hombro tenia amarrado otro abrigo similar pero totalmente negro y con estampados de nubes rojas y como detalle final tenia sobre su cuello una banda con una especie de protector metalico que llevaba un extraño simbolo de un remolino y un pico, dicho signo estava rasgado.

El extraño hombre estaba recostado sobre una de las ramas del arbol degustando uno de los frutos del arbol pero igneel noto que este fruto a diferencia de los otros era blanco y a su vez negro de la mitad.

— **Tu eres el dueño de esa voz** — gruño igneel entrecerrando sus ojos sin saber que pensar, en otras situaciones no se habria mostrado intimidado por el extraño humano que tenia ante el, pero no tardo mucho en notar que no era como cualquier otro que haya visto en su vida, este ser emitia la misma sensacion que todo este lugar, sentia un extraño impulso de sumision con el solo hecho de estar ante el y tuvo que hacer aplomo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrarlo.

— _Finalmente nos conocemos dragon de fuego, bienvenido a lo más profundo del alma de Natsu Dragneel_ — hablo el hombre misterioso esta vez en un tono mas suave que de cierta forma hizo sentir mas tranquilo a igneel.

— ¿ **Dime quien demonios eres tu**?, ¿ **Que haces en el cuerpo de mi hijo**?— pregunto igneel en un tono exigente haciendo de lado las emociones que le provocaba esta persona y dispuesto a eliminar cualquier amenaza para su hijo incluso si moria en el intento.

— _Odio tener que repetir lo mismo tantas veces pero supongo que de cierta forma son comprensibles tus reacciones, aun no es tiempo para respuestas asi que te repito lo que te dije hace unos momentos antes de traerte aquí soy algo mucho mas antiguo que tu y en cuanto a lo que hago aquí no hay tiempo para explicartelo, pero lo que te puedo decir es que soy algo que lleva mucho tiempo dormido pero mi instinto y mi necesidad de salvar la vida de este chico me trajo aqui_ — explico el extraño de forma monotona pro igneel pudo notar claramente el dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

— ¿ **Salvarlo**?, ¿ **Qué relacion tienes con natsu**?— volvio a preguntar igneel algo preocupado por las intenciones de esta persona, ademas algunas de sus palabras lo tenian preocupado ya que daban a entender que habia sido sellado ya hace mucho tiempo, pero si fue sellado tuvo que haber hecho algo muy serio.

— _Si me pusiera a explicartelo tenlo por seguro que el tiempo nos consumiria, tendras todas las respuestas que buscas en su momento dragon de fuego pero dejame preguntarte algo, ¿Qué relacion crees tener tu con natsu?, ¿Realmente crees que es sencillamente un humano que te encontraste en el bosque y que tu decidiste tomar como tu hijo?, tu relacion con el es mas profunda de lo que tu crees, Natsu Dragneel viene de una larga estirpe de guerreros poderosos que han llevado el destino sobre del mundo sus espaldas ya sea para bien o para mal, un destino que hasta hace un tiempo fue roto por un ser que decidio que no teni a sentido inmiscuirse en el bien o en el mal cuando el podia ser ambas, pero djemos de hablar del pasado ya que el tiempo se nos agota asi que escuchame dragon de fuego, ¿Estas dispuesto a salvar a tu hijo sin importar cual sea el precio?, ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a tener que tomar el riesgo de tener que ver a tu hijo convertido en un ser tan siniestro como el mismisimo acnologia, verlo hecho en un guerrero de la justicia que quiera traer la paz al mundo y que poco o nada le importe ser lastimado si eso significa la felicidad de otros?, ¿O tal vez sea igual que esa persona que decidio tomar las riendas de su existencia sin importarle cosas tan triviales?_ — las palabras del extraño perturbaron de cierta forma al dragon de fuego pero esto duro muy poco antes de que sus ojos brillaron con determinacion.

— **Para un padre la vida de sus hijos es lo mas importante, poco o nada me importa el camino que natsu tome, EL ES Y SIEMPRE SERA MI HIJO Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE DECISIONES TOME O SI TENGO QUE IR AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO PARA SALVARLO, HARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA SALVARLO INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTAR A ALGUIEN COMO TU** — grito igneel con determinacion pura literalmente estallando en llamas con un brillo tan grande que no le permitio ver que el extraño hombre sonreia con tristeza y una lagrima traicionera surcaba por su rostro.

— _Si yo hubiera tenido un padre como tu tal vez no hubiera tenido que pasar por muchas cosas que de cierta forma hicieron de mi lo que soy, estoy feliz de que tu tengas un padre en toda la extension de la palabra…._ — susurro el hombre sin que el dragon lo escuchara. — _En ese caso nuestro trato esta sellado dragon de fuego…hasta que nos volvamos a ver deberas recordarme por el titulo por el que alguna vez fui conocido,_ _ **Caos….**_ — el hombre extendio su mano hacia el dragon el cual a su vez estiro su garra entonces todo exploto mientras dos sombras humanoides blanca y negra se fundian en una sola.

 **Mundo real**

El miedo y la impotencia era visible en los rostros de los magos de fairy tail presentes en la enfermeria del gremio, Porlyusica usando una extraña posima trataba de purgar todas las drogas que habia ingerido natsu, laxus se habia convertido en un desfribilador improvisado golpeando con descargas electricas el pecho del chico tratando desesperadamente de traerlo de vuelta, mirajane trataba de coser o cerrar las heridas en las muñecas que no paraban de sangrar mientras erza, jellal, gray y el mismisimo makarov miraban con impotencia y sin ser capaces de hacer nada, el sonido de la maquina que indicaba los latidos del corazon hacia todo mas desesperante.

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

—Maldita sea tenemos que apresurarnos lo estamos perdiendo— grito porlyusica haciendo que el joven bebiera un extraño liquido azul.

—MIRA TRATA DE COSERLAS ANTES DE QUE PIERDA MAS SANGRE— grito laxus mientras la peliblanca solo trataba de coser sus muñecas tratando de no dañar alguna vena.

El sonido de la maquina comanzando a sonar mas rapidamente desespero a todos ya que sabian que eso indicaba el final.

—MALDICION NATSU REACCIONA MALDITA SEA REACCIONA— grito laxus desesperado aumentando la fuerza de las descargas.

Todo qudo en silencio cuando la maquina se detuvo, todos miraron horrorizados mientras porlyusica acercaba su oido al pecho del muchacho.

—Su corazon se detuvo….Natsu Dragneel ha muerto a la media noche exactamente— sentencio porlyusica con pesar mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de los magos.

—Noo….nooooo…..NO EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, PRIMERO LISSANA Y AHORA EL— grito mirajane sollozando y apretando los puños.

—PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE— grito laxus con furia golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Yo lo mate, yo sabia muy bien como se sentia y no me importo, soy una basura, la peor de las basuras— susurro jellal rompiendo a llorar suplicando perdon hacia el difunto dragneel.

—Natsu….no…tu no puedes estar muerto….no…..— exclamo erza incapaz de aceptar que aquel niño que alguna vez conocio estaba muerto, aquel que antes era la alegria del gremio y se convirtio en una sombra de su antiguo ser por culpa de ella.

—Maldita sea flamita….porque lo hiciste— murmuro gray llorando y apretando los puños con rabia.

Makarov se quedo en silencio ya que los años de experiencia lo ayudaron a reaccionar de forma menos escandalosa pero igual lloraba amargamente por la muerte de uno de sus hijos, no hay peor tortura para un padre que tener que ver a sus hijos morir.

 **Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1**

Todos lloraban tan amargamente que jamas notaron que por un instante un brillo blanco y negro salio de la camilla de donde reposaba el cuerpo de natsu.

—Natsu…yo….— jellal se acerco lentamente hacia el cuerpo de natsu cuando sintio que una mano lo tomaba del cuello y lo extrangulaba.

— ¿Por qué lloras tanto marica?, si piensas que puedes deshacerte de mi tan pronto puedes pudrirte en el infierno— jellal fue lanzado hacia la pared con erza apenas siendo capaz de sostenerlo, todos miraron hacia el origen de esa voz pero quedaron sin palabras ante lo que vieron.

Natsu Dragneel, aquel que habian declarado muerto apenas hace unos minutos se ponia lentamente de pie, pero este natsu era muy distinto al que habia intentado atentar contra su propia vida, ese natsu depresivo, perturbado, con esa sonrisa falsa, esa expresion de estar peleado consigo mismo, ese natsu que buscaba olvidar las cosas en un mar de alcohol, drogas y batallas, ese natsu que habia en mas de una ocasión agredido verbal y fisicamente a los que el consideraba amigos y lo peor de todo ese natsu que habia estado viviendo en una clase de contencion emocional.

El natsu frente a ellos era muy distinto, su cabello habia crecido ligeramente, ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros y dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y era mucho mas salvaje, su piel antes bronceada ahora era palida, tan palida como la porcelana, su mirada antes lena de ira, de frustracion y de odio ahora era tranquila, pacifica, pero contenia un toque mortal, era la mirada de alguien que ya no se preocupaba por el beneficio de otros si implicaba vivir en la miseria, era la mirada de alguien que moveria cielo mar y tierra para obtener lo que queria.

—Natsu….estas vivo— susurro makarov sin poder creerlo, incluso porlyusica estaba en shock al igual que todos que eran incapaces de moverse por el shock.

Natsu camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia la luna con unos ojos carmesi con comas negras salidas del mismo infierno, por su mente innumerables recuerdos buenos y malos pasaron como si fueran una pelicula.

Sus momentos con igneel, cuando llego a fairy tail, cuando conocio a su mejor amigo gray, cuando conocio a erza y a jellal, todos sus intentos de hacerse mas fuerte para cortejarla, innumerables batallas, momentos felices y momentos tristes, cuando erza lo rechazo y se hizo novia de jellal y finalmente su intento de suicidio y lo que habia aprendido durante ese momento, todo mientras un aura blanca y negra lo rodeaba.

—Natsu…. ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto makarov acercandose lentamente al dragonslayer sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

—Me siento muy bien jii-chan, me siento mejor que nunca…..como si hubiera recuperado algo que perdi hace mucho tiempo— respondio natsu friamente mientras encaraba a todos sus amigos con un par de ojos sharingan brillantes de poder.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**

 **Se que muchos se habran quedado con ganas de leer mas jeje pero tengo demasiado material de este tipo y me tomaria demasiado tiempo subirlo todo pero tenganlo por seguro, habra tercera parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentro con el pasado**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo el oc me pertenece.**

 **Este One-Shot solo es algo alternativo a esta historia salida de mi mente retorcida salida de un ataque de inspiracion.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic podria contener un par de escenas no aptas para gente sensible, tipo Hellsing Ultimate y Deadman Wonderland, no me siento comodo plasmando esto pero es la mejor manera en que se me ocurre plasmar lo oscuro y cruel que podria llegar a ser el mundo ninja, solo recuerden que Blad Tepes, el personaje en que basaron a Alucard fue conocido como el empalador, en pocas palabras si eres una audiencia inmadura o sencillamente alguien sensible, cosa que no tiene nada de malo, sal de aquí.**

 **Los que han leido los ultimos capitulos del manga de fairy tail creo que sabran comprenderme, yo creo que los fans de esta serie en fanfiction seran capaces de comprender lo emocionado que me siento sobre este tema, no es para menos, quienes han leido los acontecimientos del manga despues de tartaros sabran entender mi opinion, la serie esta en su mejor momentos, cosas mejores de lo que fue tartaros se bienen, algo que yo no creia que fuera a pasar.**

 **Recapitulemos, fairy tail se disolvio, pasa 1 año, lucy trabajo con jason, natsu regresa siendo un cabron tan poderoso que vence a bluenote con facilidad, gray tiene control de su magia devilslayer, fairy tail derrota a avatar, natsu destruye a Ikusatsunagi de un golpe, ¿Gajeel miembro del concejo?, natsu es el hermano muerto de zeref que fue revivido como un etherias, la forma humana de acnologia, fairy tail se reforma, erza es el septimo maestro, se descubre la verdad tras la disolucion de fairy tail, el imperio de alvarez que basicamente suena como una nacion casi omnipotente, ahora sabemos quienes son los 4 dioses de ishgal.**

 **Warrod Sequen: Ranking 4**

 **Wolfheim: Raqnking 3**

 **Hyberion: Ranking 2**

 **Dios Serena: Ranking 1**

 **Este ultimo practicamente ha desertado y se ha unido al imperio de Alvarez el cual basicamente contandolo a el posee 12 magos igual o hasta mas poderosos que los dioses de ishgal.**

 **Que mas puedo decir, este arco de la serie sin duda va a ser epico, se aplica claramente eso de que por alguna razon los personajes malos son los que lucen mas cool, tan solo miren a los dioses de ishgal, no son lo que esperaba en apariencia, pero miren a Serena, se ve mas joven y sinceramente tiene cara de ser un maldito hijo de puta de esos que ni atravezandole la cabeza los matas, ademas este emperador Spriggan del cual no sabemos si es solo un cabron hecho de dinero o alguna clase de mago aun mas omnipotente.**

 **En fin mi punto es que durante mi emocion surgio una idea de un one-shot alternativo que es un poco de todo en lo que respecta a mis fics, ¿A que me refiero?, osea que es un one-shot donde incluyo elementos de casi todos mis fics, no tiene mucho que ver sobre el canon actual pero quiero darme la oportunidad de escribirlo ya que por como se viene el canon nuevo de fairy tail tengo el presentimiento que el mundo de los fics relacionados con esta serie dara un gran salto en cuanto a creatividad, surgiran nuevas y mejores ideas en muchos autores al igual que sucedió cuando llego el fin de naruto sin contar el gaiden actual, asi que no quiero que este one-shot se me olvide por lo que quiero escribirlo aquí y ahora antes de que se me valla la inspiracion.**

 **Por si se preguntan en que me base vean la ova de fairy tail del viaje en el tiempo cuando se revela lo que fue una gran incognita en la vida de muchos, solo tengo que aclarar que aquí natsu tiene 15 años durante el canon de fairy tail, desconocemos su edad totalmente, solo sabemos que el existe desde hace 400 años asi que dejemoslo solamente en 15 años.**

 **Si alguien me puede dar algunos concejos sobre como narrar peleas de verdad se los agradeceria, el proximo capitulo de Amanecer de los reyes contendras bastantes peleas y no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **X784**

 **Fairy Tail**

Es una tarde como cualquier otra en el gremio más fuerte de todo fiore, la gente bebia, reia o se preparaba para hacer algunos trabajos y poder ganarse la vida, uno de los magos mas fuertes de fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como Salamander miraba de frente a una pequeña niña de no mas de 12 años en compañía de una gata blanca, esta pequeña es Wendy Marvell, la dragonslayer del cielo, dicha pequeña sostenia su preciada bufanda blanca.

—Natsu-san, toma tu bifanda— dijo la pequeña mientras extendia la bufanda entre sus pequeñas manos, esta estaba doblada y planchada posiblemente.

—Debes apreciarla mucho, ¿Verdad?— pregunto charle con voz monotona.

—Oh, gracias— dijo natsu genuinamente agradecido ya que se sentia muy incomodo sin la bufanda dada por igneel a el.

— _ **Esta bufanda es más que una prenda, es un tesoro muy antiguo que ha perdurado por generaciones, pertenecio a uno de los hombres más grandes en la historia de este mundo, tan poderoso que fue uno de los pocoso que piso la cima colocandose por encima de otros guerreros, nunca llegue a tener el honor de conocerlo pero su leyenda ha perdurado por generaciones entre nosotros los dragones**_ — natsu nunca entendio las palabras del dragon pero siempre estaban con el.

Desde la distancia los demas miembros del equipo de natsu conversaban y observaban junto a mirajane algo decepcionados recordando su loca aventura con el libro del viaje en el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿Natsu se hizo la cicatriz el mismo?— pregunto mirajane algo incredula despues de haber escuchado la historia de sus amigos.

—Algo asi— gruño gray sin estar realmente sorprendido.

—Que decepcion— lucy miraba a la distancia como el mago de fuego jugaba con wendy, solto un suspiro exasperado ya que sin duda lo que paso era algo tipico del chico.

—Pero hemos tenido suerte de volver— dijo happy comiendo su practicamente eterno pescado.

—Si, tienes razon, ¿Qué hace un libro tan peligroso aquí en el gremio?— para erza el poder de viajar en el tiempo no era algo con lo que bromear, de caer en manos equivocadas podia ser algo muy peligroso.

— ¿Dónde esta el libro?— pregunto lucy ya que desde que regresaron de su aventura no habia vuelto a ver el tan famoso libro.

—No lo se, desaparecio cuando volvimos— respondio erza sin mirar a la rubia.

—Que desperdicio, aunque sea peligroso, permite cambiar el pasado, es una magia increible, ¿Cierto?— la maga celestial no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de decepcion, las posiblilidades de una magia asi eran practicamente infinitas.

—No hay que cambiar nada, el pasado nos ha hecho lo que somos ahora, cada segundo, cada accion, esta unida a nosotros desde entonces— dijo gray con sabiduria ganando la sonrisa de sus amigos.

—Es cierto— respondio lucy recordando como fue que la idea de unirse a este gremio entro a su cabeza.

De pronto natsu esbozo una enorme sonrisa que indicaba el inicio de una travesura mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba su equipo.

—Oigan chicos, ¿quieren ver algo divertido?— pronto y para el horror de todos los magos de fairy tail natsu saco de entre sus ropas una de las hojas arrancadas del libro que tantos problemas habia dado.

— ¿NATSU DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESO?— exigio erza practicamente tan palida como un fantasma y con una expresion de furia que haria que el mismisimo acnologia huyera como una niña asustada.

—La arranque antes de que volvieramos cuando tus pechos cayeron sobre mi cara— explico natsu inocentemente dejando petrificada a la pelirroja cuyo rostro se ruborizo furiosamente igualalndo el tono de su cabello murmurando cosas inentendibles

—Natsu suelta eso inmediatamente— exigio mirajane sin duda preocupada por lo que podria desencadenar esa hoja.

—Vamos, ¿Qué podria salir mal?— dijo natsu encogiendose en hombros mientras leia el extraño texto en la pagina, poco sabia nuestro protagonista de cabellos rosas que cuando uno dice, ¿Qué podria salir mal?, es cuando todo sale mal.

De pronto un brillo azul inundo al mago de fuego antes de salir elevado hacia el cielo siendo los gritos de sus compañeros lo último que escucho.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Más de 800 años antes**

Los cielos sobre las naciones elementales fueron adornados con la vista de un enorme remolino oscuro del cual salio escupido natsu a gran velocidad cayendo en una zona boscosa quedando hundido en un crater.

—Kuso…eso dolio…. — mascullo el dragonslayer saliendo del crater sobandose el enorme chicon que salia de su cabeza. —Solo porque ya me acostumbre a los golpes de erza y de jii-chan de lo contrario eso pudo haber sido peor— se quejo natsu sobando su cabeza antes de notar que de hecho ya no estaba en su gremio.

Estaba en medio de un bosque totalmente desconocido, no se parecia en nada al bosque donde el vivia desde que se convirtio en un miembro de fairy tail, miro la hoja de papel en su mano e incluso con su inteligencia limitada no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a una conclusion.

—Mierda….otra vez eh viajado al pasado— exclamo natsu evidentemente en panico mientras sobre su cabeza comenzaba a formarse un globo de pensamiento en el cual aparecia la imagen de una erza chibi con traje de diableza, cuernos y una expresion de furia. — **La más minima accion puede alterar de forma desastrosa el tiempo asi que sera mejor que busques la mejor forma de regresar sin causar tantos desastres de lo contrario yo misma ire por ti y aplicare el castigo, te quedo claro natsu…..** — exigio saber la scarlet diableza dejando al pobre pelirosa asustado. —Aye…— respondio natsu sudando a mares. — **Bien, entonces no te quedes ahí y ve a buscar una forma de regresar….** — ordeno erza comenzando a desaparecer no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a natsu el cual se sintio asustado porque ese golpe no parecia haber sido producto de su imaginacion.

Algo perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar comenzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno mirando la hoja del libro en sus manos, sin embargo a diferencia de su actitud normalmente despreocupada esta vez mantenia su guardia en alto todo el tiempo, todos sus sentidos trabajaban al mil por hora y estaba mas que preparado para saltar a la accion de ser necesario, ¿La razon?, el podia sentir claramente el ambiente opresivo que inundaba toda la zona, no podia comprender donde estaba ni mucho menos en que epoca pero su instinto de supervivencia le decia a gritos que todo aquí podia ser peligroso y que si no se ponia vivo estaria en grave peligro, en base a todo esto hizo algo que juro que jamas volveria a hacer mas de lo necesario desde que erza le enseño a leer, pensar.

—Si no mal recuerdo cuando fuimos transportados al pasado la ultima vez lucy y erza dijeron que la magia del libro te llevara al lugar en que estabas pensando cuando activaste la magia y solo cuando ocurra el suceso en que estabas pensando la magia culminara, sin embargo…¿En que diablos estaba pensando yo esta vez?— natsu trataba de recordar desesperadamente que estaba pensando pero ademas de tratar de meterles un pequeño susto a sus amigos con el maldito libro y haber recuperado su bufanda no se acordaba de haber pensando en algo realmente importante.

—AHHHHHHHHHHH AUXILIO—

Natsu salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el inconfundible grito de una mujer en apuros, rapidamente corrio siguiendo el sonido de los gritos y una vez que estuvo cerca se oculto entre los arbustos, no tardo mucho en sentir el horrible olor de la sangre y del alcohol, lo que vio lo lleno de rabia incalculable, era alguna clase campamento repleto de unos 100 bandidos, todos reian y bebian de forma algo espeluznante mientras custodiaban algunas jaulas donde estaban encerradas niñas, adolescentes y mujeres maduras, algunas golpeadas y con sus ropas hechas harapos.

Lo peor de todo era que uno de los bandidos posiblemente el lider sostenia a una de las niñas por el cabello y tenia una expresion laciva en su rostro, no le tomo mucho tiempo notar que el hombre tenia una banda sobre su frente con una placa metalica, la banda tenia unas piedras grabadas y atravezadas por una delgada linea.

—Muy mal, muy mal mocosa, ustedes bola de perras deben aprender a ser sumisas y complacientes con sus futuros dueños asi que tendre que ponerte a ti y alas otras putas el ejemplo, despues de todo es tradicion que yo las estrene antes de ser importadas a los burdeles— exclamo el hombre con una expresion enferma en su rostro dejando horriblemente asustada a la pequeña que tal vez no tenia mas de 10 años.

Los demas bandidos estallaron en bitores por su lider mientras las mujeres se mostraron horrorizadas, algunas de las mayores incluso suplicaban tomar el lugar de la pequeña con la esperanza de que pudiera conservar su inocencia un dia mas pero sus suplicas cayeron en oidos sordos.

—Llevame al cielo pequeña puta— susurro el hombre tomando por la cadera a la niña que solo podia sollozar asustada, el hombre lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar su bragueta cuando el infierno se desato.

—SUELTALA BASTARDO ENFERMO— grito natsu saliendo de entre los arboles hecho una furia golpeando en la nariz mandolo a volar contra otros bandidos.

Las mujeres y la pequeña miraron en estado de shock a su salvador ya que el bandido lucia mucho mas grande y mas fuerte pero habia sido mandado a volar por un niño de no mas de 15 años.

—Maldito mocoso como te atreves a interrumpirme— grito el hombre poniendose de pie con una expresion de furia en su mirada, tenia la nariz rota y algo quemada.

—CALLATE, COMO TE ATREVES ATRATAR DE HACERLE TUS PORQUERIAS A UNA NIÑA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA— grito natsu siendo envuelto en sus lamas y con una expresion de rabia pura.

—Si te refieres a esas perras ese es su unico proposito en la vida, ser usadas y desechadas en los burdeles, no tienen derechos ni libertades, solo ser usadas por nosotros los hombres para cojer donde queramos, cuando queramos y como queramos, nada mas ni nada menos— respondio el hombre con una expresion enfermiza ganando los vitore de sus compañeros, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para natsu.

— **Karyu no hoko** — rugio el pelirrosa dejando salir de su boca un gran chorro de fuego pero esta vez el bandido estaba preparado.

— **Doton: Doryuheki** — exclamo el bandido haciendo varios sellos de mano antes de colocarlas en el piso creando un gran muro de tierra que apenas fue capaz de retener las llamas. —Interesante tecnica, nunca habia visto jutsus de fuego sin sellos de mano— murmuro el bandido ganando una mirada confusa de parte del dragonslayer.

— _¿Jutsus?_ — penso natsu tan confudido como el bandido ya que el mismo nunca habia visto algo similar a lo que hizo este, habia visto magos de tierra antes como jura o ese tipo de eisenwald al que golpeo en el pasado y ninguno habia hecho ese tipo de poses con las manos.

—Bueno eso no importa, no debiste haberte metido en asuntos que no te incumben, ahora te matare y me cojere a esa pequeña puta mas fuerte y mas duro sobre tu cadaver…..— exclamo el hombre antes de volver a formar sellos de mano convirtiendo esta en una clase de puño rocoso. — **Doton: Kengan no jutsu** — exclamo el bandido lanzandose contra natsu tratando de golpearlo pero este movio a tiempo la cabeza a un lado.

— **Karyu no Kagitsume** — dando una volteresa agilmente dio una poderosa patada de fuego al bandido mientras el resto solo miraba en shock como este extraño chico dominaba asu lider, esta tenia parte del pecho quemada y una expresion de odio puro.

— **Doton: Doryuso** — grito el hombre haciendo sellos dando forma a varios picos de tierra que emergieron del suelo, natsu fue capaz de esquivar algunos mientras que otros lo golpearon ligeramente sin hacer un daño serio.

—Pagaras por eso **Karyu no Enchu** — corriendo a gran velocidad contra su oponente natsu hizo su puño hacia atrás e impulsado por una llamarada saliente de su codo natsu dio un potente golpe que sin duda dejo seriamente dañado al hombre.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh— grito el hombre sobando su rostro ya que si su nariz antes estaba rota ahora sin duda estaba mucho peor, pudo ver el ligero rastro de esperanza en la mirada de sus **putas** ya que stas al ver que estaba siendo derrotado creian que finalmente serian libre, el no lo permitiria sin importar que. —VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE PUTA AHHHHHHHHHHH **DOTON: DORYO DANGO** — haciendo uso de una fuerza imposible para una persona normal el bandido levanto de la tierra misma un gigantesco trozo de tierra, su tamaño mismo era intimidante eh incluso natsu enarco la ceja ligeramente. —Jajajajaja espero y te pudras en el infierno— susurro el bandido lanzando la roca hacia el dragonslayer.

—MUEVETE— gritaron todas las mujeres y niñas temiendo que su salvador fuera a ser aplastado pero natsu solo sonrio dando un ligero silbido por semejante ataque, este comenzo a formar llamas en ambas manos hasta formar una gran esfera de fuego.

— **Karyu no Koen** — geito natsu mientras lanzaba la esfera hacia la roca, la explosion provocada por el ataque fue tal que incluso alcanzo al bandido que solo pudo dar un grito de dolor.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— grito el bandido mientras la explosion culminaba y lo que vio lo horrorizo, parte del piso estaba derretido a causa de la explosion, varias rocas hechas ahora lava estaban regadas por todos lados, podia sentir el dolor en varias partes de su cara y su cuerpo indicando que habia sufrido quemaduras serias, mas sin embargo lo peor de todo era el horrible dolor que sentia en su hombria, algo temeroso bajo la vista solo para ver que varias rocas fundias cayeron en esa zona y podia ver que esa parte estaba estropeada. —MATENLO….QUIERO QUE ESE HIJO DE PERRA PAGUE POR LO QUE ME HIZO….NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ Y MATENLO Y DESPUES VIOLEN A TODAS ESAS PERRAS— mando el bandido rojo de furia, los demas bandidos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de estallar en gritos de guerra.

—MATENLO—

—ES SOLO UNO PODEMOS VENCERLE—

—DESPUES DE ESO TODAS SUS PUTAS SERAN PARA NOSOTROS—

—ACABEMOS CON EL—

Natsu se preparaba para una dura batalla contra unos 100 hombres que corrian hacia el sosteniendo cuchillos, espadas gigantes, mazos gigantes y demas armas mas sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que a una velocidad imposible de ver al ojo humano una figura encapuchada aparecio frente a el.

—Eh observado por bastante tiempo pero creo que ya es hora de que actue, no se donde aprendiste todas esas tecnicas que no deberias saber pero sinceramente no me interesa— natsu no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño ante esa extraña voz, era fria, grave y algo gutural, era una voz impotente cargada de poder, el extraño frente a el era bastante alto, quiza media 1.90 m de estatura, solo podia ver que vestia pantalon negro, botas negras y un abrigo negro, nada mas ni nada menos, era una voz que imponia una sensacion de miedo y respeto que el mismo no se podia explicar. —Espero que se pudran en lo mas profundo del infierno bola de malnacidos— mascullo el hombre mirando hacia los bandidos mientras un extraño poder magico azul se formaba en su puño derecho. — **Shi no yari** — susurro el hombre mientras inumerables lanzas blancas salian de su puño, las lanzas atravezaron los cuerpos de los bandidos en partes vitales dejando un rastro de muerte y sangre, algunas de las mujeres estaban vomitando ante tal escena y el propio natsu miraba asustado como este hombre habia asesinado a mas de 100 hombres en tan solo segundos los cuales solo pudieron dar gritos de piedad que fueron ignorados.

El hombre bajo su capucha dejando ver su identidad a natsu, tenia la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, pelo rubio con rojo y tonos naranja de punta y rebelde con dos mechones enmarando su cara, unos ojos azules tan profundos que sentia como si penetraran su alma, tenia la misma banda que el bandido con una placa metalica pero esta tenia el simbolo de una clase de remolino con un pico curvo en el extremo inferior y una raya en el extremo superior, al igual que la del bandido estaba siendo atravezada por una linea delgada, otro detalle que atrapo su curiosidad era que tenia un colgante sobre su cuello con las inicales **ND** y finalmente lo que mas llamo su atencion era la bufanda que cubria su cuello, era exactamente la misma banda que el poseia, el hombre parecia ser por lo menos de la edad de laxus o tal vez incluso un par de años mayor.

— ¿ _Que demonios pasa aqui_?— penso natsu congelado por ese extraño miedo que imponia esta persona y horrorizado por la matanza que acababa de presenciar.

—No puede ser…— susurro el bandido mirando con horror al hombre ya que no le tomo mucho tiempo reconocer su identidad, era despues de todo la persona mas buscada en todo el mundo. —Nunca pense que mi vida terminaria de esta forma, en manos del temido y respetado ND-sama, el mismo hombre que actualmente ostenta el titulo de criminal SSS en el libro bingo, aquel sujeto que todos los ninjas incluidos los kages temen y que dicen que si te encuentras con el te inclines y ruegues por tu vida, aquel cuyos poderes son tales que incluso se dice que los jinchuriki han recibido ordenes de sus bijuu de no acercarsele, por lo menos morire en manos tuyas y no en manos del bastardo de pelo afeminado— susurro el bandido esto ultimo con algo de burla, el extraño ojiazul sencillamente lo miro con monotonia mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

—Lamentaras haber dicho eso basura humana, vi como estabas apunto de violar a esa niña, tal vez el mocoso atrás de mi te pudo dar una muerte rapida junto a todos tus hombres pero desgraciadamente yo no soy asi— murmuro el extraño de iniciales ND mientras levantaba al bandido poniendolo de pie, del piso emergieron varias raices que envolvieron al cuerpo del hombre manteniendolo de pie. —No tengo idea de cuantas mujeres y niñas has desgraciado por tu enfermedad mental, te hare sentir lo que ellos sintieron antes de que mueras— susurro ND con voz glacial mientras el bandido podia sentir claramente como del piso emergia un palo de madera que presionaba lentamente su entrada anal.

—Por favor….todo menos eso…cortame la cabeza si quieres pero eso no— suplico el hombre palido como un fantasma y soltando algunas lagrimas.

—Piensa en todos los que te dijeron lo mismo y tu solo reias por sus suplicas…. — respondio ND aun sin mostrar emocion alguna en su mirada mientras formaba un sello de mano entonces el palo comenzo a extenderse y retraerse siendo manchado por la sangre del bandido el cual solo podia dar gemidos de dolor.

—AHHHHHH POR FAVOR DETENTE— grito el bandido llorando y gimiendo de dolor mientras sangre salia de la comisura de sus labios mientras sentia como su region anal era penetrada una y otra vez solo ganando una mirada helada de su verdugo, natsu mismo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de vomitar, el no era 100% ajeno a este tipo de escenas ya que en trabajos pasados contra bandidos y gremios oscuros tuvo la pesima suerte de encontrarlos haciendo actos repugnantes pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que veia, incluso el sabia que este monstruo que estaba siendo abusado merecia lo que le estaba pasando pero eso no lo hacia menos nauseabundo, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que las mujeres y niñas se habian desmayado justo a tiempo para no tener que presencias esto.

—Creeme que no disfruto esto creo que mejor acabo contigo— mascullo ND con algo de desprecio antes de tomar entre su mano la cabeza del bandido aplastandola en el acto dejando el cuerpo empalado sobre el palo de madera.

Todo quedo en un silencio letal despues de eso, natsu ya no pudo mas y salio corriendo hacia un arbusto vaciando el contenido de su estomago mientras que ND caminaba lentamente hacia las jaulas, natsu sepreparaba para luchar con su vida de ser necesario temiendo que ese sujeto psicopata fuera tras las chicas pero para su sorpresa este sencillamente destruyo con las manos desnudas los barrotes de las jaulas pero sin embargo las mujeres seguian durmiendo.

—Oye mocoso, no te han dicho que copiar los estilos de otros puede ser algo de mal gusto, especialmente cuando se trata del estilo de un criminal— dijo de golpe ND acercandose hacia natsu con una mirada de aburrimiento en sus ojos.

— ¿De que coño hablas?— exigio natsu mirando seriamente a ND, este señalo hacia la bufanda de natsu, este no tardo mucho en conectar los puntos. — ¿Yo copiarte?, vete al diablo, este fue un regalo de mi padre y es muy preciada para mi, tu eres quien esta copiandome— exclamo natsu muy enojado y olvidando por un segundo que estaba en otra epoca y que tecnicamente podria interpretarse en que el estaba copiando.

La mirada de ND se estrecho por unos momentos ante eso pero fue casi imperceptible. —No deberias hablarle de esa forma a alguien como yo mocoso, todavia de que copias mi estilo te atreves a insultarme, tus padres deberian darte una buena leccion de modales— dijo ND notando que por unos segundos la mirada del chico se tornaba triste, eso por alguna razon que no pudo comprender le dolio.

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a un perfecto desconocido— respondio el joven dragneel esta vez de forma mas tajante cruzandose de brazos, fue en ese momento que ND pudo notar que de el bosillo de su chaleco se asomaba una hoja arrancada de un libro que sin duda desperto su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es esto mocoso?— pregunto el rubio de mechones rojizos arrebatando en un rapido movimiento la hoja del libro leyendola con genuina curiosidad.

—DEVUELVEME ESO TEME— exigio natsu tratando de arrebatarle la hoja, parecia una tipica situacion escolar entre un chico al que un maton enorme le ha quitado sus cosas ya que natsu saltaba en un intento de quitarle la hoja a ND mientras que este aprovechando su gran altura lo apartaba con la palma de su mano.

—Un contenido interesante….creo que me quedo con el….gracias por la ayuda niño— dijo casualmente ND levantando su brazo a forma de despedida y caminando dandole la espalda a natsu.

—ESO SI QUE NO— grito natsu lanzandose hacia ND con su puño resplandeciente de fuego. — **Karyu no Tekken** — rugio el pelirosa a un miliemtro de golpear al hombre alto en la cabeza pero este en un movimiento inposible dio una volteresa, se agacho esquivando el golpe y le dio una sonrisa burlesca con sus orbes azules mirando a sus ojos negros.

—Buen intento niño…pero estas a 100 años de poder golpearme— dijo el hombre dandole una sonrisa zorruna antes de golpear su frente con sus dedos.

Natsu salio volando impulsado por una fuerza descomunal levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, su cuerpo recorrio varios metros de distancia antes de estrellarse con unas enormes rocas. —Maldito….no te dejare…escapar...— murmuro natsu antes de que su vista se nublo quedandose hundido en la inconsciencia.

—Creo que exagere como de costumbre…bueno el no parece pertenecer a una aldea shinobi….posee magia despues de todo…..no creo tener que preocuparme…..— murmuro ND para si mismo antes de segur caminando rumbo al pueblo mas cercano.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Varias horas despues**

Natsu solto un gemido de dolor mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie lentamente colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor mientras su vista comenzaba a aclararse poducto de la somnolencia.

—Ese tipo es una maldita bestia, ni siquiera erza o mira golpean tan duro…y solo lo hizo con uno de sus dedos— gruño natsu algo enojado ya que esto sin duda era un golpe a su orgullo, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y vio con horror que ya estaba amaneciendo, el sujeto que le quito la hoja del libro tal vez ya estaba muy lejos. —Tenglo que alcanzar a ese maldito, esto no se quedara asi…— exclamo natsu con determinacion pura en su mirada mientras comenzaba a olfatear el aire en busca del aroma de ND o de la hoja ya que esta tenia impregnado su olor, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo aunque noto que el olor del hombre era extrañamente familiar, le recordaba de cierta forma al suyo propio pero descarto ese pensamiento rapidamente. —VOY POR TI MALDITO INFELIZ— rugio natsu hacia el cielo antes de comenzar a correr en direccion al aroma dejando una estela de polvo en el camino, jamas noto que en las sombras unas siluetas comenzaban a seguirlo saltando sigilosamente entre los arboles.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Otras horas más tarde**

 **Tanzaku Gai**

Incluso en su critica situacion natsu no pdia evitar mirar con facinacion la ciudad en la que se encontraba, parecia ser un lugar lleno de vida que vivia dia a dia en la fiesta, lo primero que noto mientras caminaba por las calles era la arquitectura y vestimenta estilo oriental antiguo muy similares a lo que habia en la ciudad **Hosenka** en fiore, ahora tenia una idea mas clara de que habia retrocedido bastante en el tiempo, las calles estaban inundadas de gente, de puestos de feria para divertir a los niños, en todos lados habia restaurantes, bares, casinos y en toda esquina se encontraban mujeres bellas dandole sonrisas seductoras, esto ultimo lo intimido un poco, el rastro lo habia traido a este lugar y ahora buscaba por todos ladoa a ND y no descansaria hasta encontrarlo.

—Maldita sea….con todos estos olores me tomara mucho tiempo encontrarlo, creo que mejor me relajo un rato— murmuro natsu sentandose sobre un banco y tomandose un respiro.

—Ohhhhhh siiiii—

—ND-sama nos tenia muy abandonadas, usted sabe que aquí usted siempre tendra la preferencia y trato gratuito…—

—Vamos ND-sama no se contenga usted sabe que lo desea—

El sonido de gemidos y risitas de mujeres que clamaban por el hombre a quien tanto habia estado buscando rapidamente llamo la atencion de natsu, rapidamente levanto la vista y pudo ver que estaba frente a un bar de esos donde los hombres van a **descargar la tencion** en compañía de hermosas mujeres y grandes cantidades de bebida, se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar hacia el bar con la campana de este anunciando que habia entrado.

El lugar parecia estar vacio, era como cualquier otro bar con una barra con una gran cantidad de botellas de alcohol para todos gustos, mesas y un scenario para los shows de las bailarinas, en una esquina de este bar estaba ND sentado sobre un sofa muy elegante, frente a el estaba una mesa con varias botellas y algunas colillas de cigarro sobre un cenicero, dicho hombre tenia el abrigo semiabierto dejando ver su bien sinceleado cuerpo musculoso con algunos chupetones, estaba en compañía de tres hermosas mujeres.

La primera era de estatura media y parecia estar en sus 19 años, tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve, un hermoso rostro en forma de corazon, ojos negros, una figura de reloj de arena con medidas perfectas y un cabello negro y largo rizado amarrado en una cola alta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, la mujer vestia un kimono muy provocativo hasta sus muslos de color morado con estampados de flores rojas y unas sandalias negras de tacon alto, la joven estaba tras el sofa masajeando los hombros de ND y en algunas ocasiones mordia el lobulo de su oreja.

La segunda mujer era algo mayor que la primera, esta parecia estar en la edad madura de 30, era de estatura media, piel blanca como la primera, ojos verdes llenos de experiencia y lujuria, su cabello y peinado eran muy similares a los de sherry de lamia scale y poseia una figura digna de una diosa, a diferencia de su compañera vestia unos microshorts de mezclilla azules, botines negros de tacon alto, un sujetador negro que nada ayudaba a ocultar sus generosos pechos y encima un chaleco blanco de tela delgada abierto, la mujer estaba en el sofa al costado izquierdo de ND recostada sobre el pecho de este mientras su figura era envuelta posesivamente por el brazo del hombre, cabe destacar que un extremo de su bufanda escamosa estaba envuelta en su cuello.

La ultima mujer era de estatura media y parecia estar entrada en los 30 años de edad, su belleza al igual que la de sus compañeras era la envidiade cualquier mujer, tenia la piel clara, ojos cafes, un cabello largo y rizado de color castaño que llegaba hasta su trasero dejandolo suelto y figura curvilinea con magnificas medidas, vestia al igual que la primera un kimono provocativo rosa que llegaba a sus muslos y unas sandalias de tacon alto, al igual que la mujer pelirosa estaba recostada sobre el pecho de ND al costado derecho con su cintura siendo rodeada por su otro brazo y en su cuello estaba envuelto el otro extremo de la bufanda.

—Maldito con que aquí estabas— exclamo natsu enojado acercandose hacia el hombre con los puños apretados, el rubio pelirrojo enarco una ceja ya que no tardo mucho en reconocer a la persona frente a el.

—Ohhh mocoso asi que me encontraste, eres persistente y molesto, ¿Te lo habian dicho antes?— pregunto ND en un tono burlesco mientras la castaña tomaba una copa de sake y le lo ponia en la boca al hombre el cual bebio gustoso dejandose llevar por la increible sensacion del masaje dado por la mujer de cabellos negros.

—NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA, ¿ADEMAS QUE HACES EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE?, NO ERES DIFERENTE A ESE MALNACIDO QUE MATASTE— grito natsu lo ultimo con furia y hubiera seguido gritando pero el ND extendio su palma en señal de que gusrdara silencio y sin mostrarse ofendido.

—Primero que nada cierra la boca y aprende a escuchar antes de saltar conclusiones mocoso— mando ND sin dejar de sonar algo aburrido. —En segundo lugar estas linduras aquí no estan trabajando por la fuerza, ellas trabajan por voluntad propia, no necesito violar a ninguna mujer cuando puedo tener a las que quiera sin llegar a esos metodos— las mujeres sonrieron de forma algo arrogante ante el cumplido, la castaña y la pelirosa se repegaron al cuerpo de ND mientras la pelinegra recargaba su rostro sobre su hombro hasta quedar con la mejilla pegada a su rostro, esto le dio al dragneel una buena vista de los pechos de la mujer sonrojandolo ligeramente. —Y en tercer lugar debes aprender a no interrumpir a un hombre cuando esta teniendo un tiempo de calidad con sus mujeres asi que mejor largate de aquí y regresa mañana si es que tengo ganas— mando ND lo último algo molesto queriendo regresar a sus actividades.

—Devuelveme lo que me quitaste y me largo— respondo natsu haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarsele a los golpes a ND ya que a estas alturas acepto a regañadientes que no llegaria a ningun lado gritando.

ND estaba apunto de rechazar abruptamente al chico pero de pronto se puso a pensar en los hechos ocurridos desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, primero defendio con determinacion a todas esas posibles esclavas de su cruel destino aunque los numeros estaban en su contra, en segundo lugar podia usar magia, algo muy poco comun, de hecho el era uno de los pocos que podia hacerlo, luego peleo de forma increible contra ese ninja renegado de iwa y lo vencio con relativa facilidad, luego a pesar de ser una locura en un millon se habia atrevido de seguirlo hasta aquí a pesar de ser testigo de primera mano de lo cruel y sanguinario que podia ser, todo solo para recuperar una hoja de un libro, ademas al ver la expresion de su rostro al ver los pechos de las bellezas que lo abrazaban no le tomo demasiado tiempo llegar a una conclusion que hizo qe una sonrisa macabra apareciera en su rostro.

—Te dire algo mocoso, me caiste bien, no puedo negarlo, nunca habia conocido a alguien con las bolas suficientes como para venir y hablarme de esa forma…pero no hay forma alguna en que un mocoso como tu pueda derrotarme y arrebatarme esta hoja, tan solo mira tu cara, dudo que tengas edad para siquiera rasurarte la barbilla y de hecho dudo que incluso hayas estado con alguna mujer— lo ultimo fue una evidente burla hacia natsu el cual se puso rojo de vergüenza desviando la mirada.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba— respondio natsu de forma tajante y desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas, las mujeres se resistieron enormemente a gritar kawai y saltar hacia el choco ya que estaban demasiado comodas en compañía de ND el cual tenia una sonrisa que amenazaba con pertir su rostro en dos.

—Tu respuesta y tu cara es toda la respues que necesito pero no te preocupes, como me has caido tan bien creo que te ayudare a estar un paso mas cerca de mi…..— dijo ND de forma paternal algo fingida mientras tomana del menton a la pelinegra cuyo rostro descansaba sobre su hombro. — ¿Qué me dices muñeca?, una vez me confesaste que una de tus metas personales era poder estrenar a un mocoso, ahí tienes a tu mocoso, tu eres la mas joven aquí y la mas indicada para esto, ademas miralo, no es nada feo, tal vez cuando sea adulto tenga tanto éxito como yo, ¿Qué opinas Mika-chan?— susurro ND de forma indecorosa hacia el oido de la chica la cual se sonrojo ligeramente antes de darle una sonrisa depredora.

—Eres un maldito que sabe como convencer a una mujer de cualquier cosa ND-Kun, tienes razon, es un semental en fabricacion, veamos que tanto potencial tiene— respondio la mujer con voz ronca antes de caminar hacia natsu a un paso lento y seductor meneando sus caderas, este practicamente estaba estatico por la conversacion que se habia desarrollado ante el que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mujer enrosco sus brazos en su cuello con su cara quedando peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

— ¿Qu-e….q-e…demon-ios…..estas hacien-do?— exigio natsu con voz temblorosa sin saber como reaccionar en esta situacion, la mujer por su parte lo ignoro mientras analizaba su fisico.

—Veamos…magnifico cuerpo…..— la mujer deslizo su mano por el estomago bien marcado de natsu el cual solto un ligero jadeo. —Lindo rostro…..cabello extravagante…..bonitos ojos…— natsu se sonrojo ante los cumplidos de la mujer y no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando esta presiono sus labios contra los suyos y aprovechando su sorpresa deslizo su lengua sobre su boca explorando toda su cavidad, natsu por su parte fue embriagado por un mar de nuevas sensaciones que jamas se habia experimentado, tanto asi que nunca noto que sus brazos fueron envueltos en la cintura de la chica, todo ante la mirada orgullosa de ND que se sentia como una clase de padre orgulloso de su hijo, eso ultimo lo hizo sentir incomodo ya que aun no comprendia eso.

Pasaron los minutos antes de que la pareja se viera forzada a separarse para poder inalar el necesario ixigeno.

—WOW…labios deliciosos— murmuro la chica respirando de forma entrecortada y pegando su frente contra la de natsu. —Justo como me gustan, ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto la chica con curiosidad de conocer el nombre de semejante semental.

—Emmm natsu…..— respondio natsu sin duda nervioso ya que aun le costaba asimilar lo que ocurria.

— ¿Natsu-kun eh?, me encanta ese nombre…mi nombre es Mika…por esta noche sere tu Mika-chan, esta noche sere tu sensei en las artes carnales asi que, ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas privado?, quiero ver por mi misma cada gramo de tu potencial Natsu-kun— viendo que aun natsu era incapaz de decir cualquier cosa mika tomo la inciativa tomando la mano del dragneel y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia una habitacion en la parte trasera del bar tomando una de las botellas de la mesa para esta larga noche. —No seas timido mi pequeño Natsu-kun, esta noche seras unicamente mio—

—Ve con ella muchacho, consideralo un regalo de mi parte asi que no me decepciones y ve— mando naruto mientras natsu solo asentia mecanicamente, tomo de la cintura a la pelinegra llevandola ala habitacion totalmente embobado.

—Bueno ND-sama, no quera de natsu-kun y mika-chan se queden con toda la diversion, ¿Verdad?— ronroneo la mujer castaña con voz seductora mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de ND.

—Nosotras ya nos encendimos con esto ND-sama, por favor tomenos— apoyo la pelirosa besando el pecho de ND el cual solo pudo sonreir enormemente.

—Supongo que no puedo perder contra el mocoso— murmuro ND con voz ronca antes de caminar hacia la puerta del bar y poner un letrero de **Cerrado** antes de dirigir su vista de forma animal hacia el par de mujeres.

Durante el resto del dia y parte de la noche toda la calle del bar quedo solitaria y todo el que pasaba podia escuchar claramente los gruñidos bestiales, los gemidos y alabanzas a kami por parte de unas mujeres satisfechas que bendecian a todas las deidades conocidas por mandarles semejantes sementales y rogaban por tener mas de las caricias carnales de estos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Era un nuevo dia en Tanzaku Gai eh incluso a estas horas de la mañana las calles ya se encontraban aglomeradas de gente que iba y venia realizando sus actividades diarias, por las calles de la ciudad podemos a ver a nuestros protagonistas cada uno con una actitud muy diferente, ND a diferencia de su actitud burlesca, fria, aburrida y monotona que habia desmotrado hasta ahorita tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que decia **soy el tipo mas feliz de la tierra** mientras saludaba a todas las personas que veia por las calles, cabe destacar que tenia su abrigo abierto hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando ver los chupetones que no eran cubiertos por su bufanda, mientras tanto natsu caminaba con una sonrisa algo distante y con una expresion inusualmente tranquila, dado que su torso solo era cubierto por un chaleco abierto podian verse claramente los chupetones y marcas de uñas sobre su torso sin contar los que su bufanda cubria.

— ¿Sabes algo mocoso?, antes de irnos mika-chan no paraba de contarme maravillas sobre ti, me pidio que te dijera que puedes venir a verla cuando quieras para seguir conociendo mas uno del otro, retiro lo dicho anoche, ya no eres un mocoso pero te dire diciendo mocoso porque ya me acostumbre— dijo ND con voz cantarina mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de natsu con evidente orgullo en su voz.

Natsu solo se limito a asentir algo sonrojado recordando todo lo sucedido anoche, esa maldia mujer habia sido por mucho lo mas placentero que habia experimentado en su vida y ahora comenzaba a entender porque la facinacion de gildarts y del maestro con las mujeres, no podia recordar hasta que hora terminaron sus actos carnales pero si podia recordar que ella cayo dormida segundos antes que el, se veia tentado a llevarse a mika con el a su epoca con tal de poder follar con ella todas las noches durante los 365 dias del año de no ser por el hecho de que erza le dijo que interactuar demasiado con gente del pasado podia ser peligroso y lo de anoche sin duda habia sido interactuar demasiado, ademas aunque habia disfrutado bastante de su compañía en lo sexual y como persona le habia agradado bastante no habia sentido ningun sentimiento por ellas mas haya de la amistad y el placer, no habia podido hablar con ella ya que al amanecer ND lo saco arrastrando de la habitacion, se bañaron, comieron y se fueron.

—Por cierto mocoso ten, te lo devuelvo— natsu volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual le extendia la hoja que tanto habia buscado y ademas un extraño libro tan gordo que nada tenia que envidiarle a la biblia, era de pastas color negro y tenia como titulo **Mis experiencias**.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto natsu mirando de forma interrogante a ND.

—Ya memorice lo que decia esa hoja asi que ya no tiene sentido que la tenga, te la devuelvo, en cuanto al libro solo te dire que dentro contiene copias de muchos otros libros que tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaras— no era ninguna mentira, desde anoche despues de sus actividades placenteras ND habia tenido ese presentimiento, algo extraño habia en ese chico que le despertaba esa inexplicable sensacion de ayudarlo, eso le preocupaba.

—Mmmm no entiendo pero ha estas alturas creo que puedo confiar en ti asi que lo tomare— murmuro natsu mas para si mismo antes de tomar la hoja y el libro.

Fue en ese momento que la expresion feliz de ND cambio abrupttamente a la misma expresion monotona que tenia cuando lo conocio, esa expresion unica de un asesino profesional, antes de poder siquiera preguntar el hombre de ojos azules salio corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a natsu muy confundido.

—ESPERA— grito natsu corriendo a gran velocidad y con gran esfuerzo sigiendole el paso a ND, corrieron por unos cuantos minutos hasta alejarse del pueblo quedando en medio de un terreno lleno de pasto, justo en ese momento de todas direcciones salieron alrededor de 200 hombres enmascarados que vestian tunicas negras y uno de ellos vestia una tunica blanca, lo curioso era que algunos tenian el mismo simbolo que tenia ND en su bandana pero este no estaba rasgado.

Natsu no tardo mucho en darse cuenta del porque ND comenzo a correr, el habia notado que estas personas los observaban y queria evitar que las personas quedaran en el fuego cruzado pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué los buscaban?, ¿Estaban relacionados de alguna forma con ND?, ¿Eran secuaces de los bandidos y buscaban venganza?, el no conocia nada de esta epoca asi que se limito a mirar a los enmascarados con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí….otro peloton anbu enviado por Konoha no sato, ya no se si mi padre y el concejo son idiotas o sencillamente ustedes son suicidas, pense que se habian resignado a que soy imparable— se burlo ND con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

— _¿Su padre?, ¿El concejo? De que mierdas esta hablando_ — penso natsu totalmente confundido por la situacion.

—Criminal de clase SSS o mejor conocida como clase ALFA, ND mejor conocido como Naruto Dragneel antes conocido como Namikaze Naruto, criminal internacional acusado de innumerables crimenes a lo largo de todas las naciones shinobi y el principla de todos traicion a su patria y aldea de origen, por ordenes de Yondaime Hokage-sama, el honorable concejo shinobi, el honorable concejo de ancianos y el honorable concejo civil queda bajo arresto y bajo la custodia de konoha por cargos de traicion a la patria, asesinatos multiples, robo de tecnicas secretas de clan y desercion a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, de hacer caso omiso de nuestros mandatos y negarse a someterse a la justicia de la hoja se nos autoriza a detenerle por la fuerza de ser necesario— ordeno el anbu de tunica blanca con una voz indiferente y monotona.

Natsu practicamente quedo helado ante lo dicho por el anbu, ¿Habia escuchado bien?, ¿Dragneel?, ¿Naruto Dragneel?, ¿Ese era el verdadero nombre de ND?, ¿Cómo era posible?, ahora entendia porque las iniciales ND eh incluso tenia un collar con esas letras, pero aun asi le costaba creerlo, como podia ser posible que este hombre tuviera el mismo apellido que el, no habia logica en esto.

— _ **Esta bufanda es más que una prenda, es un tesoro muy antiguo que ha perdurado por generaciones, pertenecio a uno de los hombres más grandes en la historia de este mundo, tan poderoso que fue uno de los pocoso que piso la cima colocandose por encima de otros guerreros, nunca llegue a tener el honor de conocerlo pero su leyenda ha perdurado por generaciones entre nosotros los dragones**_ —

— _¿Podria ser…..?_ — ahora todo tenia sentido en la mente de natsu, las iniciales, la misma bufanda, ese olor tan familiar, era el mismo olor que el tenia, el poder magico tan similar, ahora todo quedaba claro, este hombre era el dueño original de la bufanda que le dio igneel, se quedo en silencio incapaz de articular palabra alguna solo pudiendo mirar al hombre que posiblemente sea una de las entidades mas fuertes de toda la historia.

— ¿Someterme a su justicia?, ¿Acaso minato quedo mas pendejo despues de nuestra ultima pelea por tantas veces que golpee su cabeza?, entiendanlo de una vez, someterme a su justicia seria la ultima cosa que yo haria, una justicia hipocrita que no acepta sus propios errores y que solo piensa en el poder absoluto de su nacion sin importarle a quienes dañen en el proceso, seres que profezan una luz falsa y que cuando cometen errores deciden eliminarlos para evitar la vergüenza, yo soy el ejemplo viviente de ello, acaso han olvidado todas las veces que humille a su aldea y a los namikaze, el mero hecho de que sigan viniendo por mi sabiendo que voy a matarlos es una muestra de que su estupidez es tan grande como el cielo mismo— las burlas salientes de la boca del dragneel mayor sin duda enfurecieron a los anbu, algunos fueron capaces de contener su rabia pero otro…

—CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA BASTARDO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN MALNACIDO, SOMOS KONOHA, ESTAMOS KAMI, PODEMOS HACER Y DESHACER COMO SE NOS DE LA PUTA GANA Y NADIE PUEDE HACER NADA PARA DETENERNOS, SI NOSOROS QUEREMOS QUE ESTES DEBIL Y PENDEJO COMO TIENE QUE SER QUE ASI SEA, TU LUGAR TIENE QUE SER A LOS PIES DE LOS NAMIKAZE, TU TIENES QUE SER DEBIL, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE PENDEJO?, DEBIL, TU TIENES QUE SER DEBIL PORQUE KONOHA QUIERE QUE SEAS DEBIL, TU ERES DEBIL PORQUE KONOHA ES KAMI Y ASI LO DESEA, ENTREGATE A HORA MISMO PARA QUE TE REGRESEMOS A LA ALDEA COMO EL MALDITO PERDEDOR QUE ERES— grito un anbu fanatico de konoha fuera de si y con veneno puro goteando en su voz.

El bosque quedo en un silencio letal despues de eso, naruto se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando con interes al imbecil que solto semejante discurso, los demas anbu incluso el capitan lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza ya que no esperaban esa reaccion, a ellos les habia fluido ese pensamiento sobre konoha en mas de una occasion sin embargo nunca lo habian expresado a grito abierto, natsu miraba con incredulidad al anbu casi sintiendo pena por la horrible muerte que le esperaba, despues de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio solo sofocado por el sonido de los grillos naruto decidio romper el silencio.

—Realmente no queria tener que matarlos, los iba a noquear a todos ustedes en un acto de piedad hacia su aldea ya que eh diezmado demasiados de sus hombres y queria darles un descanzo, pero dado a que ustedes creen que konoha es kami entonces como kami konoha podra mover la mano y traerlos de vuelta del infierno asi que no me contendre a destruirlos— sentencio naruto de forma tranquila antes de que sus ojos cambiaron de forma, ahora eran de un color metalizado con varios anillos rodeando la pupila.

—El rinnegan…— susurro el capitan anbu aterrorizado ya que habia escuchado que el hombre frente a el tenia esos ojos pero una cosa era escucharlo y una cosa era verlo con sus propios ojos, sin duda habian despertado a un leon dormido, naruto extendio su mano abierta hacia el anbu que habia gritado y murmuro dos palabras.

— **Bansho Ten´in** — el anbu pronto fue atraido por una fuerza invisible hacia el dragneel mayor siendo sujetado fuertemente por el cuello. —Muere— ordeno naruto sacandole el alma al anbu con su rinnegan, acto seguido tiro el cadaver al piso mirandolo con desden.

—ATAQUEN— rugio el capitan anbu sacando de su shock a todos sus hombres, estos dieron un grito de guerra y lanzaron una enorme cantidad de shurikens hacia natsu y naruto, tan grande era la cantidad que casi oscurecian los cielos.

—Mmmmmmm, nada mal debo aceptarlo, presta atencion mocoso, es hora de que veas el verdadero potencial de la magia de los dragones— antes de que natsu siquiera fuera capaz de hablar naruto lo tumbo al piso colocando su propio cuerpo a forma de escudo. — **Suchirusukin** — murmuro naruto y para sorpresa de natsu un resplandor color gris comenzo a envolver el cuerpo del rubio y su piel se vio cubierta de escamas similares a las del dragonforce, pudo observar con total incredulidad como las shurikens rebotaban sobre la piel de naruto como si estuvieran chocando con una pared de acero.

Los anbu miraban con miedo eh incredulidad como todas y cada una de sus armas rebotaban sobre el cuerpo de naruto hasta que finalmente estas se terminaron, naruto tomo del cuello del chaleco a natsu y dio un gran salto hasta quedar en lo mas alto de un arbol.

—Buen intento pero es hora de que usttedes sepan porque soy tan temido en todo el mundo, adios mis queridos anbu— naruto extendio su mano con la palma abierta comenzando a formar una esfera de energia hecha de fuego puro similar al rasengan pero esta era mas grande y emitia una cantidad de poder practicamente colosal, extendio su mano libre sobre la cual aparecio un extraño abanico de guerra con tres tomoes.

— _Que increible poder magico, es mucho más grande que la magia de jii-chan_ — penso natsu sudando ligeramente ya que estaba demasiado cerca d e naruto y podia sentir la enorme magia que poseia.

—Mueran— susurro el dragneel lanzando la esfera de fuego a enorme velocidad y agitando su abanico desatando uso vientos huracanados sobre esta. — **Karyu no Zetsumetsu** — grito naruto al momento en que la esfera toco tierra provocando una explosion de proporciones colosales que literalmente hizo cenizas una gran porcion del bosque y levanto un pilar de fuego que llego hasta los cielos mismos.

—Sugoi— murmuro natsu algo asustado ante semejante tecnica, incluso su karyu no koen era incapaz de provocar algo asi.

Cuando la explosion culmino no quedaban más que cenizas, no quedaba nada de los anbu que no sean trozos de huesos chamuscados y algunos trozos de metal derretido de sus armas. Naruto y Natsu se miraron el uno al otro en un silencio incomodo antes de que el primero sonriera algo triste.

—Parece que este es el adios, fue divertido conocerte…nos volveremos a ver un dia de estos…hasta entonces buena suerte natsu— y como ya era costumbre natsu no tuvo tiempo de siquiera cuestionar nada ya que este lo empujo hacia el vacio desde lo alto del arbol.

—ESPERA— grito natsu extendiendo su mano hacia naruto desesperado ntes de que un agujero negro se abrio bajo suyo regresandolo a su epoca.

Naruto miro hacia el horizonte con una expresion pacifica en su rostro anes de morder su pulgar y murmurar un par de palabras.

— **Kuchiyose no maho** — un enorme circulo magico aparecio sobre el cielo del cual lentamente comenzo a salir un dragon, un dragon color gris con largos y espeluznantes cuernos y con los kanjis de varios elementos tatuados sobre su piel, fuego, agua, viento, tierra, rayo, hierro, veneno, luz, sombras, hielo y entre otros mas.

— **Maldito mocoso, te atreves a interrumpir al gran ryujin-sama, el padre de todos los dragones mientras estaba apunto de tomar su desayuno con su esposa e hijo, tal osadia deberia ser castigada** — rugio ryujin mirando algo enojado a naruto.

—Bajale a tu genio ryujin, este lugar pronto estara plagado de basuras de konoha y tengo demasiado pereza como para tratar con ellos, sacame de aquí y te lo compensare despues— mando naruto algo irritado por la actitud del dragon.

— **Algun dia tendras que referirte a mí con respeto, muy bien te ayudare** — suspiro el dragon algo resignado antes de abrir sus alas y salir volando con naruto sobre su espalda.

— ¿Con que natsu eh?, tal vez si algun dia cruza por mi cabeza la estupida idea de tener hijos nombre a uno de ellos natsu, oh si Natsu Dragneel, eso tiene estilo— murmuro naruto soltando una risa mientras se dirigia hacia su proxima aventura.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de aclarar su vista, su cabeza dolia a montones y sentia qu todo le daba vueltas, apenas y podia distinguir que estaba en una cama en una habitacion de madera.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrio?— pregunto natsu a nadie en especifico y no se esperaba que alguien le respondiera.

—Finalmente despiertas natsu, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos— natsu busco el origen de esa voz y pudo ver al maestro makarov mirandolo algo preocupado y sentado en una silla a lado de su cama.

— ¿Jii-chan?, ¿Qué haces aqui?— pregunto natsu algo confundido por la presencia del maestro de fairy tail.

—Viajaste en el tiempo hacia una epoca que desconozco a causa de la magia del libro ese, estuviste fuera por casi tres dias, todos comenzabamos a temer seriamente que no regresaras, tus compañeros incluso ya estaban organizando la construccion de una maquina del tiempo de pesima calidad para irte a buscar— eso ultimo hizo que una gotita creciera tras la cabeza de natsu ya que algo asi era comun en fairy tail. —Antes de que siquiera pensaran en la estupidez de tratar de prenderla usar al pobre happy como un conejillo de indias para ver si funcionaba saliste de un hoyo negro, gray te arrastro hasta qui y llevas dos dias durmiendo— termino de explicar makarov dejando helado a natsu.

El peso de todo lo que habia vivido los ultimos dias cayó sobre natsu como una roca gigante dejandolo tmbloroso y algo perturbado.

— ¿Natsu?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto makarov sin duda preocupado por la reaccion del niño pero este solo atino a salir corriendo.

Natsu corrio a todo lo que daba con una gran confusion en su mente, no sabia como reaccionar ni que pensar, solo queria estar solo y lejos de todo, finalmente cayo agotado y de rodillas frente aun claro, observo su reflejo y junto a este aparecio el rostro de naruto.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?— susurro natsu respirando con pesadez sin notar que por unos momentos sus ojos se volvian rojos con tres tomoes antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Fin del One-Shot…**

 **Que mas puedo decir, solo puedo decirles que dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones, de verdad seran pareciados, me despido y les mando un calido abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito 3**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Advertencia: Estos Bloopers podrian contener escritos con menciones vilentas, perturbadoras y algo subidas de tono, ademas de menciones que podrian conciderarse algo machistas no aptas para personas sensibles y en su defecto una audiencia inmadura, si entras en estas clasificaciones entonces sal de aquí, tomen esto como lo que es, un simple fic y ya.**

 **Para los que leyeron "Errores tan grande que bien podrian tener éxito 1 Y 2" estoy seguro de que saben de que trata esto y para los que no les dare una explicacion breve.**

 **Lo que leeran a continuacion carece de todo sentido, el mejor ejemplo que puedo usar para describirlo es que son como los Bloopers de las series de television pero a su vez algo distintos o refritos como lo quieran llamar, son fragmentos de algunos fics que yo escribi en momentos de inspiracion tan fuertes que solo encendia la computadora y no paraba de escribir lo primero que llegaba a mi mente, muchas de estas cosas no pasaron de 6 o en algunos casos mas capitulos antes de que deje de escribirlos por distintos motivos, perdida de inspiracion, dejaron de gustarme, me quede sin ideas o sencillamente los proyectos eran demasiado largos para mi gusto.**

 **El punto es que en compensacion por mi larga ausencia anteriormente subi los fragmentos de fics que inicie y nunca conclui a forma de bloopers como compensacion, fue puro copiar y pegar de viejos archivos de word a un nuevo documento, sin embargo el problema es que tengo demasiados trabajos de este tipo sin contar mis proyectos actuales, tanto que para que vean un poco mas de este tipo de trabajos me veo forzado a realizar una Tercera parte ya que si lo hiciera todo en un capitulo seria muy de hueva para algunos usuarios leerlo todo en un solo capitulo.**

 **Les dire que yo normalmente tengo una carpeta que tiene mas carpetas dentro de otras carpetas donde finalmente organizo cada uno de mis proyectos, muchas veces borre trabajos como los que antes menciones que escribi en un ataque de creatividad porque yo pense que jamas volveria a tocar dichos documentos, si tambien tuviera que incluir esos proyectos no duden que de esto saldria hasta una cuarta parte, de hecho si no mal recuerdo escribi 6 capitulos de un fic llamado "Revolucion Demoniaca" al que podriamos llamar el fic padre de "Amanecer de los reyes" pero desgraciadamente lo borre.**

 **Para los seguidores de Amanecer de los Reyes que sepan como narrar peleas de verdad les agradeceria mucho el que me den un buen concejo para narrar peleas, ya que el proximo capitulo de esta historia tendra demasiadas batallas y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo empezar, ya escribi parte del capitulo 6 mientras pensaba en como escribir el numero 5 pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, tengo lo que podriamos llamar la introduccion, tengo muy claro como voy a escribir el final pero el cuerpo es lo que se me dificulta, si alguien me puede dar concejo para las batallas de verdad se los agradeceria.**

 **En fin sin mas que decir disfruten de estos fragmentos, les alegrara saber que parte de este material es muy reciente, parte de esto fue lo que dio nacimiento al one-shot de Naruto Dragneel y Natsu Dragneel que recien subi el viernes o el jueves, ya no me acuerdo, ademas de muchas otras cosas mas que surgieron en ataques de inspiracion, aun no tienen nombre debido a esta razon, si algun autor quiere tomar alguna idea de mis apuntes sin sentido sea mas que bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **ND:** **The shade that you dance in light**

 **(Este es muy especial, este iba ser originalmente el one-shot de Naruto Dragneel pero con naruto como el protagonista en lugar de Natsu pero cuando lo termine y lo compaer con el de Natsu me gusto mucho mas el de Natsu asi que decidi subir ese, ademas era un one-shot muy largo y muy de hueva de leer completo, les dejo un par de fragmentos y que lo disfruten)**

Momentos despues los presentes en la sala de reuniones presenciaron una escena peculiar pero nada nueva para ellos, akane entraba a la sala pisando fuertemente y roja de furia seguida de un naruto vistiendo el uniforme jounin con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—Namikaze Naruto, ¿Acaso estas fumando?— pregunto kushina en un tono peligroso mientras su cabello se movia en forma de nueve colas.

Muchos de los hombres palidecieron, incluso el hokage ya que serian testigos de la furia femenina de la esposa del yondaime siendo desatada sobre naruto, las mujeres por su parte sonrieron de forma un tanto siniestra pensando que su kushina-sama le mostraria finalmente su lugar al mocoso malcriado, pero fruncieron al notar que naruto no se intimidaba, de hecho su delgada sonriza se amplio y tomo el cigarro de su boca sacando una delgada linea de humo en la cara de su madre de una forma descarada.

—Pense que ya habia dejado en claro que no vuelvas a llamarme por ese apellido….ademas se te olvida que soy un maldito jounin, un adulto, puedo beber y fumar cuanto se me de la gana…. ¿Algun problema con eso Kaa-sama?— pregunto el dragneel con una sonrisa algo descarada diciendo el titulo de madre con el sarcasmo goteando en su voz.

La tension en el ambiente parecia haber aumentado miles de veces ante las palabras dichas por naruto, las mujeres se quedaron practicamente petrificadas ante el hecho de que alguien fuera capaz de enfrentarse de esa forma a la furia femenina, los hombres se preguntaban si era un imbecil, un valiente o alguna clase dios, kushina practicamente tenia la mirada ensombrecida con un aura espeluznante que haria que cualquier hombre normal mojara los pantalones y saliera gritando como una niña asustada, ¿Naruto?, bueno, el seguia fumando su cigarrillo y no se mostraba en lo mas minimo intimidado por el acto de su madre.

— **Te voy a dar todas las golpizas que debi darte cuando eras mocoso ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh** — rugio kushina con voz demoniaca y en un estado de furia antes de lanzar varias de sus cadenas hacia el rubio pelirrojo, nadie se espero esa reaccion pero no era de sorprenderse dado el temperamento y personalidad impulsiva por los que kushina era conocida.

Minato y Arashi estaban por interferir al ver que la situacion comenzaba a salirse de las manos pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que de hecho naruto sostenia con la mano desnuda y resplandeciente de poder las cadenas de chakra a milimetros de que estas llegasen a su rostro.

—Con que estas son las famosas cadenas de chakra que fueron capaces de someter al legendario Kyuubi no Youko…— susurro naruto sin que su rostro abandonara su sonrisa, kushina estaba practicamente petrificada ya que a pesar de que actuo por mero impulso ella no se esperaba que su hijo fuera capaz de sostener las cadenas con la mano desnuda y no hacerse daño, trato de hacerlas retroceder pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que naruto apretaba su agarre sobre estas al punto de que comenzaban a agrietarse. —Por lo menos ya sabemos que esa criatura patetica no sera un verdadero reto si un dia logra volver a escapar— acto seguido el dragneel apreto las cadenas las cuales quedaron hechas pedazos antes de deshacerse, entonces naruto le dio a kushina una mirada tan helada que haria congelar el mismisimo infierno. —Y no se te ocurra nunca mas en tu vida armarme semejante escena ni mucho menos llamarme por ese apellido repugnante de nuevo, soy Dragneel, no Namikaze, Dragneel, ¿Entiendes?, yo no soy como la bola de mandilones en esta sala que con una pisca de instinto asesino que llaman **Furia Femenina** y un par de golpecitos se convierten en perritos falderos al servicio de una bola de marimachas, a mi ninguna mujer debil me dice que hacer— gruño naruto esta vez en un tono mas amenazante pero sin abandonar su sonrisa haciendolo ver de cierta forma mas espeluznante.

El silencio seguia en la sala de reuniones ya que aun nadie se atrevia a meterse en la discusión, los hombres se sintieron claramente ofendidos por lo de mandilones pero no decian nada ya que tenian que reconocer que ellos jamas tendrian las bolas para decir semejantes cosas a Uzumaki Kushina y poder salir con su hombria intacta, mientras tanto las mujeres murmuraban cosas como **bastardo sexista** y estaban apunto de ayudar a su Kushina-sama para enseñarle al **bruto** de su hijo el **poder femenino** mientras que kushina ahora si genuinamente enojada le daba una mirada nada bonita a su primogenito.

—Creo que no eh sido lo suficientemente claro— mascullo naruto ya queriendo terminar con todo este circo antes de desatar en toda la sala algo de intencion de matar, a pesar de ser una muy pequeña fraccion del nivel de instinto asesino que puede desatar esta era mas que suficiente para poner a todos los presentes de rodillas.

Los jounin mas jovenes en la sala ademas del propio naruto como Akane y Arashi no tardaron en tener que sujetar sus gargantas en un intento desesperado por respirar, horribles escenas de muerte y destruccion pasaban por sus aterrorizados ojos mientras trataban de contener las ganas de vomitar, se sentian como meros estudiantes de academia presenciando por primera vez la muerte y solo el hecho de estar demasiado aterrorizados como para hacer movimiento alguno les impedia sacar de sus bolsillos algun kunai y acabar con todo nada mas para no tener que sentir esta sensacion tan horrible, los jounin mas experimentados no lo estaban pasando mejor personas del calibre de kakashi, gai e incluso los jefes de clan estaban en la misma situacion que los mas jovenes, fueron solo los años de guerra que curtieron sus voluntades lo que impedia que tuvieran los mismos pensamientos suicidas, el propio yondaime se aferraba a su escritorio tratando desesperadamente de ponerse pie, mientras tanto la pobre kushina ya estaba sudando a mares tratando desesperadamente de respirar y mirando con terror absoluto a su hijo.

—Creo que eh sido lo suficientemente claro, ¿Verdad?— pregunto naruto mirando de forma gelida a su madre y a todas las kunoichis feministas de la sala las cuales se aferraban a no responder. —Dije, creo que eh sido lo suficientemente claro, ¿Verdad?— pregunto una vez mas el dragneel aumentando todavia mas de ser posible su intencion de matar, ahora si que las kunoichis afirmaron rapidamente con la esperanza de que se detuviera, naruto asintio complacido frenando las fugas de su intencion de matar.

Les tomo algunos minutos recuperarse de toda la sensacion experimentada, la mayoria de las kunoichis miraban al rubio con tanto odio que si las miradas mataran este estaria muerto pero se abstenian de decir algo por temor a ser blancos de su ira, Mikoto Y Tsume ayudaban a kushina a ponerse de pie dandole miradas de furia al hijo de esta que les respondio con una sonrisa descarada.

—Creo que mejor empezamos la reunion— dijo minato tratando de imponer el orden una vez mas rompiendo la atmosfera incomoda que se habia formado.

—Yo creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo viejo, dinos que es tan importante como para separarme de la grata compañía que tenia— akane le mando una mirada vaporizante a su hermano ya que habia sido testigo de primera mano de que compañía hablaba.

Minato por su parte no se mostro nada ofendido por la falta de respeto del jounin de ojos azules, el chico le venia faltando al respeto desde que se hizo genin a los 6 años de edad y la cosa empeoro cuando fue ascendido a jounin con 8 años asi que a estas alturas de la vida ya no le afectaba, ademas la forma en que lo trataba se podria considerar respeto si lo comparara con la forma en que trata al concejo civil y a los ancianos muchas veces insultandolos en su propia cara con improperios que harian ver a un marinero como una princesa.

—Como todos ustedes saben dentro de una semana sera el inicio de las prubas de los graduados a genin para ver si son dignos de entrar al programa shinobi, estamos aquí reunidos para revisar los expedientes de los estudiantes, cada uno de ustedes me dira a los genin que quieren para elegir al jounin-sensei mas adecuado para cada grupo de genins— explico minato ganando asentimientos por parte de los jounin, todos sabian que esta reunion seria muy importante para el futuro de las fuerzas militares de konoha, naruto por su parte bufo por lo bajo algo molesto, camino hacia la esquina y se recargo para mantenerse al margen de todo el jaleo.

La mayoria de los jounin sin duda quedaron sorprendidos ante la cantidad de expedientes que habia este año, casi toda la clase habia pasado el examen de graduacion, en sus mentes esta seria una poderosa generacion que marcaria el futuro de konoha pero no habia grupo que destacara mas que los herederos de los clanes, los hijos del hokage y la hija de el jefe del concejo civil, practicamente la mayoria de los jounin se lanzaron a por los hijos del hokage o de los hijos del jefe del clan uchiha ya que si los entrenaban sus carreras se elevarian de fama, el unico que no habia visto los expedientes era naruto que se habia quedado recargado a la pared.

—A mi me gustaria solicitar a Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji para poder crear la nueva generacion del trio Ino-Shika-Cho— dijo asuma siendo uno de los pocos que no estaba desesperado por tener a los hijos del hokage, a pesar de que eran tentadores no eran de su estilo, los padres de los niños mencionados sonrieron ante la posibilidad de renacer el viejo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho en sus hijos.

—Yo quisiera formar un equipo de rastreo con Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata— dijo esta vez kurenai ganando un asentimiento de los padres de los mencionados ya que ese equipo no sonaba mal.

—A mi me gustaria tener en mi equipo a Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke— algunos dieron un silbido de impresión ante los genin solicitados por kakashi, ese equipo si que sonaba muy prometedor, los dos novatos del año y la kunoichi con el mejor control de chakra, ese equipo bien podrian ser los proximos sannin, kakashi y minato le dieron una sonrisa complice a kushina aunque el primero con su ojo la cual asintio con una enorme sonrisa.

—A mi me gustaria tener en mi equipo a Sayuri-chan, Kasumi-chan y a Narumi-chan— dijo kushina menos formal y de forma sonriente, ella ya habia hablado de antemano con kakashi y minato, ella podria formar un equipo femenino con las top kunoichi mientras kakashi tendria alos novatos del año y a la kunoichi mas fuerte entre los civiles, muchas de las kunoichis gritaron de emocion ante ese equipo que sin duda seria un poderoso equipo kunoichi mientras que los hombres se estremecienron visiblemente ante la idea de tener tres mujeres como kushina y mikoto juntas en un solo equipo.

Ya a estas alturas todos habian elegido equipos incluso arashi y akane habian escogido un equipo civil solo para evaluarlos mas que nada para tener experiencia en los protocolos ya que ningun genin habia llamado particularmente su atencion, el unico que se habia mantenido al margen de todo era naruto.

— ¿Y tu naruto?, ¿Acaso no planeas escoger a ningun equipo?— pregunto minato extendiendo los expedientes a su hijo, este bufo algo fastidiado tomando con una mano el monto de folders, de forma superficial pero suficiente para su aguda vista reviso todos y cada uno de los expedientes, dio un suspiro decepcionado antes de lanzar de forma algo despectiva los expedientes al escritorio.

—Quedense con todos si quieren, todos y cada uno de ellos son una perdida de tiempo— dijo naruto de forma muy directa y tajante ganando las miradas de incredulidad de todos los jounin.

—Tienes que estar bromeando naruto-san, esta generacion bien podria ser una de las más fuertes de la historia de konoha, no solo estan todos los herederos de clan, tambien estan los civiles, la mayoria lograron graduarse y tenlo por seguro que este año habra muchos equipos genin, muchos mas que en tiempos anteriores— dijo asuma mirando algo incredulo al dragneel con muchos de sus compañeros asintiendo en señal de apoyo, el rubio enarco una ceja ante lo dicho por asuma antes de dar una risa seca.

—No se si sus estandares de lo que es un buen ninja han bajado o yo soy un bastardo exigente sarutobi, pero yo creo que el que dijo que era buena idea dejar la academia bajo el mando del concejo civil fue un maldito imbecil, tan solo mira estos expedientes, los unicos requisitos para graduarse son pasar un examen escrito en su mayoria de historia, hacer bien tres bunshins, un henge y un kawarimi, en otros tiempos nosotros ya habiamos matado incluso antes de siquiera ser genins este maldito examen fue diseñado para hacer pasar de forma facil a los perezosos de los civiles, todo para que esos gordos de los civiles aumenten su ego y puedan tener mas dinero del presupuesto, no son mas que carne de cañon y lo saben, en cuanto a los herederos de clan, todos y cada uno no son mas que mocosos mimados que lo han tenido todo en bandeja de plata siempre ocultos bajo las faldas de sus madres y siendo hijos de papi que solo saben pedir dinero o regalos, no van a sobrevivir ni un puto dia contra otros ninjas fuera de la aldea cuando nisiquera han experimentado la muerte en toda su vida, no tengo interes alguno en perder mi valioso tiempo entrenando a ninguno de los perdedores de esta lista— dijo naruto encogiendose en hombros dejando como ya de costumbre un silencio letal a los presentes.

Algunos trataron de argumentar en contra de lo dicho por el joven pero ninguno encontraba argumento valido para ello ya que todo lo dicho era muy logico y frio, los jefes de clan estaban claramene ofendidos ante las palabras del hombre hacia sus hijos pero ninguno encontraba argumento alguno para replicar, hasta cierto punto era verdad lo dicho ya que ellos habian sobreprotegido a sus hijos de la cruel realidad de lo que es el mundo shinobi, el propio minato estaba en un estado profundo de reflexion ya que las palabras de su hijo sin duda habian tocado una fibra muy sensible en el, recordaba muy bien como fue la horrible primera experiencia con la muerte de arashi y akane cuando se convirtieron en genin ya que ellos en ese entonces tenian la cabeza llena de ideas muy equivocadas de lo que es el mundo ninja, la unica razon por la que itachi no tenia la misma mentalidad es que el experimento la guerra junto a su clan siendo un niño.

¿La razon de ello?, durante el año en que ellos estuvieron en tiempos donde naruto ya era un chunin el concejo civil en su infinita sabiduria decidio hacer menos graficas las clases para mantener **limpias y puras** las mentes de los niños, fue una experiencia muy traumante para el enterarse justo despues del primer asesinato de ellos que naruto, su bebe en ese entonces de 7 años habia asesinado mucho antes de siquiera ser genin, obviamente varios de los otros jefes le recomendaron seriamente enviarlo a terapia psicologica ya que matar con tan poco remordimiento no era normal en un niño pero naruto se nego obstinadamente a ello llegando tan lejos como para amenazar de muerte al psicologo y en momentos como este se arrepentia de no haber sido mas firme con el.

Despues de unos momentos de silencio Maito Gai siendo el más optimista y el menos afectado por la frialdad de naruto decidio decir algo.

—No seas tan duro con ellos naruto-san, tener un equipo sin duda avivara tus llamas de la juventud hasta el cielo, la oportunidad de poder pasar tu legado a otras generaciones es el punto maximo de la juventud— exclamo gai con fuego en sus ojos sacandole gotas tras la cabeza a los presentes.

Naruto le dio una mirada que decia evidentemente **Pudrete** y ya harto de todo esto tenia la clara intencion de largarse de ahí a seguir durmiendo cuando hubo algo que llamo su particular atencion, en el escritorio de minato habia unos folders negros iguales a los de los genin pero todos tenian estampado en letras rojas **Clase M** , esto llamo sin duda su atencion ya que nunca antes habia escuchado de esa clase, no si tomamos en cuenta que el se graduo desde el primer dia que ingreso a la academia y nunca se tomo la molestia de explorarla mas a fondo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto naruto tomando todos los expedientes en un rapido movimiento, los mayores que reconocieron ese tipo de expediente palidecieron visiblemente ante lo que veian mientras el propio minato suspiro molesto al ver que muchos de los mas jovenes lo miraban igual de forma interrogante.

—Estos son los expedientes de la clase M que esta formada principalmente por huerfanos que hemos recuperado de otros puntos del pais del fuego, lamentablemente muchos de ellos pasaron por cosas horribles antes de llegar aquí, algunos fueron criados por bandidos o criminales, otros sufrieron abusos familiares, torturas y en el peor de los casos eran asesinos en las calles, todo esto derivo en varios traumas psicologicos que les dotaron de horribles tendencias al suicidio, al homicidio, al sadismo, la automutilacion, entre otras cosas peores, la clase M fue creada especialmente para ellos con el fin de que no atacaran a los demas estudiantes, son menos numerosos que las clases normales pero todos tienen potencial increible asi que cuando se graduan son dividos en dos, la mitad son entregados a mis anbus y la otra mitad a la Raiz de danzo— todos notaron el veneno con el que el hokage menciono a danzo en clara señal de que no le gustaba tener que entregarle a todos esos niños al viejo halcon de guerra.

Los mas jovenes se mostraron horrorizados ante la posibilidad de que una clase asi exista, para ese momento naruto ya habia terminado de leer todos y cada uno de los expedientes que eran alrededor de 17, todos eran interesantes a su manera pero al final solo 3 le habian interesado genuinamente, dio un pesado suspiro antes de esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no profetizaba nada bueno.

—Repartanse los otros 14 entre tú y la momia senil, yo me quedo con estos tres— la sentencia del dragneel hizo recorrer un horrible escalofrio por las espaldas de todos los presentes, eso nadie se lo esperaba, ¿Habian escuchado bien?, ¿Naruto Dragneel que hace unos momentos llamo a todos los estudiantes perdedores estaba tomando a 3 genin de la clase M?, tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Tienes que estar bromeando Naruto, eres el jounin más fuerte de la aldea y pretendes que te dejemos entrenar a unos niños que son asesinos seriales en potencia, estas loco si crees que permitire tal locura— exclamo minato mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hijo el cual ni siquiera se mostro intimidado, podia ver claramente la sonrisa de burla que amenazaba con nacer en su rostro.

— ¿Y porque no?, hasta hace unos momentos ustedes querian que tuviera un equipo, ahí esta mi equipo, hasta donde yo se aquí cada quien hace lo que quiere a la hora de tener que entrenar estudiantes, desde antes de ser genin Gai ya entrenaba a Rock Lee, lo mismo con Asuma que ya le daba algunas seciones a Nara Shikamaru, Kurenai practicamente ha sido la guardian de Hyuga Hinata durante alrededor de dos años, los mocosos uchiha han sido visitados en un par de ocasiones por Kakashi, y mejor ni mencionemos a mis hermanos, el 90% de los que estan aquí los han entrenado por lo menos en una ocasión, entonces yo puedo entrenar a quien se me de la puta gana— como era costumbre nadie pudo replicar ante esos argumentos, algo derrotado minato le dio un asentimiento a su hijo el cual comenzo a caminar hacia la salida con una sonrisa descarada.

—Sabes que danzo no sera feliz por esto, ¿Verdad?— pregunto minato mientras naruto no frenaba su paso.

—Que se joda el hijo de perra— respondio naruto sin encarar a su padre saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea Minato-kun?— pregunto kushina genuinameente preocupada por la decision que tomo su marido.

—Tú sabes que mi hermano nunca se ha caracterizado por tomar las decisiones mas sabias— dijo arashi a su padre ya que a el tambien le preocupaba en lo que naruto convertiria a esos chicos de la clase M.

—Nada bueno se puede esperar de ese Baka, debiste haberle dado una buena tunda hace años Tou-sama— dijo akane mirando con enojo la puerta donde habia salido naruto.

Minato por su parte solo tomo una pesada respiracion antes de mirar a todos de forma muy seria.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ir a obligarlo a retractarse de esta locura?— tal y como esperaba minato, nadie respondio, de ninguna forma alguien de aquí era tan idiota como para ir a tratar de obligar a Naruto Dragneel de no hacer lo que el quiere. —Soy el primero en reconocer que esto es una locura de la que me voy arrepentir mas adelante pero desgraciadamente el esta en su derecho legal de tomar a quien quiera, ademas me guste o no naruto hace mucho que es mas fuerte que yo y eh visto de primera mano lo inhumanos que son sus metodos, cualquier estudiante suyo sera poderoso sin duda, konoha necesita tener ninjas fuerte y si para ello debo permitir que le de poder a tres niños mentalmente inestables pues que asi sea— sentencio minato de forma fria dejando a todos con mucho en que pensar, algo tenian por seguro, el equipo de naruto daria mucho de que hablar en un futuro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto llego a su departamento evidentemente lujoso con una expresion de evidente cansancion en su rostro, se tiro en la comodidad del sofa en la sala justo frente al televisor mientras de la pequeña mesa frente al sillon daba un sorbo a la botella de sake que enia ahí.

—Veamos mas a fondo a mi nuevo equipo— murmuro naruto tomando el primer expediente.

El primer niño no parecia tener mas de 12 años, era un poco mas alto que los niños de su edad, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve rozando el tono palido, tenia ojos verdes sin iris, su cabello era de un curioso color rubio mas opaco que el suyo propio largo y algo rizado que lo hacian parecer una clase de noble, el chico vestia unicamente pantalones anbu negros, sandalias ninja dejando ver su cuerpo ya algo formado con algunas cicatrices posiblemente de maltratos pasados, el niño tenia una sonrisa algo demente y hacia una señal obsena a la camara mostrando el dedo de en medio.

 **Nombre: Gin Vermilion.**

 **Edad: 12 años.**

 **Lugar de origen: Hi no Kuni.**

 **Afinidad Elemental: Raiton y Suiton.**

 **Genjutsu: Alto nivel Genin.**

 **Taijutsu: Alto Chunin.**

 **Ninjutsu: Medio nivel Chunin.**

 **Niveles de chakra: Jounin medio.**

 **Historial: Sus padres eran unos poderosos comerciantes de la capital del pais, cuando el tenia tan solo 3 años su familia quedo en ruina con su padre tirandose a la bebida y su madre desquitando sus frustraciones en el a travez de la violencia fisica, su padre lo golpeaba en varias ocasiones estando ebrio y hay pruebas de que en un par de ocasiones intento venderlo como esclavo para seguir bebiendo, cuando el tenia 5 años de edad su padre fue asesinado por la mafia a causa de sus deudas, poco despues encontro a su madre en la cama con sus dos amantes y en un arranque de locura asesino a las tres personas en la habitacion, vago por las calles por 2 años hasta que fue encontrado medio muerto en medio de un campo de bandidos, fue colocado en la clase M por sus fuertes tendencias al sadismo y al asesinato.**

 **Relaciones: Al igual que la mayoria de los estudiantes de la clase M es muy reacio a interactuar con la gente, la extrema vigilancia en dicho salon es lo unico que le impide tratar de matar a sus compañeros, exceptuando a otros dos estudiantes de la clase no tiene ningun contacto mas haya de lo necesario con sus compañeros.**

—Creepy— murmuro naruto dando un silbido e interiormente comenzando a tener respeto hacia el chico, alguien que haya pasado por todo eso y no haberse quitado la vida era digno de admirarse, el tenia bastante desprecio por sus padres pero tenía que reconocer que eran santos al lado de los monstruos que criaron al niño de ese expendiente, dio un sorbo a su sake antes de tomar el segundo expediente.

El niño del segundo expediente no parecia tener mas de 10 años, todo un mocoso en opinion de naruto, el niño tenia la piel blanca, pelo verde algo rebelde y de punta de cierta forma similar al suyo propio pero ligeramente mas acomodado, era ligeramente mas bajo que los niños de su edad y de fisico delgado, sus ojos eran de un curioso color amarillo que le recordaban bastante al de orochimaru, el niño vestia sandalias ninja azules, pantalones negros y una sudadera de capucha azul marino con una calavera estampada, el pequeño a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal parecia ser alguien inseguro, tranquilo y muy reservado, esto sin duda gano una mirada interrogante de naruto, este niño no pertenecia a la clase M, seria como una oveja entre cientos de lobos hambrientos, genuinamente curioso comenzo a leer el expediente.

 **Nombre: Yusei (Sin apellido).**

 **Edad: 10 años.**

 **Lugar de origen: Hi no Kuni.**

 **Afinidad Elemental: Futon y Katon.**

 **Genjutsu: Alto nivel Chunin.**

 **Taijutsu: Medio nivel Genin.**

 **Ninjutsu: Medio nivel Chunin.**

 **Niveles de chakra: Jounin medio.**

 **Historial: A diferencia de los demas chicos de su clase se podria decir que el tuvo una buena infancia hasta los 5 años de edad, su padre era un samurai retirado que se dedico a la forja de armas mientras su madre era una aldeana, cuando tenia 5 años sus padres fueron asesinados ante sus ojos por un grupo de bandidos que buscaban robarles y aunque no fue confirmado se cree que su madre fue abusada ante sus ojos, durante semanas el mismo grupo de bandidos lo torturo de formas inhumanas, durante su cautiverio desarrollo un problema de doble personalidad como un escape a la realidad a causa de las torturas, en un descuido de los bandidos el logro escapar y dominado por su otra personalidad asesino a todos y cada uno de los bandidos de forma horrible, paso casi 1 mes vagando por los bosques de hi no kuni hasta ser encontrado por un grupo de jounins de la aldea, fue llevado a konoha y colocado en la academia en la clase promedio, demostro ser muy brillante en tan poco tiempo aprendiendo todas y cada una de las cosas dichas por sus maestros con relativa facilidad, se estimaba que tenia un coeficiente intelectual a la par con un nara y unas cantidades de chakra bastante grandes para un civil, en ese entonces desconociamos su doble personalidad hasta que un grupo de niños mayores trataron de golpearlo y aprovecharse de el, uno de los niños perdio tres dedos y el otro fue apuñalado en el estomago, despues de eso fue transferido a la clase M.**

 **Relaciones: A causa de su timidez y traumas pasados sus amistades son escasas exceptuando por Gin a quien ve como un hermano mayor y otra chica de su clase.**

—Magnifico potencial, me pregunto si despues de la tortura habra obtenido la inmunidad al dolor— murmuro naruto para si mismo recordando uno de los capitulos mas negros de su vida, fue poco antes de ser Jounin.

Hace casi 10 años despues de una mision particularmente dificil fueron emboscados por unos ninjas de iwa entre los cuales estaba uno de los hijos del Tsuchikage, estaban demasiado agotados para pelear y desgraciadamente uno de los hijos de puta lo reconocio como el hijo del yondaime, los malditos le ofrecieron a los chunin que iban con el dejarlos ir si lo entregaban, ellos con tal de salvar sus vidas no dudaron en aceptar, dado que los jounin estaban en una mision a largo plazo lejos de iwa jamas fue reportado que lo tenian bajo su custodia asi que estubo en una carcel improvisada en una cueva, durante mas de un mes fue horriblemente torturado de todas las formas fisicas posibles, fue mucho peor cuando descubrieron que podia regenerarse y fue ahí donde se pusieron creativos, cortarle los dedos de manos y pies, cortar orejas, sacarle los dientes e incluso cortarle la lengua lo unico que les impedia cortarle los genitales era que tenian tendencias homofobicas y no querian ser confundidos, no fue hasta un mes despues que fue capaz de idear un plan para escapar provocando una explosion en la cueva, fue ahí cuando descubrio que despues de toda la tortura habia adquirido cierta inmunidad al dolor ya que aunque su cuerpo habia sido quemado no habia sentido casi ningun dolor que no fuera algo tan simple como un raspon.

El cadaver del hijo del Tsuchikage fue sin duda un genuino tesoro ya que dicho hombre tenía entre sus posesiones los pergaminos para varias de las tecnicas secretas de iwa, entre ellas el elemento polvo, la capacidad para volar y la tecnica de la roca ultraligera y ultrapesada, con todo su botin de guerra regreso a konoha y lo primero que hizo antes de dar todo su informe fue poner en practica toda la tortura aprendida en los cuerpos de los malnacidos que lo vendieron.

Dejo de lado sus oscuros pensamientos para pasar al siguiente expediente, el mismo no pudo dar un ligero silbido ante la foto del tercer integrante de su equipo, era una adolescente posiblemente un par de años mas joven que el, tal vez entre los 14 o 15 años de edad, tenia la piel palida, ojos negros, una figura bastante bien desarrollada para su edad con las curvas en los lugares adecuados y largo cabello rosa algo de punta estilo madara hasta su cintura, la chica vestia unas sandalias ninja negras de tacon alto, unos shorts negros ajustados que dejaban ver sus lindas piernas y una playera de manga larga blanca con rayas azules, ademas llevaba encima un abrigo negro con capucha, la chica veia hacia la camara con una expresion monotona que solo el ojo experto odia encontrar los deseos homicidas ocultos.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho ser maestro— murmuro naruto con evidente deseo en su mirada antes de comenzar a leer el expediente.

 **Nombre: Natsumi (Sin apellido).**

 **Edad: 14 años.**

 **Lugar de origen: Hi no Kuni.**

 **Afinidad Elemental: Futon, Katon, Raiton y Suiton.**

 **Genjutsu: Alto nivel Chunin.**

 **Taijutsu: Alto nivel Chunin.**

 **Ninjutsu: Bajo nivel Jounin.**

 **Niveles de chakra: Alto Jounin.**

 **Historial: Su pasado es completamente desconocido mas que por algunos detalles, su madre era una aldeana que vivia a las afueras de una aldea menor del pais, fue apodada cruelmente la bruja del bosque dadas sus tendencias anormales a los ojos de la gente, cuando tenia tan solo 5 años su madre fue torturada y asesinada por gente desconocida, estuvo desaparecida 5 años hasta que fue encontrada por ninjas de konoha asesinando brutalmente a unos proxenetas solo para poder robarles y poder comer, fue puesta en la clase M por sus fuertes tendencias al sadismo, a la depresion, al homicidio y a la automutilacion.**

 **Relaciones: A raiz de ser la unica mujer en su clase sus amistades son totalmente escasas exceptuando a Yusei y Gin.**

Naruto tomo una profunda respiracion al terminar de leer el último expediente antes de dar un gran sorbo a su sake.

—Parece ser que mi equipo no seran una bola de incopetentes despues de todo a diferencia de los genin de la clase normal, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez incluso este mirando los perfiles de mis futuros aliados en mis planes— dijo naruto lo ultimo con una sonrisa algo oscura antes de irse a su cama con la clara intencion de seguir durmiendo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Esto no tiene nombre para el proyecto ni mucho menos, fue algo que surgio en un ataque de inspiracion que no paso de 5 capitulos, les dejo un par de fragmentos, que los disfruten, es algo sin duda retuerce de formas inimaginables todo el canon asi que si no eres del tipo de persona que disfrute leer algo que se desvie totalmente del canon, te pido amablemente que salgas de aquí, y para aclarar yo no estoy muy metido en lo que ocurrio despues de la cuarta guerra ninja y el epilogo de naruto, es mas no eh visto The Last ya que quiero esperar a que salga con buena calidad y que no este en coreano asi que no me exijan perfeccion)**

Uzumaki Boruto no es alguien que se asuste con facilidad, de hecho podia decir con cierto orgullo que eran contadas las veces que habia sentido el miedo en toda su vida, tristemente para el esta era una de esas contadas veces que habia sentido el miedo, no por la apariencia del extraño pasaje secreto por el que habia caido ya que este no era nada fuera de lo comun, no era por el hecho de que habia caido en un lugar profundo en el bosque de la muerte, no era el hecho de que estaba perdido y mucho menos era el hecho de que estaba totalmente oscuro.

Lo que realmente lo asustaba era la extraña aura que emitia este lugar, era un aura peligrosa, espeluznante y sobrenatural, este lugar le decia a gritos que no debia estar aquí pero lamentablemente no le quedaba de otra.

—No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, definitivamente no tengo miedo Dattebasa— susurro el niño tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que no tenia miedo y fallando miserablemente, comenzo a caminar a ciegas por el lugar con la vaga esperanza de encontrar una salida.

Parecieron ser horas el tiempo que el hijo del septimo estubo vagando por todo el lugar, no tenia ni idea de que tan grande era ese lugar pero era muy grande, mas sin embargo no podia encontrar otra cosa que no fuera oscuridad y paredes.

—Maldita sea….tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí sino Kaa-san comenzara a preocuparse— murmuro boruto algo preocupado tanteando las paredes con la vaga esperanza de encontrar una salida.

Parecia ser que sus ruegos fueron escuchados ya que finalmente pudo encontrar una puerta en una de las paredes, no podia verla pero podia sentirla claramente, algo esperanzado de que habia hayado una salida entro por la puerta solo para encontrarse con otra habitacion sin salida, esta por algun extraño motivo estaba iluminada por velas negras, algo extraño ya que a juzgar por lo polvoso de la habitacion no debio haber sido ocupada en años.

No le tomo mucho tiempo notar ciertos detalles que evidentemente lo asustaron, el primero era que esta habitacion parecia tener dueño ya que tenia un pequeño escritorio, un librero y una cama, ademas de un extraño jarron de porcelana con la palabra **sello** escrita en una etiqueta, tambien noto que en el piso estaban tiradas por doquier espadas, cuchillos y demas armas, pero lo que mas lo aterro fue que tirado en una esquina era un esqueleto, un horrible esqueleto vestido con un abrigo negro con capucha hecho jirones, pantalones negros y botas, de alguna forma se mantenia estable y sentado, mirandolo fijamente con sus cuencas vacias donde antes estaban sus ojos.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN MUERTO DATTEBASA— grito el niño a todo pulmon tan palido como un fantasma y haciendose bolita en una esquina sin apartar su vista del cadaver.

Le tomo unos minutos calmarse y finalmente armarse de valor para acercarse al muerto piqueteando ligeramente los huesos con una vara.

—Ufffffff menos mal, si esta muerto— murmuro boruto soltando un pesado suspiro.

— **Alguna vez te han dicho que es de mala educacion profanar el cuerpo de otra persona, mocoso maleducado** — el color abandono la piel del uzumaki dejandolo totalmente palido y con una expresion de terror puro, rapidamente busco el origen de esa extraña voz profunda y fria pero se encontro con un espectaculo horrible, del extraño jarron junto al cadaver comenzo a fluir un extraño humo negro y un humo blanco.

Boruto retrocedio unos pasos evidentemente aterrado y trato de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí pero para su mala suerte esta estaba trabada.

— **De todos los lugares en que pudiste terminar este fue el peor de todos niño, es una pena pero no puedo permitir que salgas e informes a otros de este lugar** — dijo la voz saliente del extraño jarron antes de que el humo comenzo a envolver al esqueleto el cual se puso de pie lentamente haciendo el sonido inconfundible de los huesos tronando.

Boruto estaba congelado ante lo que veia, esto no podia ser real, tenia que ser una broma, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder moverse justo a tiempo para esquivar la estocada de una espada cortesia del esqueleto.

—Maldicion, supongo que no tengo opcion— gruño boruto tomando una de las tantas katanas del piso preparado para luchar por su vida, en un acto de valentia boruto se lanzo contra el esqueleto haciendo uso de habilidad digna de admirarse en un niño, pero sin embargo el esqueleto era bastante habil logrando darle un corte en la mejilla.

— **Esto es interesante, magnifico potencial para un niño, te pareces mucho a ciertas personas pero debo confirmarlo** — susurro la voz formando unos tentaculos con el humo blanco y negro todo ante la mirada aterrorizada de boruto que estaba recargado contra la pared totalmente agotado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Datebassa?— exigio boruto sintiendo escalofrios al contacto del tentaculo con la sangre de su mejilla.

— **Esta sangre…..no cabe duda…puedo sentir claramente los genes senju, uzumaki, hyuga y un pequeño rastro inexistente de los uchiha, pocas personas pueden tener semejante genetica, ademas tienes ese mismo tic verbal que ese didota uzumaki, no cabe duda, eres hijo de Uzumaki Menma y Hyuga Hinata** — murmuro la voz para si misma pero boruto lo escucho perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Qué relacion tienes cono ese idiota mal padre y Kaa-san?— exigio boruto perdiendo la calma dada la situacion.

— **Hahahahahahahahahahaha dicen que el destino es una perra pero esto es ridiculo, pensar que me encontraria de todas las personas a uno de mis parientes** — rio la voz de buena gana desesperando mas a boruto.

—Ya dejate de tonterias y responde a mis preguntas de una puta vez— grito boruto perdiendo una vez mas la paciencia ganando una risa de la voz.

— **Perdona mocoso pero es inevitable que no me de risa, pensar que ese santurron de menma hata tenido los pantalones de proponerle matrimonio a hyuga-chan, es sin duda algo divertido…bien, respondere a tus preguntas, yo se que has escuchado mi nombre almenos una vez en toda tu vida, mi nombre en su momento fue tan temido que literalmente era taboo en todo el mundo** — la extraña voz guardo silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que pudo notar que el niño le prestaba atencion. — **Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto** — un silencio letal se formo en toda la habitacion, la mirada de boruto revelaba el más absoluto terror ante la mencion de ese nombre.

—Eso no puede ser, ese hombre esta muerto, muerto— por supuesto que boruto habia escuchado ese nombre alguna vez en su vida, el mundo shinobi jamas podria olvidar ese nombre, Namikaze Naruto, aquel hombre que piso la cima del mundo shinobi, aquel al que incluso los kages de ese tiempo combinados eran incapaces de vencer, aquel que se dice solo pudo encontrar su fin en batalla contra Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara y Otsutsuki Kaguya, aquel por el que toda su familia incluso su abuelo minato renuncio al apellido Namikaze solo para no ser relacionados contra uno de los hombres mas temidos de toda la historia del mundo ninja.

— **Veo que no me crees, de cierta forma no me sorprende, despues de todo y a pesar de que nunca se encontro mi cadaver para el mundo fue mas comodo creer que yo estaba muerto, permiteme demostrarte que soy yo y corregir ese pequeño error** — pronto un aura de poder envolvio al jarro, boruto tubo que aferrarse al piso para no salir volando producto del aura de poder que emitia ese extraño jarro.

De pronto el suelo comenzo a temblar y boruto solo pudo observar en estado de shock como el suelo y la habitacion en general empezaban a agrietarse antes de que de este emergieron unas raices colosales de madera que destrozaron el techo dejando ver a boruto por fin el tan anciado cielo nocturno, no cabia duda, ese extraño ser del jarro era quien decia ser, pero ahora la duda era, ¿Cómo es que seguia existiendo?

— ¿Cómo es que estas vivo y en ese extraño jarro?— pregunto boruto entrecerrando los ojos.

— **Cuando llegas a ciertos niveles cosas como engañar a la muerte se vuelven relativamente faciles, yo sabia muy bien que el shinju era una de las pocas cosas que podia aspirar a matarme asi que por metodos prohibidos fui capaz de crear un cuerpo falso que me permitio depositar temporalmente mi alma, cuando termino la batalla ese cuerpo estaba demasiado debil asi que escape hacia estas grutas donde mi cuerpo temporal murio por lo que tuve que encerrar mi alma en esta vasija** — explico naruto dejando impresionado a boruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Otro escrito de un fic inconcluso muy reciente que tuvo algunos capitulos muy buenos, les dejo un fragmento y que lo disfruten)**

En medio de una habitacion oscura naruto miraba algo que francamente no se esperaba, cuando arranco y encerro al kyuubi del cuerpo de su hermano a su dimension de bolsillo habia esperado encontrarse con una enorme bestia sedienta de sangre y destruccion mas grande que una montaña rugiendo de rabia y deseo de matarlo, sin embargo lo que veia frente a el era algo totalmente inesperado.

Sometido por inumerables cadenas hechas de chakra de un color similar a su Susano y con manos y pies enroscados en raices de madera se encontraba el legendario, temido y respetado Kyuubi no Youko, pero la forma en que lo veia era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Era por mucho una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto en su vida, si no es que la más hermosa, era de estatura media y aparentaba tener unos 25 años, tenía piel blanca y tersa libre de imperfecciones, su rostro en forma de corazon con labios rojos y carnosos, en la parte inferior de estos tenia una curiosa perforacion con un orbe negro, tenia ojos carmesi similares a los de kurenai pero con la iris alargada y rasgos mas afilados, su figura era sencillamente perfecta, no era tan exageradamente voluptuosa como Tsunade, todo en ella era perfecto, cintura delgada, abdomen firme, anchas caderas y senos firmes y del tamaño perfecto, uno de los detalles que mas lo cautivo era su cabello, era rojo con tonos naranjas lacio y largo sujeto en parte por unos palillos en la parte superior de su cabeza y con una larga cola llegando hasta su espalda baja, finalmente pero no menos importante la mujer tenia 9 largas colas del mismo color de su cabello emergiendo de la parte baja de su espalda, la mujer apenas y vestia los restos de un kimono negro hecho jirones que apenas cubria lo necesario.

Esta mujer lo miraba con frialdad y algo de furia mientras se retorcia ligeramente tratando de ser libre, de ser cualquier otro hombre naruto habria salido disparado producto de una hemorragia ante la belleza peliroja ante sus ojos pero despues de haber tenido tantas mujeres en sus 23 años de vida le habian dado la madurez y experiencia necesarias para contener sus impulsos pero el mismo no podia negar que la idea de convertir a la Kitsune en su mujer le comenzaba a resultar atractiva.

— **MALDITO HUMANO MISERABLE COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO A MI, CUANDO SEA LIBRE LAMENTARAS HABER NACIDO** — rugio kyuubi emanando un aura rojiza espeluznante que rapidamente fue contenida por las cadenas susano y el mokuton.

—Debo admitir que no me esperaba que el tan temido Kyuubi fuera una mujer, el que dijo que la mujer es del sexo debil sin duda debe estar reorciendose en su tumba— susurro naruto mas para si mismo pero la zorra lo escucho y solo lo miro con odio puro.

— **SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VZ Y HABER SI ERES TAN HOMBRE MALDITO MISERABLE** — exigio kyuubi una vez mas tratando de usar su chakra fallando miserablemente.

—Que pesimo lenguaje de una boca tan hermosa, deberias tratar mejor al hermano mayor de tu ultimo contenedor, al hijo de tu anterior contenedora y al descendiente de tu primera contenedora, tambien soy el que te saco de ese basurero llamado konoha asi que deberias ser mas agradecida— dijo naruto mirando a la bijuu con una sonrisa descarada que enfurecio a la zorra de nueve colas.

— **Tu eres como los otros humanos maldito hijo de puta, tú solo me sacaste del cuerpo de tu propio hermano y de konoha para usarme como un arma sin sentido con tu maldito Sharingan o tu maldito Mokuton, todo por tu puta venganza contra konoha, todos ustedes malditos uchihas son iguales** — sntencio Kyuubi de forma fria y con evidente odio y tristeza en su mirada ya sabiendo que este humano usaria sus malditos ojos en ella, eso creia ella.

La zorra hubiera seguido despotricando contra el Namikaze de no ser porque toda su respiracion fue cortada por una presion de poder colosal, hebras de chakra y magia destilaban por el aire mientras naruto era envuelto por un aura de poder tan grande que pilares de poder salian del piso, la zorra miraba a al hombre frente a ella con terror absoluto, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al ver que esgrimia los mismos ojos que su difunto creador, el rinnegan, las cantidades de poder de esta personas superaban las suyas propias, ella misma que habia visto pelear a Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama podia decir con toda seguridad que este hombre era mas fuerte que ellos.

—Hare como que no escuche el insulto hacia mi supuesta madre ya que hace mucho tiempo que me dejo de importar lo que pase con todos ellos, creo que tendre que dejarte muchas cosas en claro para poder tener una conversacion civilizada, numero uno, yo no tengo ni la necesidad ni el interes de tenerte como un arma de destruccion masiva, tengo el poder suficiente para destruir a quien sea y lo que sea como me plazca, numero dos, poco o nada me importa lo que pase con konoha, si llego a destruirlos sera solo porque son un estorbo, ni mas ni menos, fue uno de mis motivos para soltarte, debilitarlos, y finalmente numero tres, vamos a tener una conversacion muy necesaria tu y yo asi que sera mejor que cierres la boca y me dejes hablar de lo contrario lo que hare contigo hara que desees volver a estar en ese alcantarillado que llamabas hogar— ordeno naruto con un tono muerto y amenazante incrementando su aura de poder.

La zorra sudaba a mares genuinamente aterrada antes de asentir ligeramente logrando que finalmente la horrible sensacion se detenga. — _ **Maldita sea, su poder es enorme, no habia sentido nada similar desde el Rikudou mismo o su hermano, tiene poder, linaje, actitud, es casi malvado, es increiblemente atractivo, mierda, porque tuve que ser sellada en el santurron de su hermano**_ — penso la zorra asustada y enojada, a ella le gustaban los hombres fuertes y este sujeto era indudablemente fuerte, nada que ver con su antiguo contenedor, era un maldito santurron, hijo de papi que solo gritaba estupideces sobre ser hokage y ramen, el hombre frente a ella en cambio era dominante, agresivo, poderoso y guapo, todo un macho en opinion de la kitsune.

—Veo que finalmente te has calmado asi que finalmente podremos tener una conversacion— dijo naruto mirando como la bijuu respiraba con pesadez.

— **Bien te escucho** — gruño kyuubi de mala gana.

—Ire directo al grano, tengo varios motivos por los cuales decidi soltarte de tu antigua prision, el mas importante fue debilitar a konoha pero tambien tengo otro motivo, quiero que te unas a mi organización, Aogiri, estoy seguro de que has odio de nosotros a traves de la mente de mi hermano— dijo naruto sin andarse con rodeos dejando algo asombrada a la kitsune.

Por supuesto que ella habia escuchado alguna vez el nombre de dicha organización, por lo que habia escuchado en la mente de su antigua carcel Aogiri era una organización extremadamente poderosa compuesta por inumerables magos y ninjas de elite a lo largo de todo el continente elemental, con una gran influencia dentro de los organoz se gobierno de muchas naciones y lo mas aterrador de todo era que contaban con 13 miembros que se hacian llamar comandantes que tenian poderes a la par o incluso mayores a los del yondaime hokage ademas de tener un numero indefinido de miembros de nivel kage, un detalle tal vez aun mas temible era el nombre de quien controla la organización, Namikaze Naruto, el mas joven de los hijos del yondaime hokage, un hombre que se dice que puede destruir pueblos enteros por si mismo, el mismo hombre que la habia sacado de konoha.

— **Y dices que no me quieres tener como un arma** — mascullo la bijuu con evidente sarcasmo y dandole una mirada mortal que no afecto en lo mas minimo al rubio que soo negaba con la cabeza.

—Si te quisira como un arma entonces sencillamente te habria controlado con mi sharingan y te habria soltado en medio de konoha, tal cual como ocurrio hace 23 años, yo no tengo interes en tener armas ya que tengo demasiadas y todas de doble filo, pienso que yu y yo podriamos compartir metas en comun, por eso te traje aquí y por eso quiero que seas mi complice, mi compañera, uno de nosotros los Aogiri— las palabras del hombre sin duda dejaron petrificada a la zorra no solo porque tenia razon en el hecho de que naruto podia hacer lo que quisiera con ella cuando quiera sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y en cambio no lo habia hecho, pero la saco de balance el hecho de que el sujeto que tiene fama de ser frio, cruel y despiadado con una reputacion tan oscura como la de Uchiha Madara mismo le estaba proponiendo convertirse en un compañero, en un miembro de Aogiri.

— **¿Qué gano yo con todo esto y a que te refieres con metas en comun?** — pregunto kyuubi ahora sin duda curiosa del rumbo de esta situacion.

—Tú de cierta forma eres muy similar a mi Kyuubi, mucho mas de lo que tú crees, fuiste en algun momento parte de una existencia definitiva que rigio este mundo solo para convertirte en una nueva entidad que obutov una pequeña fraccion de ese poder antiguo, tu existencia misma era un insulto a las creencias humanas, ellos te despreciaron, negaron tu existencia, no eras mas que una criatura que tenia que someterse al capricho humano y ser usada para sus fines egoistas, konoha misma es la responsable de mucho de tu sufrimiento, fue por konoha que madara se encamino a la oscuridad y te busco y te capturo, fue a causa de konoha que perdiste tu libertad y pasaste antes por dos contenedoras que no te veian como nada menos que un monstruo que tiene que ser encerrado, finalmente fue a causa de konoha que perdiste la mitad de tus poderes y fuiste sometida a ser la bateria para el tonto de mi hermano, ¿En cuanto a mi?, tu debes saberl tan bien como yo, fui condenado a ser el falso jinchuriki que cuya unica funcion era proteger a su hermano del odio de la aldea, fui ignorado por toda mi familia, condenado a la soledad y ostraicismo, incluso cuando escape de la aldea pasaron mucho tiempo cazandome haciendo mi vida muy agitada, puede que lo que tu pasaste fue mucho peor tomando en cuenta que has vivido mucho mas que yo, has perdido mucho mas que yo— sin duda naruto habia tocado una fibra sensible en los sentimientos de la bijuu ya que ahora apretaba los puños con rabia y se mordia el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas que amanzaban con salir de sus ojos. —Ahora yo te afezco recuperarlo todo, te ofrezco un lugar con personas como nosotros que lo han perdido todo pero que ahora han ganando un lugar al cual pertenecer, te ofrezco si asi lo deseas tu venganza contra konoha y de paso yo desquitar un poco del coraje reprimido contra esta, puedo incluso ayudarte a recuperar tus poderes, pideme lo que quieras y sera tuyo, lo unico que quiero es que me ayudes completar mi objetivo que es cambiar toda la era shinobi para siempre, ¿Qué dices kyuubi?, ¿Deseas unir fuerzas conmigo?— naruto camino hacia delante extendiendo la mano hacia la bijuu.

La sexy pelirroja se quedo mirando fijamente al rubio a los ojos, orbes carmesi perdiendose en sus profundos ojos azules, la zorra se quedo en un silencio que parecio ser eterno antes de darle una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— **Consigueme algo de ropa, no puedo presentarme ante los demas Aogiri en esta facha** — dijo la kitsune algo sonrojada y desviando la mirada, extendio su mano mientras lentamente las cadenas y raices que la sometian desaparecian estrechando su mano con la del Namikaze.

—Bienvenida a Aogiri Kyuubi no Youko…..no…..kyuubi es un titulo muy despectivo para que unoa de los mios lo ostente…..a partir de ahora seras Hitomi, Youko Hitomi— declaro naruto dedicandole una sonrisa a la zorra.

— _**¿Un nombre para mi?...Youko Hitomi, me gusta como suena, tal vez finalmente….finalmente eh encontrado el lugar a donde pertenezco**_ — Kyuubi o ahora hitomi no pudo pensar mucho ya que el namikaze chasqueo los dedos y el panorama cambio para ser algo muy diferente, ahora estaban en lo que parecia ser una habitacion con las paredes pintadas de blanco, una cama king-size, un enorme ropero de madera preciosa y todo lo necesario para sus necesidades.

—Te dejare sola hasta mñana, ahí esta tu guardaropa escoje lo que desees que mañana vendre por ti para presentarte con los demas— sin darle tiempo de protestar naruto desaparecio en un destello amarillo dejando sola a la zorra con sus pensamientos.

Sin nada que hacer la zorra abrio el ropero genuinamente curioso y lsus ojos se abrieron en proporciones comicas al ver todo lo que habia en este, habia varios tipos de ropa que sin duda serian el sueño de cualquier mujer, ropa de combate, vestidos, ropa casual y el uniforme de aogiri en version femenina que consistia en unos pantalones ajustados negros, botas de tacon alto, una blusa negra escotada y el abrigo de la organización, ademas en otra puerta del ropero estaba repleta de joyeria que tanto adoran las mujeres, aretes, anillos y collares, finalmente habia otra puerta llena de zapatos y calzados de todo tipo.

— **Tu si que sabes tratar a una mujer Namikaze** — murmuro la zorra sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formara en su rostro antes de saltar hacia todas las cosas genuinamente emocionada, no le tomaria mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a esta vida.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto por su parte estaba en lo mas alto de un enorme castillo, mas especificamente sentado sobre la torre mas alta mirando el cielo nocturno con una expresion tranquila en su rostro.

—¿Esta seguro de que es correcto tener a kyuubi como uno de nosotros Naruto-sama?, esto sin duda nos pondra en el radar de todas las naciones shinobi mucho mas de lo que ya eramos antes— naruto volto a mirar a la persona que le habia dicho eso para encontrarse con su segundo al mando de pie sobre la misma torre que el.

Era un hombre de unos 35 años muy alto, quiza de 1.85 m de estatura, tenia el cabello blanco y largo peinado hacia atrás llegando hasta su cintura, tenia la piel blanca, complexion ligeramente musculosa sin llegar a la exageracion y ojos de color negro, el hombre vestia de forma similar a la mayoria de los aogiri, pantalones negros de combate, botas y el abrigo con el emblema del dragon y el demonio estampado en la espalda, ademas en el brazo izquierdo llevaba una condecoracion que indicaba su rango de comandante dentro de aogiri.

—Nunca eh estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida Kaito, tenlo por seguro que Hitomi sera una gran adicion a nuestra organización, ella no es muy diferente a nosotros si piensas en ello y en el remoto caso de que decida traicionarnos tu siempre puedes detenerla, despues de todo sin contarme a mi tu eres el miembro mas fuerte de aogiri, si tuvieramos que catalogarte en terminos de poder no serias muy diferente a los difuntos madara y hashirama— dijo naruto muy seguro de que hitomi seria un gran aliado mientras kaito asentia con seriedad.

—A mi usted no me engaña naruto-sama, yo se que ademas de todos los motivos que ya menciono usted quiere a hitomi-san como algo mas que un aliado o un camarada, usted quiere convertirla en su mujer— acuso kaito a su lider sin mostrar expresion alguna y ganando una sonrisa stutua de parte del rubio.

—Tu me conocer bien kaito, me gustan las mujeres hermosas y fuertes, pero sobre todo de buenos sentimientos pero lamentablemente nunca eh encontrado todo eso en una sola mujer, las mujeres hermosas que no son fuertes jamas me seguirian en ninguno de mis propositos y no dudo en que me traicionarian tarde o temprano, las mujeres fuertes y hermosas en su mayoria son kunoichis, todas son meramente instrumentos de sus pueblos que buscaron tener mi ADN, meramente diversion, nada mas ni nada menos, en Hitomi veo muchas cosas que otras no tienen mas sin embargo no es mi estilo forzar a una mujer, todo se dara a su tiempo— respondio naruto sin mostrarse afectado por las acusaciones de su segundo al mando.

—Hemos recibido informes sobre konoha— dijo kaito cambiando de golpe la conversacion. —Todo parece indicar que el Yondaime y el concejo estan desesperados por recuperar a hitomi-san y estan dispuestos a llamar a una cumbre kage para hacernos ver como una amenaza para todos los pueblos— dijo kaito ganando la curiosidad de naruto.

—Esos tontos, ¿Acaso han olvidado que los Daimyo les tienen prohibido acercarse a la organización o enfrentarnos de cualquier forma?— pregunto naruto ligeramente sorprendido de que konoha llegaria tan lejos para recuperar a la zorra de nueve colas.

—Eso es cierto pero ellos quieren usar el argumento de que el kyuubi es propiedad de konoha y que nosotros lo robamos, el daimyo no puede evitarlo de forma tan descarada sin arriesgar su posicion por lo que esta vez tienen la excusa perfecta para comenzar a involucrare en nuestros asuntos— explico kaito dejando al lider de aogiri con mucho en que pensar.

—Cuando da inicio la cumbre— pregunto naruo de forma seria.

—En una semana en **Tetsu no Kuni** — respondio kaito ganando una mirada espeluznante de parte de su lider.

—Creo que es hora de mostrarle a las naciones elementales el porque Aogiri es tan temida en todo el mundo, preparate, iremos a esa cumbre— ordeno naruto con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa digna del gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

La cumbre Kage no seria como todos se lo esperan e inevitablemente cambiaria el rumbo de las naciones elementales para siempre.

 **FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**

 **Se que muchos se habran quedado con ganas de leer mas jeje pero tengo demasiado material de este tipo y me tomaria demasiado tiempo subirlo todo pero tenganlo por seguro, habra mas en el futuro.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito 3**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Advertencia: Estos Bloopers podrian contener escritos con menciones violentas, perturbadoras y algo subidas de tono, ademas de menciones que podrian conciderarse algo machistas no aptas para personas sensibles y en su defecto una audiencia inmadura, si entras en estas clasificaciones entonces sal de aquí, tomen esto como lo que es, un simple fic y ya.**

 **En fin sin mas que decir disfruten de estos fragmentos, les alegrara saber que parte de este material es muy reciente, parte de esto fue lo que dio nacimiento al one-shot de Naruto Dragneel y Natsu Dragneel que recien subi el viernes o el jueves, ya no me acuerdo, ademas de muchas otras cosas mas que surgieron en ataques de inspiracion, aun no tienen nombre debido a esta razon, si algun autor quiere tomar alguna idea de mis apuntes sin sentido sea mas que bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Revolucion Demoniaca**

 **(Ya les habia mostrado antes un pequeño fragmento de esta historia que base en varios animes y mangas que hablan de los Youkais o Ayakashis, como quieran llamarles, principalmente en Nurarihyon no mago, disfruten un fragmento mas de este fic que nunca conclui)**

Ya era de noche en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, nadie estaba en las calles, no habia ruido alguno que no fuera el viento o los grillos, todas las luces estaban apagadas y el unico rastro de vida en toda la aldea eran los lideres shinobi de la aldea, todos en las puertas de konoha esperando pacientemente al clan Nura, la razon por la que casi no habia actividad nocturna como normalmente seria a poco tiempo de las finales de los examenes Chunin era porque el yondaime habia impuesto un toque de queda para no arriesgar a la poblacion por la llegada de los youkais.

El grupo formado por los lideres shinobi consiste en los jefes de clan, el hokage y los jounin-sensei, estos ultimos como proteccion ya que a pesar de haber sido contratados por el daimyo los ninjas no tenian realmente motivo alguno para confiar en las criaturas de la oscuridad.

—Sigo sin entender como es que llegamos a esto, el daimyo esta siendo muy injusto con nosotros, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de contratar humanos, en su lugar se le ocurrio contratar monstruos, esto es absurdo— exclamo kushina enojada y pronunciando de forma despectiva a los youkai, despues de su experiencia con el kyuubi no estaban en la categoria de sus criaturas preferidas.

—No solo eso, tambien esta dando a entender que nuestras fuerzas son insuficientes, yo digo que acabemos con ellos cuando lleguen y le demos una leccion al daimyo— gruño tsume apoyando a su amiga uzumaki.

—Eso podria ser un terrible error, no solo porque enfrentariamos a un enemigo del que no tenemos informacion sino que tambien podria afectarnos politicamente— dijo shibi con shikaku y hiashi asintiendo en señal de apoyo ganando la confusion de las dos mujeres.

— ¿Politicamente?, tonterias, ¿Qué poder politico podrian ostentar los youkai entre los humanos?— pregunto tsume en forma de burla ganando la negacion de los demas preguntandose como es que la matriarca inuzuka no conocia nada sobre los nura.

—En situaciones normales eso podria ser cierto pero cuando hablamos del clan Nura hablamos de algo muy distinto a lo normal, hay rumores de que en los ultimos años los daimyo han recurrido a los servicios del clan Nura o de sus clanes youkai afiliados para ciertas misiones que los daimyo no pueden confiar a los ninja, de ahí que incluso siendo demonios se han ganando cierto poder entre los daimyo, de ahí que las pocas naciones que han pensado en tratar de obtener informacion de ellos hayan sido frenado por sus nobles, ademas el clan Nura fue contratado por el daimyo y sus concejeros, si hacemos algo en contra de ellos seria lo mismo que desobedecer las ordenes de los lideres de todo el pais, tal accion podria ser vista como un intento de traicion de nuestra parte, la corte podria incluso quitar nuestro estatus de aldea shinobi por temor en que nos revelemos contra ellos— semejante explicacion vino de parte de hiashi el cual era posiblemente uno de los politicos mas grandes del pueblo, no hace falta decir que ambas mujeres quedaron palidas ante esa explicacion.

— ¿Es eso cierto Minato-kun?— pregunto kushina mirando a su esposo con la eseranza de que lo dicho por hiashi fuera mentira mas sin embargo este asintio.

—Me temo que es verdad, de hecho esa fue la principal razon por la que solo informe al concejo shinobi de la situacion, no queria que los ancianos o los civiles hicieran algo idiota que podria traernos serios problemas— dijo minato con todos los presentes asintiendo ante lo dicho por el hokage.

Fue en ese momento que asuma decidio hacer un comentario.

—Ademas eh escuchado ciertos rumores preocupantes alrededor del clan Nura, rumores incluso peores de lo que ya se sabe— dijo asuma ganando la atencion de todos los presentes.

—Problemático pero eso es algo dificil de creer— dijo shikaku pensando en que podria ser peor de lo que ya sabian del famoso clan Nura.

—Sin animos de ofender asuma pero por lo que sabemos el clan Nura es un clan poderoso de Youkais con muchos clanes menores aliados a ellos y que se cree poseen una gran influencia politica como ya lo comentaron hiashi-sama y minato-sensei, ademas se dice que en sus filas poseen youkais tan poderosos que son capaces de dar a un kage una batalla a la par, ¿Qué podria ser peor que eso?— pregunto kakashi algo nervioso pero no lo demostro.

—En nuestra ultima mision mientras pasaba a un local a comprar cigarrillos escuche a un grupo de ninjas renegados hablar sobre que planeaban cazar al jefe del clan Nura, pero escuche cierto dato que me dejo algo preocupado— todos pudieron notar el rastro de temor en la voz de asuma cuando menciono lo ultimo.

— ¿Cierto dato?, ¿A que te refieres asuma?— pregunto kurenai genuinamente curiosa sobre que podia ser tan malo que dejaria asustado a alguien como asuma.

—Ellos decian que el jefe del clan Nura tambien era conocido como…..— asuma trataba de hablar pero dificilmente lo hacia, no se animaba a decir lo que habia escuchado.

— ¿Conocido como quien asuma?, ¿Escuchaste el nombre del jefe de esos Youkais?— pregunto fugaku mirando de forma seria al hijo del sandaime el cual trago saliva antes de hablar.

—Se dice que el jefe de los nura es tambien el mismo youkai al que llaman **El señor del pandemonium** — tal como asuma lo predijo esa declaracion sumio a todos los presentes en un silencio letal, incluso el siempre hiperactivo gai no pudo evitar paalidecer ligeramente, solo minato no se mostro impresionado.

—El señor…..— comenzo chouza con voz temblorosa e inconscientemente dejando caer su bolsa de papas.

—Del pandemonium— concluyo inoichi con evidente terror en su mirada.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio Asuma, no puede ser verdad, si el señor del pandemonium y la cabeza de los nura son el mismo demonios entonces eso significa…— las palabras de gai quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras daba un gemido de terror.

— ¿El señor del pandemonium?, ¿Quién es ese?— pregunto kushina de forma inocente ganando la mirada de incredulidad de todos los presentes, fue entonces que recordaron que la esposa del hokage llevaba años sin salir de la aldea asi que no era tan sorprendente que ella no supiera del legendario youkai al que todos temian como el señor del pandemonium.

—Llevas muchos años sin salir de la aldea Uzumaki asi que no me sorprende que no hayas escuchado del señor del pandemonium, exceptuando por los civiles de konoha a quienes les hemos limitado la informacion para no causar panico, en el resto del mundo no hay alma viva que no sepa quien es el señor del pandemonium— comenzo fugaku con kushina asintiendo con el ceño fruncido ya que solo recientemente habia retomado su rango de jounin ya que despues del nacimiento de sus hijos se habia dedicado a cuidar de estos y era un acuerdo no oficial entre ella y minato no hablar de trabajo cuando este llega a casa.

—¿Quién es este señor del pandemonium al que tantos temen?— pregunto una vez mas kushina con evidente curiosidad, sin duda algo que asuste a todos los jefes de clan, a los jounin e incluso a su propio marido debe ser algo muy malo, shikaku siendo el mas paciente tomo una pesada respiracion antes de comenzar a relatarle lo que se decia del youkai mencionado a la matriarca uzumaki.

—Problemático, fue hace unos 8 años, casi al mismo tiempo que la aparicion del clan Nura, se comenzaron a propagar ciertos rumores que decian que por los pueblos pequeños comenzaba a rondar un Youkai poderoso, las historias decian que durante todas las noches y acompañado de la densa neblina este youkai aparecia comandando a mas de cien demonios que cazaban a otros youkai o sencillamente causando desastres, este movimiento fue apodado por las personas el **Hyakki Yako** , las aldeas shinobi lo catalogaron como histeria colectiva pero eso cambio cuando en una aldea en **Kaminari no kuni** un grupo de ninjas de kumo se encontro con todos estos youkai, eran alrededor de 100 shinobis, todos y cada uno fueron derrotados por el lider de estos Youkai, según se dice ellos ni siquiera fueron capaces de tocarlo, desde entonces se han escuchado relatos similares por todo el mundo shinobi, muchos nuke-nin o jovenes promesas de las naciones shinobi han formado grupos de busqueda para cazar a este Youkai con la esperanza de hacerse de un nombre en el mundo ninja, todos regresaron al borde de la muerte, incluso hubo nuke-ninns de clase S que fueron asesinados de forma brutal y las zonas donde se encontraban los cadaveres totalmente destruidas, de ahí que ese Youkai fera conocido como **El señor del pandemonium** , el amo absoluto de los youkai, la criatura a la que todos los shinobi temen— shikaku termino de dar su explicacion dejando helada a kushina.

—No puede ser verdad…— susurro kushina negandose a creer que semejante criatura podria existir.

—Pero lo es, las fuentes son demasiado confiables como para ignorarlas, de hecho hace 5 años se origino el rumor de que el señor del pandemonium estaba en kiri y que durante su estadia asesino al difunto Yondaime Mizukage, pero esto nunca se confirmo ya que despues de la guerra civil kiri cerro sus fronteras— dijo inoichi aportando su propia informacion dejando aun mas aterrada a kushina, el mizukage habia sido uno de los shinobi mas fuertes del mundo por su estatus de jinchuriki perfecto, pocas cosas tendrian los poderes para matarle.

—No te veo muy sosprendido por todo esto minato— dijo fugaku al ver que el hokage no se habia sorprendido en absoluto de enterarse que el jefe de los nura y el señor del pandemonium eran el mismo ser.

—No queria tener que revelarlo pero ya que asuma ya se los dijo no tiene sentido ocultarlo, el mismo emisario del daimyo lo confirmo, el señor del pandemonium es la cabeza del clan Nura— dijo minato dejando sorprendidos a todos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Una pasion que trasciende en el tiempo**

 **El humano y la Kitsune**

 **(Quiero dejar muy en claro que este tipo de escenas no son muy de mi estilo, mas sin embargo despues de leer tanto fem kyuubi en internet, sin hacer distincion del ingles o el español ya que al parecer la idea de que Kurama en realidad sea un bijuu hembra es muy popular no pude evitar quedarme atrás y no escribir sobre ello, este fic fue algo que cruzo momentaneamente por mi mente pero deribo en una idea tan larga que sencillamente me dio flojera concluirla pero les aclaro que aquí no veremos al Kyuubi bueno que practicamente considera a hagoromo como su padre y que se ha puesto tan de moda en los fics incluso yo haciendo esto de vez en cuando, aquí mostrare a un kyuubi mas oscuro pero que pese a todo naruto es el unico ser humano con quien tiene una conexión emocional, por si se lo preguntan es un crossover con fairy tail, les dejo lo que escribi, disfrutenlo)**

Mientras el pequeño Naruto llora desesperadamente en la soledad de la mansion del hokage con la vaga esperanza de que sus progenitores atiendan sus necesidades indispensables de un bebe, dentro del sello podemos ver como el Kyuubi no Kitsune estrella la cabeza contra los barrotes de su prision, totalmente frustrado y cerrando fuertemente los ojos en señal de impotencia.

— **Maldita sea…..MALDITA SEA….ESA BOLA DE MALNACIDOS ME LA PAGARAN, LO JURO QUE ME LA PAGARAN, ESE ENMASCARADO, ESE HIJO DE PUTA DEL HOKAGE Y ESA PERRA DE MI CONTENEDORA LOS HARE PAGAR POR TODO ESTO** — rugio el zorro con voz gutural rasgando las rejas en un intento de desquitar su frustracion.

Como no estar enojado, basicamente le habia sido arrebatado casi todo su chakra dejando solo su alma, ese chakra fue dividido en los dos hijos de su excontenedora y a su vez su alma fue sellada en el trcer hijo de esta, lo peor de todo es que el maldito yondaime sigue con vida, era alguna clase burla ya que parecia que al destino le gustaba tenerle encerrado en esas criaturas de cara redonda, cabezas huecas y con una insana adiccion al ramen, se tomo unos momentos para calmarse ya que rugir y rasgar a lo tonto no ayudaba en nada..

— **Veamos ahora con que bola de carne me encerraron, esta vez fue un varon, posiblemente sera tan frio y cortante como Mito-baka o un perdedor como Kushi-baka, maldita sea mi cuerte** — gruño kyuubi poniendose a observar con sumo detalle los recuerdos de su contenedor mientras el habia dormido, podia ser un bebe recien nacido pero todo lo que el veia quedaba guardado en lo mas profundo de su subconciente.

El zorro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la clara estupidez de los seres humanos, primero que nada ese idiota del hokage invoca al shinigami pero solo pide que dividan su poder y su alma todo porque le tiene miedo a la muerte, era un movimiento ilogico ya que no solo ese par de mocosos que ahora poseen su chakra no podran controlarlo adecuadamente ya que sin su alma para controlarlo y regenerarlo solo provocara un efecto mucho mas corrosivo de lo normal y que cuando su acabe la capacidad de los contenedores de usar chakra normal se vera limitada, ademas el mismo tarde o temprano podria regenerar su chakra pero el tiempo seria demasiado para su gusto, unos 15 o 20 años aproximadamente.

No pudo evitar burlarse cuando vio como ese idiota de minato gritaba a los 4 vientos que sus dos mocosos poseedores del chakra bijuu eran heroes y los salvadores de este mundo y lo peor de todo, el concejo en su mayoria y la poblacion le creyeron y gritaban alabanzas a esos mocosos como si fueran dioses mientras que al otro niño basicamente lo veian como un bijuu en forma humana.

Las acciones de minato a los ojos del kyuubi eran idiotas, no importa de que perspectiva lo vieras, por el lado sentimental, moral y etico no solo seria hechar a perder a los dos niños con mimos y delirios de grandesa, ademas seria condenar al contenedor de su alma a una vida de miseria, estaba 100% seguro de que los aldeanos y ninjas buscarian su propia forma de justicia sobre el pequeño, era el trato practicamente de ley que sufrian la mayoria de los jinchuriki, la unica razon or la que mito y kushina no lo sufrieron fue porque casi nadie lo sabia, ademas revelar la existencia de jinchurikis de tal forma era un movimiento militar estupido, era lo mismo que revelar tu mano de pokar a los otros pueblos.

Finalmente pudo observar con cierta molestia como se comenzaba a manifestar el evidente favoritismo de los hermanos con su chakra sobre el que solo poseia el alma.

— **Parece ser que este mocoso tendra una vida dura….como se llamaba….a si Naruto Namikaze** — mascullo el kyuubi para si mismo tomando en cuenta que se encontraba solo en una mente aun en formacion.

Finalmente concentro su mirada en el sello y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que habia una fuga, una pequeña pero suficiente para poder moverse en libertad y explorar los lugares más profundos de su buque.

— **¿Como?, acaso el yondaime es mas estupido de lo que crei como para dejar esta apertura** — gruño el kyuubi encontrando dificil de creer que el yondaime seria tan descuidado con un sello en su propio hijo que basicamente le daba la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su gusto en el cuerpo del niño e incluso si el quisiera hacerlo tan inestable como Shukaku acostumbra con sus contenedores, en ese momento recordo algo que le dijo el shinigami antes de arrebatrle su poder.

— _ **Te estoy dando una oportunidad unica en la vida Kitsune, igual eh visto tus acciones futuras pero no esta demas decir que aproveches bien las herramientas que te eh dado, tal vez encuentres eso que llevas siglos buscando**_ —

Esas palabras tan cnfusas por parte del dios de la muerte aun perseguian al zorro pero en este momento no le importaba, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, con ese ultimo pensamiento el zorro de nueve colas altero su tamaño hasta quedar del tamaño de un perro comun y corriente, de esta forma se deslizo facilmente de su jaula con la intencion clara de explorar un poco mas a fondo a su contenedor, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que habia algo que no cuadraba.

— **Esto esta muy raro, su fisionomia y sus rasgos faciales no coinciden mucho con esos amantes del ramen de loz uzumaki, su presencia sin duda es similar pero sus rasgos son similares a los de esos uchiha, ademas su chakra es demasiado grande, incluso con mi alma no deberia tener tales cantidades, no solo eso, tambien siento ese maldito ethernano entrar constantemente a su cuerpo, pero eso es imposible, pense que solo el bastardo de hamura podia controlar ese poder, debo llegar al fondo de esto y solo podre lograrlo llendo a lo mas profundo de su alma** — con la clara conviccion de averiguar en que clase de buque a terminado el kyuubi comenzo a adentrarse al lugar ma remoto en el cuerpo y alma de su jinchuriki, un lugar donde por metodos normales no podria entrar.

Cuando llego a su destino los ojos del zorro quedaron maravillados ante lo que veia, otra dimension eran las mejores formas en que podria describirlo, parecia que el lugar estaba dividido en dos zonas, la mitad era de un tono negro brumoso con tonos purpuras mientras que la otra mitad era totalmente blana con algunos tonos de dorado, en medio de esto habia un rio sobre el cual habia un puente de proporciones colosales estilo japones, el rio sobre el que estaba tenia un agua tan cristalina que bien podia ver su reflejo sobre esta, sin embargo lo que mas tenia sorprendido a igneel era lo que habia del otro lado del puente.

Era un arbol, un arbol tan grande que lo hacia parecer un ser insignificante, el arbol estaba lleno de frutos, unos frutos muy extraños que parecian manzanas, algunos eran de color blanco rodeados por un resplandor dorado mientras otros eran completamente negros rodeados por un aura morada.

— **¿Qué clase de alma tiene este mocoso?, es como si este lugar fuera una delgada linea entre el bien y el mal, la linea entre la locura y la cordura, ademas ese maldito arbol, siento un poder incluso mayor al mio viniendo de esta cosa** — el zorro no tuvo tiempo de salir de su asombro ya que cuando poso su mirada en la cima del arbol quedo tan aterrado que incluso por unos momentos su pelaje naranja quedo blanco.

En la cima del arbol habia 5 ataudes de cristal, estos ataudes contenian dentro a 5 personas que el elegendario bijuu conocia muy bien, eran los responsables directos e indirectos de muchas de las cosas más terribles del mundo.

El primero era un anciano de cabello de punta canoso con dos cuernos saliendo de su frente, un extraño lunar en forma de remolino en su frente, tenia una larga barba y ojos rinnegan, vestia un largo abrigo blanco con magatamas en el cuello, este hombre es el legendario Rikudou Sennin, mejor conocido en vida como Hagoromo Otsutsuki, aquel que fue el primero en descubrir los secretos del chakra y creador de los 9 bijuu usando la mitad del poder del juubi, antes de morir y crear la luna.

El segundo era alguien que de cierta forma incluso hoy en dia el kyuubi tenia cierto desprecio, era un hombre alto, de pelo negro y largo algo rizado, con unar extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos sharingan y con una piel tan palida como la de su actual contenedor, viste una amradura samurai roja con detalles dorados y un atuendo negro, este hombre es Indra Otsutsuki, el hijo mayor del Hagoromo, creador del clan Uchiha y el responsable del inicio de la maldicion del odio.

El tercero era una persona a quien si bien kyuubi no odiaba si le tenia muy poco respeto por poseer ideales tan inocentes como los de su padre, es un hombre igual alto, de pelo corto con dos colas en las patillas, piel un poco mas bronceada y ojos negros, viste de forma similar al rikudou pero con una banda de metal en su frente, este hombre es Ashura Otsutsuki, el hijo mas joven de Hagoromo y hermano de Indra, fue el fundador del clan Senju y heredero de su padre.

El ultimo fue posiblemente el que helo mas la sangre del bijuu, era un hombre incluso mas alto que los demas, tal vez incluso los 2 m de altura, tenia largos cabellos negros hasta las rodillas de punta con un anillo sujetandolo al final, tenia la piel palida, cuernos de forma demoniaca y tres ojos rinnegan, el hombre vestia de una forma similar a hagoromo pero con colores negros, este hombre es Hamura Otsutsuki, el primer y ultimo hombre capaz de poseer la magia, ex jinchuriki de la mitad del juubi y el unico hombre que en su momento tuvo un poder a la par con rikudou.

Tambien noto que encima de los ataudes habian dos cadenas de ADN con varios sellos extraños pegados a toda la elice.

— **Esto tiene que ser una puta broma, si ellos estan aquí eso significa que este mocoso es algun descendiente de todos ellos, esos sellos de ahí arriba sin duda son sellos de ADN, eso impide el uso de su linaje senju y uchiha, ademas eso explica el porque de la capacidad de usar ethernano, debe ser algun descendiente de hamura, ¿Me pregunto quien habra puesto esos sellos?, por su complejidad deben haber sido obra de algun Uzumaki, un sellos hereditario, tal vez por eso nunca note nada anormal en el ADN de kushina y tal vez incluso minato tambien posea uno, ademas de los otros dos mocosos** — murmuro kyuubi analizando susituacion con gran rapidez.

Estaba ante un contenedor con el ADN de los 3 clanes mas fuertes en haber pisado la tierra, una capacidad de chakra enorme y por si fuera poco la capacidad unica de usar la magia, una energia que bien usada podia usar tecnicas mas haya de la imaginacion de cualquier shinobi, su fisico mismo parecia estar destinado a ser el de un poderoso guerrero pero todo ese potencial permanecia dormido, con la decision de liberarlo o sellarlo enteramente suya.

— **No se en que demonios me estoy metiendo pero necesito saber que no debo arrepentirme de esto** — ya sea impulsado por alguna fuerza misteriosa o por mero inconsciente kyuubi camino lentamente hacia el arbol y una vez frente a el comio una de sus frutas tomandola con una de sus colas.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Kyuubi abrio los ojos lentamente despertando de lo que el sintio fue un largo sueño, sentia como todo daba vueltas, tan solo podia ver el arbol del que inocentemente habia probado uno de sus frutos.

—Joder….ya se porque a los mocosos humanos les dicen que no deben comer cosas que no sabn que son— mascullo el kyuubi antes de notar algo, su voz ya no era tan profunda ni gutural, era mas suave y femenina. — ¿Nanii?, que demonios paso con mi voz— gruño kyuubi apretando los puños al notar el cambio en su voz, un momento su puño.

Corrrio rapidamente hasta quedar a la orilla del rio pudiendo ver su reflejo en todo su esplendor, ya no era ni remotamente similar a lo que era hace unos momentos, ahora tenia una forma humana, una forma de mujer para ser mas especificos, su cabello ahora era largo color carmesi, si piel era blanca y tersa, tenia ojos marrones, un rostro bien cinceleado y una figura digna de una diosa, por su cuello se podia ver un tatuaje de un zorro de nueve colas, incluso ahora poseia ropa, un kimono rojo con adornos de rosas, con una faja negra y una apertura en la pierna izquierda, llevaba una sandalias de madera. (Como erza, busquen en google imágenes de erza con kimono)

— ¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?, esta es mi forma humana, jamas pense que volveria a verme asi— susurro kyuubi con sus ojos abiertos como platos con sus dedos rozando su rostro, ella jamas penso en toda su larga vida que volveria a sentirse asi, no pudo evitar dar un grito de emocion digno de una niña mientras daba saltos de aquí para ya, estaba mas feliz de lo que nunca penso, se sentia realmente viva. —Esto es increible, pensar que un recien nacido puede lograr algo como esto— susurro la joven mientras trataba de usar su chakra, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aunque su chakra un se estaba regenerando dio acceso a algo igual de poderoso, la magia, sentia su cuerpo siendo rodeado de una poderosa aura escarlata mientras un extraño circulo aparecia bajo sus pies.

Pasaron lo que parecieron ser horas con la kitsune admirandose a si misma y sus nuevas habilidades antes de mirar con gran determinacion hacia los sellos que limitaban el potencial de su nave.

—No seria tan diferente a esos pateticos humanos si disfruto sola de toda esta felicidad y te dejo a ti morir en manos de esta putrida aldea, estoy anciosa de ver en que hombre te convertiras, Naruto-kun— acto seguido la kitsune lanzo una enorme cantidad de energia hacia los sellos desatando algo mas haya de la comprension humana y bijuu.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **N/A: Naruto tiene ojos azules, piel palida, aquí su cabello es rubio con negro, algo asi estilo nurarihyon, rihan o rikuo, no tiene las marcas de bigotes.**

—Kyuubi es un nombre muy feo para alguien tan hermosa, ¿Por qué no te pongo un nuevo nombre?— pregunto naruto con la inocencia tipica de un niño de 4 años pero no hace falta decir que la pobre kitsune se puso tan roja como su propio cabello.

— ¿Que tonterias dices maldito enano?, kyuubi es mi titulo y mi rango, es la demostracion de que soy la bijuu mas poderosa— gruño kyuubi mirando con algo de molestia al niño que solo la ignoro acercandose a ella tomandola de las mejillas. —¿Qué demonios haces?— exigio la zorra aun mas roja que antes por el contacto con la piel fria del niño.

—Tu necesitas un nombre de acuerdo a tu belleza…ya se….seras Erza Namikaze…..a partir de ahora seras mi Erza-chan— exclamo el niño con la mas grande inocencia infantil sin darse cuenta de las reacciones de la pobre mujer.

—Nunca vuelvas a repetir esas palabras frente a cualquier humano…..podrian acusarme de pederastia, podrian arrojarme a la carcel, en la carcel no hay pastel de fresa ni dulces…..eso seria un destino peor que la muerte— dijo la pelirroja estremeciendose ante el mero pensamiento, superando eso una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de burlarse de naruto. —Con que tu Erza-chan eh, incluso ya me das tu apellido, ¿No eres muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas Naruto-kun?— se burlo la pelirroja con burla pero naruto solo se encogio en hombros.

—Recuerda que te dije cuando nos conocimos que te haria mi esposa, voy a cumplir esa promesa de una forma u otra— dijo naruto muy seguro de si mismo ganando la mirada incredula de la zorra.

— ¿Estas loco?, aun eres un niño, ademas aquel que sea haga llamar a si mismo mi esposo debe ser mas fuerte que yo— dijo kyuubi de forma seria pero naruto solo sonrio ampliamente.

—Un dia yo sere el mas fuerte de todos, mas fuerte que mi supuesto padre, mas fuerte que mi madre, mas fuerte que mi hermana, y mucho mas fuerte que tu, Erza-chan, nadie podra oponerse ante mi— respondio naruto con una sonrisa digna de un hombre de cabellos blancos con ropas shinigami de un universo diferente al de nuestro protagonista.

La kitsune se quedo en silencio totalmente estatica por la afirmacion del niño. — _El esta hablando muy enserio…..maldito mocoso precos, como se le ocurre decir semejante tonteria…..no puedo negar que se convertira en un hombre muy atractivo…..pero de eso a convertirme en su mujer…..aunque no es mala idea pero…._ — la pobre pelirroja sacudio la cabza ante los pensamientos que amenazaban con llegar a su mente antes de esbosar una sonrisa tetrica mientras nueve colas brotaban de su espalda. —Si estas tan seguro de tus palabras entonces lo mejor sera que volvamos al entrenamiento Naruto-kun, si realmente deseas tanto convertirme en mi marido debes saber que no soy alguien facil de domar, asi que preparate— acto seguido naruto tubo que salir corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por la mujer pelirroja tratando de golpearlo con sus nueve colas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto salio de la academia ninja con una enorme sonrisa mientras amarraba a su cuello la anda ninja que lo acreditaba como un genin, era una pequeña victoria pero lo valia, no todos los dias podia decir que habia tenido una victoria sobre sus hermanos, ellos aun ni entraban a la academia y el mismo con 5 años podia decir con orgullo que ya era un genin.

— _Aun sigo sin entender porque graduarme a los 5 años er-chan, pense que queriamos mantenerme en la sombra por algunos años mas_ — pregunto naruto mentalmente a su persona favorita.

— **Eso puede ser cierto pero algunas personas ya han empezado a sospechar y a enfocar demasiado su atencion en ti, eh podido sentir a ese sannin serpiente y a ese viejo halcon de guerra rondando cerca de ti, ademas no dudes que el sandaime tambien ya ha notado que eres mas de lo que aparentas, aun puedes seguir evadiendo a tus padres ya que ellos estan demasiado enfocados con el nuevo embarazo pero no podras mantenerlo por siempre, lo mejor sera mostrar un poco de habilidad para hacer creer que eres leal a konoha, ademas cuano abandonemos este lugar necesitaras tener una reputacion que te facilite que tengas clientes como mercenario** — explico erza seriamente ganando un asentimiento mental de parte del niño.

— _Sigue sin gustarme la idea, el sharingan, la magia y el mokuton estaran prohibidos, ademas de mis tecnicas mas impresionantes, sin todo eso sigo siendo un bajo genin_ — gruño naruto con un puchero infantil ganando una risa de erza.

— **Velo de esta forma, podras afinar tus demas habilidades, me habias dicho que querias aprender kenjutsu, esta sera la oportunidad de aprenderlo y que ejor manera que usarlo en personas reales** — esa explicacion sin duda animo a naruto el cual ya se veia a si mismo derrotando enemigos, matando dragones y salvando princesas olvidando el hecho de que tendria que lidiar con las terribles misiones tipo D.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Despues de horas de muerte y sangre naruto finalmente se recosto sobre las ramas de un arbol con la clara esperanza de descansar un poco, habia pasado por mucho en tan poco ti pero era mejor asi, le gustaba hacer las cosas rapido y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

— **Es increible lo lejos que hemos llegado en tan poco tiempo, Naruto Namikaze, jounin de elite ahora un ninja renegado de la oh invensible konoha no sato con tan solo 10 años de edad, acabas de asesinar a un peloton de ninjas de NE por tu cuenta y sin pelear con toda tu fuerza, mas orgullosa no puedo estar** — exclamo erza en la mente de naruto ganando una sonrisa de este.

— _Muy pronto mi querido erza-chan, pronto saldremos de este infierno y te mostrare eso que tanto queria enseñarte_ — dijo naruto con una sonrisa enigmatica ganando la curiosidad de su inquilina.

— **¿Eso que tanto querias enseñarme?...eso ni lo sueñes pequeño pervertido…te dije que hasta que tangas 11….ni mas ni menos** — rugio erza muy enojada ganando una risa de naruto.

— _Eso no pervertida…..hablo de otra cosa…..pero dejemos eso para despues….tenemos compañia_ — naruto corto la comuniacion con la bijuu y acto seguido en un borron de velocidad alguien se poso en una rama frente al arbol en que descanzaba naruto, este era jiraiya de los sannin, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una expresion seria en su rostro. —Tardaste demasiado jiraiya, pense seriamente que tenria que ir por ti— murmuro naruto con una sonrisa descarada que no molesto en absoluto al albo.

—Has llegado muy lejos chico pero tu tonta aventura termina aquí, ven conmigo por la buena y tal vez tu padre pueda ser indulgente con tu castigo, unos 3 años de prision a lo mucho, tus habilidades siguen siendo demasiado valiosas para la aldea y dudo que el concejo quiera perder a uno de los jounin mas fuertes del pueblo— dijo jiraiya de forma seria ganando una risa de naruto.

—Es precisamente por eso por lo que me largo jiraiya, soy fuerte, quisa tanto como tu mismo pero ya va siendo hora de que de rienda suelta a todo mi potencial, algo que jamas lograre en konoha— dijo naruto ganando un ceño fruncido.

—Eres un ninja de konoha, uno de los mas fuertes, con potencial incluso de superar a tu padre, que mas que eso puedes querer— exigio jiraiya comenzando a perder la paciencia, naruto lo miro de forma sombria antes de responder.

—Algo que no tiene sentido responderte ya que ni tu, mi padre, mi madre ni mucho menos mis hermanos jamas podrian comprender, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, yo no naci para ser ninja, no soy de la clase de obedecer ordenes, no soy del tipo de tolerar a una bola de ricos pomposos llamados concejo civil, mucho menos de la clase de persona que le gusta ser el titere de una bola de momias con un pie en la tumba con complejo de **yo tengo la verdad absoluta y todo mundo debe obedecer mis caprichos** , a mi solo me importa vivir mi vida como a mi me da la gana, nada mas, nada menos— respondio naruto de forma tranquila ganando la mirada cada vez mas molesta del sannin.

—Supongo que tendre que darte las palizas que minato nunca tuvo el valor de darte antes de arrastrarte a konoha donde te quitaran todas esas tonterias de la cabeza— dijo jiraiya ya preparandose para la batalla.

—Entonces que esperamos sannin— exclamo naruto sacando su katana preparandose para la batalla.

—Jiraiya-sama— en otro borrn de velocidad aparecio kakashi junto a jiraiya con la respiracion agitada y preparandose para ayudar al sapo sabio.

—Kakashi llegas en buen momento, esta es tu ultima oportunidad naruto, sera mejor que te rindas ya que incluso tu no podrias contra nosotros dos— dijo jiraiya ya mas confiado ya que si trabajaba junto a kakashi podrian someter facilmente a naruto.

— ¿Eso crees?— pregunto naruto sonriendo enormemente con los ojos cerrados.

Jiraiya no fue capaz de reaccionar ante lo que ocurrio a continuacion, kakashi saco de la nada una katana negra y apuñalo por el estomago a jiraiya, dicho hombre escupio una gran cantidad de sangre mientras miraba con horror como una serie de sellos salian de la katana sellando su chakra y sus capacidades fisicas.

—Kakashi….porque…. — pregunto jiraiya cayendo del arbol mirando como el estudiante del yondaime sacaba sin cuidado alguno la katana de su estomago.

Lo que ocurrio a continuacion dejo sin palabras a jiraiya, el cuerpo de kakashi comenzo a desprender una extraña neblina negra transformandose en ni más ni menos que el propio naruto.

—Dos palabras sannin, **Kitsune Henge** , se dice que en el reino animal y en la mitologia el zorro es la criatura mas engañosa y el amo de las ilusiones, cuando tienes a la zorra mas poderosa contigo eso queda totalmente demostrado, kitsune henge es una transformacion unica, puede tranformarte fisicamente, no una mera ilusion, puede copiar el olor, la voz, incluso la firma de chakra, seria perfecto de no ser por el hecho de que no puede copiar kekkei genkais, su unico requisito es que lo que te quieres transformar no sea mas fuerte que tu— dijo naruto dejando palido a jiraiya el cual trataba de moverse desesperadamente y fallando de forma miserable.

Naruto dio una patada en el rostro de jiraiya dejandolo fuera de combate antes de salir corriendo hacia la frontera de hi no kuni.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fin de los Bloopers…..**

 **Lo se, fueron muy cortos pero la verdad solo queria exponer la idea del fic del humano y la kitsune ya que eh de reconocer que aunque me gustaria escribirlo yo mismo ya tengo las manos llenas con otros proyectos asi que quien quiera adoptarlo comuniquese conmigo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito 5**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Advertencia: Estos Bloopers podrian contener escritos con menciones violentas, perturbadoras y algo subidas de tono, ademas de menciones que podrian conciderarse algo machistas no aptas para personas sensibles y en su defecto una audiencia inmadura, si entras en estas clasificaciones entonces sal de aquí, tomen esto como lo que es, un simple fic y ya.**

 **Les doy la bienvenida a estos bloopers que los que estan familiarizados con mi forma de escribir sabran exactamente que son, me gustaria aprovechar para pedirle a aquellos que tengan experiencia narrando batallas que si me podrian dar algunos concejos ya que eso ha estancado algunas de mis actualizaciones, por ejemplo Amanecer de los reyes tengo ya completo el capitulo 6 pero no puedo concluir el 5 porque no tengo ni puta idea de cómo escribir peleas, se los agradeceria mucho el que pudieran ayudarme con eso, solo me queda decirles que disfruten los bloopers.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Este fic nunca tuvo titulo ni nada por el estilo, es uno de los tantos precedentes de amanecer de los reyes pero sin naruto muriendo y escapando de las garras de la muerte ademas de que la pareja de naruto es un Oc del clan Uzumaki)**

Minato no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro mientras miraba a su esposa sentada frente a su escritorio esperando con abida curiosidad saber porque la habia llamado con tanta urgencia, minato no sentia ninguna veguenza en reconocer que en estos momentos sentia mucho, pero muchisimo miedo, para el no era algo facil tener que comunicarle a kushina los ultimos acontecimientos, era duro hacerlo no solo como hokage, tambien como esposo y como padre, la informacion que tenian no solo afectaria al futuro de konoha, tambien al futuro de sus hijos y de su esposa.

— ¿Qué te sucede Minato-kun?, ¿Que diablos puede ser tan importante como para que te pongas asi?, estas nervioso y puedo ver que tienes mucho miedo, que esta pasando datebane— exigio kushina mostrando rapidamente su impaciencia por la que era conocida, minato ya queriendo acabar con todo decidio soltar la informacion de forma rapida.

—Ire directo al grano kushi-chan, recibi cierta informacion hace unas horas, parece ser que la isla de Uzushiogakure no sato fue conquistada y anexada— sentencio minato de golpe observando la reaccion de su esposa.

Todo quedo en un silencio letal mientras su esposa quedaba con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock, tratando de asimilar lo que habia escuchado, le tomo mas de 15 minutos asimilar lo que habia dicho su esposo, que su tierra natal que solia ser propiedad de su clan fue conquistada y anexada.

—¿Conquistada?, ¿Por quien?— pregunto kushina con voz temblorosa, una voz temblorosa que minato sabia que no profetizaba nada bueno.

—No lo se— respondio minato mintiendo hasta cierto punto pero necesitaba que su esposa explotara para que pudiera calmarse y ahora si hablar de forma mas tranquila.

Tal como predijo la pelirroja no le tomo mucho tiempo explotar.

— ¿COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO?, NADIE TIENE DERECHO A PISAR ESE LUGAR SAGRADO, FUE LA TIERRA DE MI CLAN, LOS ANTEPASADOS DE MIS HIJOS, COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO— durante los siguientes minutos el yondaime tuvo que escuchar cientos de improperios salir de la boca de kushina hasta que finalmente logro recuperar la calma.

—Según los informes que me envio jiraiya-sensei ya hace unos 5 años un grupo desconocido fue capaz de abrir los sellos que mantenian encerrada la isla…— sobra decir que ante esa primera explicacion de minato kushina quedo helada ya que ella conocia muy bien el sello que protegia a la isla de cualquier invasor, sello que crearon todos los uzumakis convinados momentos antes de perecer en la ultima guerra y llevandose a todos y cada uno de sus asesinos con ellos.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, se supone que esos sellos solo pueden ser abiertos por el lider del clan o el heredero del clan, yo era la siguiente en la linea de sucesion y a un asi no fui capaz de abrirlo— kushina recordaba muy claramente la barrera que basicamente durante la guerra ninja impidio a konoha y las demas naciones entrar a uzushiogakure, incluso iwa, kumo y kiri fueron incapaces de entrar a recuperar los cadaveres de todo el ejercito que habian enviado a la isla a destruir el pais, a todos los clanes que lo habitaban y principalmente al clan Uzumaki, no fue hasta años despues cuando concluyo la guerra que ella misma acompañada de minato, jiraiya, tsunade y el sandaime hokage se apersono en la isla y trato de romper los sellos con la clara esperanza de darles una digna sepultura a sus familiares caidos y ademas recuperar todo lo dejado por su clan y llevarlo a konoha, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrio que no podia abrir los sellos y desde entonces la isla y sus alrededores se habian mantenido como un mero pueblo fantasma, ahora le salian con que alguien mas fue capaz de romperlos.

—No lo sabemos pero tenemos una teoria, las personas con las que jiraiya-sensei converso en Nami no kuni le dijeron que el grupo desconocido que llego a uzu hace 5 años iba comandado por una mujer encapuuchada de lo que solo podian distinguirse su largo cabello rojo ondulado, creemos que la mujer era algun sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki que de alguna forma fue capaz de romper la barrera— cuando minato explico su teoria no hace falta decir que su esposa quedo petrificada, cuando ocurrio la masacre del clan Uzumaki konoha no habia escatimado en recursos para encontrar a cualquier sobreviviente y escoltarlo a la aldea pero como la mayoria de los sobrevivientes habian ocultado muy bien su identidad no habia sido cosa facil.

—Una sobreviviente de mi clan…— susurro kushina ahogando un jadeo.

—Todavia hay mas, esa mujer sin duda tiene alguna relacion con el llamado **Emperador de las sombras** de el otro continente, el mismo que se dice ha absorbido una gran cantidad de paises, la tierrra natal de tu clan fue anexada fue el **Teikoku** que comanda el emperador de las sombras— la declaracion de minato sin duda dejo con una mirada de horror a la matriarca uzumaki.

Incluso dentro del mundo shinobi no habia alma viva que no haya oido hablar de **El Emperador de las sombras** , una persona de la que solo se saben mas que rumores, se dice que fue un poderoso señor de la guerra que reunio a todas las facciones rebeldes de el continente vecino de las naciones elementales el cual por sus guerras eternas fue apodado el **Shinsha no kuni** , asesino a todos y cada uno de los señores de la guerra enemigos y formo todo un imperio, un hombre del que al igual que figuras como el Shodaime Hokage en el continente shinobi, a ojos ninja no es mas que un cuento de hadas, un mito, una simple historia contada por vejos sin nada mejor que hacer, algunos dicen que dentro del mundo ninja hay naciones que secretamente estan aliadas con el Teikoku, el nombre que el que se ha conocido al imperio del emperador de las sombras, pero esto no son mas que rumores aun no confirmados, no hace falta decir que kushina perdio todo el color de la piel al saber que el emperador de las sombras tenia que ver con la anexion de uzu.

—Tengo que ir a uzu— dijo kushina con voz seria y con claro fuego en su mirada, el yondaime solto un pesado suspiro ya esperando esa reaccion de su esposa.

—Yo ya me temia que esto pasaria, no tengo pensado dejarte ir sola asi que eh formado un equipo con Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai y Tsunade para que vayan contigo en una mision diplomatica hacia Uzu ya que el pais tuvo un alianza con Konoha y Hi no kuni, tendremos que tratar con ellos inevitablemente para saber que tan solida sigue esa alianza, tambien tienen la mision secundaria de averiguar mas de esta mujer uzumaki y de el emperador de las sombras, todos ustedes llevaran uno de mis kunai especiales para poder ayudarles en caso de que las cosas salgan mal— explico minato dejando a kushina satisfecha a kushina que comenzaba a temer que su esposo no le permitiera ir a uzu y tuviera que escapar.

— ¿Qué haremos en caso de que se nieguen a reanudar la alianza con konoha?— pregunto kushina de forma sombria ganando una mirada similar de parte de su esposo.

—No lo se kushina pero una cosa es segura, konoha y uzu tendran muchos problemas entre si ya que tu eres la lider genuina del clan, no esa mujer, ademas este llamado emperador de las sombras no tenia derecho alguno a anexar un pais sobre el que no tiene derecho— sentencio minato de forma fria ganando un asentimiento de su esposa.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina miraba a todos y cada uno de los presentes en la barcaza hacia uzu con una expresion de seriedad pura en su rostro, francamente ahora comprendia muy claramente porque todos y cada uno de ellos habian sido seleccionados para este viaje diplomatico, kakashi y gai eran una demostracion de poder, dandole a entender a uzu y a quien fuera que este al mando lo poderosa que era konoha, ademas de que con ellos era mucho mas probable salir bien librados en caso de una emboscada, asuma mas que nada por el factor politico y estrategico, el hombre no solo era un gran estratega sino que tambien era el hijo de un hokage y uno de los antiguos ninjas que trabajaron para el daimyo, alguien perfecto para una mision diplomatico, kurenai para usar y repeler genjutsu en caso de un ataque, y tsunade ya que al igual que ella misma tenia sangre uzumaki, el hecho de ser una sannin era la cereza sobre el pastel.

—Creo que no tengo que recordarles a todos ustedes que esto sera una mision diplomatica pero que aun asi y dependiendo de quienes esten a cargo de uzu existe la pequeña posibilidad de un enfrentamiento, desconocemos el poder de este lugar asi que tenemos que proceder con extrema precaucion— explico kushina ganando un asentimiento de todos.

—Tampoco debemos olvidar el objetivo secundario de esta mision, averiguar lo mas que podamos sobre este lugar, su poder, sus recursos e incluso el nivel de amenaza que representan para konoha, ademas de que es muy posible que nos encontremos con el emperador de las sombras y de ser posibles debemos convencerlo de tener una reunion con nuestra aldea— explico tsunade de forma tan seria como kushina ganando el mismo asentimiento sombrio de los ninjas.

—Sera interesante saber como sera este emperador de las sombras, sus llamas de la juventud deben ser impresionantes— susurro gai siendo tan hiperactivo como de costumbre.

—Esto no es un juego gai, el emperador de las sombras es conocido en este continente por ser un hombre cruel y despiadado hacia sus enemigos, debemos tener cuidado porque si no la aldea podria meterse en serios problemas— regaño kurenai al jounin del mono verde con una voz fria como el hielo, a diferencia de los concejos de la mayoria de la aldeas shinobi que creian que el emperador de las sombras no era mas que algun perdedoor con muchos hombres debiles kurenai no era tan inocente como ellos, sabia que incluso una nacion ninja tendria serios problemas al enfrentar a un imperio formado por varios paises, sin mencionar que poco o nada se sabe del propio emperador.

—Estoy de acuerdo con kurenai, eh escuchado de mis contactos en Hi no kuni que entre las carabanas se rumora que el ejército del emperador esta formado por infinidad de guerreros poderosos con habilidades nunca antes vistas, incluso se dice que el propio emperador es tan poderoso que puede asesinar shinobis tan poderosos como nosotros con relativa facilidad— semejantes palabras de asuma sin duda dejaron helados a todos los presentes ya que ninguno de ellos habia escuchado nada de eso.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso asuma?— exigio saber kushina mirando de forma seria al hijo del sandaime.

—Ayer por la tarde cuando dejamos el pais del fuego— respondio asuma ganando el shock de todos.

—No crees que posiblemente sea una exageracion asuma— pregunto kakashi no queriendo creer que el emperador sea asi de poderoso.

—Lo escuche de los nuevos ninjas guardianes asi que dudo mucho que sea una mentira— respondio asuma de forma muy seria, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir nada tsunade levanto la mano en señal de que detuvieran su discusión y junto a kushina dieron una mirada afilada hacia un banco de neblina.

—Tenemos compañia— susurro la mujer uzumaki mientras veia lo que salia de la neblina y trataba de usar sus habilidades de sensor para saber que clase de cosa se ocultaba la neblina, pero para su sorpresa estas no funcionaban.

Nada preparo a los shinobi de konoha para lo que salia de entre la niebla, eran alrededor de 6 buques de guerra, hechos de una madera muy fina, eran enormes y muy intimidantes, las velas tenian en grande el simbolo del **Teikoku** y en pequeño las crestas de los paises aliados, kushina y tsunade afilaron su mirada cuando notaron que entre las crestas habia algunas del continente shinobi, la cresta de **Nami no kuni, Yukie/Haru no kuni, Tsuki no kuni, Cha no kuni** y la que mas destacaba **Uzu no kuni** , todas y cada una fueron naciones aliadas de konoha pero en su mayoria por alguna estupidez por parte de los shinobi o del concejo terminaron perdiendo dichas alianzas.

—El imperio— susurro tsunade entrecerrando la mirada hacia los buques de los cuales tuvo una mejor vista conforme la vista comenzaba a aclararse, no hace falta decir que desearia ya que revelo no solo los 6 imponentes buques sino que tambien revelo que cada uno llevaba un total de 30 hombres y mujeres armados hasta los dientes, todos lucian poderosos y muy amenazantes.

Un borron de velocidad casi invicile incluso para tsunade y kushina se puso de pie sobre el agua, mas especificamente frente al pequeño barco de los ninjas de konoha, era un hombre muy alto, quiza del mismo tamaño que el mismisimo yondaime raikage, su edad parecia estar en los 25, parecia ser un hombre musculoso pero sin llegar a ser muy exagerado, tenia piel blanca, rasgos faciales de cierta forma similares a los de kushina misma, ojos amarillos y lo que mas destacaba un cabello rojo totalmente de punta, tan largo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, vestia una camisa negra sin mangas pegada, pantalon negro y botas, llevaba sobre su frente amarrada una banda negra que controlaba su cabello largo y sobre su hombro poseia el tatuaje de la cresta de Uzushiogakure, sobre su espalda llevaba varias espadas aparentemente pesadas que de alguna forma no afectaban su movilidad.

—Ninjas de konoha no sato, ¿Cuál es su negocio aquí en Uzu?— fue una pregunta simple con una voz cortes pero que todo mundo podia sentir el dejo de amenaza en la voz del hombre, fue en ese momento que finalmente kushina pudo usar sus habilidades sensoriales pero desearia no haberlo hecho.

Podia sentir claramente el nivel de poder de todos los presentes, la mayoria ejercian una energia extraña que ella no podia describir pero de una cosa estaba segura, el nivel de potencia de todos los soldados presentes era practicamente el de un jounin, mientras tanto el pelirrojo tenia un poder descomunal, practicamente mas grande que el de ella misma y Tsunade combinados, le tomo unos momentos recuperar su compostura.

—Vinimos desde Konoha no sato para poder tener una audiencia con su lider, mi nombre es **Uzumaki** Kushina, el lider de este equipo, ella es Senju Tsunade y ellos son Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai y Sarutobi Asuma, solo queremos tener una aduciencia con fines diplomaticos— dijo kushina con voz cortes pero remarcando el uzumaki para hacerles saber quien era, el pelirrojo por su parte los miro en silencio por alrededor de 5 minutos antes de darles una respuesta.

—Mi nombre es Kouga Uzumaki, los llevare con Uzukage-sama para ver que hacer, pero si intentan cualquier cosa hostil tenganlo por seguro que no saldran con vida de aqui— respondio el hombre dejando escapar una pisca de instinto asesino que fue lo suficicentemente fuerte para poner nerviosos a los jounin, a tsunade y a kushina.

Los ninjas de konoha quedaron ligeramente impactadas ante el hecho de que el extraño hombre identificado como kouga era un uzumaki pero no dijeron nada.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Parientes incomodos**

 **(Este se podria decir que s uno de los fics mas fumados que eh escrito a lo largo de mi historial en fanfics, al igual que todo lo expuesto en los bloopers jamas fue terminado pero debo decir que hubiera sido un proyecto interesante, la historia ocurre despues del timeskipt de 1 años despues de la guerra con Tartaros, aquí makarov no disolvio el gremio, ellos se fueron a entrenar por su voluntad y aquí no ocurrio lo de alvarez, todo lo demas ocurrido incluido lo de Avatar si paso)**

 **Laxus: 24 años**

 **Makarov: 89 años**

 **Ivan Dreyar: 53 años**

 **Minato: 49 años**

En momentos como este Makarov Dreyar se preguntaba seriamente si habia cometido algun pecado mortal en su vida pasada y lo estaba pagando con toda su descendencia, era una interrogante que habia pasado por su mente desde hace casi 50 años e incluso ahora no podia dejar de pensar sobre ello, frente a el en su gremio y en su oficina se encontraba su hijo menor, Namikaze Minato, aquel hijo que tuvo durante un pequeño incidente que lo llevo a perderse en Konoha por meses donde tuvo una noche de pasion con una de las tantas personas de ese lugar, aquel hijo que a final de cuentas escogio a konoha, al poder del pueblo, la oscuridad del mundo shinobi sobre su propio padre llegando tan lejos como para repudiar el apellido Dreyar y adoptar el apellido de su madre, Namikaze, ahora ese hijo ahora hecho un hombre maduro y un Kage estaba frente a el, con una expresion seria en su rostro.

Makarvo era el primero en reconocer que no era el padre perfecto, pero realmente se preguntaba si habia sido tan mala figura paterna como para que sus dos hijos y su nieto hubieran resultado tan mal.

Namikaze (antes Dreyar) Minato, su hijo formaba parte de un sistema al cual si bien makarov no odiaba tampoco los respetaba, aldeas ocultas que dicen proteger los pueblos con sus vidas pero solo se preocupan por el beneficio personal y el poder militar, dificilmente piensan en la felicidad de la poblacion a la cual dicen proteger, son lo ultimo en lo que piensan a la hora de iniciar guerras por motivos que jamas valdran la pena, cometen actos abominables contra personas inocentes solo por el mero hecho de tener mas poder, asesinan a sangre fria a personas que en ocasiones jamas habian visto en su vida solo por que no les conviene que existan, basicamente a ojos de makarov el sistema de los ninjas es un sistema podrido y lo peor de todo es que su propio hijo eligio esta forma de vida sobre su propia familia.

Ivan Dreyar, posiblemente igual o peor que el anterior, experimento por su propio hijo con una lacrima de dragon, traiciono a su padre, a sus amigos, a su hijo, todo solo por poder antes de ser desterrado de fairy tail, fundo su propio gremio oscuro realizando actos abominables aun sin conocer en un 100% e incluso trato de amedrentar a su propio hijo por poder.

Laxus Dreyar, el maestro de fairy tail podia decir con orgullo que laxus ha sido el que mejor habia salido de su descendencia, al principio despues del destierro de su padre se convirtio en un hombre cruel, despiadado y demasiado arrogante con una gran prepotencia hacia sus compañeros, sus acciones siempre basadas en un ataque de ira causaron daños a sus compañeros, pero el tiempo que estubo desterrado del gremio antes de ser aceptado de nuevo y el tiempo que viajo por su cuenta por el ultimo año le sirvio de mucho para madurar y reflexionar sobre sus acciones, muy lentamente pero makarov podia decir con orgullo que laxus estaba retomando un mejor camino.

Prefirio salir de esos pensamientos que no hacian otra cosa que provocarle jaqueca para enfocar su atencion en su hijo, noto que venia solo, sin ninguna escolta como acostumbraba y faltaba su brazo derecho.

—Han pasado muchos años minato, 25 años para ser mas precisos, pense que jamas tendria que volver a verte cuando casi acabo contigo cuando me pediste que mi gremio se convirtiera en una faccion militar bajo el mando de konoha— gruño makarov mirando de forma fria al namikaze el cual solo le dio una mirada fria.

—Igual gusto me da verte padre…— respondio minato con sarcasmo goteando en su voz.

—Veo que finalmente tu estupidez de seguir ciegamente al concejo de tu aldea finalmente te ha pasado la cuota, dejame adivinar, trataste de enfrentar un poder mayor al tuyo porque era una amenaza para konoha y el dueño de ese poder te arranco el brazo, con toda franqueza siempre supe que algo como esto pasaria— dijo makarov mientras miraba la manga carente de brazo de la ropa de minato.

—Si, precisamente hice eso…. — respondio minato sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia mientras caminaba hacia una ventana de la oficina de makarov. —Y yo que pensaba que siempre te quedarias estancado en el viejo diseño que tenia este lugar cuando yo era un niño, este lugar cambio mucho— susurro minato algo impresionado ya que cuando tan solo era un niño este lugar no era mas que un gran bar de dos pisos y ahora era un enorme castillo.

—Vamos directo al grano minato ya que dudo que hayas venido aquí para recordar tu niñes, dime a que has venido hasta aquí desde konoha y sin ninguna escolta— exigio makarov sin andarse con rodeos ganando una mirada seria del hokage.

—Directo al grano como siempre, creeme que no estoy aquí porque lo desee, al igual que tu pense que nunca volveriamos a vernos cara a cara, pero los ultimos acontecimientos me han obligado a venir aqui— respondio minato de forma mas helada que antes mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de makarov, el maestro de fairy tail lo miro con sospecha mientras se sentaba tambien. —Sere franco, necesito tu ayuda y la de tu gremio— dijo minato preparandose para la conversacion tan larga que tendria con su padre, sabia que lo que iba a hacer era muy arriesgado pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y el era un hombre que se encontraba en un pozo de desesperacion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fuera de la oficna**

Mientras padre e hijo conversaban, en la sala del gremio los magos ya murmuraban junto a sus grupos de amigos sobre el extraño rubio que habia llegado a hablar con el maestro, tambien notaronque miembros antiguos del gremio como Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts ademas del propio Laxus tenian miradas inusualmente frias, este ultimo le susrraba algo al oido a Freed que asintio y comenzaba a colocar unas extrañas **Runas** alrededor del gremio.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aqui?, ¿Quién es ese extraño hombre que esta con el maestro?— exigio saber erza mirando de forma seria a gildarts.

—El es Namikaze, un pariente incomodo del maestro— respondio gildarts dandole una mirada helada a la mujer scarlet que no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco ya que jamas habian visto al as de fairy tail comportarse de esa forma.

— ¿Un pariente incomodo?— pregunto lucy con genuina curiosidad en su mirada, ya habia tenido el mal gusto durante los juegos magicos de ver al pariente incomodo del maestro que pasaba a ser Ivan Dreyar pero era desconocido para la mayoria de los presentes que el hombre tenia mas parientes de este tipo.

—Su hijo para ser mas especificos— aclaro wakaba de forma sombria y cualquiera podia notar el desprecio que sentia por sus propias palabras.

Esto por supuesto causo la conmocion entre los miembros del gremio mas jovenes ya que para ellos era una gran revelacion saber que el maestro habia tenido otro hijo, obviamente los magos no tardaron en murmurar entre ellos y gritar con incredulidad.

—¿Jii-san tubo otro hijo?, tiene que ser una broma— susurro gray con incredulidad.

—Desgraciadamente lo es, creeme que Namikaze no es exactamente el mejor pariente de todos, lo vi solo una vez cuando era un mocoso y desde esa unica vez jamas me agrado— gruño laxus con una mueca.

— ¿Ese hombre es hijo del maestro?, por lo que veo no es muy bienvenido por aqui— dijo erza con una expresion seria en su rostro.

—No lo es y por muy buenos motivos— dijo macao mirando con algo de molestia la puerta de la oficina de makarov.

— ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo como para que actuen asi con el?, es hijo del maestro, su propia carne y sangre, pude ver que incluso el maestro no le agrado ver a su hijo— pregunto lisanna algo preocupada por como se comportaban laxus y los magos mas antiguos del gremio.

—No es una historia muy grata de contar asi que se los dire de esta forma, minato e ivan no son tan diferentes en cuanto a calaña pero minato es mucho menos sinico, ninguno de los dos son personas confiables— dijo gildarts con voz fria como el hielo y apretando los puños con furia.

—Erza, Natsu, Gray, preparense para la peor de las situaciones, Freed protege a toda costa las runas que pusiste en las paredes— normalmente el equipo de Natsu jamas obedeceria las ordenes de laxus, a menos no mientras no sea reconocido como el maestro pero dada la inusual actitud de mando que tomaba estos asintieron.

— ¿Realmente este tipo es tan fuerte como para tenerlos tan preocupados?— pregunto natsu conteniendo la emocion que sentia.

—Te dire que Namikaze a pesar de no ser la mejor de las personas no es alguien a quien quieras tener de enemigo, el es tan poderoso como yo mismo, puedo sentir que sus niveles de poder han reducido enormemente y sin duda su nivel de habilidad debe haber reducido ahora que perdio un brazo pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso, el viene de un lugar donde no escatiman en las estrategias mas putridas con tal de ganar la batalla o completar su objetivo, el no dudara en matarlos si los considera una amenaza— no hace falta decir que la explicacion de gildarts asusto y molesto a los magos de fairy tail.

El asesinato era un inevitable taboo en fairy tail, cuando es inevitable nadie juzga de mala manera al implicado ya que no son tan inocentes para creer que todas las batallas pueden ser ganadas de forma tan facil, razon por la cual Natsu nunca fue mal visto cuando se creyo que habia matado a jellal, pero sin embargo matar por voluntad propia ya sea un mago oscuro o no y disfrutarlo es lo peor que puede haber a los ojos de los magos de fairy tail, enterarse que el hijo del maestro es alguien capaz de matar de forma tan fria y cruel no era exactamente lo mas comodo para los miembros del gremio, mucho menos enterarse de que es alguien tan poderoso como el mago mas fuerte del gremio.

—¿Por cierto para que son esas runas?— pregunto levy mirando con interes las runas y queriendo de paso cortar la atmosfera incomoda que se habia formado.

—Runas que anulan cualquier tecnica de espacio tiempo dentro del gremio, Namikaze es un maestro de estas tecnicas asi que creeme que es la mejor medida de seguridad que podemos tomar— explico laxus ganando un jadeo de todos, tecnicas de espacio tiempo era algo muy poco comun.

—BASTARDO—

Un grito de furia saco de su conversacion a todos los magos del gremio y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar la puerta de la oficina de makarov volo en mil pedazos formando una gran nube de polvo, todo el piso comenzo a temblar y podia apreciarse levemente que un aura dorada salia de la puerta destrozada de la oficina, dicha aura destruia todo a su paso mientras daba un salto del segundo piso hasta la sala del gremio, tomo unos momentos en que se disipo el polvo permitiendo ver la escena que helo los corazones de todos los presentes.

El maestro makarov con todo su cuerpo infundido con su **Kyojin no Gekirin** haciendo pedazos todo a su paso con su puño en forma titan, sus ojos estaban blancos por la furia y se podian apreciar claramente las venas hinchadas sobre su frente, sus agremiados fijaron su mirada en el blanco de la furia del mago santo y vieron a Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage, tirado contra la pared escupiendo borbotones de sangre, algunos moretones sobre su rostro y sujetandose el estomago mientras gruñia de dolor, los magos estaban demasiado asustados para si quiera moverse, los propios laxus, gildarts, erza y mirajane podian sentir gotas de sudor resbalandoles por la zien a causa del aplastante poder de makarov.

— **Por un momento pense que habias cambiado mocoso pero veo que no es asi, si antes te despreciaba ahora tenlo por seguro que has perdido todo mi respeto, preparate porque tenlo seguro que no habra ley humana que te proteja** — gruño makarov con voz practicamente demoniaca a causa de su magia mientras el mencionado yondaime a pesar de su mal estado le devolvia una mirada feroz a su padre.

—Estas cometiendo un terrible error y lo sabes…..— susurro minato limpiandose la sangre de sus labios con su mano izquierda mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

— **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de siquiera haber venido, pude ser un pesimo padre, ivan pudo haber sido un pesimo padre, pero tu haz cruzado los limites mocoso idiota** — rugio makarov con gran furia en su voz mientras volvia a hacer crecer su puño dando un potente golpe a minato que claramente provoco un sonido inconfundible de los huesos rompiendose.

—HOKAGE-SAMA— por las ventanas del gremio entraron varios borrones de velocidad y frente al yondaime hokage se posaron 5 hombres enmascarados con tantos desenvainados listos para pelear por defender a su lider.

— **Veo que a fin de cuentas trajiste a tus perror falderos llamados anbu….no me sorprende…..** — susurro el maestro de fairy tail mirando friamente a los anbu del hokage.

—Intento de asesinato contra Hokage-sama, forma de proceder, asesinar a todos los enemigos— murmuro el lider de los anbu de forma fria y letal mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Fue en ese momento en que los magos salieron de su shock y antes de que los anbu pudieran atacar con intenciones asesinas una gran cantidad de espadas flotaron a su alrededor con algunas posandose peligrosamente cerca de sus cuellos u organos vitales.

—No se quienes sean ustedes pero cualquiera que ose amenazar a nuestro gremio y cualquiera que se atreva a dañar a nuestro maestro no vivira para ver el dia de mañana— la voz fria y letal de erza hizo claro eco en todo el gremio mientras sostenia dos espadas en mano y un aura roja rodeaba su cuerpo.

Los anbu dieron una mirada por todo el gremio y no pudieron evitar palidecer al ver que ya todos los magos estaban más que listos para pelear con sus desconocidas habilidades a ojos ninja, laxus tenia su cuerpo infundido en un aura de poder electrica, gildarts ya tenia su cuerpo cubierto de un poder magico blanco muy grande, mirajane tenia igualmente su cuerpo rodeada por un aura negra y una mirada de pocos amigos que helo los corazones de los shinobi, elfman estaba transformado en un enorme monstruo peludo y con cuernos, gajeel tenia sus manos convertidas en unas motocierras con una sonrisa espeluznante adornando su rostro, gray ahora tenia su cabello peinado hacia atrás mientras algunos mechones caian por su frente mientras unas marcas negras se extendian por su cuerpo que recordaban demasiado a los anbu a los sellos malditos de orochimaru mientras podian notar que el piso alrededor comenzaba a congelarse, finalmente pero no menos importante natsu cuyas llamas eran tales que comenzaban a derretir el piso del gremio, el resto de los magos no se quedaban atrás y estaban mas que listos para pelear si asi se requeria.

Normalmente esta vision habria sido mas que suficiente como para que un guerrero comun hiciera caso de sus instintos de supervivencia y huyera de ahí, pero esto no aplica en shinobis, un gran porcentaje de ninjas termina muriendo durante una mision o asesinado por un oponente poderoso, los shinobi son en el mayor de los casos herramientas entrenadas para luchar y morir en nombre de sus aldeas y de sus lideres, para los anbu entre los cuales uno era un sensor podian decir claramente que no tenian oportunidad, podia sentir en este lugar por lo menos 4 presencias de nivel kage, eso sin mencionar a los propios laxus, gildarts y makarov cuyas presencias eran iguales o incluso mas grandes que la de minato mismo, ademas el resto de los magos emitian presencias de un nivel considerable, incluso si el yondaime tuviera su brazo y todo su poder dudaban seriamente poder salir de esta, pero como se dijo antes, todos ellos son ninjas entrenados para servir a sus lideres a costa de su vida, por lo menos vivirian para ayudar al hokage a escapar y de ser posible llevarse a tantos como puenan con ellos a la tumba.

—Esperen…..— susurro minato notando rapidamente las intenciones de sus hombres. —No importa que sean anbus, incluso si yo estuviera en mi mejor momento no podriamos contra todos ellos, incluso mi padre puede acabar por si mismo con nosotros si decide usar ese maldito **fairy law** , en este momento la aldea no puede darse el lujo de perder a tantos shinobi asi que por ahora nos iremos de aqui— ordeno minato de forma seria.

Los anbu dudaron por un momento antes de asentir mientras dos de ellos le ayudaban a ponerse de pie, minato dio una última mirada antes de decirle unas últimas palabras.

—Es una pena que nuestro reencuentro haya sido tan pesimo pero te dare un concejo, no te involucres en esto si no es para ayudarme y mucho menos te involucres con **esa persona** , el esta en un nivel mas haya del mio y del tuyo, si te vuelves su enemigo nadie de estas personas que tanto aprecias quedara con vida— el maestro vmakarov solo le devolvio una mirada fria.

Los anbu arrojaron al piso unas bombas de humo antes de escapar por una ventana y escapar usando el hiraishin de su hokage.

—Finalmente— susurro makarov mientras dejaba de expulsar su poder magico, sus agremiados siguieron su ejemplo relajandose finalmente y soltando el aire de sus pulmones que ni sabian que estaban conteniendo.

—Ahhhh eso fue una locura— gimio lucy pudiendo por fin respirar con total tranquilidad despues de todo ese jaleo.

—Maestro, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo minato tan grave como para ponerte en ese estado?— pregunto gildarts seriamente ganando un gruñido del maestro de fairy tail.

Makarov miro por unos momentos a gildarts y luego a todos los presentes que lo miraban de forma interrogante, el maestro dio un pesado suspiro antes de sentarse sobre la barra y tomarse un gran tarro de cerveza.

—Yo pensaba que minato no podia caer mas bajo pero ahora veo que para el no existen limites, podia esperarme algo asi de ivan pero no de el, hace darme cuenta que somos tan diferentes a pesar de que soy su padre— susurro makarov con evidente molestia en su voz antes proceder a contarles lo que paso a sus agremiados durante su conversacion con minato.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Minutos antes**

—Necesito tu ayuda…..para asesinar a mi hijo— dijo minato de forma tan fria y cruel que literalmente dejo helado makarov que miraba con horror absoluto al hokage.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda para asesinar a tu propio hijo?, si esto es una broma es una de muy pesimo gusto minato— gruño el maestro de forma tajante y mirando con enojo a minato.

—Creemelo que a mi tambien me gustaria que fuera una broma pero me temo que no es asi— durante casi una hora makarov podia decir que estaba escuchando una historia sacada de una pesadilla, de cómo hace 19 años el kyuubi ataco konoha siendo controlado por un enmascarado, de cómo el sandaime hokage sacrifico su vida para encerrar al zorro en sus dos hijos recien nacidos, Menma y Kasumi, de cómo su tercer hijo y el mas joven de los recien nacidos, Naruto, se convirtio en el chivo expiatorio del pueblo para proteger a sus hermanos del odio viviendo una vida de bajesas, humillaciones y golpes por manos de la poblacion de konoha, de cómo este poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un ser demasiado poderoso, convirtiendose en genin a los 5 años, en chunin a los 6, en jounin a los 8 superando el record de sus hermanos mayores Arashi, Akane y Mito los cuales lo lograron hasta los 13 años, de cómo a los 13 años fue nombrado el nuevo sannin y finalmente de cómo a los 16 años se habia convertido en un ninja renegado ya que se habia hartado del odio de konoha, makarov se sentia cada vez mas enfermo mientras seguia escuchando toda la historia con lujo de detalles, que clase de idiota deja de lado a uno de sus hijos por una puta profecia dada por una rana pendeja que ya tiene un pie en la tumba.

Sin embargo una de las cosas que mas enfurecieron al maestro fue saber que basicamente Naruto habia derrotado a los terribles enemigos de la alianza shinobi entre las grandes naciones, a pesar de que no era asunto suyo el asesino a madara, obito y sello a kaguya, a pesar de todo esto el concejo de konoha lo queria muerto, incluso por estas declaraciones perdieron el apoyo de las otras naciones, pese a todo konoha queria ver al niño convertido en un arma y de no ser asi asesinado por ninjas de konoha.

—Desgraciadamente mi hijo se ha vuelto una gran amenaza para konoha y eso es algo que yo como el hokage no puedo permitir, incluso si tengo que matarlo, pero desgraciadamente eso es algo que no puedo hacer solo, naruto es igual o incluso más peligroso que madara y obito combinados, las otras naciones nos han negado la ayuda ya que ellos no quieren tener nada que ver con el por temor a que los ataque, el no solo tiene el poder de los senju, de los uzumaki y de los uchiha en su cuerpo por parte de mi madre y por parte de mi esposa, ademas tiene el poder de los pagos por parte tuya, si no lo detenemos ahora nada garantiza que no se convertira en un segundo madara, estoy casi seguro de que con tu fairy law y el poder de tu gremio puedo detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que kushina, yo y sensei lo sellemos— palabra a palabra por parte de minato enfurecian cada vez mas a makarov pero las proximas palabras sin duda fueron la gota que derramo el vaso. —El concejo de konoha y yo mismo estamos dispuestos a negociar con fairy tail a cambio de su ayuda, estamos dispuestos a dar el rango de jounin en konoha a todos tus magos, a darte una posicion en el concejo de ancianos, a hacerles un reconocimiento por servicios a konoha e incluso poner a los miembros de alto rango de fairy tail en matrimonios con las hijas del concejo civil— minato extendio su mano izquierda que era lo que quedaba de el hacia makarov esperando que este aceptara la alianza pero su reaccion no la esperaba.

—BASTARDO— rugio makarov haciendo crecer su puño dandole un potente golpe hacia su hijo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En otra zona muy alejada de Magnolia en lo que parece ser un almacen abandonado podemos ver a una persona, sentada sobre una vieja caja de madera, es un hombre alto, quiza de 185 cm de estatura, su edad oscila en alrededor de 19 años, su fisico parece ser el de alguien musculoso pero sin llegar a ser una montaña de esteroides o alguien muy robusto, su piel es palida, los rasgos de su rostro son algo afilados, sus ojos son de un azul profundo que helari a el alma de la misma muerte y su cabello es rubio algo largo totalmente de punta y salvaje, su vestimenta consiste en un uniforme similar al de los jounin de konoha pero de color totalmente negro y en lugar de usar sandalias shinobi usa unas botas negras, lleva atada a su frente la banda ninja de Konoha no sato pero con el dicho simbolo atravezado por la mitad, dando a entender que ya no es fiel a esta, este hombre es Naruto Namikaze, aque hombre que acabo con la cuarta gran guerra ninja, aquel hombre que hoy en dia es considerado el mayor traidor de konoha y a su vez el prodigio mas grande que ha nacido de esta, aquel hombre tan peligroso que 4 de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi dejaron de buscarle y solamente catalogandolo como una amenaza de nivel SSS en el libro bingo.

El hombre actualmente devoraba de un gran tazon frente a sus pies varias frutas, pedazos de carne cocida e incluso una que otra chatarra, junto a el estaba sentado un lobo gris con una cicatriz en forma de media luna sobre su frente, ojos azules y un tamaño ligeramente mayor al perro promedio, dicho anima desgarraba y devoraba el cuerpo de algun pobre animal que tuvo la mala fortuna de caer en sus garras.

— **Naruto-sama, ¿Puede sentirlo?** — pregunto el lobo con una voz increiblemente de tono infantil mientras el mencionado naruto le respondia sin parar de comer.

—Si, incluso si estamos a un par de paises de distancia pude sentirlo perfectamente, Yondaime Hokage estuvo aquí, en el continente de ishgar— respondio naruto con una voz fria, profunda y rasposa.

— **¿Qué cree que haga aqui?, los magos jamas se acercan al continente shinobi y asi mismo los shinobi jamas se acercan al continente de los magos, yo pense que ademas de nosotros nadie de las naciones elementales habia pisado estas tierras en siglos** — pregunto el lobo con algo de confusion en su voz.

—Aun eres ingenuo **Okami** al pensar que a lo largo de la historia a ningun mago o ninja se le haya ocurrido cruzar las fronteras de su continente para explorar otras tierras, solo que estos sucesos son tan antiguos que nadie puede recordarlos, cuando estudie los archivos historicos prohibidos de la biblioteca de sensei llegue a la conclusion de que siglos antes del propio shodaime hokage varios de los clanes shinobi atravezaron el mar y llegaron a ishgar, todo con el unico proposito de capturar niños magos, entrenarlos y usarlos contra los otros clanes shinobi, el objetivo secundario era capturar mujeres para abusar de ellas y poder tener hibridos mago-ninja, ningun clan regreso con vida a las naciones elementales, a si mismo hace mucho tiempo varios magos con propositos oscuros viajaron a la nacion elemental con objetivos similares a los shinobi, ninguno de ellos salio vivo, es la principal razon por la que con el tiempo ambos continentes dejaron de interactuar, un claro instinto de supervivencia humana, los ninja tiene habilidades inimaginables si se entrenan adecuadamente, a si mismo los magos tienen un poder mas haya de la imaginacion de cualquier shinobi siempre y cuando sepan usarlas, una guerra entre ambos seres llevaria a la destruccion mutua, por eso no se relacionan, aunque quien sabe, el continente shinobi se ha vuelto perezoso con el pasar de los siglos sin contar que perdieron demasiados ninjas en esta ultima guerra, si hoy en dia hubiera una guerra seria interesante saber quien ganaria, se podria decir que poseo lo mejor de ambos seres por lo que no hay shinobi vivo que pueda matarme, pero si hay mago vivo capaz de competir conmigo es algo que tendre que averiguar— okami se quedo en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de su invocador.

— **Usted tiene un punto Naruto-sama, en ese lugar donde estaba el yondaime hokage habia muchas presencias fuertes, por lo menos cuatro son de nivel kage y no mencionemos de que hay tres presencias igual o hasta mas poderosas de lo que era minato antes de su batalla con usted** — dijo okami con total seguridad de sus palabras, despues de todo tanto el como naruto poseian poderes sensoriales incluso mas grandes que los de sensores como el nidaime hokage y karin uzumaki.

Naruto por su parte se quedo en un silencio profundo, el no dudaba de las palabras de su invocacion ya que el mismo habia sentido las presencias tan fuertes reunidas en el mismo lugar que su padre, incluso sintio las claras fluctuacioes del flujo de energia que eran el claro indicio de una batalla por iniciar, igualmente podia recordar claramente su batalla con su padre dias despues de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, cuando dormia tranquilamente en una tienda que le habia dado los kages para dormir, por lo menos mientras duraba su tregua temporal con ellos, entonces su propio padre trato de entrar sigilosamente y matarlo mientras dormia, ya sea por coincidencia o por mera suerte esa noche habia salido al baño momentos antes de que entrara su padre, cuando regreso a la tienda pudo ver claramente a minato apuñalando el bulto sobre la camilla pensando que era el.

Al final terminaron enfrascandose en una batalla de grandes proporciones que alerto a todo el campamento, naruro podia decir con orgullo que ya hace muchisimo tiempo habia superado a su padre, podia decir con toda seguridad que era alguien igual o incluso mas fuerte que madara y hashirama, mas sin embargo esto no le impidio reconocer la gran fuerza de su padre, los años de guerra y estando al mando de konoha habian convertido al yondaime en un poderoso shinobi con habilidades dignas de alabarse, tenia una cantidad de chakra comparable a la de dos ninjas kage nivel, podia entrar en modo sennin de un momento a otro con relativa facilidad, tenia un gran dominio de sus jutsus firma que pasaban a ser el hiraishin y el rasengan y sobre todo era un hombre bastante eficaz a la hora de analizar a sus oponentes y buscar la mejor forma de enfrentarles, basicamente el yondaime era un poderoso shinobi en su propio derecho e indudablemente el kage actual mas fuerte vivo en la nacion elemental.

Mas sin embargo asi como naruto era muy consciente de las grandes fortalezas de minato tambien era muy consciente de sus grandes debilidades, despues de todo el podia ser muy arrogante y orgulloso de sus habilidades pero no era un estupido, siempre supo que tarde o temprano el y minato terminarian enfrentadose en batalla, lo supo desde que era un niño y se convirtio en genin, en algunos ratos libre dedicaba su tiempo a estudiar todo sobre su padre, sus habilidades, su historial como shinobi, sus tecnicas, desde los detalles mas notorios hasta los mas insignificantes, desarrollo todos los posibles escenarios y desarrollo varios contraataques contra sus tecnicas, la batalla fue encarnizada ya que aunque pudo usar cualquier ataque de destruccion masiva y acabar rapidamente quiso tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar la batalla, pudo haberlo matado pero no lo hizo, ¿La razon?, incluso despues de haberse alejado totalmente de su familia, de su padre, de su madre, de sus hermanos y de sus padrinos el era consciente de que el lazo sanguineo que compartia con ellos jamas se romperia, solo por ello no lo mato, ademas con minato estando vivo y como kage sabia que esperarse, si el moria otro hokage tendria que ser escogido, dudaba que fuera alguno de sus hermanos ya que aunque eran fuertes ninguno de ellos era tan fuerte como lo fueron los anteriores, mucho menos eran cerca de fuertes como los kages de otros paises, probablemente escogerian a alguien como danzo y eso era algo que no le convenia.

En lugar de matarlo sencillamente decidio convertir a minato en alguien inutil e insignificante, corto el brazo derecho para limitar su capacidad con jutsus, enveneno sus bobinas de chakra para eliminar casi todo su chakra dejandolo solo en reservas nivel jounin, incluso coloco secretamente un sello especial en su cuerpo para poder aparalizarlo si se volvia a encontrar con el.

En pocas palabras aunque su padre a estando en su maximo poder no fue ni de cerca de estar a su nivel fue un poderoso ninja que no debia ser subestimado, pero ahora se enteraba que reunidas en un solo lugar habian tres presencias que lo igualaban e incluso lo superaban.

— **¿Naruto-sama?** — pregunto el lobo preocupado por su invocador al notar que este se habia quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo, no fue hasta momentos despues que naruto hablo rompiendo el silencio letal.

—Okami regresa a tu mundo, yo voy a viajar un poco más si quiero tener un mayor conocimiento de estas tierras— ordeno naruto mientras se ponia de pie y se preparaba para salir del almacen.

— **Va a buscar a esas personas, ¿Verdad?** — pregunto okami pero más que nada parecia una afirmacion.

—Tal vez si tal vez no, tengo el presentimiento de que ellos terminaran buscandome asi que no perdere mí tiempo en algo como eso, este continente tiene cosas interesantes que esperan ansiosas a que yo las vea— acto seguido naruto salio del almacen sin mirar tras mientras el lobo desaparecia en una nube de humo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kuroi no chikara Alter**

 **(Este fue un fic que escribi ya hace mucho, una version alterna de kuroi no chikara, con personajes de varios anime, fue un fic naruto-erza, aparentemente naruto era un miembro mas de una organización pero hay mucho mas de lo que parece)**

El silencio.

El silencio letal y tenso era lo unico que reinaba por la zona, cualquier sonido de guerra ceso al instante mientras todos los bandidos miraban totalmente helados a las personas paradas sobre el edificio mas alto de la ciudad Hanzai, algunos tratarn de tallar sus ojos con incredulidad solo para darse cuenta que no era producto de su imaginacion lo que veian, la peligrosa organización temida a nivel mundial llamada Aogiri era muy bien conocida por el hecho de ser incapturables y por nunca revelar sus identidades, incluso los kages que llevaban los ultimos años tratando de averiguar la identidad de algun miembro de dicha hermandad obviamente a espaldas de sus daimyos tenian practicamente ninguna pista sobre la organización.

Un tal vez lo vi, no lo recuerdo, no tengo idea de quien sea, todas las posibles pistas guiaban a callejones sin salida casi como si los propios aogiri asi lo quisieran, sin embargo ahora ante ellos dos miembros especialmente los ultimamente famosos y temidos **Rai Tenshi** y **Ken no Megami** decidian quitarse sus capas para revelar sus identidades al mundo, no hace falta decir que nada los preparo para lo que vieron.

La figura de menor altura como ya muchos especulaban era una mujer, una muy joven, practicamente una criatura, de no mas de 19 años de edad de estatura media, los bandidos practicamente quedaron embelezados ante la belleza de la joven, tenia la piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, una figura de reloj de arena con pechos grandes, ojos marrones y lo que mas destaca era su rostro perfectamente cinceleado y su cabello rojo escarlata largo hasta su cintura, la joven vestia unas botas negras de tacon bajo que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, una falda azul a los muslos y una coraza a la medida plateada con guanteles metalicos que llegaban justamente a sus codos.

En situaciones normales la mayoria de los bandidos mirarian lacivamente a la joven pero sin embargo toda su atencion estaba en la segunda figura, era un hombre muy alto, practicamente media un poco mas de 1.90 m, parecia unos años mayor que la pelirroja, quiza estaba en sus 23 años, el hombre solo podia ser descrito como un kami hecho en la tierra de acuerdo al pensamiento de las pocas mujeres en el pueblo, sus ropas permitian ver su bien construido cuerpo musculoso peero sin llegar a ser muy robusto, su piel era de un color blanco que le daria un plazo al mismisimo orochimaru por su dinero, un rostro afilado libre de cualquier imperfeccion o grasa de bebe, tenia algunas perforaciones en el labio, ceja y la lengua, profundos ojos azules tan frios como el hielo pero sus rasgo mas caracteristicos era su cabello de punta practicamente salvaje y disparado en todas direcciones, era de un color bicolor entre rubio y escarlata que lo hacian parecer practicamente llamas y finalmente unos extraños tatuales rojos en forma de garra que atravezaban justamente por debajo de su ojos en forma vertical y horizontal. El joven vestia un abrigo negro de un diseño similar al de los akatsuki pero sin estampado alguno que no fuera el signo de aogiri en el centro de la espalda, el abrigo estaba abotonado hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando ver su pecho bien cinceleado lleno de tatuajes ademas del colgane de la hermandad, tenia pantalones negros y botas de combate igual color negro.

A los bandidos les tomo un par de minutos reconocer a esa persona, a pesar de los años no les fue imposible reconocer a esta prsona, todos sin excepcion alguna vez habian visto su cartel de se busca, incluso ellos que no se caracterizaban por ser las personas mas inteligentes reconocieron al instante al hombre frente a ellos, pelo rubio con rojo de punta, piel palida, ojos azules y tatujes de garra en el rostro, no cabia duda alguna, estaban frente al hijo discolo del Yondaime Hokage, aquel que hace 17 años fue la noticia del siglo en el continente elemental, aquel que con la tierna edad de 6 años se convirtio en la persona mas buscada del mundo con una recompenza de traerlo con vida equivalente a la cabeza de 3 ninjas de clase S, estaban frente a ni mas ni menos que Namikaze Naruto.

—Tiene que ser una broma…—

—El mocoso del sharingan y el mokuton…. —

—Tiene que ser el no cabe duda…..—

—El hijo traidor del yondaime…—

—El de los 300, 000,000 de recompensa—

Los murmullos entre los bandidos no se hicieron esperar, nadie podia culparlos, despues de todo la persona frente a ellos fue hasta hace 17 años la persona mas buscada del mundo por sus dos poderosos kekkei genkai practicamente legendarios dentro del mundo shinobi y ademas de sus inusuales habilidades desconocidas hasta antes de la aparicion de aogiri, ninguna nacion shinobi escatimo en gastos para buscar al niño con la esperanza de convertirlo en uno de sus shinobis con el unico fin de aumentar el poder de sus naciones, sin embargo el chico habia sido dado por muerto ya que despues de años de busqueda no se encontro rastro alguno de el.

—Realmente es una pena, sabia que esto pasaria despues de revelarme a mi mismo pero eso no lo hace menos molesto— susurro naruto en voz baja hacia su compañera que solo asintio de acuerdo con el hombre.

—Sin duda pero sinceramente no podias esperar menos…— respondio erza de forma monotona mirando como los bandidos seguian murmurando, finalmente uno de ellos aparentemente el lider decidio poner orden.

—NO TEMAN MUCHACHOS, ESTA OPORTUNIDAD SERA UNICA EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, SI CAPTURAMOS A ESTE TIPO CON VIDA SEREMOS TAN RICOS QUE NO TENDREMOS QUE TRABAJAR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS, EL HOKAGE NO NOS NEGARA NADA CON TAL DE RECUPERAR A SU PRECIOSO HIJO, ADEMAS LA PELIRROJA A JUZGAR POR SU COLOR DE CABELLO TAL VEZ SEA UNA UZUMAKI, NOS DARAN UN BUEN PRECIO POR ELLA EN EL MERCADO NEGRO, ¿QUE DICEN?, ¿ESTAN CONMIGO?— las palabras del lider de los criminales llenaron de valor a los demas, todos se ponian en guardia y se preparaban para lanzarse al ataque, su ambicion cego totalmente su sentido comun olvidando por un momento que la persona frente a ellos no era el hijo mimado de un kage, era un miembro elite de aogiri, los mismos sujetos que habian causado temor en los corazones de las 5 grandes naciones durante los ultimos años.

—Realmente dicen que la estupidez humana es infinita pero realmente ustedes llevan esto a nuevos limites, hace unos momentos querian huir como las ratas que son pero ahora solo porque valgo trescientos millones quieren arriesgarse a enfrentarme, ¿Tu madre te tiro de cabeza cuando eras niño o asi de estupido naciste?— pregunto naruto negando con la cabeza en señal de decepcion dandole una mirada monotona al lider de los bandidos.

—ATAQUEN— grito el hombre ignorando los insultos del namikaze que solo pudo suspirar decepcionado.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— gritaron todos los bandidos lanzandose al ataque.

—Es tan patetico que me da tristeza… ¿Te encargas tu o me encargo yo?— pregunto erza mirando de forma aburrida a los bandidos no muy preocupada.

—Ya va siendo la hora de anunciar al mundo que yo estoy vivo y de lo que soy capaz, no veo mejor forma de hacerlo que esta…— naruto comenzo a formar sellos de mano a velocidad practicamente inmirable mientras que erza se elevaba en los aires con el fin de no quedar en fuego cruzado, lo que ocurro a continuacion pronto seria la noticia del mundo shinobi. — **Mokuton: Kajukai Korin** — la tierra pronto comenzo a temblar de tal forma que los ataques de los bandidos frenaron, para horror de toda la famosa ciudad del crimen enormes raices de madera salian del piso por toda la ciudad, dichas raices comenzaron a destruir toda la ciudad y aplastar a todos los bandidos.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

Los bandidos solo atinaban a gritar de piedad pero naruto no se sintio compadecido en lo mas minimo, pronto la ciudad no era mas que un campo de arbles y flores, solo escombros, cadaveres y uno que otro moribundo eran lo unico que indicaba que alguna vez esta tierra estubo poblada.

—¿Por qué no haces los honores mi querida erza-chan….?— pregunto naruto con erza asintiendo seriamente, la pelirroja reequipo una katana con detalles de llama que pertenecia a su **Entei no yoroi**.

—Esto es por todos los que han dañado…. — murmuro la pelirroja con determinacion antes de lanzar un corte de fuego tan grande que comenzo a incendiar toda la zona.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Todas las conversaciones dentro de la sala del concejo fueron cortadas de golpe cuando por las puertas entro ni mas ni menos que jiraiya, con una expresion impasible sin ningun apice de alegria o perversion tan tipico en el albo, esto por supuesto saco de alance a todos los presentes ya que por el sencillo hecho de que jiraiya no entraba por la ventana como era su costumbre era un augurio de que esta reunion seria todo menos agradable.

—Reuni a todo el concejo tal como me lo pediste jiraiya-sensei, la sala esta protegida con el sello silenciador mas poderoso con el que cuenta konoha y estamos siendo custodiados por un escuadron anbu, ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?— pregunto minato mirando seriamente a su maestro yendo directamente al grano.

—Tal vez aun no lo sepan pero hace unos dias ocurrio un suceso de gran importancia no solo para konoha sino para el mundo shinobi, no puedo evitar que la informacion salga a la luz, lo unico que puedo hacer es retenerla por el mayor tiempo posible, eso nos dara tiempo para hacer nuestro movimiento— comenzo el sapo sabio con voz muerta, carente de emocion, varios civiles quisieron exigir una explicacion pero jiraiya les dio una mirada que decia evidentemente "Me interrumpes y te mato" cosa que fue suficiente para evitarlo, —Hace apenas dos dias la ciudad de Hanzai que como algunos de ustedes sabran es el mayor mercado negro en Hi no Kuni y la cueva de delincuentes mas grande del pais fue destruida por dos miembros de la organización Aogiri— declaro jiraiya sin rodeos silenciando totalmente la sala del concejo ya que eso nadie se lo esperaba.

La noticia cayo como un balde de agua fria para el concejo, todos en especial el concejo civil conocian muy bien esa ciudad que era bien conocida por ser un nido de ratas y un mercado negro, muchos de los miembros del concejo civil a menudo enviaban gente a ese lugar para contratar el servicio de bandidos para algun trato oscuro del cual desgraciadamente el hokage no tenia pruebas, comprar esclavos, objetos robados o incluso animales exoticos, el hokage y el daimyo habian tratado durante años de destruir dicho lugar sin embargo los bandidos en ese lugar y ninjas renegados eran demasiados, tanto que no podrian realizar un asalto sin arriesgar demasiadas vidas, ahora salian con que dicha ciudad fue destruida, por mano de tan solo dos personas.

— ¿Quienes?— pregunto kushina con algo de miedo mientras veia como cada miembro del concejo sacaba un libro, un libro que fue creado por las grandes naciones cuando aogiri comenzo a volverse tan peligroso, dicho libro contenia la escaza informacion que se tenia sobre la organización, entre esta informacion los pocos miembros que han podido clasificar ya que practicamente desconocen sus numeros reales, nombres, rostros y edades, los pocoso que han clasificado solo se les conoce por el apodo que se les ha asignado en base a sus habilidades de nuevo cuya informacion es casi inexistente, kushina era igual o mas curiosa sobre quienes eran los aogiri responsables de acabar con la ciudad de Hanzai, despues de todo era de los pocos ninjas de konoha que habia visto de primera mano el terrible poder de un aogiri.

El libro de los aogiri a diferencia del libro bingo era completamente negro, con un logotipo de dicha organización y el logotipo de konoha.

—Los responsables de la destruccion de dicha ciudad fueron el **Rai Tenshi** y **Ken no Megami** , como ustedes saben miembros de clase SS y clase S en estandares shinobi, identidades desconocidas, edad desconocida, solo sabemos que se trata de un hombre y una mujer, de Rai tenshi solo sabemos que tiene un dominio elemental del elemento relampago de tal nivel que puede darle forma a voluntad en lanzas e incluso alas, de ahí su apodo, de Ken no Megami solo sabemos que posee un dominio de las armas y espdas tan grande que supera al de los 7 espadachines de la neblina— dijo jiraiya mientras todos palidecian visiblemente, konoha parecia tener particularmente la mala de tener que encontrarse con ese par en los peores momentos.

Todos inconscientemente recordaron las 4 ocasiones en las que indirecta o directamente se vieron envueltos en algun lio con Rai Tenshi y Ken no Megami, la mision de Nami no Kuni cuando Ken no Megami asesino por si sola al ejercito de bandidos y ninjas renegados de Gato mientras Rai Tenshi destruyo todos sus barcos de un solo atque, la invasion a konoha durante los examenes donde ese par se infiltro en konoha asesinando a un 35% de las fuerzas de orochimaru solo para llegar al templo de mascaras del clan uzumaki y robar la mascara de shinigami, cuando Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame trataron de capturar a menma y casi son asesinados por Rai Tenshi y finalmente cuando Sasuke trato de traicionar a la aldea con la unica esperanza de buscar una forma de unirse a Aogiri con el fin de llegar a Rai Tenshi a quien el consideraba el unico capaz de enseñarle a matar a Itachi.

—No puede ser…. —

—Rai Tenshi y Ken no Megami…. —

— ¿No me diga que estan en el pais del fuego?—

Los murmullos entre los civiles no se hicieron esperar temiendo seriamente que ambos aogiri atacaran konoha, el resto del concejo se mantenia en total silencio pero con sus mente corriendo al mil por hora, para los ancianos esto sin duda seria un problema para konoha ya que danzo recurria bastante a los servicios de los bandidos de Hanzai para que secuestraran niños para el e integrarlos a su RAIZ de forma en que no lo relacionaran a el con dichos secuestros, pero ahora que esa ciudad ya no existia, ademas se preguntaba que demonios buscaba aogiri en Hi no Kuni como para llegar tan lejos destruyendo una aldea completa, ademas no le gustaba la idea de tener a dos sujetos corriendo libremente por el pais de los cuales practicamente no sabia nada.

Los jefes de clan tambien estaban preocupados por esto ultimo, despues de todo los apodos de **Rai Tenshi** y **Ken no Megami** destacaban bastante entre los pocos aogiri que conocian junto a **Shiroi Kishi** , **White Explosion** , **Hikari Kyojin** , **Raiden Dragon** , **Gantetsu** y **Demon Girl** todos clasificados como clase S o SS, la idea de que Rai Tenshi y Ken no Megami anden vagando libremente por los bosques de su pais despues de haber destruido una aldea entera no les gustaba para nada, minato tenia los pensamientos que los jefes de clan.

— ¿Sabes que buscaban Jiraiya-sensei?— pregunto minato seriamente haciendo un increible uso de su control emocional.

—Desconozco sus objetivos pero uno de mis contactos vio y grabo toda la batalla….— jiraiya trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salian de su garganta, trataba pero aun no podia asimilar la informacion que poseia.

— ¿Jiraiya-sama?— pregunto shibi preocupado por el sapo sabio.

—Aun no asimilo lo que vi asi que se los resumire en una cosa…durante la batalla **Rai Tenshi** y **Ken no Megami** se quitaron sus capas y mascaras por su propia voluntad revelando sus identidades….— ahora el concejo estallo en gritos de incredulidad ante lo dicho por jiraiya, nadie podia creerlo, finalmente despues de tantos años una pista sobre la identidad de dos de los miembros mas poderosos de Aogiri, finalmente tenian una pequeña ventaja para hacer frente a la organización, esta opinion era compartida por todos los civiles pero el concejo ninja se alarmo visiblemente.

Los Aogiri que hasta ahora se habian mostrado incluyendo a los antes mencionados eran sujetos meticulosos, que dificilmente cometian fallo, dejaban pistas falsas a proposito con el unico proposito de llevar a las naciones a callejones sin salida, usaban estrategias militares dignas de un veterano de guerra y lo peor de todo eran asombrosamente habiles a la hora de proteger sus identidades, ellos sin duda tenian un motivo para revelar sus identidad y definitivamente no iba a ser nada bueno.

—Muestranos el video jiraiya— exigio danzo al sapo sabio al igual que todos los miembros del concejo, jiraiya se limito a asentir mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una cinta y la ponia en un pequeño televisor en la sala del concejo.

El video por si mismo era algo que dejo sin palabras a los miembros del concejo, a pesar de que sus shinobi y los propios jiraiya y kushina ya se habian encontrado antes con ambos no habian tenido la oportunidad de verlos realmente en batalla, pero viendolos por medio de video no podian dejar de sentir miedo y admiracion por las habilidades de ambos, sea quien sea el lider de aogiri sin duda era un genio al haber emparejado a esos dos, formaban el equipo perfecto, ken no megami parecia estar haciendo lo que solo podian describir como una danza de la muerte, sin movimientos desperdiciados, elegantes, finos y dando una muerte rapido a innumerables enemigos sin mostrarse aparentemente agotada, rai tenshi por otro lado dana un nuevo dato que agregar a su perfil demostrando ser un combatiente brutal y un espadachin temible, literalmente mataba por docenas antes que estos si quiera supieran que habia pasado, en total ambos aogiri mataron a la mitad de la poblacion en lo que parecia ser una hora, todo solo con sus habilidades fisicas y con las armas, como si huberan nacido para asesinar juntos.

Las escenas por si mismas eran fuertes, más de una ocasión los civiles se les proporcionaron bolsas para vaciar sus estomagos al ver la brutalidad con la que ambos aogiri asesinaban y mutilaban, sin embargo de la nada ambos dieron un gran salto haciendo uso de una gran habilidad fisica hasta quedar posados sobre el edificio mas alto de Hanzai, todos miraron con exceptacion como la figura mas pequeña fue la primera en quitar su capa y destruir su mascara, lo que vieron dejo totalmente helados a los miembros del concejo.

Algunos inconscientemente miraron a kushina, basicamente Ken no Megami parecia ser una version mucho mas joven y sexy de kushina, el propio minato se tallo los ojos con incredulidad mientras kushina daba un jadeo pero por razones distintas, ken no megami no parecia tener mas de 19 años por lo cual por logica cuando se encontraron por primera vez debia tener unos 14 años, que clase de monstruos habia en aogiri, no habia forma en que una niña de esa edad en ese entonces tuviera tanto poder.

Jiraiya pauso por unos momentos el video con el fin de que el concejo sacara conclusiones e inconscientemente tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Asi que esa es Megami no Ken, pensar que alguien tan joven osteta semejante poder…. — murmuro tsume evidentemente conmocionada.

—No solo es eso, vean su mirada…..— susurro fugaku uchiha ganando la atencion de tosos, para los civiles no tubo importancia alguna eso pero para los ninjas era un dato muy interesante, la mirada de esa joven reflejana muchas cosas, era evidente que era una persona que habia experimentado el lado mas cruel de la humanidad pero a pesar de todo habia sobrevivido para convertirse en una guerrera.

—Interesante— murmuro koharu tomando nota del hecho de que tenia cabello rojo, un rasgo caracteristico del clan uzumaki y su increible habilidad con la espada que fue una de las tantas cosas ademas del fuinjutsu que hizo tan temido a dicho clan.

—No parece tener mas de 19 años….eso significa que cuando aparecio por primera vez hace 5 años aun era una niña, ¿Qué clase de formacion tuvo que pasar para alcanzar semejantes poderes?— se pregunto minato ganando un guiño de kushina que habia llegado a la misma conclusion y preocupando mas al concejo.

—Problemático….creo que lo mejor sera que continuemos viendo el video…..— dijo shikaku ganando el asentimiento de todos sin notar que jiraiya estaba inusualmente nervioso, pusieron play a la cinta y con la clara intencion de seguir viendo el video.

Tomaron nota de que el hombre la llamo Erza lo cual era evidentemente su nombre, el hombre comenzo a quitarse la capaz y destruyo su mascara, lo que el concejo vio no solo los tomo con la guardia baja, los dejo completamente helados practicamente sin saber que decir.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A estas alturas poco o nada les importaba a minato y kushina la presencia del concejo, ambos lloraban abiertamente abrazandose, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de alegria, su hijo, su pequeño al que se le daba por muerto estaba vivo, estaba vivo y bien, los jefes de clan no pudieron evitar sonreir por unos momentos, ya que hace mucho que no veian al hokage y a su esposa ser tan felices, sin embargo la felicidad no duro mucho ya que la cruel realidad fue traida hacia ellos por los ancianos.

—No se hagan ilusiones…esto es todo menos una buena noticia, que no se les olvide lo que acabamos de ver, ese mocoso y su compañera practicamente son personas de nivel SS extremadamente peligrosos, ademas de ser miembros de aogiri, son una amenaza para konoha, debemos capturarlos para recuperar el sharingan y el mokuton ademas de obtener toda la informacion posible sobre aogiri— gruño homura con una expresion fria e indiferente.

—Ademas no se te olvide que esa chica posiblemente sea una uzumaki, tal vez tu estatus de hokage nos impidio colocar a tus hijos en la CRA para renacer ese clan pero esa chica no tiene nada que ver contigo asi que debemos capturarla para obtener la linea uzumaki lo mas rapido posible, esa chica es muy poderosa, con los candidatos adecuados sin duda producira herramientas fuertes— explico koharu mas como si fuera una orden.

—Tu eres el hokage minato, que no se te olvide que el pueblo es lo primero y lo demas no importa, por muy hijo tuyo que sea sigue siendo una amenaza para konoha, debes capturarlo y entregarmelo para convertirlo en el arma definitiva de la aldea— dijo danzo sin molestarse en ocultar su ambicion, tal vez minato tenia a los jinchurikis del kyuubi en su poder pero si conseguia tener a naruto eso poco o nada importaria.

Los civiles rapidamente apoyaron todo lo dicho por los ancianos mientras los jefes de clan los miraban asqueados y horrorizados, ellos eran asesinos y habian hecho cosas de las que no estaban muy orgullosos pero incluso ellos tenian sus limites y lo sugerido por los ancianos era inhumano por decir lo menos, antes de que pudieran protestar la gravedad en la habitacion aumento enormemente a causa de los instintos asesinos combinados de minato, kushina y jiraiya que veian con repulsion a los viejos y los civiles, estos cayeron de rodillas a causa de las 3 presencia nivel kage o en el caso de minato doble nivel kage.

—Vuelvan a hablar asi de mi hijo o de un posible pariente lejano de mi esposa en nuestra presencia y tenganlo por seguro de que antes de matarlos frente a toda la aldea los condenare a esclavtud por los proximos 10 años, les quedo claro— la voz de minato era fria y cruel, no era una peticion, no era una negociacion, era una orden, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se comportaba como lo que era, un hokage y no un democrata.

Los viejos practicamente veian sus muertes pasar frente a sus ojos mientras los civiles caian inconscientes a causa del instinto asesino, no les gustaba tener que someterse en esto pero si tenian que escoger entre mantener sus demandas o conservar sus vidas la respuesta era mas que obvia.

—Como tu ordenes hokage-sama— gruño danzo de rodillas tratando de respirar escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera veneno.

El sintinto asesino ceso permitiendo a todos los presentes respirar con tranquilidad.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Terror.

Esa palabra quedaba corta para describir lo que los ninjas de konoha comenzaban a sentir, lo que pensaron que seria el plan mas logico a seguir se habia convertido en la idea mas estupida que hayan tenido, sentian como si el peso del oceano comenzara a caer sobre sus hombros, todos cayeron de rodillas con la cabeza sobre el piso a causa de la insoportable presion, sujetando sus gargantas en un intento desesperado por respirar, todos ellos habian experimentado cosas horribles durante la tercera guerra ninja y durante sus carreras como shinobi, habian sentido instintos asesinos increiblemente poderosos como el del sandaime hokage, el yondaime hokage, orochimaru e incluso el propio kyuubi, sin embargo el sentimiento que experimentabn en estos momentos era totalmente nuevo para ellos, el terror absoluto.

El instinto asesino que inundaba la zona era brutal, tan grande que posiblemente superaba a todos los antes mencionados combinados, frente a sus ojos las escenas de sus posibles muertes no se hicieron esperar, siendo mutilados, abusados, desmembrados y asesinados, kakashi mismo aflojo el agarre de su kunai sobre la niña que tenia como rehen, dicha niña se mantenia inconsciente e ignorante de lo que estaba pasando.

Los jounin de konoha con esfuerzo levantarn la cabeza ligeramente para mirar las fuentes del sentimiento repugnante que inundaba la zona, el hijo de su hokage al cual tenian la mision de capturar y la mujer pelirroja identificada como Erza Scarlet y peor aun, la esposa de dicho hombre, ambos tenian expresiones que solo podian ser descritas como el odio y la repulsion mismas, todos estos sentimientos dirigidos hacia los ninjas de konoha.

Ninguno de los jounin elite fueron capaces de reaccionar ya que la intencion de matar sencillamente no les permitia moverse, por ende no fueron capaces de reaccionar ante el proximo ataque del namikaze.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— un grito desgarrador proveniente de kakashi resono por toda la zona, los otros jounin no fueron capaces de entender lo que habia pasado hasta segundos despues ya que fue demasiado rapido para que sus ojos pudieran ver lo que paso, kakashi lloraba de dolor gritando desesperadamente, ¿La razon?, su brazo habia sido arrancado desde el codo de forma tan brutal que parecia que algun animal salvaje se lo hubiera arrancado de una mordida, la sangre brotaba a montones mientras el legendario ninja copia se retorcia por el piso a causa del dolor.

—K-aaa…..kaaa…..-shi— murmuro kurenai impotente y practicamente aterrada, ni ella ni sus compañeros eran capaces de ayudar al usuario del sharingan ya que la intencion asesina y el shock provocado por lo que acababa de pasar no les permitia moverse.

—Maldita sea…..— murmuro gai enfocando su mirada en el responsable del daño hacia su rival, la escena que vieron los jounin era morbida por decir lo menos, naruto tenia una expresion que en nada envidiaria al mismisimo demonio, el hombre estaba furioso y eso era decir poco, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre mientras con su mano derecha sostenia el brazo arrancado de kakashi y bajo su otro brazo el cuerpo de su hija increiblemente aun durmiendo.

Dicho momento duro poco ya que la pequeña fue arebatada por erza del brazo de naruto, la pelirroja abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña como si la estubiera protegiendo del mundo mismo, esto duro por casi minutos ya que erza inconscientemente dejo de expulsar su instinto asesino cosa que no ayudaba en nada ya que naruto mantenia su instinto latente.

—Yo realmente no queria tener que hacer esto…..— murmuro naruto con voz muerta caminando lentamente hacia los ninjas de konoha que sintieron como si el shinigami en si mismo les estuviera succionando la vida. —Yo solo iba dejarlos inconscientes…solo iba a golpearlos un poco y ya pero ustedes me obligaron a esto…. ¿Saben porque?...porque nadie…..QUIERO DECIR NADIE….toca a mis dos tesoros mas grandes y se ira sin recibir castigo alguno…..— la m irada del rubio pelirrojo reflejaba locura y sed de venganza muy justa mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia los jounin, parecia como si cada paso fuera un clavo mas a su ataud.

—MATALOS…..QUIERO QUE ESOS MALDITOS PAGUEN…..MATALOS…. — grito erza fuera de si mirando con un profundo odio a los jounin de konoha.

—Hay castigos peores que la muerte querida….yo me asegurare que estos malditos sufran en vida al punto en que preferiran la muerte— naruto dejo de expulsar su intencion de matar pero los jounin ni tiempo tuvieron de reaccionar ya que ronto las raices de madera emergieron del piso dejandolos totalmente sometidos a la merced de naruto.

—Naruto calmate…esto no tiene que ser asi…..por favor…— a estas alturas kakashi solo podia suplicar piedad con la esperanza de que naruto no los mate. —Yo fui quien tomo a tu hija como rehen…acaba conmigo si quieres pero dejalos ir a ellos…—

—Puede ser pero si solo acabo contigo toda konoha no me tomara enserio y muchos mas ninjas vendran con las mismas intenciones que tu…..alegrate porque no te matare solo por que mi princesa sigue viva pero les arrebatare a cada uno de ustedes por muchos años algo que aman y que no podran usar en mucho tiempo…..— antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar algo 5 clones aparecieron realizando varios sellos de mano. —Quisieron quitarme algo valio….no solo eso…..quisieron quitarme lo mas valioso que tengo, ahora aprenderan porque aogiri es tan temida por kages y daimyos— sentencio naruto de forma cruel mientras sus clones sonreian de forma espeluznante.

Por los proximos minutos el grito desgarrador de los ninjas de konoha resono por toda la zona asustando a toda forma de vida cercana.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Las discuciones en el concejo frenaron cuando por la puerta entraron las personas a las que estaban esperando aunque para muchos fue un shock en tal estado, tsunade y shizune llevaban las sillas de ruedas de kakashi y gai ambos en un estado pesimo, gai se encontraba vendado de pies a cabeza con solo su rostro teniendo algunas aberturas para poder ver, respirar o hablar, asuma y kurenai eran ayudados a entrar por un par de anbus, ambos en un estado menos deplorable que el usuario del sharingan y la bestia verde pero de igual forma se veian muy mal, kurenai se impulsaba con dos muletas y con la ayuda del anbu, multiples gazas tapaban cortes y moretones en su rostro, su pie derecho estaba enyesado y ademas tenia un collarin en el cuello, asuma estaba en el mismo estado que kurenai pero ademas tenia uno de los brazos enyesado.

Kakashi era por mucho el peor de los cuatro, al igual que gai casi todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado excepto por su cabeza y su brazo que ahora no es mas que una protesis bastante ingeniosa ya que tsunade la hizo con celulas del padre de kakashi, Sakumo Hatake, su ojo que antes portaba el sharingan ahora solamente era un parche hecho de gazas.

Para todos era un shock total ver a algunos de los jounin mas fuertes de konoha en ese estado, peor aun saber que el hijo de su hokage fue el responsable de tal accion, bueno eso ya lo suponia la mayoria pero minato, jiraiya, kushina y tsunade aun albergaban la esperanza de que hayan tenido un encuentro con otro grupo ninja y que no hubieran sido capaces de contactar con naruto, ellos preferian mil veces creer esto a pensar siquiera que el pequeño naruto dulce e inocente que conocian cuando el aun vivia en konoha hace 17 años se hubiera convertido en un hombre cruel y sanguinario capaz de semejante atrocidad.

— ¿Qué demonios les ocurrio?— pregunto minato preocupado por sus ninja, sabia que los daños que habian sufrido eran graves pero no penso que tanto.

Los jounin desviaron la mirada algo avergonzados no queriendo ser los portavoces de malas noticias, despues de un incomodo silencio kakashi fue el que se armo de valor para dar su informe.

—Como todos saben hace unos dias fuimos enviados al pais del Te con la intencion de interferceptar el trayecto de **Rai Tenshi** y **Megami no Ken** ahora ya mejor conocidos como Naruto Namikaze, el hijo desaparecido de minato-sensei y Erza Scarlet, una mujer de origen desconocido quien creemos es una sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki, la mision consistia en tratar de convencerlos en regresar a konoha y de rehusarse dejarlos fuera de combate y traerlos— comenzo Kakashi con todos asintiendo ya que esa fue la mision que se les encomendo. —Logramos interceptarlos en Kawa no kuni, naruto al parecer ya sabia que ibamos tras el ya que durante la persecucion nos condujo a un lugar deshabitado— este dato sorprendio un poco al concejo pero tampoco era algo que inesperado, despues de todo si ellos fueran naruto sospecharian de ellos mismos enviar un equipo shinobi a rastrearlo. —Sin embargo ocurrio un hecho que no esperabamos…— todos notaron que kakashi lucia inusualmente nervioso, como si no se atreviera a decir lo que tenia que decir.

— ¿Qué ocurrio Hatake?— exigio homura al jounin de cabello plateado pero para sorpresa de todos minato lo miro friamente.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar concejal Mitokado?— pregunto minato con voz muerta enviando escalofrios a la mayoria de los miembros del concejo.

—Minato yo solo estaba…..—

—No se me ha olvidado como tu y tus estupidos compañeros junto a los civiles conspiraban contra mi hijo en mi presencia, en presencia de mi esposa, de mi sensei y de tsunade, tienes suerte de que aun te permito seguir con vida, el interrogatorio lo estoy haciendo yo, no tu, no koharu y mucho menos danzo, quedate cayado y yo hare las preguntas— sentencio el yondaime lanzando una pizca de instinto asesino especificamente al concejo civil y a los ancianos los cuales sabiamente se mantenian cayados ya que estos dias habian sido duros para el hokage el cual se comportaba inusualmente estricto, mucho mas de lo que normalmente era a causa de la mision para traer a su hijo, a los viejos les recordaba un poco a los tiempos del nidaime.

—Continúa kakashi— pidio minao esta vez más amable a su último estudiante.

—Cuando nos topamos con ellos no iban solos, iban con una niña de unos 3 años, muy parecida a ellos dos, oh dios minato-sensei, esa mujer pelirroja es esposa de naruto y la niña su hija, naruto es padre y usted y kushina-sama son abuelos— todo quedo en un silencio letal despues de la declaracion de kakashi.

Todos los presentes quedaron en shock ante lo dicho por el ninja copia, todos tenian los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca hasya el piso.

—Que dices….mi naru-chan…..se caso….tengo una nieta— pregunto kushina en estado de shock mirando con incredulidad a kakashi y buscando cualquier rastro de mentira o negacion en los otros jounin que solo asiintieron desviando la mirada.

— ¿Cómo paso esto?— pregunto minato encontrandolo dificl de creer, esto sin duda complicaba las cosas ya que en ese momento recordo cierto detalle, despues de la tercera guerra shinobi para fortalecer las alianzas minato habia firmado un acuerdo donde uno de sus hijos tendria que desposar a varias de las hijas de los gobernantes, este hijo pasaba a ser naruto pero si el ya estaba casado y con hijos sin duda complicaba las cosas ya que una de las leyes de la poligamia es que requiere muchos tramites, si dichos tramites no se realizan antes de contraer el primer matrimonio la persona implicada jamas podra practicar dicho acto, basicamente naruto ya no podria realizar dichos matrimonios.

Por su parte los demas miembros del concejo quedaron en estado de shock cada uno con sus propios pensamientos por sus mentes, para los jefes de clan esto sin duda era un problema ya que era una ley no escrita que los miembros de la rama principal de los clanes tenian que casarse con miembros de su mismo clan o miembros de otro clan, jamas con una persona sin clan, mas sin embargo ahora el hijo de su hokage se habia casado con alguien fuera de konoha y de origenes desconocidos llegando tan lejos como para tener descendencia con ella, eso seria un verdadero problema, los ancianos y los civiles ya estaban maquinando sobre que beneficios obtener de esta situacion, ya sea obtener mas poder politico por medio de matrimonios con el nieto del yondaime o convertirlo en un arma al servicio de danzo.

— ¿Qué mas ocurrio kakashi?— jiraiya rapidamente decidio hablar queriendo cambiar radicalmente el ritmo de la conversacion ya que no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de los pensamientos de los presentes, no le gustaron en absoluto.

—Tratamos de razonar con naruto y su esposa, les dijomos que estar con aogiri solo les traeria problemas e incluso les dijimos que nadie trataria de conspirar contra ellos estando en konoha pero ellos se negaron a venir con nosotros, naruto de hecho se molesto porque nada mas enviaron a nosotros, **Nunca entendere esa necesidad pendeja de parte de mi padre y madre al pensar que soy debil, si hubieran venido tras Rai Tenshi hubieran traido ninjas del calibre de jiraiya, tsunade o incluso mi padre habria venido, no una patetica cuadrilla de jounins** — dijo kakashi citando las palabras de naruto.

No hace falta decir que muchos se molestaron por las palabras del namikaze pero nadie pudo objetar nada ya que era verdad, muy en el fondo minato y kushina habian pensado que kakashi, kurenai, asuma y gai eran demasiado para naruto, aun tenian arraigado en sus mentes el concepto de naruto debil e indefenso, pero ya no era el mismo naruto, ahora era el rai tenshi, un guerrero cruel y despiadado con un brutal historial.

—Naruto hizo una clara demostracion de su reputacion, su esposa nisiquiera interfirio, no fuimos rivales para el, estabamos desesperados asi que tuvimos que recurrir a medidas drasticas— explico kakashi lo ultimo con voz temblorosa ganando la atencion de todos.

— ¿Medidas drasticas?— pregunto minato enarcando una ceja teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Tomamos a la hija de naruto como un rehen ya que creiamos que si lo presionabamos con ello tendriamos tiempo para noquearlos y traerlos a konoha— la explicacion de kakashi inundo la sala de un silencio letal mientras que minato y kushina miraban de forma helada al pobre jounin.

—Te areviste a levantar tu kunai contra mi nieta kakashi— pregunto kushina con voz practicamente letal que envio escalofrios por las columnas de todos los presentes.

No era un secreto para nadie que a últimas fechas kushina entro demasiado temprano a aquella faceta en la que las mujeres quieren tener nietos que hechar a perder y no habia escatimado en tiempo para conseguirles a alguno de sus hijos pareja con la cual tener descendencia pero en ningun caso habia tenido éxito, el mayor de todos arashi habia adquirido un complejo del señor responsabilidad santurron que basicamente tenia su atencion en su carrera shinobi, ser un ejemplo para los jovenes y mantenerse alejado de toda conducta reprobable, basicamente su éxito con las mujeres era bajo, menma por otro lado tenia cmplejos similares a los de su hermano pero sumandole cierto grado de prepotencia que igualmente lo hacia alguien insoportable, ademas ultimamente se propagaban ciertos rumores de que era esteril y que padecia de disfuncion erectil, las mas dificiles sin duda eran las mujeres de la familia, Akane, Mito y Kasumi o como kushina las llamada, **Las nuevas reinas del hielo** , las tres indudablemente poderosas y un ejemplo para las kunoichi pero con graves complejos feministas de **Yo no necesito un hombre porque todos son debiles y pervertidos** , no hace falta decir que los pocos pretendientes que tenian estaban demasiado asustados como para acercarseles, obviamente la mujer uzumaki comenzaba a perder sus esperanzas de poder ser abuela ya que ninguno de sus hijos demostraba indicios de que llegarian a tener una familia estable pero ahora que kushina estaba enterada de que uno de sus hijos ahora estaba casado y con familia reavivaba sus esperanzas de ser abuela.

—No era mi intencion hacerle daño a su nieta kushina-sama pero no tenia otra opcion dada nuestra situacion— grito kakashi rapidamente tratando de defenderse, la mujer pelirroja se calmo un poco pero no dejaba de ver de forma fria al jounin.

—Si bien no apruebo tus metodos lo pasare por alto esta vez dada la situacion que enfrentaban— dijo minato igual de molesto que kushina y por sus mismos motivos pero fue capaz de evitar que sus emociones gobernaran su mente.

—Debo decir con toda franquesa que naruto resulto ser un padre muy sobreprotector y su esposa no se queda atrás, me arranco a su hija con todo y brazo, su esposa practicamente pedia a gritos nuestra muerte— no hace falta decir que mientras la mayoria se mostro horririzado ante eso tampoco se podia culpar a nadie, muchos de los presentes eran padre, habrian hecho lo mismo de haber estado en el lugar de naruto, aunque de forma menos ruin.

— ¿Naruto los dejo en ese estado kakashi?— pregunto minato algo preocupado al ver la forma tan cruel en que naruto habia lastimado a los jounin.

—Trate de convencerlo de que solo acabara conmigo y dejara ir a los demas, pero naruto dijo que si no atacaba a todos la aldea no lo tomaria enserio, hizo unos sellos de mano junto a unos clones y el mismo dijo que estaba siendo venevolo con nostros solo orque no le paso nada a su hija, que en otras situaciones el nos habria matado en el acto, uso un jutsu extraño asi fue como terminamos asi— kakashi concluyo su informe dejando al concejo con mucho en que pensar.

 **FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**

 **Se que muchos se habran quedado con ganas de leer mas jeje pero tengo demasiado material de este tipo y me tomaria demasiado tiempo subirlo todo pero tenganlo por seguro, habra mas en el futuro, planeaba subir un omake con un crossover entre naruto y dragonball que mas que nada era una critica y reflexion contra los fanboys pero al final no lo subi porque el contenido me parecio que podria ofender a algunos usuarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Errores tan grandes que bien podrian tener éxito 5**

 **No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se mencionan en esta recopilacion, todos pertenecen a sus autores originales.**

 **Advertencia: Estos Bloopers podrian contener escritos con menciones violentas, perturbadoras y algo subidas de tono, ademas de menciones que podrian conciderarse algo machistas no aptas para personas sensibles y en su defecto una audiencia inmadura, si entras en estas clasificaciones entonces sal de aquí, tomen esto como lo que es, un simple fic y ya.**

 **Primero que nada me siento con la obligacion de ofrecer una disculpa a mis lectores que siguen paso a paso mis historias, todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, enviarme mensajes privados, agregar mis historias a sus favoritos y todas esas cosas, todos ustedes depositaron grandes espectativas en mi como escritor y yo lo unico que eh hecho es desaparecer por meses, casi medio año para ser mas especificos, pido una vez mas disculpas por ello, las cosas no han sido precisamente faciles para mi.**

 **El primer par de meses fue falta de motivacion y una gran flojera, pero sin embargo los siguientes meses fueron motivos aun mas fuertes, me faltaba poco para terminar la preparatoria abierta, llevaba de forma pesima la materia de Calculo Integral a causa de mi falta de atencion, llego al punto a que estaba obligado a sacar 10 y para lograr tal hazaña tube que dedicar un tiempo considerable a los estudios, afortunadamente por fin eh terminado la escuela pero ahora tengo que buscar una universidad que me convenga y el tiempo que me tome adaptarme al plan de estudios, en pocas palabras no podre seguir escribiendo por lo menos en unos 3 meses, pero aclaro que no tengo pensado abandonar Fanfiction, eh llegado demasiado lejos con mis proyectos actuales y algunos que tengo pensados a futuro, la unica razon por la que estoy escribiendo esto es porque tube unos dias libres y queria por lo menos desahogar algunas de mis ideas.**

 **Otro motivo fuerte de mi ausencia fueron problemas laborales y personales, en estos momentos me encuentro trabajando con un tio, es un trabajo muy bien pagado pero sumamente exigente lo cual reduce enormemente mi tiempo libre, pero mi motivo principal de haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo fueron los problemas personales, mas especificamente con mis padres, ultimamente discutian mucho y de forma muy fuerte, el ambiente en casa era insoportable al grado que preferia quedarme trabajando hasta mas de media noche con tal de llegar lo mas tarde posible y no tener que soportar las peleas de mis padres los cuales ya incluso comenzaban a hablar de divorcio, afortunadamente esto no paso y pudieron resolver sus diferencias, esos terribles meses finalmente son solo un mal recuerdo lo cual me quita un peso de encima, las ideas estan fluyendo como nunca pero mi falta de tiempo me impide plasmarlas como yo quisiera.**

 **Les doy la bienvenida a estos bloopers que los que estan familiarizados con mi forma de escribir sabran exactamente que son, algunos de ellos son recientes mientras que otros ya nisiquiera recuerdo de que fecha son, solo me queda decirles que disfruten los bloopers.**

 **Sin más que decir…..**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sonzai Kinshi**

 **(Esta es una de esas cosas tan pero tan raras que salen de mi mente de forma tan perturbadora que aun hoy en dia me pregunto que clase de drogas habre consumido al momento de haberlas escrito, este fic en palabras simples es similar y a su vez tan distinto a todo lo que eh escrito ya que fue el unico fic donde no hubo un MinaKushi Bashing ni mucho menos un Sasuke Bashing, un dato importante de este fic es que Kushina aquí no es jinchuriki por lo que el ataque del kyuubi jamas ocurrio, la unica razon por la que no lo eh escrito en su totalidad fue porque no tengo ni Fucking idea de cómo escribir el puto prologo, aquí les dejo algunas escenas que escribi y ojala lo disfruten)**

 **Naruto-Fairy Tail Crossover, entre muchos otros más.**

Tanto Minato como el resto de los shinobis de Konoha miraban de forma curiosa al Sapo Sabio ya que era muy inusual verlo actuar de forma tan seria y fria como lo hacia en estos momentos, personas que tenian una estrecha relacion de toda la vida con el albo podian contar con los dedos de la mano cuantas veces lo habian visto asi y esas ocasiones nunca profetizaban nada bueno.

—Les eh de confesar algo que hasta hace unos meses pensaba llevarme a la tumba, pero con los recientes acontecimientos y con la aparicion de este **Reino de Ishgard** ya no tiene sentido alguno ocultarlo, yo eh conocido la posible existencia de este Reino desde hace mas de 10 años— declaro jiraiya dejando a todos los presentes en un silencio letal y con una sensacion tan tensa que era practicamente palapable.

— ¿Tu sabias que Ishgard se convirtio en un solo Reino desde hace mas de 10 años?, si es una broma es una de muy mal gusto Jiraiya-sensei, tiene tan solo 5 años desde que las guerras de esas tierras llegaron a su fin, lo que tu dices es imposible— gruño minato mirando de forma fria a su maestro.

—Este no es momento de tus bromas pervertido, si no vas a decir nada util mejor cierra la boca— rugio Tsunade molesta con jiraiya al pensar que bromeaba en un momento tan serio mientras kushina tronaba sus nudillos estando de acuerdo con la mujer senju.

El resto de los Shinobi asintieron igual de molestos ya que conocian las tendencias del legendario Sannin a la hora de hacer bromas incluso en los momentos mas serios, pero habia alguien que noto rapidamente que esta vez jiraiya estaba hablando muy enserio, Hiruzen Sarutobi, habia pocas cosas que pudieran escapar del agudo analisisis del hombre conocido como el **Profesor** el cual al ver la mirada y lenguaje corporal de su antiguo alumno supo al instante que no estaba bromeando, esto lo preocupo al instante ya que sea lo que sea que tenga en este estado de animo al superpervertido tenia que ser muy malo ya que solo lo habia visto en todos estos años 3 veces en semejante estado, la primera hace ya mucho tiempo cuando sus alumnos que tuvo en Amegakure no sato fueron asesinados, la segunda vez cuando se entero de la traicion de Orochimaru y la tercera vez hace ya mas de 20 años cuando se entero de que Minato habia tratado de asesinar a su propio hijo recien nacido.

—No los culpo por no creerme ya que no es la primera vez que bromeo con cosas como esta, como cuando dije que habian secuestrado a Kushina solo para que minato saliera de la oficina y poder usar la bola de cristal para espiar en las aguas termales, sin embargo por esta vez les puedo decir que nunca eh dicho nada mas enserio en toda mi vida— la sentencia fria y cruel de jiraiya borro todo rastro de molestia por parte de los presentes remplazandolas con otra emocion, el miedo, el temor de saber que jiraiya no bromeaba en lo que habia dicho y despertando muchas interrogantes en las mentes de todos.

— ¿Cómo puede decir algo asi Jiraiya-sensei? Por muy serio que suene y por mucho que queramos creerle lo que nos dice es imposible, por favor expliquese— dijo kushina siendo la unica capaz de preguntar al sapo sabio lo que todo mundo estaba pensando.

—Es una larga historia pero creo que puedo decir que comenzo poco despues de el **incidente** que tuvo lugar hace 22 años cuando discuti con minato y no regrese hasta 12 años despues— solo los ninjas mayores como los jounin-sensei, los jefes de clan, minato, kushina, tsunade y sarutobi sabian exactamente a que se referia jiraiya con el **incidente** y no hace falta decir que se estremecieron ante la mencion de lo que incluso hoy en dia es considerado uno de los episodios mas oscuros de la aldea, episodio del cual incluso hoy en dia jiraiya no perdona tan facilmente a minato ni a kushina.

—No es necesario que saques a relucir eso de nuevo, idiota— gruño Inuzuka Tsume evidentemente molesta con el sannin mientras miraba la mirada de dolor de kushina y la de auto-odio de minato.

—Y culpa de quienes fue, con unas pocas excepciones todo el concejo fue culpable de lo que paso, mas esa vergüenza que alguna vez fue mi alumno que deshonro todo lo que le enseñe en el momento en que casi mato a un pobre recien nacido cuyo unico crimen fue salvar a todo este maldito pueblo— grito jiraiya con una voz fria e imponente que aterro a la mujer salvaje junto con el resto de los presentes.

Tanto el Yondaime como su esposa junto a algunos jefes de clan que apoyaron la aberracion de hace 22 años bajaron la cabeza visiblemente avergonzados y al borde de las lagrimas, los mas jovenes estaban totalmente fuera de sintonia sin saber que pensar, habian escuchado varias veces la mencion del **incidente** de hace 22 años pero siempre que trataban de preguntar que era se les decia que era un secreto Rango SS que los mas jovenes tienen prohibido saber, el **incidente** era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la aldea pero una cosa era segura para los jovenes shinobi de konoha, ese **incidente** fue lo suficientemente malo para convertir a jiraiya en alguien recoroso hacia el concejo incluyendo a su antiguo alumno y la esposa de este.

— ¿Alguien podria porfavor decirnos que coños es el **incidente** por el que siempre ero-sennin se pone a reprochar cosas?, que diablos paso que pudo ser tan malo como para que el los trate como si fueran la peor de las basuras, ¿Y que fue eso de que trataron de matar a un recien nacido?, somos Konoha, un simbolo de paz y tranquilidad, nosotros jamas hariamos eso— exigio Menma Namikaze Uzumaki ya harto de tanto ocultismo expresando todas las dudas que tenian tanto el como sus compañeros.

Los shinobi mayores no pudieron evitar sonreir con tristeza ante la ingenuidad del hijo mas joven del yondaime y tambien ante la ingenuidad de sus propios hijos, incluso a la edad de 22 años ostentando rangos tan altos como Chunin, Jounin e incluso Anbu los jovenes aun desconocian totalmente la cantidad de mierda que habia hecho el concejo durante años ya sea por miedo, por odio o por mera ambicion, ellos aun desconocian que konoha de hecho no es muy distinta a las demas aldeas ya que tristemente esta gobernada por un concejo del cual 2/3 partes son corruptos.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema— sentencio sarutobi de forma tajante y queriendo cambiar de tema, el en lo personal era un creyente de que todos estos jovenes debieron haber sido informados desde hace mucho tiempo de que clase de monstruos son el concejo de Konoha, pero la cobardia de sus padres les habia impedido estar informados de ello, el con gusto les haria ver la realidad pero este no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado. —Todos recordamos bien lo que paso jiraiya-kun, no hace falta que lo menciones, te fuiste por 12 largos años enviando unicamente mensajes ocasionales con informacion importante para konoha, no fue sino hasta hace 10 años que tu regresaste con las piernas rotas usando muletas y con varias cicatrices de guerra que antes no tenias, nos dijiste que habias enfrentado a un ejercito de una nacion desconocida y tuviste que escapar al monte Myoboku, ahora por favor continua con tu relato— ordeno sarutobi sanjando con éxito la conversacion anterior recibiendo miradas de agradecimiento por parte de los mayores y miradas de reproche de los shinobi mas jovenes que querian respuesta.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Una dinastía marcada por la venganza**

 **(Es un fic que yo cancele hace ya mucho tiempo, quienes llevan un tiempo de leer mis fics saben que lo mencionaba mucho y de hecho era uno de mis favoritos ya que fue mi primer intento de tragedia y de escribir un prota que terminara viviendo de forma miserable)**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe y todos tenían la esperanza de que fuera su compañero perdido pero lo que vieron fue aun más perturbador, era la silueta de una persona algo alta, quizá solo un poco más alta que erza y mirajane, llevaba sobre sí mismo un abrigo café largo que impedía ver casi todo su cuerpo y una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, el abrigo era andrajoso, hecho jirones y algo polvoso, lo único que delataba que el sujeto misterioso era de hecho una mujer era que el abrigo solo llegaba a las rodillas dejando ver dos piernas llenas de cortes, sucias y sin calzado alguno, además la mujer llevaba sobre su espalda un enorme báculo que en uno de los extremos tenia tallada la forma de un ángel de madera enroscado a un orbe color rosa.

Sobra decir que todos se alarmaron al instante ya que la mujer parecía haber visto mejores días pero antes de que alguien siquiera fuera capaz de acercarse la persona cayo inconsciente justo en las puertas del gremio.

Makarov fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la persona, no pudo evitar sentir que esto era un deja vu ya que erza había entrado de una forma similar cuando llego al gremio, rápidamente volteo hacia arriba el cuerpo de la mujer quitando accidentalmente su capucha y sobra decir que quedo helado ante lo que vio, su rostro era muy joven y angelical, quizá de una persona de unos 23 años, tenía piel blanca, rasgos faciales finos pero lo que más destacaba era un cabello rosado algo ondulado largo, además ahora podía apreciar claramente un collar con un trozo de una gema, una gema azul que ya había visto antes, de hecho la veía a diario.

Los magos de fairy tail que se acercaron a ver notaron las mismas cosas que makarov y no hace falta decir que al igual que este quedaron helados.

—Levy llama a porlyusica….dile que es urgente— ordeno makarov mientras la pequeña peli azul salía corriendo en busca de la antes mencionada, mientras tanto makarov en su forma titan llevo a la joven a la enfermería.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Porlyusica salió de la enfermería con una mirada monótona mirado seriamente a los presentes en el gremio que eran únicamente erza, mirajane, levy, gray, macao, wakaba y el propio makarov.

— ¿Cómo esta?— pregunto makarov mientras su amiga de muchos años solo suspiraba con pesadez.

—Ya veo porque decías que era urgente makarov, no te voy a mentir, esta mujer es por mucho lo más raro que eh visto en mi vida, no solo su poder mágico, todo en ella es anormal— dijo porlyusica ganando toda la atención de los presentes.

— ¿A qué se refiere porlyusica-san?— pregunto erza curiosa.

—Hice un examen médico completo de cuerpo y de magia, lo primero que note es que lleva muy poco tiempo de haber salido de alguna clase de coma, no sé cuánto tiempo pero fue uno muy largo, pero sin embargo lo extraño es que su cuerpo muestra signos de un parto muy reciente, quizá de dos o tres meses, su examen médico mostro una evidente desnutrición, lleva tal vez semanas sin comer o probar agua siquiera, debería estar muerta, pero contra toda posibilidad se ha aferrado a vivir, tiene un contenedor de poder mágico enorme, tal vez mas grande que el tuyo y el de gildarts combinado pero en estos momentos está en ceros, como dije antes tiene que estar muerta pero de alguna forma u otra sigue con vida— la explicación de porlyusica fue seguida por un silencio letal por parte del gremio.

Nadie podía creerlo, no podían dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó esa pobre mujer y más sorprendente aun era lo dicho por porlyusica sobre su poder mágico, era algo inaudito.

—Dices que su poder mágico es anormal, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto makarov algo pensativo.

—Es algo que incluso yo todavía no entiendo, su poder actúa como una clase de escudo contra los efectos negativos contra su persona, como una especie de repulsor, algunas pociones que use en ella para acelerar su curación se supone que tendrían efectos secundarios pero su poder mágico asimilo solo los efectos curativos y rechazo los secundarios— dijo porlyusica aun pensativa sin saber que pensar, había escuchado de algo similar en libros muy, muy, pero muy antiguos pero tenía que estar segura.

—Tienes idea de que pueda ser….— pregunto makarov acariciando su barbilla sumido en sus pensamientos, todo lo dicho por porlyusica aun lo tenía muy inquieto y aun quería saber los resultados del examen de adn que pidió pero si era honesto le daba miedo, le daba miedo saber la reacción de sus hijos, en especial del implicado que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, una fuerte adicción a las drogas, al alcohol, problemas amorosos y todavía enterarse de algo así le preocupada si su mente podría soportarlo.

—Eh leído algo muy similar en libro muy antiguos, libros que fueron escritos posiblemente en tiempos antes del mismísimo zeref que encontré hace ya muchos años, había una leyenda muy antigua que habla de un grupo muy antiguo de magas que fueron algunas de las primeras usuarias de magias, en ellas se basaron los mitos de las brujas que vivían en el bosque y hacían uso de magia negra, se dice que estas brujas creaban pociones usando su propia sangre y magia y que tenían poderes tales sobre la vida y la muerte que solo zeref sería capaz de comprender, peor aún se cree que zeref es hijo de alguna de estas brujas y por ello su poder fue tan aterrador— explico porlyusica dejando aun mas helados a los presentes, muchos de ellos tenían experiencias indirectas con las creaciones del temible mago negro cuya leyenda aun es temida después de 400 años, erza y gray tenían sentimientos encontrados, gray no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo, a su maestra y a su antiguo rival ante el temible deliora mientras que erza se estremeció al recordar su horrible infancia juntos a su amante y el hermano de este a manos de los adoradores de zeref.

Por su parte a levy emitió un ligero brillo malicioso en su mirada ante la mención de libros muy antiguos y por su mente ya pasaban miles de formas de pedirle a porlyusica prestado alguno de estos.

—Y sobre esa otra prueba…..— pregunto makarov algo inseguro y evidentemente tenso, porlyusica le entrego un papel a makarov que todo el gremio veía muy curioso pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar las puertas se abrieron de golpe revelando a dos de los miembros del concejo mágico, dos de los cuales makarov conocía muy bien, Lahar y Doranbolt, algo agradecido y a su vez molesto se guardo el papel que le dio porlyusica entre sus ropas antes de encarar a los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— exigió makarov mirando fríamente a los hombres.

—Makarov-san, por ordenes del concejo mágico hemos venido a informarles que el miembro de su gremio, Natsu Dragneel, ha quedado bajo nuestra custodia después de ser arrestado anoche en un bar del bajo mundo, totalmente alcoholizado y en posesión de sustancias ilegales— explico lahar sin mostrar emoción alguna provocando diferentes reacciones, la mayoría solo tenía una mirada triste ya que para ellos era evidente que el siempre feliz natsu dragneel se estaba destruyendo lentamente, gray apretó los puños con rabia, furioso con natsu y furioso consigo mismo de no saber que hacer, makarov por su lado solo suspiro algo irritado antes de dar una respuesta.

— ¿Van a meterlo a prisión?— pregunto makarov tranquilo pero interiormente muy preocupado, si el chico salía de esta tendría una conversación muy seria con él.

—Tuvo suerte esta vez ya que aparentemente el chico consumió todo lo que traía encima, cuando lo arrestamos solo encontramos unos gramos de cocaína, además estaba tan mareado que opuso poca resistencia y siegrain-sama abogo por el ante el concejo, lo dejaremos ir en cuanto paguen la multa— explico esta vez doranbolt chasqueando los dedos y dos runeknight entraron con un natsu totalmente esposado y con una expresión de evidente aburrimiento, esto molesto particularmente a makarov y erza.

—De verdad, denle mi agradecimiento a siegrain por esto…— agradeció makarov haciendo el cheque y dándoselo a lahar.

—Se los agradecemos mucho, denle también las gracias siegrain de mi parte— dijo erza interiormente agradecida con su **cuñado** viendo como los guardias des esposaban a natsu, estaba impaciente por darle una buena paliza por tenerla tan preocupada, llevarlo a rastras a un centro de adicciones y cuando salga volverlo a golpear.

—No hay de que, solo no dejen que se meta en más problemas, el gobierno está presionando mucho con hacer leyes más estrictas contra drogadictos, la próxima dudo que salga bien librado— algunos miraron mal a lahar por la forma despectiva en que se refirió lahar a natsu pero no dijeron nada, esperaron a que ambos miembros del concejo se fueran entonces el infierno se desato.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ahora si todos estaban terriblemente asustados, la temperatura en el gremio se volvió tan insoportable que solo gray con su magia de hielo fue capaz de soportarlo, natsu miraba con cierto desprecio a erza, un desprecio que por alguna razón hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se hiciera pedazos.

—Escúchame bien Scarlet, tú no tienes ningún puto derecho a decirme que hacer, perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo, se agradecida que hundo mi puta conciencia en la puta heroína, en la jodida coca o en cualquier pendejada que le meta a mi cuerpo si no tenlo por seguro que tu y el maricon ese de tu novio estarían muertos hace mucho tiempo, no quiero escuchar otra vez una palabra tuya sobre dejarlo, es lo único que me hace olvidar y créeme que no quieres verme recordando, adiós scarlet— dichas esas palabras natsu salió del gremio dejando al gremio con una mezcla de sentimientos y confusión además de una erza destrozada llorando en el piso siendo consolada por las chicas del gremio.

— _No puede ser…..ahora entiendo el porqué de su cambio….pensar que está haciendo todo esto por…._ — Ahora makarov entendía mejor el porqué de la caída de su hijo dragon, le entristecía y a su vez le alegraba, le entristecía saber que la felicidad de su hija era el motivo de la autodestrucción del peli rosa pero le alegraba que ahora tenía una mejor idea de cómo ayudarlo, le había fallado a ivan dejándolo caer en la oscuridad, le había fallado a laxus por dejar que su padre experimentara con el pero no le fallaría a natsu.

Desconocido para el cierto stripper de hielo también hizo las mismas deducciones y estaba más que dispuesto a salvar a su rival/ mejor amigo, por las malas de ser necesario.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Este fic me atrevo a decir que fue un momento algo complejo para mi ya que iniciaba la historia con un personaje que nunca habia usado antes, personajes como lo eran jiraiya, minato, kushina o tsunade, personajes en su mayoria secundarios en mis historias, nunca les habia dado mas protagonismo del necesario, la idea la base en un fic cuyo nombre o autor no recuerdo, si alguien lo conoce les agradeceria decirme quien es para decirle que me base en su fic, se que algunos la reconoceran o notaran la influencia para que me digan quien es el autor, la unica aclaracion que hago es que esto es un prototipo salido de ideas desordenadas, si llego a continuarlo sera de forma mas estructurada)**

Era un hermoso dia como cualquier otro en la siempre llena de vida Aldea escondida entre las hojas ( **Konohagakure no sato** ), una de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi junto a la Aldea escondida entre la arena ( **Sunagakure no sato** ), la Aldea escondida entre las rocas ( **Iwagakure no sato** ), la Aldea escondida entre la neblina ( **Kirigakure no sato** ) y la Aldea escondida entre las nube ( **Kumogakure no sato** ), todas estas aldeas ocultas juntas son conocidas por todo el continente como las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi cuyos lideres son los unicos que pueden ostentar el titulo de Kages, Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage y Mizukage, las cinco sombras que controlan los mas grandes ejercitos del mundo shinobi.

Sin embargo de entre todas estas aldeas, Konoha tiene el gran honor de ser no solo la primera en haber sido fundada, sino que tambien durante generaciones ha tenido el gran honor de ser el lugar de origen de algunos de los shinobi mas fuertes en la historia del mundo ninja, grandes leyendas a las que todos los jovenes aspiran llegar a alcanzar, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama, Shimura Danzo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, esto por solo mencionar a unos cuantos, a diferencia de las demas aldea konoha no posee un ambiente muy militarista, por lo menos no a simple vista, es una ladea rodeada por un gran muro de madera y situada en medio de uno de los tantos bosques de Hi no kuni, llena de vida con una gran cantidad de personas viviendo siempre en armonia.

Sin embargo la apariencia actual de konoha es algo muy contrario a lo antes mencionado ya que con la paz muchas veces tambien viene la debilidad, hace mas de 100 años en una epoca donde no existian las aldea, los shinobi se dividian en distintos clanes mercenarios contratado por los Daimyo para pelear entre ellos por territorio y poder, era una epoca en la que la guerra y la muerte se respiraba a diario y por lo tanto los shinobi se veian obligados a ser extremadamente poderosos, de entre esa epoca donde el contiente era habitado por innumerables monstruos en forma humana surgieron dos shinobi que incluso para los estandares de esa epoca se colocaron en la cuspide del poder convirtiendose rapidamente en los dos ninjas mas fuertes de la epoca, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, los lideres de sus respectivos clanes y en un futuro los que se convertirian en los fundadores del sistema shinobi.

Ambos lideres eran amigos y a su vez enemigos destinados a matarse el uno al otro para defender sus creencias, se enfrentaron tantas veces a un gran nivel que provoco que una gran cantidad de mapas tuvieran que ser redibujados a causa de los cataclismos ocacionados, pero todo tenia un limite, llego un punto en que ambos clanes se canzaron de tanta muerte de seres queridos, cosa que los llevo a unir fuerzas y fundar una aldea a la cual mas adelante se le unieron mas clanes y shinobis independientes.

Las otras naciones siguieron el ejemplo formando el sistema shinobi tal cual se conoce hoy en dia, pero esto no hizo que la era violenta por la que pasaba el continente elemental frenara, esta solamente cambio a ser mas fria, tactica y oscura, la ambicion, el odio, ideologias diferentes, cualquier excusa era buena para iniciar la guerra entre los lideres de las aldeas lo que llevo a que en el tiempo que llevan de haber sido creadas se hallan llevado a cabo tres grandes guerras mundiales entre las naciones, sin contar los con flictos armados menores en los que se han enfrascado, de ahí la situacion actual de konoha.

Edificios y casas destruidos, gente tanto ninja como civiles tratando de ayudarse unas a otras, por si se preguntan que diablos ha ocurrido con lo que muchos consideran la aldea shinobi mas poderosa la respuesta es simple, hace poco mas de 1 semana la aldea fue victima de una terrible invasion durante los examenes Chunin que se celebran una vez cada 6 meses, la invasion fue orquestada por ni mas ni menos que Orochimaru de los Sannin, un ninja regegado de Konoha y uno de los mas peligrosos en haber nacido de esta.

Poco o nada se sabe sobre que pasa por la mente del legendario Sannin serpiente pero una cosa era segura para muchos, era un ser extremadamente peligroso que no se detendria ante nada para lograr sus objetivos, la aniquilacion de su antigua aldea y obtener el precioso kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha, el Sharingan, llegando tan lejos como para haber creado su propio pueblo oculto, Otogakure no Sato y asesinar al Kazekage, disfrazarse como el y obtener el control de la aldea de la arena, todo esto con el fin de poder aprovechar que los examenes chunin se celebraban en konoha y usar los ejercitos combinados de Oto y Suna para destruir la aldea, igualmente usando al jinchuriki inestable de Suna como un arma de destruccion masiva.

En otros tiempos la aldea de la hoja no habria sufrido daños tan grandes de manos de una aldea recien formada ni del pueblo que es conocido por ser la aldea oculta mas debil de entre las cinco grandes naciones, sin embargo como dije antes, muchas veces la paz lleva a la debilidad, las generaciones mas jovenes a diferencia de las viejas generaciones no conocen la guerra ni la violencia lo que los ha llevado a la pereza y falta de preparacion, con sus claras excepciones, mientras tanto Suna al verse conocido por ser la aldea mas debil trato de superar la cantidad con la calidad, siendo los tres hijos del difunto Kazekage un buen ejemplo de ello, por otro lado los ninjas de Oto si bien no tenian un gran poder con sus contadas excepciones si que poseian una sangre fria y maldad que los jovenes de konoha no poseian, fue solo gracias al increible poder y habilidad de los shinobi veteranos que la aldea no sufrio un daño mayor.

No fue una batalla facil ya que orochimaru iba bien preparado para la guerra, con dos ejercitos bajo su control, un jinchuriki y la tecnica prohibida conocida como **Edo Tensei** que tiene la facultad de revivir a los muertos, fue una terrible batalla, pero incluso orochimaru y todos su hombres se vieron impotentes ante la reaccion de konoha que a pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa fueron capaces de defenderse, aunque a un costo muy grande.

Ej jinchuriki de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, fue contenido por ni mas ni menos que Jiraiya e Itachi los cuales incluso se tomaron la facultad de reparar el sello inestable que este poseia para evitar que siguiera siendo una amenaza, orochimaru fue terriblemente herido por el trabajo combinado de los dos hokages de konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage, y Uzumaki Kushina, la esposa del Yondaime.

Las tropas de la aldea comandadas por ni más ni menos que Senju Tsunade fueron capaces de repeler al ejército de Orochimaru el cual despues de haber perdido los dos brazos se vio forzado a retirarse no sin antes jurar venganza.

Suna por su parte igualmente se retiro ya que aun habian cosas que no habian sido totalmente esclarecidas, tristemente la aldea no habia salido endeble de este conflicto ya que sufrio un numero importante de bajas importante, muchos edificios habian sido destruidos lo que sin duda afectaria de forma importante a la aldea ademas de las muchas vidas de en su mayoria jovenes e inexpertos shinobis que murieron de forma horrible en el campo de batalla.

Nuestra historia comienzacon un hombre, con una leyenda del mundo shinobi que hoy en dia es considerado uno de los más poderosos shinobi vivos de esta epoca, el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, un nombre que resuena a lo largo de las naciones elementales con el alias de **Kiroii Senko** por su tecnica **Hiraishin no Jutsu** que le ha dado el titulo del shinobi mas rapido, el heroe de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja en la cual por su cuenta diezmo pelotones enteros de ninjas de Iwa lo que le valio cierto grado de rencor y respeto por parte de dicha nacion, ademas de el titulo de Rango SS en el libro Bingo con orden de Huir a Primera Vista, tambien es conocido por ser el esposo de la princesa de la hoy extinta **Uzushiogakure no sato** que era controlada por el Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Kushina, una de las pocas sobrevivientes de dicha nacion y una Kunoichi Rango S de Konoha que se gano a pulso el apodo de **Akai Chishio no Habanero** por su temperamento legendario, ambos adorados por la aldea de la hoja y considerados heroes nacionales y por ultimo pero menos importante los padres de 7 hijos, Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi (18 años), Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki (18 años), Namikaze Uzumaki Akane (18 años), Namikaze Uzumaki Kasumi (13 años), Namikaze Uzumaki Menma (13 años), Namikaze Uzumaki Mito (11 años) y Namikaze Uzumaki Minami (11 años).

Actualmente el tan mencionado Namikaze Minato se encuentra en su oficina en una importante reunion con el concejo de guerra formado por dos de los 3 grandes poderes del **Honorable Concejo de Konoha** , normalmente el concejo de la aldea esta formado por 3 grandes poderes, el Concejo Shinobi formado por 9 jefes de clan y un Anbu comandante, el Concejo de Ancianos formado por 4 ancianos y el Concejo Civil formado por algunos hombres y mujeres extremadamente ricos de konoha, una de las ramas mas corruptas del gobierno de la aldea, por encima de estos tres grandes poderes se encuentra el actual Hokage de la aldea, el Yondaime Hokage, la maxima autoridad dentro de la aldea y conocido por ser uno de los pocos kages que no se someten facilmente a los caprichos del concejo, sin embargo en esta situacion debido a la reciente invasion las leyes de la aldea estipulan que se debe formar un concejo de guerra en el cual los civiles no son incluidos dado su inexistente conocimiento militar, el concejo de guerra es formado unicamente por el lado shinobi y los ancianos, tambien se encuentra presente Jiraiya de los Sannin, el maestro de Minato, ya que al ser el encargado del espionaje en la aldea tiene el privilegio de estar presente en las reuniones e incluso ayudar a tomar decisiones.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

—Estas equivocado Danzo si piensas por un momento que haremos la guerra con Suna— dijo Minato de forma tajante dandole una mirada monotona al viejo halcon de guerra.

— ¿Y porque no? ellos y sus fuerzas junto con Orochimaru dejaron daños incalculables a nuestro pueblo, esto no se puede quedar asi, debemos dejarle en claro a Suna que deben someterse al poder de Konoha— declaro Danzo los otros ancianos menos el sandaime estando de acuerdo con el.

—Problematico— gruño Shikaku recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa tratando de ignorar la discusión que estaba por venir, la habian vivido tantas veces en los ultimos meses que ya sabia como terminaria.

—Danzo tiene razon, no podemos quedarnos asi como asi ante esta situacion, debemos preparar una contra invasion inmediatamente— dijo Koharu respaldando al viejo tuerto.

—No solo eso, tambien debemos preparar un equipo anbu que capture al jinchuriki de suna para usarlo en contra de ellos, puede que sea la mas debil de las bestias con cola pero su capacidad para transformarse totalmente en bijuu representa una amenaza importante que no debemos ignorar— propuso Homura con sus ojos brillando por la codicia.

Los jefes de clan no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño mientras escuchaban en silencio las palabras de los ancianos del concejo, no era nada de nuevo para ellos escuchar ese enfoque militarista por el que eran conocidos los viejos, a ellos no les gustaba para nada tener que enfrascarse en una nueva guerra con Suna ya que ellos mismos habian sido criados durante los tiempos de la Tercera Gran Guerra, sabian de primera mano lo terrible que era la guerra y no querian que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar por una, no ahora por lo menos cuando no estan preparados para sobrevivir a ella, sin embargo estaban muy tranquilos, meses atrás ellos estarian preocupados ya que casi siempre la palabra de los viejos era absoluta y no podia ser negada ni por el propio Hokage, pero eso ya habia cambiado.

—No— respondio simplemente el yondaime y de forma muy tranquila.

— ¿Cómo de que no?, debemos atacar cuanto antes ahora que tenemos lo oportunidad, si no lo hacemos Suna reagrupara sus fuerzas y lanzara un ataque peor que el anterior— respondio Danzo esperando oprimir los botones adecuados para influir en el Hokage.

—Suna no tratara de atacarnos porque yo ya me rehuni con el Daimyo del Fuego, el Daimyo del Viento y el concejo de Suna para negociar esta situacion, al mismo tiempo Jiraiya-sensei hizo su propia investigacion y sumando las declaraciones de Sarutobi-sama todos llegamos a la conclusion de que el cerebro detrás de esta invasion fue unicamente Orochimaru y que Suna no fue mas que victima de sus manipulaciones, hace unos meses al mismo tiempo de la Graduacion de nuestros Genin el Kazekage se habia reunido con Orochimaru para formar una alianza contra nosotros, pero el Kazekage se nego y fue asesinado por este, se disfrazon de el y durante los ultimos meses controlo la aldea de la arena, un equipo de rastreo encontro hace unos dias el cuerpo del Kazekage, el analisis dictamino que la causa de su muerte fue una herida en su corazon provocada indudablemente por Kusanagi— minato se quedo en silencio por unos momentos dejando que todo el concejo asimile la informacion dada por el, todos se encontraban en total estado de shock ante lo dicho por su Hokage menos Jiraiya, Kushina y Sarutobi que ya tenian conocimiento de todo esto, incluso los ancianos estaban en estado de Shock ya que ellos desconocian totalmente que el Hokage ya se habia reunido con los Daimyo y el concejo de Suna, incluso haciendo ya negociaciones en nombre de Konoha, negociaciones donde ellos tenian que estar presente y estaban apunto de reclamar pero minato sigui hablando. —Los Shinobi de Suna solo seguian las ordenes de su lider pero eso no quiere decir que quedaran sin un castigo, el Daimyo del viento ha visto el error de sus caminos ya que sus recortes de presupuesto tambien fueron un factor importante para que se desarrollara esta invasion, el esta dispuesto a ofrecer a Konoha una suma sustanciosa de recursos que no podemos despreciar, igualmente aumento el presupuesto de su aldea para ayudarla a recuperarse, ademas de que hemos firmado una nueva alianza que estamos muy seguros de que sera mas fructifera que la anterior, nuestros shinobi y sus shinobi ocasionalmente haran misiones juntos, enviaremos un embajador a Suna y ellos haran lo mismo con nosotros— termino de explicar minato sacando los documentos firmados por el mismo, el concejo de suna y los Daimyos del Fuego y el Viento.

Los presentes miraron todos los documentos con ojo critico en busqueda de cualqier señal de que fueran falsos pero para sorpresa del concejo todo era real, habia plasmadas distintas condiciones que serian bases importantes en el tratado de ambos paises, intercambio de informacion, recursos entre otras cosas mas, las reacciones fueron distintas.

Los jefes de clan miraban todo lo escrito en los documentos con cierto recelo, el nivel de union entre naciones que se sugeria en estos papeles firmados por los grandes lideres del pais era uun tanto radical, expertos en politica como lo eran Hyuga Hiashi podian decir con toda certeza que un tratado como este era algo nunca visto entre Naciones Shinobi ya que la principales bases para este tratado serian la confianza y la amistad genuina entre las aldeas, aldea Shinobi por naturaleza son desconfiadaz la una con la otra, incluso entre aliadoz siempre existia ese grado de desconfianza, la propuesta era muy arriesgada, pero tan ariesgado como era los jefes de clan tambien podian ver el enorme beneficio que esta alianza representada para ambos paises, en ambitos economicos, politicos y militares, esta alianza eran una ventana a nuevos mercados para ambas naciones, un nuevo mundo de relaciones entre figuras de las altas esferas que siempre pueden aprender unas de las otras, un frente unido contra los enemigos de ambas naciones, en resumen todo era muy arriesgado pero si se lograba seria un enorme beneficio para ambos paises.

Solo habia un grupo de personas que no lo veian de esta forma.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, esto es un ultraje, un insulto a la supremacía de konoha— rugio Danzo con clara furia en su mirada, furia dirigida hacia el Hokage que solo enarco una ceja al ver a Danzo perder el control de esa forma.

—Y yo que pensaba que no tenias emociones— gruño minato de forma seria pero internamente burlandose del viejo vendado, el resto de los presentes solo trataban de contener la risa por lo dicho mientras Jiraiya y Kushina reian estrepitosamente burlandose de danzo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?, Somos tus concejeros y merecemos respeto mocoso idiota, hemos dirigido la aldea desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras, ademas todos estos documentos no tienen validez, cometiste una falta muy grave al hacer esto a espaldas de nosotros, incluso podemos destituirte como Hokage y colocar a alguien mas adecuado ya que esta muy claro que no conoces tu lugar— las risas de jiraiya y kushina fueron remplazadas por un horrible silencio ante semejantes declaraciones de la concejal Utatane Koharu, los presentes la miraron en estado total de Shock ya que practicamente habia llamado a Minato un idiota y le habia amenazado con destituirlo, meses atrás el Yondaime se habria disculpado y les habria dado la razon a los ancianos, pero eso ya habia cambiado.

Lo que ocurrio a continuacion fue algo que no se esperaban los 3 ancianos de konoha, en el momento en que Homura estaba por agregar sus propias opiniones contra minato una pesada sensacion inundo la sala del concejo que hizo que incluso los shinobi nivel Kage cayeran de rodillas ante semejante sensacion de poder, ¿El responsable?, Namikaze Minato el cual se encontraba rodeado por una pequeña aura de chakra pero que era lo suficientemente potente como para crear algunas grietas en el piso de la habitacion, el hombre aun se encontraba sentado en su silla mientras su mano estaba recargada contra su mejilla, a pesar de estar en una posicion tan comoda el rubio mantenia una expresion gelida en su rostro que decia que no estaba nada contento.

El sonido de los cuerpos de Homura y Koharu cayendo al piso resono por toda la sala, podia apreciarse claramente las expresiones de terror en sus rostros mientras salia espuma de sus bocas, estaban inconscientes ya que de haber estado despiertos habrian muerto de un ataque al corazon, Danzo por otro lado luchaba desesperadamente por respirar mientras sus manos se aferraban a la mesa sin dejar de mirar al hokage de forma desafiante.

— ¿Quiénes creen que son ustedes para cuestionar mis decisiones?, puede que en el pasado haya sido un tonto por permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, ya no soy el mismo niño tonto e inmaduro de antes que creia que permitir a parasitos como ustedes tomar las decisiones era lo mejor para el pueblo, ya no estamos en una democracia y quiero que les quede muy claro, yo soy el Hokage, el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea, el regente absoluto de esta hasta mi muerte, mi palabra en este pueblo es Ley, si digo que hay paz eso se hace, si digo que hay guerra eso se hace, tu ni nadie en el concejo tiene porque cuestionar mis decisiones, en cuanto a destituirme, vuelvan a decir semejante estupidez y yo mismo les matare como las ratas miserables que son— no fue por las palabras que uso por lo que todos los presentes estaban aterrorizados por la amenaza de Minato a los ancianos, fue por la forma tan tranquila y fria que lo dijo, dando a entender que no le costaba nada asesinar a los ancianos sin que nada ni nadie pueda oponerse, por que el es el hokage, el shinobi mas poderoso de la aldea shinobi mas poderosa, el que dirige a todo uno de los ejercitos ninja mas grandes del continente los cuales le seguirian hasta la muerte de ser necesario.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Minato se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta el lugar de Danzo aun sin dejar de expulsar chakra de su cuerpo, tomo al hombre mayor por la garganta y lo levanto de forma violenta hasta mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Que nunca se te olvide Danzo, tu solo vives porque yo lo permito, tengo muchisimos motivos para asesinarte, demasiados incluso para mi gusto, solo sigues en el concejo porque tu paranoia en ocasiones ha salvado a la aldea, pero nada mas, nada menos justifica que sigas vivo, personalmente preferiria ver como mueres por la edad, viendo como todas tus ambiciones fracasan al igual que las de esos tontos de tus compañeros, no me obligues a tener que darte un final indigno, matande como una rata miserable, ¿Me entendiste danzo?— el viejo halcon de guerra no queria hacer otra cosa que no fuese golpear al rubio Kage, gritarle que el no se merecia el titulo de Hokage, que solo el y nadie mas merecia ser el Hokage definitivo, solo el, Shimura Danzo, pero a pesar de todo Danzo no era un hombre tonto y sabia que un paso en falso lo llevaria a la muerte.

—Entendido Hokage-sama— respondio Danzo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

Satisfecho por la respuesta minato dejo de expulsar su poder mientras soltaba al viejo invalido.

—La reunion ha terminado— dijo el yondaime antes de salir de la sala del concejo seguido de su esposa y de Jiraiya sin escatimar mirada alguna al concejo.

—Maldita sea, eso fue intenso— gruño Inuzuka Tsume despues de unos minutos sin poder evitar dar un silbido al ver como danzo salia de la sala con una expresion sombria con dos anbu llevando a Homura y Koharu a sus respectivos hogares.

—Lo se, todavia no se que es peor, los cambios de personalidad de Minato en los ultimos meses o sus cambios en sus politicas— dijo Inoichi de forma seria mirando con preocupacion el lugar donde hace unos minutos habia estado sentado el Yondaime.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo, sigue siendo en cierto grado el mismo pero ahora actua como un Hokage deberia actuar— dijo Chouza solemnemente.

— ¿Usted que piensa Sandaime-sama?— pregunto Shibi viendo al antiguo Hokage que habia estado callado en toda la reunion.

—Solo puedo decir que Minato-kun finalmente se esta convirtiendo en un excelente Hokage, pero el precio que ha tenido que pagar para madurar a tal estado ha sido muy caro— respondio el viejo de forma sabia con todos los jefes de clan asintiendo de forma triste.

Mientras los jefes de clan conversaban entre ellos sobre la situacion Minato caminaba rumbo a la mansion Namikaze con una expresion ilegible en su rostro con su esposa a su lado derecho y su sensei al lado izquierdo, los civiles y ninjas a su paso le hacian una reverencia en señal de respeto, cosa que el grupo respondia con un asentimiento en señal de cortesia.

—Fuiste un poco cruel, ¿No crees Minato?— dijo Jiraiya con una expresion algo seria que no hacia mas que demostrar la preocupacion por su alumno y sus recientes cambios de personalidad.

— ¡Bah! ¡Se lo merecen! Nunca entendere como esos viejos pudieron ser compañeros y amigos de Sandaime-sama— exclamo Kushina inflando las mejillas con una expresion de fastidio al pensar en los tres viejos.

—No es mi intencion ser cruel ni mucho menos Jiraiya-sensei, solamente veo todo el daño que esos tres han causado al pueblo, el pensar que yo lo eh permitido durante tantos años es lo que me ha llevado a volverme de esta forma, puede sonar duro pero este es el trabajo de un Hokage, un trabajo que no eh cumplido como debe ser, debo empezar a ser el Hokage que la aldea necesita— dijo minato con una expresion seria con jiraiya mirandolo de la misma forma.

—Y lo entiendo perfectamente Minato, hasta hace poco te confieso que me pregunte muchas veces si convertirte en Hokage habia sido una buena idea, miraba al concejo civil y a los ancianos hacer lo que querian y quedar impunes, entre cosas peores, en ese tiempo mi respuesta era clara, tu no eras un buen Hokage…— jiraiya guardo silencio por unos momentos mirando como su estudiante y kushina reaccionaban a sus palabras, la peliroja Uzumaki le daba una mirada molesta por aquellas palabras tan hirientes hacia el hombre que amaba, pero minato a pesar de sentirse dolido por las palabras de su maestro le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza ya que este tenia razon. —Pero puedo ver con orgullo que has madurado mucho minato, finalmente has visto que ser Hokage no es ser un idealista que gobierne con palabras bonitas, sonara cruel pero ser Hokage significa proteger a la aldea aunque esto signifique protegerla de si misma, un lider debe adaptarse a la situacion de su aldea y ser la clase de lider que esta necesite— explico el sapo sabio de forma seria ganando un asentimiento del matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki. —Lo unico que me preocupa es la opinion publica sobre tus recientes cambios, en estos momentos se encuentra algo dividida, la generacion mas antigua de civiles, shinobi de origen civil y algunos de clanes como los ancianos Hyuga desaprueban tus nuevas politicas, ellos dicen que estan preocupados por que el poder se te suba a la cabeza y empieces alguna clase de Dictadura y arrebates sus derechos, pero todos sabemos que lo que realmente les preocupa es perder los privilegios que antes tenian ya que les has demostrado que no te tentaras el corazon en tomar decisiones aunque el concejo civil y los viejos no esten de acuerdo con ellas— explico jiraiya algo molesto por la actitud de estas personas, sin embargo tampoco estaban muy sorprendidos por sus reacciones ya que de cierta forma ya lo esperaba cuando minato comenzo a cambiar sus politicas.

—Si claro, como a esos idiotas siempre les ha importado el pueblo más que nada y quieren salvarlo de la terrible tirania de Minato— gruño Kushina con claro sarcasmo goteando en su voz y sin poder evitar soltar una risa divertida mientras imaginaba a un minato chibi con cuernos y cola de diablo riendo de forma psicopata sobre el monte de los Hokage.

Minato miro de forma extraña a su mujer al verla riendo sin razon alguna, sabiamente decidio no preguntar al respecto ya que nada bueno podia estar ocurriendo en la mente de su pelirroja.

—Por otro lado esta la otra mitad de la poblacion que aprueba y apoya fervientemente tus nuevas politicas, podriamos decir que son la generacion joven de la aldea, los jovenes tanto civiles como ninjas han demostrado ser de mente mas abierta que sus padres, han notado que si bien tus politicas parecen un tanto autoritarias estan generando resultados positivos como los que no se habian visto en tantos años cuando Sarutobi-sensei se encontraba joven y fuerte, no solo eso, despues de la reciente invasion los mas jovenes ninja han visto el error de sus caminos y empiezan a verte como un modelo a seguir, especialmente entre los niños, los jefes de clan si bien no estan de acuerdo con todas tus politicas apoyan la mayoria de ellas ya que en su punto de vista frio y calculador las consideran el menor de los males comparadas con las politicas que mostrabas anteriormente, finalmente lo que podriamos considerar el apoyo mas grande que tienes respecto a tus politicas se encuentra en la corte real de Hi no kuni, muchos de los miembros de la corte real incluyendo al propio Daimyo estan facinados con la forma en que has cambiado tu forma de dirigir la aldea, su facinacion ha llegado al punto en que el Daimyo y sus asesores estan adoptando politicas similares a las tuyas las cuales le estan haciendo la vida dificil a varias personas de alta posicion— termino de explicar jiraiya dejando a ambos con mucho en que pensar.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran a que se refieren todos con los cambios de personalidad de Minato, para comprender esto debemos explicar la forma de gobierno en las aldeas.

Hace mas de 100 años cuando las Grandes Naciones Ninja comenzaron a emerger, los Kages que eran los líderes de estas llegaron a una conclusion muy clara, la unica forma en que se podia gobernar una aldea era por la forma Absolutista, una dictadura, ¿La razon?, era una epoca caotica cuya poblacion se encontraba en un estado de debilidad tal que una democracia no habria generado mas que problemas ya que no faltarian los grupos politicos que unicamente desearian manipular a las masas a su conveniencia, de ahí que los Kages de aquellos tiempos adoptaran politicas un tanto Dictatoriales, cada aldea tenia un grupo de Concejales pero la unica funcion de estos era asesorar y hacer menos pesado el papeleo del Kage, de ahí en fuera los poderes de un concilio eran practicamente nulos.

Estas politicas duraron un tiempo considerable pero cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi estallo la mayoria de las aldeas necesitaban una gran financiacion para poder seguir peleando en la guerra ya que los Feudales de la epoca no deseaban tener mucho que ver con las guerras entre Shinobis que tanta calamidad provocaban a sus paises por lo cual estos cortaban en gran medida los fondos de la aldea durante los tiempos de guerra, esto nos lleva a la duda inevitable, ¿Quién o quienes financiaban las Guerras Ninja?, la respuesta es muy simple, estos fondos que los Kages usaban para poder seguir destruyendose el uno al otro provenian de nada mas y nada menos que de civiles, algunos de ellos miembros de familias nobles, otros mercaderes ultramillonarios, otros dueños de empresas de alto prestigio, entre muchas cosas mas, fue ese momento en que los Kages literalmente vendieron sus almas al diablo por un precio demasiado alto, estas decisiones fueron el origen del concejo civil los cuales en cada aldea en ocasiones son tan poderosos que su autoridad tristemente llega a superar a la de los propios Kages, de hecho en un giro ironico de los acontecimientos Konoha que era conocida por ser la aldea mas pacifica tambien era conocida por tener a los concejales mas corruptos en toda la nacion elemental, con la gran diferencia de que estos siempre eran contenidos por el en ese entonces Hokage de la aldea, Sarutobi Hiruzen, el cual en ese entonces se encontraba joven y fuerte, estando en plenos albores de guerra el Sandaime no se tentaba el corazon en absoluto para ordenar el asesinato de un concejal civil y hacerlo parecer un accidente para despues absorber sus fortunad para financiar la supervivencia de la aldea, de ahí que el concejo civil se viera muy limitado en sus movimentos.

Tristemente las cosas cambiaron cuando Namikaze Minato se convirtio en el Yondaime Hokage, a pesar de haber sido uno de los asesinos ninja mas temidos durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi cuya simple mencion provocaba temor en los enemigos de Konoha el aquel entonces joven de 20 años tenia un terrible defecto, un defecto que el Sandaime Hokage noto pero en aquel entonces no tomo en cuenta, un ideologia que en los proximos años de llegar al poder seria su perdicion, el Idealismo, tal parecia que los años de guerra no habian acabado totalmente con la inocencia del joven Namikaze ya que este consideraba las politicas anteriores como obsoletas e inecesarias, no ayudaba en lo absoluto que Uzumaki Kushina con la que recien se habia casado en ese entonces tuviera pensamientos similares, ambos querian darle la oportunidad al concejo, hacerles saber que sus derechos estaban siendo respetados y que la aldea estaba encaminada en un camino nuevo, hay un dicho muy conocido que dice que el camino al infierno esta empedrado de buenas intenciones, este caso es similar ya que los civiles y ancianos del concejo vieron estos rasgos en el Yondaime como una señal de debilida y ellos la supieron aprovechar muy bien.

Todo fue tan rapido que nadie se dio cuenta como de la noche a la mañana la politica en Konoha era un caos, un año los civiles y ancianos acaparaban fuertes sumas de dinero desviadas del presupuesto de la aldea, otro año estos concejales iban proponiendo nuevas leyes que discretamente beneficiaban a sus causas politicas y financieras, otro año se hacian de contactos con comerciantes de otras tierras y familias de prestigio aumentando sus poderes politicos, antes de darse cuenta los viejos y los civiles ya tenian un poder enorme dentro de la aldea llegando al punto de que el Hokage no era mas que una figura decorativa y los clanes eran victimas de un escrutinio minucioso por parte de estas facciones que no querian otra cosa que tener control absoluto sobre ellos.

Esto duro durante 18 largos años, aunque no lo parezca la aldea se vio resentida fuertemente por todas estas causas, los ninjas se hicieron perezosos y arrogantes, los civiles se volvian mas audaces en hacer lo que querian, las jovenes generaciones se volvian mas ignorantes por la educacion de baja calidad de la academia, la economia decaia al punto en que emergieron sitios oscuros como el barrio rojo, basicamente todo era un caos, un caos que el Yondaime ni su esposa veian, o por lo menos no lo vieron hasta que la aldea daño mentalmente lo que ellos mas amaban, sus hijos.

 **Flashback**

Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea de la hoja y el matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki acompañados de Tsunade se dirigia a su hogar con expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros ya que hoy sus hijos Menma y Kasumi se habian graduado como Genin y tenian la intencion de hacerles una fiesta sorpresa, ambos cargaban cajas llenas de todo lo necesario para una fiesta, Tsunade tomo las llaves del chaleco jounin de minato con la clara intencion de abrir la puerta.

 **¡CRACK!**

En el momento en que la puerta se abrio los ojos de los 3 shinobi se abrieron como plato ante la escena que se encontraron dentro del hogar dejando caer las cajas que traian, era una fiesta de jovenes, una fiesta que en situaciones normales no tendria nada de malo, pero esto era de todo menos una fiesta que el matrimonio Namikaze aprobaria, no porque hubiera alcohol ni mucho menos, de hecho no habia botella alguna de esta substancia.

La razon del Shock del matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki y de la legendaria Sannin era por la naturaleza misma de la fiesta en el que se supone debia ser un hogar con un ambiente exclusivamente familiar, libertinaje excesivo era la mejor forma de describirlo, los invitados en su mayoria eran los hijos de concejales civiles o altos rangos shinobi, incluso habia algunos hombres maduros de posicion considerablemente alta, habia parejas de todo tipo pero hubo algunas que repugnaron hasta los cimientos a Minato Kushina y Tsunade, habia hombres de edad ya algo madura besandose y bailando con chicas cuyas edades no revasaban los 17, otros grupos estaban consumiendo quimicos no muy legales, otros grupos estaban al borde de tener relaciones sexuales sin importarles que todos les esten viendo.

 **N/A: Aclaro que no tengo nada contra las fiestas salvajes ni contra el sexo sin compromisos pero estaremos de acuerdo que la casa de tus padres es un lugar al que se le debe respeto.**

— ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aqui?— susurro minato en estado de shock al ver la cantidad de porquerias que se estaban cometiendo en su hogar, la mayoria de estas ilegales.

Tsunade y Kushina lograron recuperar un poco del juicio y se pusieron a buscar al responsable de esta fiesta y tristemente le encontraron, al verlos Kushina se tapo la boca evitando soltar un jadeo.

— ¿Qué sucede Kushina?— pregunto el Yondaime preocupado por la repentina reaccion de su mujer la cual solo negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Tiene que ser mentira— susurro Kushina al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Minato ya algo desesperado y mirando con furia a un hombre desnudo frotando entre sus genitales la foto de su boda.

—Miralo tu mismo— gruño Tsunade de forma tajante señalando hacia una direccion en la sala.

El rubio Hokage miro en la direccion señalada por Tsunade y lo que vio lo dejo en Shock mientras el sentimiento de furia inundaba su ser, sus hijas mayores Natsuki y Akane, las organizadora de esta fiesta, vistiendo de forma que minato solo podia describir como zorras, Natsuki bailaba de forma muy provocativa con dos tipos que reconocio como los hijos de un mercader que hacia viajes ocasionales a la aldea por negocios millonarios, uno de ellos la abrazaba por la espalda mientras se aferraba a los pechos de la joven con su entrepierna restregandose con su trasero, el otro sujeto la sujetaba por la cintura y su mano comenzaba a explorar peligrosamente sobre su intimidad, su hija Akane no estaba en una posicion mejor, estaba sentada en el sillon familiar en medio de otros dos hombres, uno de ellos joven y el otro ya parecia estar en los 33 años, el hombre mayor metia la mano en la falda de Akane de forma descarada mientras el joven algo mas timido jugaba con uno de los pechos de la joven ganando gemidos de esta.

—Ohhhhh Nagasama-sama…ohhhhhesto quiere decir….ohhh que hara negocios con mi Tou-san…ohhh ¿Verdad?— preguntaba Akane entre jadeos al hombre mayor el cual asentia de forma tonta jugando con la intimidad de la chica.

—Ohhh muchachos, veo que estan ansiosos….ahhhh porque no continuamos con esto en la habitacion— gruño Natsuki de forma seductora tomando de las manos a los hombres con los que bailaba.

Eso fue el colmo, algo dentro de Minato y Kushina se rompio, antes de que incluso Tsunade pudiera reaccionar un poderoso instinto asesino inundo toda la sala alertando a todos los presentes, las hijas mayores del Yondaime miraron la fuente de tal sentimiento y los corazones de las dos se llenaron de temor al ver a sus padres ahí.

—Tou-san….esto no es lo que crees…— susurro Akane tratando de excusarse pero minato solo le dedico una mirada gelida.

—Kaa-san por favor….esto no es lo que crees…. — si las miradas matasen no cabe duda de que Natsuki estaria bien muerta porque la mirada que le daba su madre no era nada bonita.

—TODOS LARGUENSE DE MI CASA AHORA— rugio de pronto Minato y no hace falta decir que todos salieron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ya estado todos fuera el matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki miraba de forma indecifrable a sus hijas, las cuales hasta hace poco creian unos angeles, Tsunade miraba todo desde la puerta no queriendo interferir en una discusion que solo correspondia a los padres, la rubia Senju era todo menos ciega, ella era muy consciente de lo mal que estaban los hijos de Minato y Kushina, no solo Akane y Natsuki, sus hijos en general eran escorias como seres humanos, obviamente todo producto de haber sido consentidos en exceso no solo por sus padres sino por la aldea en general.

— _Ya va siendo hora de que vean la verdad_ — penso Tsunade con algo de tristesa.

—Vamos Tou-chan ya quita esa cara, ya todos se fueron, no tienes que fingir mas, todos ya se fueron— dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa arrogante mientras sus padres la miraban asombrados no esperando esa actitud de su hija.

—Tu tambien Kaa-chan ya no pongas esa cara, les dire a todos si quieres que me pegaste— dijo Akane igual de arrogante que su hermana.

— ¿De que diablos estan hablando ustedes dos?, ¿Acaso no entienden los problemas en los que estan?, maldita sea no solo hicieron una fiesta en nuestro hogar sin nuestro permiso, no solo convirtieron este lugar en un maldito antro de orgias, ustedes se comportaron como un par de…..— minato no pudo terminar la frase ya que no se atrevia, no se atrevia a referirse asi a sus hijas con un termino tan despectivo.

— ¿Cómo un par de que Tou-san?— pregunto Akane de forma desafiante.

— ¿Cómo un par de Putas?— pregunto Natsuki sonriendo de forma descarada.

—No digas eso— grito Kushina con rabia tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

— ¿Y que si lo somos?, Somos las hijas del Hokage y las descendientes del honorable Clan Uzumaki, podemos hacer lo que queramos, la gente no puede juzgarnos, no tienen que preocuparse por sus reputaciones— dijo Akane tratando de parecer inteligente sin darse cuenta de que solo se hundia cada vez mas y mas en la inmundicia.

—No digas pendejadas, ¿Quién te ha dicho esas estupideces?— exigio saber Minato ya rojo de furia, el no era un hombre que acostumbre usar malas palabras con sus hijos pero en estos momentos ya no importaba mucho.

—Despierten maldita sea, dejen de vivir en una puta burbuja, las cosas asi han sido siempre y no cambiaran, Menma, Kasumi, Arashi, Mito, Minami y nosotras siempre hemos hecho lo que queremos y nunca ha pasado nada, la aldea nos ama, los ama a ustedes, dejen de jugar al papel de padres responsables porque no les queda, nosotras…—

 **¡PLAAAFFFFF!**

Un silencio incomodo reino por toda la sala ya que lo que habia pasado incluso Tsunade no se lo habia esperado, los rostros de las hermanas Namikaze Uzumaki estaban en una posicion un tanto extraña con sus mejillas rojas con unos dedos marcadas, sus padres las habian abofeteado.

—Tienen razon, ¿Felices?, somos malos padres, fuimos pesimos padres, maldita sea Mikoto siempre me dijo lo mala madre que era y a Minato siempre le decian los otros jefes de clan lo mal padre que era pero siempre nos negamos a creerlo, ¿Pues saben que?, esto se termina aquí y ahora— rugio Kushina limpiandose las lagrimas y dandoles una mirada fuerte asus hijas las cuales estaban en estado de Shock.

—Ya escucharon a su madre, vayanse a su cuarto porque pasaron un muy largo castigadas, la vida libertina se acaba aquí y ahora— declaro Minato friamente mientras sus hijas abrian sus ojos con horror.

—No pueden hacernos esto— grito Akane poniendose de pie y mirando de forma molesta a sus padres, un gran error.

 **¡PLAAAFFFFF!**

—No pongas aprueba mi paciencia Akane, te los estoy ordenando como tu Padre y como tu Hokage, tu y tu hermana se van a su cuarto antes de que haga algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir— sentencio minato despues de abofetear nuevamente a la joven que solo pudo salir corriendo hacia su cuarto acompañada de Natsuki que fue lo bastante inteligente para no desafiar su suerte.

Habiendose ido las hermanas finalmente el matrimonio rompio a llorar solo siendo reconfortados el uno por el otro.

—Somos malos Kushina, somos pesimos padres— el rubio enterror su rostro en el cuello de su esposa aferrandose a ella en busca de consuelo.

—Lo se Mina-chan, lo arruinamos, no se como se nos permitio tener hijos— lloro la pelirroja igual de mal que su esposo.

—Realmente siento que se hayan tenido que enterar de esta forma— dijo Tsunade de forma triste y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los dos en señal de apoyo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Fue uno de los dias mas oscuros en la vida del matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki y de sus allegados, ironicamente tambien fue el dia en que tanto Minato como Kushina veian las cosas mas claramente que nunca, despues de la fuerte discusión con sus hijas ambos se habian hecho la pregunta obvia.

¿En que mas me eh equivocado?

Fue una pregunta que muchos en las altas esferas se lamentarian ya que despues de horas y horas de reflexion tanto Minato como Kushina se habian quitado la venda de los ojos, veian las cosas tal cual como eran y ya no con ese idealismo que los caracterizaba, todo era un caos comenzando por sus propios hijos, no solo eran Akane y Natsuki que tuvieron que ver por si mismos que tan promiscuas eran, tambien se dieron cuenta de que sus hijas mas jovenes Kasumi, Mito y Minami ya estaban llendo por el mismo camino siguiendo el jemplo de sus hermanas mayores, mientras que Arashi, su primogenito era un hombre muy ambicioso y desinteresado que no le importaba deshacerse de los que el consideraba inferiores con tal de salir bien librado en las misiones y en la vida misma, finalmente Menma que no era mejor que los otros, Arrogante, Prepotente, Tramposo y Clasista era la forma en que lo describian los allegados a la familia.

Meses antes el matrimonio se consideraban buenos padres y consideraban a los otros jefes de clan padres extremistas y demasiado duros con sus hijos, pero ahora no podian evitar pensar que si hubieran sido un poco mas como ellos las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas, los hijos de estos tenian defectos como todo ser humano pero pese a estos defectos estaban creciendo para ser buenas personas y orgullosos Shinobi de Konoha, maldita sea incluso Uchiha Sasuke que era conocido por ser un tanto arrogante era mejor persona que sus hijos, el joven pese a sus defectos estaba dispuesto a darlo todo de si por sus pocos amigos, su clan y su aldea, incluso llendo al mismisimo infierno de ser necesario.

De la politica mejor ni hablemos ya que cuando el matrimonio se dio cuenta de que habian sido pesimos lideres ambos estaban mas que dispuestos a remediar las cosas, empezo por un proceso lento, desde actuar mas seriamente hacia sus hijos y hacia los concejales, despues de forma muy discreta minato comenzo a ser mas autoritario en el concejo mientras Kushina limitaba cada vez mas las libertades de sus hijos haciendolos dedicar mas tiempo a su entrenamiento, siempre con el apoyo de sus esposo y de Jiraiya, Tsunade e incluso Kakashi, antes de que la gente se diera cuenta los altos mandos sospechosos de corrupcion comenzaban a perder privilegios y cuando exigian respuestas el Hokage daba una respuesta simple y cruel.

—Yo soy el Hokage, el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea, tontos concejales no espero su lealtad, espero sumision, absoluta obediencia, vuelvan a cuestionar mis ordenes o a tratar de hacer con Konoha los que les venga en gana y no viviran para ver el mañana—

Toda esta serie de acontecimientos nos lleva a la situacion actual.

—No me importa lo que piensen los viejos ni el concejo civil, mis decisiones siempre son pensadas por el bien de Konoha, mis propios hijos se estan hundiendo en la mala influencia del concejo pero no dejare que las generaciones mas jovenes se corrompan tambien— declaro el Yondaime ganando una sonrisa de orgulla de su esposa y de su maestro.

—Bien dicho Minato….nosotros…— un ruido sordo resono por las calles de la aldea y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el cuerpo de la matriarca Uzumaki cayo al suelo.

— ¡KUSHINA!— grito el Yondaime tomando a su esposa en brazos y transportandose al hospital.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La puerta del consultorio se abrio de repente sacando a minato y jiraiya de sus pensamientos, vieron como Tsunade se acercaba a ellos con una expresion impasible.

— ¿Cómo esta?— pregunto minato llendo directo al grano sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupacion que sentia por su esposa.

—Ni su vida ni su salud corren peligro si es lo que te preocupa, es una mujer fuerte y no morira tan facilmente— dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras el Yondaime soltaba aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Entonces porque se desmayo?, Tsunade-hime tu como medico sabes que la gente no se desmaya no mas porque si— pregunto jiraiya tan preocupado como su estudiante ya que al igual que minato era como su hijo la pelirroja Uzumaki se habia ganado un lugar en su corazon llegandola a ver como la hija que no tuvo.

Ambos hombres se alarmaron cuando Tsunade adopto una expresion mas seria mientras miraba sus notas que tenia en sus manos.

—Sere directa, la razon del desmayo en Kushina no es por ninguna enfermedad ni nada parecida, la razon de su desmayo es un embarazo, Minato, van a ser padres— la sentencia de Tsunade trajo un silencio letal en la sala de espera mientras los dos hombres se miraban entre si ya que no esperaban esto.

—Em-barazada— tartamudeo el Yondaime helado hasta la medula, otro hijo, una vez mas ambos iban a pasar por la experiencia de cuidar a un nuevo ser fruto de su amor, el miedo y la felicidad inundaron todo su ser, en estos momentos tenia muchas dudas sobre sus capacidades para tener otro hijo cuando ya tenia muchos problemas con los que ya tenia pero tambien estaba feliz porque esto era una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

Normalmente el Yondaime es una persona cuyas emociones no eran faciles de leer pero en este momento era un libro abierto a ojos de Jiraiya y Tsunade, ambos comprendian las inseguridades del rubio y en silencio ambos se prometian a si mismos ayudarles con este nuevo hijo, minato se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para poder ver a su amada pero la voz de Tsunade lo detuvo.

—Ella esta despierta y te esta esperando pero antes hay algo que tienes que saber— dijo Tsunade de forma seria frenando el caminar del hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto minato preocupado de que lo que Tsunade le diga sea que su hijo corre peligro.

—El Desmayo no es un sintoma obligatorio en los embarazos, prueba de ello es que con los embarazos anteriores Kushina nunca sufrio un desmayo, esto me preocupo cuando descubri que estaba embarazada asi que le hice unos examenes y descubri la causa de esto, a diferencia de veces anteriores que tuvieron dos o tres hijos esta vez esperan unicamente uno, aun no podemos definir su sexo, no me sorprenderia si es una chica ya que hasta ahora han tenido casi puras hijas, en las ocasiones anteriores los niños nacieron con reservas de chakra solo un poco por encima del promedio a diferencia de lo que ocurre normalmente en el clan Uzumaki donde los niños nace con reservas muy elevadas, esto ocurria como un mecanismo de defensa ya que kushina no hubiera soportado tantos embarazos donde nacieran bebes con grandes reservas de chakra— minato y jiraiya escuchaban con suma atencion la explicacion de Tsunade sin poder dejar de asombrarse por lo que esta decia, sonaba muy extraño. —Sin embargo esta ocasión es diferente ya que al ser solo un bebe este no solo hereda las grandes reservas de chakra del Uzumaki promedio sino que en este caso en particular el bebe esta absorbiendo el Chakra que no heredaron sus hermanos dando como resultado que este bebe posea incluso cuando solo es un feto en este momento niveles de Chakra particularmente grandes mas haya de los estandares de un Uzumaki— termino de explicar Tsunade dejando a los dos hombres asombrados.

—Increible— susurro Jiraiya teniendo problemas para creer lo que Tsunade decia, el era de los pocos Shinobi en Konoha que quedaban que en su juventud habia tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un Uzumaki antes de que estos fueran masacrados por Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, en aquel entonces el Sapo Sabio habia cometido el error de haber subestimado los poderes de dicho clan a pesar de que su Sensei le habia dicho muchas veces lo poderosos que eran, lo que se suponia era un encuentro amistoso termino en un empate contra ese Shinobi Uzumaki que poseia uno de los chakras mas poderosos dentro del clan, pensar que estaba por nacer alguien cuyos niveles de chakra eran superiores a los de aquel clan plagado de monstruos hizo que un escalofrio recorriera la columna del legendario sannin.

— ¿Esto pone en peligro sus vidas?— pregunto Minato preocupado por la vida de su esposa y de su bebe, al igual que Jiraiya el habia tenido razonamientos similares sobre las revelaciones de Tsunade pero en este momento solo le preocupaba la salud de ambos.

—Kushina es una mujer fuerte, de haber sido cualquier otra persona la que tuviera que cargar con todo ese chakra en el vientre tenlo por seguro que tendriamos que practicar un degrado pero gracias a sus genes Uzumaki ella pasara el embarazo sin mayor problema que no sean las nauseas y los mareos— explico Tsunade de forma tranquilizadora.

Minato asintio con la cabeza sintiendo como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros, sin mas que lo detenga entro a la habitacion donde estaba su esposa encontrandola recostada en la camilla y mirando por la ventana con una expresion lejana, no hacian falta las palabras entre ellos, el Yondaime se limito a sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras abrazaba a su esposa la cual acariciaba su estomago con cierto cariño que solo una madre alcanza a comprender.

—Tengo miedo Minato— dijo kushina mientras su esposo la miraba con clara confusion.

— ¿Miedo?— pregunto minato sin entender de qué hablaba la pelirroja.

—Tan solo mira en lo que se han convertido nuestros hijos, todo ha sido muy rapido, no se si estemos preparados para esto— kushina sintio como el abrazo de minato se hacia mas fuerte mientras este le daba una mirada seria.

—Lo se y yo siento los mismos miedos que tu, tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien esta vez, pero debemos dejar de lado esos miedos y enfocarnos en la crianza de nuestro pequeño y esta vez lo haremos bien, se que suena duro pero debemos ser fuertes y guiarlo de la mejor forma que podamos, tenemos una nueva oportunidad y no debemos desperdiciarla— kushina se aferro a minato soltando algunas lagrimas de alegria, ambos padres estaban dispuestos a hacer esta vez bien las cosas.

 **(Aun tengo mas Fragmentos de esta historia pero por ahora pienso que es suficiente con estas para no hacer tan larga esta publicacion)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El fin de una niñez**

 **(Esta historia es de forma un tanto extraña uno de mis pocos fics que no es crossover entre Naruto y Fairy tail con excepcion de algunos elementos del primero, de ahí en fuera el universo es unicamente el de fairy tail al igual que mis otros proyectos lo deje por falta de tiempo, era basicamente un intento de justificar la personalidad infantil de Natsu y a su vez hacerlo evolucionar como personaje, en el fic basicamente Natsu era mas joven de lo que pensabamos y de hecho cuando termina el arco de Tartaros el tiene tan solo 15 años siend años mas joven que Erza, basicamente es bastante mas joven que casi todos los personajes con excepcion de Romeo y Wendy, basicamente el fic era de un Natsu al que le llego muy tarde la adolescencia y vemos como va evolucionando fisicamente y en cuanto a personalidad dandole una actitud mas despreocupada tipica de esa edad donde a los jovenes en general en su momento no nos importaba nada, no digo que los que estamos en Fanfiction seamos viejos pero hay un mundo de diferencia en la mentalidad de los que tenemos 20 años y los que tienen 12 o 15 años, por cierto el fic esta basado en algunos elementos en De tal Palo tal Astilla pero aclaro que en esta historia Naruto no Aparecera)**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Magnolia que como siempre estaba revosante de vida con las personas realizando sus actividades cotidianas, las personas abrian sus negocios o iban a sus trabajos, las amas de casa compraban la despensa del dia o llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela mientras la poblacion conformada por magos se preparaba para un dia mas de duro trabajo, basicamente seria un gran dia para todo el mundo.

— ¡Happy cierra la puta ventana que me duele la cabeza!—

Bueno, quiza no seria un buen dia para todo mundo, a las afueras de la ciudad mas especificamente en medio del Bosque nuestro querido protagonista Natsu Dragneel tapaba su cabeza con una almohada en un intento desesperado de protegerse de la luz del sol que se adentraba por la ventana de su cabaña.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Happy donde estas?— exigio saber el dragonslayer claramente irritado soltando un grito con un tono considerablemente grave, señas inequivocas de que su voz comenzaba a cambiar.

El chico se paro de su cama bastante irritado por haberse despertado comenzando a buscar a su amigo felino pero no le encontraba por ningun lado.

—Debe haber ido a otra cita con Charle— gruño el joven ya mas calmado mientras se encaminaba al baño con la clara intencion de tomar un baño para ir al gremio. —No es como si fuera a ocurrir algo interesante por ahi— penso natsu con una sonrisa amarga.

Ya habian pasado un par de meses desde la terrible batalla contra **Tartaros** habia culminado y todo habia vuelto a ser normal una vez el gremio y la ciudad fueron reconstruidos…..bueno, casi todo regreso a la normalidad.

Poco despues de la batalla contra los demonios de **Tartaros** la mayoria de las chicas del gremio pasaron un buen rato conversando entre ellas y reflexionando, llegaron a la conclusion de que ya era hora de dejar e comportarse como **niñas** y comenzar a **madurar** por lo cual necesitaban conseguir una pareja cuanto antes, ¿La razon?, despues de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte comenzaron a temer que llegarian a morir solas.

Obviamente algunas parejas ya estaban predispuestas como eran los casos de Gray y Juvia, que tras la dolorosa muerte de su padre dejo de ser tan tsundere y darse una merecida oportunidad con la maga de agua para gran deleite de esta, el caso de Gajeel y Levy qu tras semanas de convencimiento de esta ultima dejo de lado su orgullo y acepto sus sentimientos por la joven de cabello azul.

Las otras chicas al ver como estas parejas se formaban no quisieron quedarse atrás y no tardaron mucho en intentar conseguir una pareja, algunas con mas éxito que otras, Lucy y Lisanna sorprendentemente habian comenzado a salir con dos tipos de una banda de Pop o lo que sea, para el gremio fue un poco triste enterarse de esto por revistas y no por boca de las dos magas pero al final todos estaban felices por sus compañeras, todos menos Natsu que le fastidiaba ver a sus compañeras actuar como unas tontas, según el, Erza por su parte trataba de mantener una relacion estable con Jellal pero esto no era nada facil ya que el ex mago santo aun tenia muchos complejos emo sobre redimir sus pecados, Evergreen pese a su orgullo fue capaz de mantener una buena relacion con Elfman el cual no paraba de gritar que tener novias es de hombres, Mirajane era la mas atrevida de las chicas y no habia escatimado en intentos para seducir a Laxus, para nadie era un secreto que desde que estaba en su faceta Gotica la mayor de los Strauss habia tenido un flechazo por el nieto de Makarov, pero este en ningun momento habia mostrado interes en esta.

— _Idiotas, todos son unos idiotas, no los necesito_ — penso Natsu sin poder evitar sentirse algo molesto.

En otros tiempo Natsu no habria tenido problemas con la vida amorosa de sus compañeros, todo lo contrario, se habria sentido feliz por ello e incluso se habria burlado de ellos, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?, es algo que el mismo no sabia, por lo menos no al 100% ya que una parte de el no podia evitar sentirse solo en el ultimo par de meses, se sentia algo abandonado ya que todos estaban muy ocupados con sus vidas amorosas, cosa de la que el carecia ya que no lo comprendia del todo, pero era mas que eso, los ultimos meses incluso antes de la batalla con Tartaros su estado de animo no habia sido el mejor de todos, inestable era la mejor forma de describirlo, en momento se sentia el sujeto mas feliz del mundo y en otros se molestaba por cosas que realmente no importaban, queria golpear al primer hijo de puta que se atravesara en su camino solo para desquitar su coraje, incluso un par de ocasiones le habia terminado gritando al primer desconocido que veia en las calles sin saber el mismo porque, se molestaba por todo, se entristecia por todo, comenzaba a molestarle y a preocuparle, queria gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no sabia como, habia ocasiones en que por el contrario se sentia simplemente aburrido y las batallas eran lo unico que despejaba su mente.

—Todo esto es una mierda— gruño molesto llegando finalmente al baño mirandose al espejo el cual cabe destacar que estaba roto producto de una pelea de almohadas con Happy.

Su apariencia fue otra cosa que habia estado cambiando los ultimos meses y esto igualmente le comenzaba a preocupar pero a diferencia de sus cambios emocionales sus cambios fisicos no le molestaban mucho, comenzo con su estatura, no habia crecido mucho pero en comparacion a su altura de antes era un gran cambia, se atreveria a decir que ya era mas alto que Gajeel, su rostro era el que habia cambiado significativamente ya que este comenzaba a perder poco a poco la grasa de bebe dando lugar a rasgos faciales mas adultos, incluso noto que su piel comenzaba a palidecer poco a poco, su cabello tambien habia crecido considerablemente y se habia vuelto mas rebelde de ser posible al punto en que uno de sus ojos se tapaba en ocasiones, bello facial era uno de sus cambios menos preferidos, paso su mano por su barbilla haciendo una mueca por la sensacion rasposa de esta, seña inequivoca del crecimiento de barba, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto ya que definitivamente no queria comenzar a lucir como Gildarts o como Makarov, noto que igualmente comenzaba a crecer bello en su pecho, axilas y lugares donde es mejor no explicar y finalmente uno de sus cambios mas obvios ocurrian en su anatomia, era un tema incomodo para el ya que no sabia que diablos le pasaba ya que no recordaba que aquello fuese tan grande.

Sacudio la cabeza ante sus pensamientos mientras salia de la ducha y comenzaba avestirse, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al ver sus ropas ya algo desgarradas y un poco malolientes producto del arduo entrenamiento de el ultimo par de meses, fue una de las pocas cosas positivas que le habian pasado en los ultimos tiempos, con sus compañeros de equipo ocupados con sus parejas el tenia que hacer los trabajos en solitario, al no tener que soportar las quejas de Lucy sobre los trabajos peligrosos finalmente podia tomar solicitudes mas arriesgadas y emocionantes, al principio no fue facil ya que enfrentar a enemigos poderosos en numeros grandes el solo normalmente terminaba medio muerto arrastrandose con su ultimo aliento hacia la ciudad, el maestro Makarov o Gildarts que habia regresado a quedarse por un tiempo eran los que normalmente lo encontraban y lo llevaban a curar con Porlyusica, ambos magos veteranos no paraban de decirle que debia tomarse las cosas con calma pero el les ignoraba y no hacia mas que entrenar cada vez mas duro en busqueda de enemigos cada vez mas fuertes, le emocionaba la perpectiva de seguir luchando contra magos cada vez mas fuertes, seguir haciendose cada vez mas fuerte, entrenaba mas de lo que nunca habia entrenado en su vida, incluso que cuando estaba con Igneel, su esfuerzo finalmente comenzaba a rendir frutos ya que el propio Gildarts le habia dicho que estaba por alcanzar el nivel de Erza y de Mirajane y que si seguia a este ritmo si poder seguiria creciendo a pasos agigantados.

—Tal vez deba mandarlas a lavar y arreglar— dijo Natsu para si mismo mientras se colocaba sus ropas haciendo una mueca al sentir que estaban ya mas apretadas por su reciente crecimiento.

Estando todo listo el joven salio de su pequeña cabaña rumbo al gremio con la intencion de tomar un trabajo, realmente era una pena que no sea un mago clase S ya que los trabajos más interesantes eran peligrosos y solo los magos de Clase S autorizados por el maestro podian realizarlos.

—Tal vez deba robarme una mision de clase S otra vez, todos estan demasiado embobados como para notarle, para cuando Jii-chan lo note tal vez incluso ya habre terminado la mision— susurro Natsu para si mismo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, era uno de los pocos rasgos que podia decir con orgullo que mantenia de su personalidad, obviamente elevados a otro nivel.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Magnolia era totalmente inconsciente de que algunas de las jovenes le daban mirada coquetas y las mas descaradas le desnudaban con la mirada mientras murmuraban sobre el nuevo y sensual aspecto de **salamander** , despues de unos minutos llego finalmente al gremio, el hijo de Igneel no se encontraba de humor para sus tipicas entradas que incluian tumbar la puerta de una patada asi que se limito a empujar la puerta y entrar tranquilamente pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba vacio con excepcion de Makarov el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la barra leyendo una de sus revistas con contenido no apto para menores.

—Jii-chan— saludo Natsu caminando hacia el anciano el cual levanto su mirada hacia el pelirosa.

— ¿Natsu?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— cuestiono el maestro de fairy tail al chico al cual analizaba con la mirada, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al notar el mal olor de su ropa, igualmente enarco una ceja cuando reparo en su aspecto actual, el fue uno de los pocos que noto que poco a poco el aspecto del dragonslayer cambiaba pero sin embargo hoy eran mas notorios que nunca sus cambios, barbilla en crecimiento, cabello rebelde semi largo, mayor altura entre otras cosas.

—Venia a tomar un trabajo, ¿Cómo que temprano?— cuestiono Natsu confundido ya que el pensaba que era un poco mas tarde.

—Son las 7:00 de la mañana y es fin de semana, nadie vendra aquí por lo menos hasta medio dia, por eso se me hizo extraño que llegaras tan pronto— respondio Makarov ganando un ceño fruncido del Dragonslayer. —Deberias tomartelo con calma Natsu, te has tomado muy enserio eso de hacer trabajos ultimamente, con la cantidad de recompensas que haz tomado me sorprende que no hayas deshechado esos harapos viejos y comprado ropa nueva— dijo Makarov de forma seria señalando las ropas desgastadas y sucias de Natsu.

—Planeaba reparar mi ropa vieja, en cuanto a los trabajos es mi unica forma de pasar el tiempo, las cosas se han vuelto muy aburridas por aquí jii-chan— ahora si las alarmas se encendieron en la mente del maestro de fairy tail al escuchar que el pelirosa se estaba aburriendo en el gremio, habia notado los cambios recientes en su personalidad pero no penso que fuese tan serio.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase puedes decirmelo Natsu, el gremio es como tu familia, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— dijo Makarov dandole una sonrisa paternal pero el dragonslayer solo solto un bufido.

—No quiero hablar— gruño Natsu de forma tajante pero el maestro no se iba a rendir.

—Todos necesitamos hablar con alguien, a veces…..—

— ¡DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR!— rugio natsu ya harto del sermon y le tomo unos segundos reparar en lo que habia hecho, le habia gritado al maestro el cual lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ya que no se esperaba esa reaccion del dragonslayer. —Lo siento Jii-chan— se disculpo rapidamente el pelirosa ya que no habia querido gritarle de esa forma al que veia como un segundo padre y abuelo.

— ¡Bah! no tengas cuidad, te dije que todos necesitamos alguien con quien desahogarnos— dijo makarov restandole importancia al asunto.

—No se lo que me pasa, asi ha sido los ultimos meses, aveces estoy feliz pero otras veces siento como si todos me dejaran solo y otras veces siento que quiero golpear al primer bastardo con quien me encuentro…..— por la siguiente hora Makarov escucho atentamente todo lo que le habia pasado al dragonslayer, desde sus ambios fisicos hasta sus cambios de temperamento, por su mente pasaban posibles explicaciones y solo una sonaba medianamente logica, pero a sus ojos era casi imposible.

— _Despues de todo Natsu es practicamente un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, a juzgar por su poder el deberia tener una edad arriba de los 20 años, pero los cambios que sufre son sintomas inequivocos de la adolescencia, Gray lo paso, Laxus lo paso, Elfman lo paso, pero ahora que lo pienso Natsu nunca lo vivio, tal vez eso explique que siempre se comporta como un niño, ¿Podria ser que Natsu es mas joven de lo que pensabamos?_ — sabiamente decidio dejar esas conclusiones para despues cuando tenga mas informacion, ¿Por qué no?, tal vez incluso darle **la charla** al chico. —Escucha Natsu por ahora no se lo que te pueda estar pasando pero te prometo que averiguare lo que pueda— dijo makarov logrando calmar al joven que le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —En cuanto a lo otro, ¿Qué puedo decir?, los demas tal vez te hayan abandonado un poco, estan deslumbrados descubriendo lo que es el amor pero eso no quiere decir que hayan dejado de ser tus amigos, en todo caso tu tambien puedes formar nuevos vinculos, incluso tener algunas novias, no digo que te pongas en ese plan de las chicas de que temen morir solas, solo digo que no estaria mal que tengas algunas chicas— de mas esta decir que lo ultimo makarov lo dijo con una sonrisa algo perversa dejando al chico con mucho en que pensar.

—Tal vez tengas razon Jii-chan— dijo Natsu ya en mejor estado de ánimo.

—Por lo pronto debes comprarte nuevas ropas, esos arapos no son dignos de uno de los magos mas fuertes de fairy tail, ve a comprarte unas ropas nuevas y mañana tomas las misiones que quieras— ordeno Makarov de forma seria no dejando lugar a replicas, el pelirosa no estaba muy contento con tener que pasar su dia de compras pero asintio de igual forma, estaba por salir del gremio rumbo a su casa por algo de dinero cuando makarov le lanzo una bolsa la cual atrapo en un rapido movimiento.

— ¿Qué es esto?— cuestiono Natsu mirando el contenido de la bolsa la cual tenia un par de rastrillos, unas banditas y unas cremas.

—La barba no va contigo y creeme que puede ser una molestia para las chicas— dijo el maestro lo ultimo algo sonrojado con Natsu mirando muy confundido.

 **(De esta historia realmente no escribi mucho ya que fueron ideas muy revueltas escritas al ahí se va, tal vez en un futuro lo continue esta vez de forma mas estructurada pero no ahorita)**

 **FIN DE LOS BLOOPERS…..**


End file.
